Tu Reflejo
by Zafira
Summary: Cuando se camina por el rumbo que te indica tu destino, y la sabiduría acompaña tus actos, sólo el amor puede representar un obstáculo y es que a veces los ojos engañan más que cualquier otro sentido, al mostrarte igual, lo que es en realidad tan diferent
1. Chapter 1

_Por cierto es de género Yaoi… ya no me entro para la advertencia… ahhh y es un ShakaxShun._

_Es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió… Ojala le den una oportunidad, y les guste…_

**Prólogo**

Desde antaño, se consideraba ya inferiores a los habitantes del Sur, Solaris era una tierra de mucha abundancia… su gente, más bien humilde, tenía un fuerte sentido de unidad, y para protección de las familias siempre formaban clanes… no existían clases sociales, todos eran iguales… cada clan era dirigido por un sabio, generalmente un anciano, aunque eso no era un requisito… solo debía demostrar sabiduría en sus acciones, y por lo general, era una posición que se heredaba… pues se creía, que la sabiduría era transmitida a los descendientes. A pesar de que su gente era laboriosa, al no contar, la región, con un estado bien definido, fue presa de quienes en base a charlatanería, se fueron apropiando de sus tierras y sometiendo a su gente…

Al norte se encontraba Atlantis, una tierra algo fría, pero que poseía inmensos campos, en sus comienzos se habían desatado grandes enfrentamientos por el poder… hasta que siete grandes líderes dividieron la región en siete estados, gobernado por ellos y sus familias… alrededor de las cuales se formaron pueblos, que con el tiempo se convirtieron en ciudades, las uniones por conveniencia política eran costumbre entre estas casas… gobernaba quien mayor poder económico tuviera… y aunque parecía que en cualquier momento se desataría otra guerra por el control, esta nunca se daba, gracias justamente a esos acuerdos matrimoniales…

Con el tiempo los deseos de conquista de nuevos horizontes llevaron a los habitantes de Atlantis a cruzar las fronteras hacia el sur, para según ellos, colonizar las salvajes tierras de Solaris… quienes iban a colonizarla forjaron ahí grandes fortunas, aunque para poder hacerlo tuvieron que acostumbrarse a cumplir con las costumbres de esa noble tierra… Se decía en Atlantis, que quien iba a Solaris quedaba tan enamorado de esa tierra que deseaba quedarse ahí para siempre… Sin embargo, para las nobles familias de Atlantis, esa no era una opción y, cualquier descendencia con alguien de esa tierra, no era bien vista… Aunque, según una leyenda que había surgido en el sur…. eso pronto cambiaría… pues…

_Muy pronto… alguien con la nobleza de Atlantis y la sabiduría de Solaris… llegará para unificar a los doce clanes de Solaris, y convertir a los pueblos de esta tierra… en una Nación… uniendo por fin… en igualdad de condiciones… Norte y Sur…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Provenía de una familia muy tradicional en ambos sentidos… aunque él mismo, era muestra de todo lo contrario… su padre, un noble perteneciente a la distinguida familia de las tierras de Beta, aún desafiando a su familia se había casado con una joven de Solaris, ella era única hija de Buda, el gran sabio del clan Virgo… quien al notar el gran amor que ambos jóvenes se profesaban acepto la unión; siendo él el fruto de ese amor… sus abuelos paternos al final lo habían aceptado… se habían reconciliado con su hijo, y dado la bienvenida a su nuera… aunque para ello, esperaron tres años…

Shaka era un niño por demás hermoso, la luz de los ojos de sus padres, y la alegría de sus abuelos… se había criado desde pequeño en las tierras de Solaris, más al cumplir los seis años, y considerando que las mejores escuelas estaban en Atlantis, sus padres optaron por enviarlo ahí, al cuidado de sus abuelos paternos.

Se encontró, entonces, con un mundo muy diferente del que conocía… en esa hermosa tierra de inmensos campos, había gran diferenciación entre sus habitantes… los dividían en clases… estaba la clase baja, la media, la alta… y según lo que le comentó su abuelo… la aristocrática… que era justamente a la que ellos pertenecían… Le costo un poco adaptarse… aunque su inteligencia y gracia natos, le hicieron sobresalir casi de inmediato, en todos los círculos en los que era presentado…

Sin embargo, su ascendencia materna no era muy bien vista… en especial, por una de las familias más importantes de ese círculo social, los gobernantes de las tierras de Alfa… estos no dudaron en hacer menos al niño, siempre que tuvieron oportunidad… el motivo… Shaka lo descubrió al preguntárselo directamente a su abuela... al parecer, su padre había roto el compromiso con uno de los hijos de aquella familia para casarse con su madre… de ahí el rencor contra él…

---

A pesar de las trabas que aquella sociedad le presentaba, rápidamente se hizo merecedor del mismo trato y consideración que cualquier noble de Atlantis… su padre había aumentado considerablemente su fortuna, lo que le daba mayor importancia… y él, a pesar de su corta edad, había demostrado un ingenio tal, que obtuvo el primer puesto en su lugar de estudio… y ahora, terminaba con honores su colegiatura…

Había heredado una clara visión política, era astuto y sumamente perceptivo, tenía un tercer ojo en lo que se refería a tratados, con el don de la palabra, mucha gente empezó a seguirle, y respetarle… los nobles de los otros estados, comenzaron a tratarlo de igual… y su abuelo rápidamente le hizo participar, a su lado, de toda reunión importante entre ellos… En Solaris, también su reputación aumentó… solía ir ahí durante las vacaciones… su sabiduría era reconocida incluso por los ancianos y sabios de los otros clanes… lo llamaban la reencarnación de Buda… su abuelo.

Shaka, a sus diez y ocho años, era bastante ambicioso, contaba con grandes amigos… y aunque se podía decir que había conseguido todo lo que quería, había una sola cosa, que aún no se le había dado… el respeto de la familia principal del estado de Alfa… aquella que por tanto tiempo se había encargado de ponerle trabas, y de humillarlo… era a esa familia a la que quería… por decirlo de algún modo… someter…

---

¿Y bien?...

¡Bueno… ¡pero que ansioso!... hable con mi tío… me confirmo tus sospechas… le empiezas a caer bien al viejo… supongo que lo impresionaste al evitar esa revuelta!... ¡Si nace de ti… no dudes que te aceptará en su familia! – un peli azul hablaba meloso al dirigirse a su amigo…

¡Entonces vendría siendo hora de que nuestras familias se reconcilien! – murmuraba el rubio, observando tranquilo el jardín…

¡¿Dime Shaka, que ganarías con eso?!

¡Milo… con la aceptación de Alfa, no habría nadie en toda Atlantis que se me opusiera… además… no me dijiste tú… que son los más hermoso que jamás tuviste el honor de ver! – Shaka hablaba divertido en esa última frase, mirando entretenido a su amigo…

¡Si… yo te lo dije… pero los pequeños son gemelos… ¿con cual te vas a quedar?!

¡Con el que más me guste! – respondió escueto, como si fuera un niño… sonriendo divertido ante la expresión de su amigo…

¡Pero son iguales… además… te advierto, que ambos están muy interesados en Hyoga… tu querido rival del colegio!… - murmuró Milo, suspirando ante la sonrisa que la última información había sacado en el rostro del rubio…

¡De mi querido Hyoga… jajaja… entonces me quedaré con el que más le guste a él!

¡Shaka!... ¡No es broma… bueno… el mayor, se llama Shein y posee los ojos color jade!

¡Si…! – afirmó el rubio, volviendo a perder su vista en el hermoso jardín…

¡El menor, posee los ojos esmeraldas, por cierto, esa es su única diferencia… y se llama Shun!... ¡Su abuelo los adora, y ya no tengo nada que decirte…! – Milo miró curioso a su compañero… esperando a que dijera alguna palabra… - ¿Y bien?

¡Hablaré con mi abuelo… él acordará la reunión… e iré ver con mis propios ojos a esos dulces ángeles! – dijo al momento de salir de la biblioteca…

¡Yo no dije que fueran… ángeles! – susurró irónicamente el peli azul… "Te aseguro, querido amigo, que preferirás enfrentar a una muchedumbre embravecida, que a cualquiera de esas dos bellezas"…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1º: Sucesor**

El Estado de Alfa, era el más importante de los siete estados de Atlantis… se consideraba a la familia regente, la de mayor jerarquía, pues sus antepasados habían sido los que motivaron la creación de los estados y el pactar la paz… Su opinión era muy respetada por los otros líderes… las uniones más estratégicas se daban con esta casa… como sus dominios se encontraban justo en el centro de Atlantis… era el punto de encuentro para todas las reuniones, es más, Alfa era sin lugar a dudas, la capital del país… y el jefe de la familia era, algo así, como el presidente…

El actual regente de este estado, Horus, un hombre ya mayor, quien debiera haberse retirado hacía años, no pudo hacerlo debido a la pérdida de su sucesor, pues tanto su yerno como su hija habían perdido la vida seis años atrás, en un trágico accidente, dejándolo a él al cuidado de sus dos pequeños hijos gemelos, Shein y Shun, quienes recientemente habían cumplido doce años.

A pesar de ser un hombre con una filosofía muy estricta, el cansancio de los años, le habían hecho ablandarse un poco en relación a algunas cuestiones… para él, al igual que lo había sido para sus ancestros, lo más importante era Atlantis y el bienestar de su gente… y para su angustia, los paradigmas que habían abrazado por décadas estaban poniendo en peligro todo aquello que había jurado proteger… pues, debido a la frialdad propia de los ciudadanos y la de los propios gobernantes, se estaban gestando disturbios entre los ciudadanos menos privilegiados, que apeligraban la estabilidad de los estados, y por tanto, la de la nación.

Sabía que su tiempo en ese mundo se reducía… además ya no poseía el vigor de antaño, que le ayudaría a enfrentar las adversidades que se cernían… la angustia por un futuro muy nebuloso lo perturbaba… pues quienes tenían el derecho a heredarlo, y en cuyos hombros terminaría descansando la resolución de aquellos graves problemas, aún eran muy jóvenes… y sabía que las leyes recién le daban voz en el parlamento a aquellos que tuvieran diez y ocho años cumplidos, y a sus nietos aún les faltaban seis largos años para eso…

"¡Ikki… Esmeralda… si solo no se hubieran ido!"…

¿Abuelo… te preocupa algo?...

¡Eres Shun, ¿verdad?!... – el hombre observaba al menor de sus nietos acercarse… el pequeño difícilmente le regalaba a sus oídos la dulzura de su voz, pues era sumamente reservado.

¡Pensando… en el futuro nuevamente, abuelo! – hablaba la criatura acariciando el cansado rostro del mayor…

¡Mi futuro… ya no importa… el de ustedes y el de Atlantis, es el que me preocupa! – murmuraba acariciando los verdes cabellos de su nieto.

¿Y en qué piensas abuelo?... – preguntaba Shun, mientras miraba entrar soberbio a su gemelo atendiendo también las palabras de su abuelo…

¡He pensado en un sucesor… uno… que vele por el estado de Alfa, y por Atlantis!

¡Yo seré ese sucesor! – hablaba por fin el recién llegado… acercándose a su hermano, y a su abuelo…

¡Eres muy joven… si yo muriera los gobernantes de los estados vecinos se adueñarían de Alfa… y ustedes pasarían a su cuidado! – el anciano suspiraba profundamente… conocía el temperamento de su nieto… era muy impulsivo… no creía que tuviera algún día la pericia para tratar en el cínico mundo de la política… mientras que Shun, era demasiado amable, fácil de manipular… - ¡Aún son tan jóvenes… y les falta tanto por aprender!

¡Hablas de un sucesor y sin embargo, nos dices que somos muy jóvenes!... ¡No te entiendo! – el recién llegado miraba con enfado a su abuelo…

¿Quieres decir… que uno de nosotros tendrá que casarse, abuelo? – Shun miro a su hermano, en lugar de a su abuelo… inmediatamente el otro cambio su expresión a una más pacífica al notar el reproche en los esmeraldinos ojos de su menor.

¡Así es!... ¿Qué opinas, pequeño? – Horus pregunto a su nieto… pues en ellos desde pequeños, había intentado inculcar un espíritu crítico…

¡Considero… que ha de ser alguien digno de representar a Alfa…! – el anciano miraba atento al menor… su respuesta era tomada más como una prueba oral de conocimientos - ¡Preferentemente un líder nato, cuya ambición este ligada al servicio y bienestar del pueblo… y a quien… supongo, nosotros tendremos que aprender a…!

¡Manipular! – terminó firme el gemelo mayor… más el anciano esperaba la respuesta de Shun…

¡Apoyar! – susurró el menor casi sin fuerzas… miró a su abuelo en busca de su sentencia…

¡Exacto!... ¡Deben aprender a apoyarlo!... ¡Y si sus ambiciones fueran otras… solo en ese caso… tu respuesta, Shein, sería la acertada! – terminó de decir el anciano.

¡Dime abuelo… quien es! – Shein hablaba directo… conocía muy bien a su abuelo como para saber que si hablaba del tema, es por que ya tenía a alguien en mente…

¡En primer lugar… tienes razón Shein… ya he pensado en quien podría ser! – ambos jóvenes se tensaron… pues a quien ellos tenían en mente, sabían no era del agrado de su abuelo - ¡Y no es Hyoga!... – los jóvenes se miraron en complicidad… en esos bellos ojos el anciano notó cierta angustia - ¡Es alguien… que me sorprendió… que incluso me hizo callar y bajar la cabeza, pues me demostró que no había obstáculo que no pudiera sortear!... ¡Además… ha demostrado un talento nato… y un liderazgo que pocas veces he visto en jóvenes de su edad!

Shein ponía una expresión de suma concentración… no podía imaginarse a alguien joven… "debe tener treinta años"… que hubiera hecho callar a su abuelo… "quizás pertenezca a Delta"… con talento nato… "¡No me imagino quien pueda ser!"…

Shun por su parte… observaba a su abuelo con curiosidad… "¿Quién podría hacerte bajar la cabeza, por ser capaz de sortear cualquier obstáculo… un líder de corta edad?"…

¿Se les ocurre alguien?... – preguntó Horus al ver los semblantes de sus nieto… Shein rojo y con la mirada furibunda, y Shun algo pálido, demostrando una mirada inquieta…

¡La verdad no creo que exista tal persona, abuelo! – respondía el mayor de los gemelos…

¿Y tú Shun!...

¡Pertenece a Beta… Shaka! – respondió con temor…

El anciano sonrió… su nieto menor, definitivamente estaba más al tanto de la realidad del país de lo que él imaginaba… asintió viendo a ambos con ternura…

¿Shaka?... – susurró el mayor… el sonido de unos caballos alertaron a los tres… inmediatamente el mayor se retiro entusiasmado susurrando… "¡Hyoga!"…

El mayor miró a su otro nieto, quien por primera vez no había salido corriendo como su hermano, para recibir a su tan especial visitante…

¡Pero abuelo… él es un… paria! – el pequeño susurró mirando serio a su abuelo, quien lo atrajo hacia sí…

¿Qué es lo más importante, Shun? – el anciano sintió el comentario de su nieto… aunque lo que le dolió no fueron sus palabras… sino que él mismo había inculcado en ambos ese pensamiento prejuicioso…

¡Atlantis!... – murmuró el menor - ¡Comprendo!…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sentía intranquilo, a pesar de que esperaba esa respuesta, no pudo dejar de sorprenderle la actitud que había tomado Horus con él… y sin embargo, tenía las pruebas en las manos… "_Sería un honor recibirte en mi familia_"… eso decía la carta… se sentó nuevamente frente a su escritorio… sabía a la perfección que la familia principal de Alfa no tenía ningún problema económico… su popularidad con el pueblo jamás declinaba… su reputación en el parlamento era intachable… y claro… gobernaban Atlantis hacía generaciones… y en su carta, le daban la bienvenida a él… "¡Un paria!"… justo la familia más segregacionista le daba la bienvenida a él…

¿Qué pasa… no era lo que esperabas? – Milo ingresaba al despacho de su amigo…

¡Si… es lo que esperaba… pero me parece… algo sorprendente de todos modos! – Shaka observaba al peli azul seriamente… - ¡He aprendido a desconfiar… de hecho, tuve que aprender debido a Horus!

¡Esta viejo amigo… y ve en ti, a alguien que debe apoyar, o que seguramente aplastará a su familia! – hablo serenamente tomando asiento el recién llegado.

¡Ummmm!… ¡Si se lo propusiera podría aplastarme, y lo sabes! – dijo el rubio tomando nuevamente la carta en sus manos…

¡Tal vez frente al parlamento… pero amigo… él pueblo te apoya a ti! – Milo hablaba entusiasta - ¡No es tonto el anciano, le conviene más tenerte en su familia… los tiempos cambian… y tú eres la respuesta a esos cambios!... ¡Además… sabe que no le queda mucho… supongo que también le preocupan sus nietos! – Milo sonrió con malicia - ¡Y no lo culpo… ambos poseen una belleza hechizante… y una edad muy poco conveniente!

¡Mi querido Milo… que sería de mí, sin tu aguda percepción de los hechos! – hablaba irónico el rubio sonriendo… - ¡Conoceré a mi futuro esposo el sábado, en una fiesta donde celebrarán las festividades de primavera!... ¿Vendrás?

¡No me lo perdería por nada… además… ya te dije que son dos… quizás me quede con uno de ellos! Jajajaja – Milo sabía que su amigo no le tomaba enserio esa afirmación… así como sabía que realmente no le creía sus afirmaciones sobre la belleza de los gemelos… aunque consideraba que era mejor así… sería divertido ver su impasible expresión al conocerlos….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba horas quejándose… tanto el gemelo menor como el anciano lo miraban sorprendidos… incluso había superado su propio record de mal humor en esos pocos minutos…

¡UN PARIA!... – gritó mirando a su abuelo… - ¡JAMÁS UNIRÍA MI VIDA A UN PARIA!

¡Eres el mayor… y es lo que corresponde!... ¡Además ya te lo explique! – intentaba hablar el mayor… pero su nieto simplemente no le prestaba la menor atención…

¡BASTA! – Shun se había puesto de pie y miró enfadado a su mayor… este se tranquilizó y le devolvió la mirada… - ¡Si llego a agradarle yo, aceptaré casarme con él! – dicho esto se retiró dejando atónito a su hermano, quien volvió a mirar a su abuelo, pero esta vez más tranquilo…

¡Shaka es sumamente fuerte… estoy seguro que aún sin el apoyo de nuestra familia se hará de nombre… y poder…! – dijo el anciano tomando a su nieto por los hombros - ¡Shun no tiene el carácter para estar a su lado… se haría al control de Alfa fácilmente… tú tienes más carácter, y eso le mantendrá respetuoso a nuestro linaje!... ¡Te lo pido a ti, porque confío en ti… y porque se que llamarás definitivamente la atención de ese joven… siempre ha sido así!

¡Un paria… abuelo! – susurró el más joven sin fuerzas…

¡El gobernará Alfa, y probablemente Atlantis con tu apoyo… y llegado el momento, serán tú y Shun quienes lo hagan!... ¡No te pido que lo ames… sino que seas su compañero… aprenderás de él… y él… cuidará de ustedes si yo falto! – el viejo habló firme y a la vez dulce a su nieto… sabía que a pesar de su descontento, haría lo mejor para todos… y además, que en el fondo suponía que incluso podría agradarle Shaka, pues sabía que era ciertamente atractivo…

Shun por su parte, fue a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama… "Shaka"… había escuchado muchas cosas malas de él, de boca de su amado Hyoga… aunque él no era tonto, pudo leer a la perfección que entre líneas su amado, simplemente estaba celoso de aquel joven… "¿Cómo será?"… a pesar de llamarlo paria, debía ser honesto consigo mismo… jamás en toda su vida había visto un paria… no sabía como era la gente de Solaris, y por sobre todo… si era tan listo, como decían las criadas que era… no podía ser tan malo… vio ingresar a su hermano al cuarto… estaba más sereno… lo miró directo a los ojos antes de decirle…

¡Aceptaré!... ¡Pero yo no quiero besar a ese tipo… me da asco!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los había visto al llegar, definitivamente Milo se había quedado corto… eran la misma representación que él se hacía en su mente de los ángeles… más, definitivamente aquel de mirada de jade le llamaba mucho más la atención… el otro parecía tímido, casi no levantaba la mirada, como lo hacía su hermano, quien era conversador y desenvuelto… sonrió para sí ante la idea de rozar aquellos labios que se le hicieron tan seductores… Aunque claro, no se podía mostrar tan interesado, Milo pareció defraudado al verlo apreciar sin mucho entusiasmo a los jóvenes… es una suerte que supiera disimular sus expresiones, así era mejor, nadie podría predecir que haría o siquiera suponer, que pensaba…

Había hablado con Horus casi una hora entera en el despacho de este… le informó que Shein era el de mirada de jade, aunque eso Shaka ya lo sabía… y también le dio su consentimiento para cortejarlo, y si su interés no menguaba también para que se uniera en matrimonio con el mayor de sus nietos… además conversaron de otras cosas… de hecho tanto el joven como el adulto, quedaron sorprendidos ante las semejanzas de su ideales… Horus no pudo negar… que Shaka era exactamente como había sido él en el pasado… y eso le hizo sentir complacido de la decisión que tomara al aceptarlo en su familia…

Por su parte, Shaka se sentía por fin realizado… al conversar con el mayor, pudo entender porqué se había empecinado tanto en ser el mejor… aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, admiraba al viejo… pues por mucho tiempo, su simple existencia era lo que mantenía a Atlantis unida, y eso era algo que inspiraba respeto… valoró el saber, que ese hombre canoso amaba tanto a su país… y a la gente que ahí habitaba… además, también le gusto escuchar… que consideraba necesario, empezar a romper las barreras que los separaban de Solaris… de hecho, el aceptarlo a él, era un inicio al cambio de paradigma que Horus deseaba.

¡Mi nieto desea hablar con usted… que se conozcan… he pensado que el jardín sería un buen lugar! – hablo al fin el hombre…

¡No le encuentro inconveniente, la verdad también me gustaría conversar con él! – Shaka se levantaba de su asiento, y fue escoltado por Horus hasta el jardín, donde lo dejó sólo esperando a su nuevo prometido…

No lo esperó por mucho tiempo, pues minutos después de que Horus se marchara, sintió que tímidamente se acercaba una presencia… volteo a ver quien era, sonrió al notar la casi frágil apariencia del mayor de los gemelos, nietos del gobernante de Alfa… quien lo observaba receloso… casi podría decirse que tímidamente…

¡Shein, ¿verdad?! – murmuró apenas audible el rubio, a lo que el aludido asintió…

¡Shaka! – susurró el más joven, entreteniendo su mirada en los rosales del jardín… las luces apenas alumbraban ese lugar… ni siquiera la luna estaba en el cielo esa noche para brindar un poco más de luz… pero eso era justo lo que el pequeño quería… por eso decidió encontrarse con el mayor en ese lugar…

¡Tu abuelo ya…! – empezó a decir Shaka, más la afirmación del pequeño le hizo callar… - ¡Espero, me de una oportunidad de llegar a un buen entendimiento… estoy seguro, de que nos llevaremos bien! – terminó de decir el mayor acercándose un poco más a esa hermosa criatura, que poseía un aura muy calmada… muy diferente a la que pensaba que tendría después de verlo actuar en la fiesta…

¡Ya tiene esa oportunidad… dígame Shaka, ¿qué es lo que pretende con esto?! – el peli verde miró serenamente al mayor, este se sorprendió de lo directo que era el menor, pero eso en lugar de molestarle, le gusto… pues no esperaba menos del nieto de Horus.

¡Quiero contar con el apoyo de tu familia para alcanzar mis metas! – dijo firme y ecuánime.

¿Y cuales son esas metas, Shaka? – el menor no apartaba la mirada del rubio.

¡Quiero igualdad, oportunidad para los menos privilegiados… que aprendamos a trabajar olvidándonos del egoísmo en pos del progreso de Atlantis… y…! – el peli verde miró curioso al mayor, pudo notar en los ojos casi celestes de este un brillo muy especial…

¿Y?... – susurró el menor sonriendo.

¡Me gustaría que algún día… Atlantis y Solaris estrechen sus vínculos de amistad! – Shaka apartó la mirada de la del menor, sabía que seguramente el pensamiento del pequeño debía ser discriminativo…

¡Vínculos… fraternales querrá decir…! - el menor miró nuevamente al rosal, su comentario llamó la atención del mayor… - ¿Y qué ganará usted?

¡Por ahora… lo único que desearía ganar es su mano… aunque empiezo a ambicionar su corazón también! – Shaka terminó de hablar, se acercó más al joven, levanto lentamente el mentón de este, y sin pensarlo casi, se le fue acercando…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Shein… es la última vez, me entendiste! – Shun le hablaba serio a su mayor… había ingresado al cuarto de ambos, sumamente rojo… la fiesta ya había terminado para ellos, abajo sólo estaban ya aquellos con los que su abuelo solía quedarse horas hablando de la situación actual de Atlantis…

¡Hermano… te amo…. Gracias! – Shein se abalanzó hacia el menor, y lo abrazó con fuerzas…

¡Ya lo del compromiso es un hecho!... ¡Te advierto que a nuestro abuelo, le sobran los motivos para querer a Shaka en nuestra familia, ehhh! – hablaba el menor mirando a su hermano a los ojos - ¡Es una buena persona… no te costará llevarte bien con él!... ¡Le llamaste bastante la atención…!

¡Se que impresionó a nuestro abuelo… y se que tendré que soportarlo… pero es un paria, Shun… me da repugnancia la simple idea de que… me toque… y ni hablar de darle hijos… Zeus no lo quiera así! – decía el mayor alejándose de su igual… - ¡Espera… ¿dijiste que el compromiso… es un hecho… acaso… te besó ese ¡PARIA!?

¡No!... ¡Te besó a ti, o lo olvidas… yo era tú!... ¡Además es así que se cierran los compromisos… no hagas escándalo… no era justamente eso lo que me pediste… pero lo dicho hermano… ¡No se volverá a repetir!! – Shun le daba la espalda a su hermano y empezaba a cambiarse… su corazón aún latía con violencia… "Atrevido"…

---

¡Ayyy amigo!... ¡tienes una sonrisa que no te la había visto jamás! – Milo se dirigía a Shaka mientras ingresaban a la casa de este…

¡Es muy tierno… no me va a costar nada, querido amigo, compartir mi vida con ese pequeño! – el rubio se sentaba en el sofá, acariciaba de tanto en tanto sus labios… recordando cada detalle de ese momento… el calor de sus mejillas, el brillo de sus ojos… incluso la bofetada que detuvo, sólo para robarle otro beso… pero… quizás… lo que evitaría que concilie el sueño fácilmente… sonrió por el recuerdo… que a pesar de robado… le fue tiernamente contestado…

¿Amigo?

¿Ummm?

¿En que estas pensando… te pregunte que tal todo…?

¡Bien… mejor de lo que imaginé… habrá boda… me casaré… con Shein!


	3. Chapter 3

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, Y POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI MAS RECIENTE FIC, TAMBIEN LAMENTO LA TARDANZA… PERO ESPERO QUE LES PAREZCA QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PENA…_

**Capítulo 2º: Intercambios**

Las visitas no eran tan regulares como el querría… pero tenía obligaciones por cumplir… y siempre estaba primero el deber, ese pensamiento fue incluso alagado por Horus… aunque debía admitir que Shein no era muy acérrimo en demostraciones de afecto hacia él… sonreía al recordar la frialdad con lo que lo trataba… llegó a pensar que se trataba de otra persona, pues con la que había charlado aquella noche, era según él, muy dulce… los besos de Shein simplemente nunca más los sintió igual…

Alguien con quien casi nunca cruzaba palabras era el hermano menor de su prometido… siempre estaba leyendo… o saliendo con Hyoga, que después de enterarse de su compromiso, rápidamente le pidió a Horus permiso para cortejar abiertamente al menor, cosa que no le causó ninguna gracia a su prometido, según pudo notar… desde aquel día le hablaba frío a su menor, por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que admitir, que su pequeño ardía en celos… Milo mismo había dicho que ambos estaban interesados en él… y bueno, por lo visto eso era muy cierto…

No pudo sentirse más feliz de estar nuevamente en su hogar… Solaris era realmente el lugar que él más amaba… le hubiera encantado traer consigo a Shein, pero este se sintió indispuesto y por eso rechazó la invitación… abrazó a su madre y a su padre, quienes lo felicitaron por las buenas nuevas…

¿Y tú prometido… pensé que lo traerías para conocerlo? – una voz sumamente molesta llegó a sus oídos, por lo que miró a sus padres… quienes lo miraron apenados…

¡Mu… me temo que Shein, mi prometido… estaba algo indispuesto, por eso no lo traje! – respondió Shaka con una sonrisa a su amigo de infancia, quien pertenecía al clan de Aries… - ¡Pero descuida, cuando sea mi esposo, pasaremos largas temporadas aquí!

¡Estas seguro que lo que lo indispuso no fue, justamente tener que cruzarse con parias! – esta vez el joven fue mucho más incisivo con su comentario…

¡Mu…! – Shaka hizo notar su molestia por el comentario… - ¡Me casaré dentro de un mes… crees que él teniendo esos pensamientos me aceptaría!... ¡Además, mi querido amigo… si le vieras sabrías por qué me ha robado hasta el último de mis pensamientos! – y dicho esto se metió a la casa… el joven de largos cabellos lilas, parecía a punto de hacer un berrinche…

¡Te lo advertimos, Mu… Shaka ya no es un niño… y ustedes no son nada más que amigos! – mencionó la madre de Shaka con tono conciliador…

¡Ese joven, no vino por que nos desprecia… le hará sufrir, lo se…! – Mu se fue por un camino contrario al que había tomado Shaka… lo mejor era serenarse… él no quería enojarse ni hacer que el rubio se enojara.

---

Una semana, sin el molesto de su prometido, era todo lo que él deseaba… ahora nuevamente al ataque… estaba más que seguro que Hyoga no podría conformarse con su tímido hermano, sabía que lo que había hecho era para herirlo… pero los dioses estaban de su lado, tenía una semana para reconciliarse, en especial sabiendo que Shun acompañaría a su abuelo a Beta, para arreglar detalles de su boda con el abuelo de Shaka…

Debía admitir que el paria ese, no era tan feo… pero no… ya se le ocurriría algo a él para no unirse con el rubio… seguro a Hyoga se le ocurriría algo también, al fin y al cabo, él era el mayor de la noble familia de Alfa… no podía unir su destino a un paria… debía acerlo con alguien de su misma clase y de su misma pureza… otra cosa que lo tenía muy enojado, era Shun…

¡Me traicionaste, hermanito!... ¡Me las vas a pagar… cuando me case con Hyoga convenceré al abuelo para que te mande a un internado! – murmuró con rabia contenida… él adoraba a Shun, más que a nadie… pero no mas que a Hyoga… eso sí que no…

Por su parte, Shun había accedido a acompañar a su abuelo a Beta, le caía bien el abuelo de Shaka, era un hombre sabio… que supo renunciar a su orgullo por el amor de su hijo… aunque claro, ese comentario siempre se lo había guardado porque antes era un tema tabú en su casa… miraba tras los vidrios de la carrosa a la gente pasar… algunos demostraban más necesidades que otros… aunque la visión de gente pidiendo limosnas le hirió… su abuelo, al percatarse…

¡Las cosas no andan bien… es indispensable un cambio de dirección… la necesidad puede ser el desencadenante de una explosión… es a eso a lo que temo! – murmuró acariciando el cabello del menor… el tiempo en que llevaba de conocer a Shaka, y aceptarle, le dio la pauta que también debía conocer mejor a sus sucesores… notó con pena que Shein era un poco tan superficial como él temía… esperaba que Shaka lograse sacarle eso… y que Shun, era toda una revelación, pues atrás de esa apariencia tranquila y sumisa, había una mente muy calculadora y sensible… se sintió tan feliz al ver que él tenía metas, ideales… ambiciones que tenían que ver con el servicio al pueblo y el estado…

¡Pero tú estas seguro de que Shaka podrá ser ese cambio! – acotó el menor sin dirigirle la mirada a su abuelo…

¡No… él sólo no podrá hacer nada… pero eso sí… él colocará las bases para que tú hagas ese cambio! – hablo el anciano sin un asomo de duda…

¡Abuelo… Shein no siente por él mas que desprecio… tú siempre me dijiste que para sobresalir la familia es lo fundamental! – Shun soltó su comentario con aflicción, sabía que su abuelo entendía a la perfección su temor…

¡Confío en que en este mes, Shein madure!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Pues la verdad… prefiero quedarme a estudiar! – esa era otra… una más de sus escusas para no acompañarlo, pero qué podía decir… desde que volvió de Solaris había obtenido una respuesta similar cada vez que le invitaba a salir…

¡Pero realmente me complacería que me acompañes… es un encuentro político…! – comenzó a decir el rubio con un tono cariñoso.

¡No quiero… ahora me empieza a doler la cabeza… permiso, me iré a descansar! – dijo al fin el menor, dejando la sala de estar, y a un Shaka realmente contrariado…

¡¿Si quiere, cuñado… puedo acompañarlo yo?! – Shun vio bien la expresión de su abuelo y la de Shaka… la de este último era ya de enfado, su hermano a ninguna de sus invitaciones había accedido aún, y esta era el colmo, pues Shaka realmente no solía preguntar dos veces una cosa, por lo que supuso, que realmente era importante esa salida - ¡A mi me gustaría ir… ¿si no es mucha molestia para usted?!

Shaka se sorprendió por las palabras del menor, lo volteó a ver, este había dejado de leer lo que traía en las manos y le devolvía una serena mirada… no era importante esa reunión, la verdad sólo la usaba de escusa para estar con Shein, pero sonrió al ver la preocupación en los esmeraldinos ojos de su cuñadito…

¡Realmente…! – el rubio dudo en la respuesta que iba a dar… y dio por tanto la que le dictaba la justa razón - ¡Para mí sería un honor que me acompañe!...

¡Iré a alistarme! – Shun se retiró luego de hacer una reverencia ante su abuelo y su cuñado…

¡Lo siento, Shein tiene un temperamento un poco difícil! – Horus habló apenado al ver cómo el menor de sus nietos hacía lo que tanto le disgustaba que hiciera… salvar a su gemelo, y tomar su lugar cada vez que el otro hacía uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches.

¡Descuide… no es nada tan importante… espero no le vea inconveniente en que sea Shun quien me acompañe! – Shaka se dirigió al mayor respetuosamente…

¡Nada de eso… la verdad es que espero que Shun, conozca a alguien más en esa fiesta... es de público conocimiento que a mí no me agrada mucho el joven Hyoga, quien ahora lo corteja! – acotó el mayor…

¿Y por qué simplemente no se lo prohíbe?... – comentó el rubio mirando al mayor intrigado…

¡Prefiero en que sea por decisión de él… temo que si me niego se encapriche o algo peor!... ¡Aunque Shun me ha demostrado que no es así, sin embargo… desde muy pequeño ha estado interesado en Hyoga… y bueno, espero que eso cambie! – dijo con una sonrisa el anciano al ver cómo su nieto menor venía ya preparado…

¡Espero que no sea algo muy formal! – comentó el pequeño al mirar a Shaka una vez que se le había acercado…

¡No, así esta bien! – si definitivamente era una pena que una criatura con la mirada tan dulce, estuviera enamorado de Hyoga… simplemente era muy tierno, y con alguien como él, no… seguramente haría con el pequeño lo que le viniera en gana… "¡es una verdadera pena!"…

---

En la reunión las cosas no pudieron estar mejor… Shun simplemente era una compañía muy grata… aunque no falto quien lo confundiera con Shein, se mostraba bastante desenvuelto en las conversaciones, sus opiniones eran muy acertadas, no temía ser juzgado cuando no compartía algún comentario con quien sea… y lo que supuso era debido a su ascendencia, todos respetaron su punto de vista y lo escucharon atentamente… Shaka sonrió por eso, el pequeño apenas tenía doce años, se preguntaba cómo sería si tuviera ya diez y ocho.

¡Espero que no se este aburriendo, cuñado! – Shaka le alcanzaba al pequeño algo de jugo…

¡La verdad no… espero ser una compañía agradable para usted! – susurró el menor, Shaka asintió con una amigable sonrisa, hasta que noto que la expresión de su acompañante cambió drásticamente… de hecho su serenidad pareció convertirse en enfado…

El rubio volteo a observar al lugar en donde el menor dirigía su mirada, y ahí estaba… Hyoga acompañado, de nada más y nada menos, que de Shein.

Shun notó que su expresión alertó a su cuñado, aunque debía admitir que el ver a su hermano con Hyoga le había molestado mucho, a Shaka pareció ponerlo visiblemente furioso… y más al notar la mirada maliciosa de la pareja recién llegada…. Los presentes rápidamente le dieron la bienvenida a los recién llegados, y no faltaron las suspicacias por el hecho de que Shein no huera estado acompañando a Shaka. Fue un momento muy tenso en el que ellos se acercaron al gemelo menor y al rubio de cabellos largos.

¡¿Qué tal… paria?! – murmuró sólo para él, Hyoga… Shun miró a su hermano que lo miraba soberbio…

¡Hyoga no esperaba verte aquí… ni a ti hermano…! – Shun se metió en la conversación notando que en ese justo momento eran el centro de atención de las miradas…

¡Que tal muchachos… Shein es hora de irnos a casa! – Shun creyó que se desmayaría de la impresión, justo en el momento en el que parecía que Shaka olvidaría sus modales, y en el que Hyoga parecía feliz por haber conseguido humillar a su rival, se entromete y corta la tensión Horus, su abuelo…

¡Horus! – Shaka lo dijo frío… vio vergüenza y molestia en la expresión del anciano… pero más vergüenza sentía él, faltaban sólo dos semanas para el matrimonio, y Shein realmente no era lo que él pensaba…

¡Disculpen… debo hablar con mi hermano! – Shun se metió en la conversación al ver que eso no iba a acabar bien… y lo peor era que su hermano parecía estar disfrutándolo - ¡Vamos Shein!

---

¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Crees que mi abuelo soportará ese tipo de disgustos?… ¡Ve y discúlpate con Shaka! – Shun sonaba muy serio

¡No voy a hacer tal cosa… por qué no vas tú… te llevas bien con esa clase de gente, por lo que veo…! – sonó sumamente enfadado el mayor de los gemelos…

¡¿Qué te pasa Shein… un escándalo es algo que perjudicaría tanto a Shaka como a nuestra familia… es eso lo que buscas… hacer sufrir a nuestro abuelo?! – Shun parecía a punto de llorar, su hermano lo miró con disgusto, odiaba que el menor tuviera razón… - ¿Me odias acaso?...

¡No!... – Shein abrazó a su hermano… Shun era su pequeño… odiaba verlo mal… y era su culpa, cómo no medió las consecuencias, también lo había humillado a él al venir con Hyoga - ¡Jamás podría odiarte, lo siento… no pensé… ahora no se ni cómo hacer que me disculpe!

¿Ummm?... – Shun miraba a su hermano… - ¡Sólo discúlpate…!

¡No estoy acostumbrado a pedirle disculpas a nadie mas que a ti…. Además… se me escapará paria, lo se! – dijo algo derrotado al mayor.

¡Ummmm… dame tu abrigo… es la última hermano, tendrás que ser un mejor prometido con él después de esto… y nada de excusas tontas para no salir! – Shun se quitaba el abrigo… ambos hacían el cambio, se arreglaron de la manera en que el otro estaba, y constatando en un espejo el cambio… - ¡Bien hermano, te vas con el abuelo… y llévate a Hyoga… recuerda!…

¡¡Mirada baja!! – dijeron al final ambos hermanos…

Horus vio llegar a sus nietos… y notó el cambio, probablemente sólo él lo consiga, pues los conocía a la perfección… ellos simplemente nunca bajaban la mirada a no ser… que quisieran ocultar algo… y fue entonces que vio a Shein que tímidamente se aproximaba a Shaka… "¡Siempre arreglando los errores de tu hermano, Shun… eso no está bien, él debe aprender a disculparse… y tú debes aprender a dejarlo vivir con sus errores!"…

¡Fuiste cruel conmigo, Shaka! – ese era un comentario que Shaka no se lo veía venir… simplemente Shein se abrazó a su cintura y ocultando su rostro en su pecho, reclamó - ¡No pensaste en que me herirías al traer a mi hermano… fuiste cruel!

El rubio peli largo, al ver cómo Shun se acercaba a Hyoga le decía algo y luego se acercó a su abuelo, quien asintió… se dirigió a Shaka despidiéndose de él… miró de soslayo a Shein y luego se retiraron… antes de hacerlo Hyoga le dirigió una mirada airada a su prometido que en ningún momento deshizo el abrazo que tenía hacia él… eso le disgustó un poco… aunque otra cosa que le molesto… era, por que tenía que irse con él… bueno si… era su pretendiente y salían, pero no le gustó la idea de que se vaya… más su corazón brincaba de felicidad, era la primera actitud cariñosa de Shein para su persona desde la noche en que se conocieron…

¡Shein, perdona… no quería hacer que te sintieras mal! – murmuró el rubio indicándole el camino al menor hacia los jardines…

¡Descuida… se a la perfección que tengo muy mal carácter… lo lamento… es que…! – el peli verde cayo momentáneamente, como intentando encontrar las palabras correctas que debía utilizar, pero cuando estaba apunto de seguir, simplemente no pudo…

Shaka no pudo evitar enternecerse con ese intento de excusa, se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba oírla… además, esos labios lo incitaban… se había contenido tanto… y sus padres siempre que discutían lo arreglaban todo con un beso… él siempre deseo un compañero con el cual pudiera compenetrarse igual que ellos… y entonces aprovecho cuando el menor estaba a punto de terminar su explicación, se acercó rápido y sin más, lo beso…

---

En la carroza no habían dicho ninguna palabra… más cuando doblaron una esquina unas explosiones y unos gritos llamaron su atención, el cochero se detuvo justo al momento en que una muchedumbre era perseguida por unos soldados…

Shaka atrajo el cuerpo de su prometido hacia sí… miraba disgustado lo que acontecía… "¡una manifestación!"… el cochero les aconsejó no bajarse… más era tarde, Shein simplemente se le había escurrido de sus brazos y ya estaba afuera… trepó al techo del carruaje y a todo pulmón llamó la atención de la guardia…

¡COMO SE ATREVEN A LEVANTAR SUS ARMAS CONTRA EL PUEBLO!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shein dormía apaciblemente en su lecho… simplemente al verlo así, tan vulnerable, no podía creer de lo que fue capaz… hablarle así a soldados y a una muchedumbre embravecida… sus palabras fueron certeras y todos sin excepción lo escucharon… le pareció ver a Shun hablándole a los políticos en la reunión… "Shun"… realmente eran sus palabras… su mirada brillaba a la luz de la luna que se alzaba en el cielo, completamente llena… las personas se agolparon pidiendo que les dijera cómo iba a lograrse el cambio… y entonces sucedió lo que no esperaba… "_¡El cambio lo tendremos todos de manos de alguien en quien sé, ustedes confían… y que tiene todo el apoyo de mi abuelo!_"… luego ambos esperaron a que todos se marchasen… los soldados se habían disculpado por su actitud, y es que en las leyes estaba claro que a menos que el parlamento dicte lo contrario, no estaba permitido levantar las armas contra el pueblo…

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, simplemente se acurrucó en los brazos del peli rubio y se durmió… como su residencia en Alfa estaba más cercana lo había llevado ahí, mando avisar a Horus de lo sucedido, aunque era claro, él ya lo sabía. Se le acercó un poco más en el lecho, con cuidado y con ayuda de un guardián que envió Horus, le cambiaron de ropas, aunque a él no le había molestado encargarse él mismo de eso y solo… Rápidamente le fue ganando el sueño… hoy Shein le había demostrado que era todo lo que él deseaba… absolutamente todo.

---

"Es suave"… "¡Un momento… esta no es mi cama!"… un peli verde lentamente abre sus ojos… le cuesta centrar la vista, más nota a la perfección que no era su habitación… se incorpora en el lecho… tiene una piyama que no es suya… "¿Dónde estoy?"…

¡Me alegra que hayas despertado!

¡Shaka! – rápidamente el menor se sonroja y baja la mirada… "¡Esto no esta bien!"…

¡No tienes por qué avergonzarte, muy pronto compartirás el lecho conmigo… deberías empezar a acostumbrarte a mi olor, a mi cuerpo…! – Shaka se aproximo al pequeño, deseaba que le viera a los ojos… algo en su interior le incitaba a que le obligue a mirarle.

¡No quiero levantarme aún!… - dijo sumamente rápido el pequeño tapándose completamente con la frazada… Shaka no se esperaba una reacción tan infantil, eso le agradó…

¿Te gusta mi cama? – murmuro acercándose lentamente al niño oculto entre las colchas… - ¡Me encantaría que me regales un beso, de buen día, Shein!

¡Cierra los ojos! – no fue un pedido, más sonaba a orden… el rubio se sonrió por eso… más acepto y cerró los ojos…

Shun miró al mayor tímidamente, sólo a él le pasaban esas cosas… lentamente se acercó a aquellos labios que no le pertenecían… sólo los rozó, más inmediatamente Shaka lo sujetó de la cintura y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, profundizando de esta manera más aquel beso… el menor tembló de punta a punta… cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentó alejar el cuerpo del mayor del suyo, más no podía… casi sin poder evitarlo fue dejándose llevar por aquel nuevo beso…

¡Shein! – susurró el mayor, lo que hizo que el menor reaccionara, alejó de golpe al mayor se levantó de la cama y ocultándose tras un biombo le ordeno a Shaka que saliera…

¡Sal… no es correcto… hasta que no sea su esposo, eso no es correcto!

¡Me alegra saber, que para eso falta tan poco!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La siguiente semana transcurrió mucho más amena para Shaka junto a su prometido, por lo menos eso le pareció a Shun, su hermano había cumplido su promesa de aunque sea intentar llevar la fiesta en paz con el rubio de largos cabellos lacios, por su parte el menor de los gemelos se había prometido olvidar todo lo acontecido en la noche y en la mañana después de la fiesta… veía cómo su hermano demostraba mas cariño hacia el mayor, eso en parte le parecía bien… aunque… él conocía mejor que nadie a Shein, temía que estuviera tramando algo no muy bueno… por su parte, Hyoga realmente pensó que fue Shein quien se fue con Shaka en aquella noche… a pesar de que según el oji celestes, entre Shun y él, no había pasado nada y que esa noche se despidieron cómo los novios que eran… el pequeño no podía olvidar que a su entender, Hyoga había manipulado a su hermano a su conveniencia en detrimento de Shaka, y eso le parecía algo totalmente carente de honor…

Horus le había pedido a Shun que fuese a buscar a su hermano en la casa de Shaka…

¡No puedo abuelo, tengo cosas que hacer! – indicó nervioso el menor, la verdad era que no deseaba volver a pisar aquella casa… y temía que el compartir algo de tiempo con su cuñado hiciese que este se diera cuenta del intercambio, y terminase enojándose más con su hermano, y dicho sea de paso, con él…

¡Shun!... ¡No puedes rehuir a Shaka por más tiempo… eso no es correcto… incluso me pregunto si es que a ti te desagradaban las personas de su linaje, y si ese era el motivo de tu cortante actitud! – Horus miraba serio a su nieto… entendía el por qué de su actitud, pero él no deseaba que eso afecte su relacionamiento con alguien que definitivamente formaría parte de su familia… - ¡Se que amas a Shein… pero creo que te ahorrarías este pesar… si dejaras de tomar su lugar… él debe aprender a enfrentar sus errores!

¡Lo se, abuelo… pero tú deseas tanto que Shaka pertenezca a nuestra familia… y a mi me pareció que estaba a punto de romper el compromiso con mi hermano… no le tiene nada de paciencia! – Shun dijo eso avergonzado… a él tampoco le gustaba tomar el lugar de Shein, pero… odiaba ver la expresión de triste desilusión en el rostro de aquel hombre.

¡Mira…! – el mayor pareció dudar por el comentario que iba dar… más debía darlo - ¡Si Shein no llegara a casarse con Shaka… no te obligaría a ti a hacerlo, si actúas así por ese temor… por favor borrarlo de tu mente!

¡Abuelo… yo no…! – Shun se sorprendió por las palabras de su abuelo… - ¡A mi no me importa que Shaka sea un hijo de Solaris… esta bien, dejaré de comportarme como un niño… iré a buscar a mi hermano!

Horus se sorprendió por la manera en que le contesto su nieto… vio dolor en su mirada… y entonces supuso que lo que realmente había pensado en decirle, podía ser lo correcto… "¿Acaso te estas enamorando pequeño?"…

---

El gemelo menor no tuvo tiempo de salir, pues cuando iba a hacerlo Shein llegó furioso, su abuelo le preguntó que le ocurría y este soltó sin más…

¡Ese… ese espera que yo vaya a Solaris después de que nos casemos! – dijo intentando modular su ira… - ¡Le dije que jamás lo haría, yo no nací para andar con parias… con gente tan inferior…!

¡Shein! – Horus no daba crédito a las palabras de su nieto… - ¡No le dijiste eso o sí!...

¡Sí se lo dije… no pienso seguir con esta locura… NO LO TOLERO… ME DA ASCO!

Shein no se espero lo que pasó… su abuelo palideció de tal manera que ambos hermanos se asustaron… había disgusto en los ojos de anciano… murmuró un casi inaudible… "Tú no lo entiendes"… Shun se apresuró a ayudar al mayor…

¡Abuelo… Shein sólo esta enojado… no lo siente realmente! – Shun parecía al borde de un colapso sus ojos estaban desorbitados… su mayor, sin embargo, miraba frío al mas viejo… suspiró…

¡Sí… él tiene razón… tranquilo abuelo! – dijo con desgano el oji jade…

¡Él no te perdonara esta vez, Shein… yo realmente creí que tú lo entenderías… él se hará mas poderoso, y acabará con nuestra posición… con la posición de ambos… porque a mí ya no me queda tanto tiempo en este mundo…! – Horus veía todo su mundo hecho trizas… la verdad era que temía, si dejaba a ambos pequeños sin protección… los demás nobles se los disputarían y habría enfrentamientos, pues el pueblo de Alfa no permitiría esa ofensa… y si por desgracia fuera Hyoga la cabeza de la familia… nada iba a cambiar… y por lo tanto, el pueblo iba a levantarse contra su familia… y él no podría defenderla…

¡Él va a perdonarlo… iré a hablar con él, abuelo… no se nos opondrá… sabe que para llegar a gobernar el país, debe tener mayoría en el parlamento… y sólo perteneciendo a nuestra familia lo conseguiría en su situación! – Shun habló desesperado… estaba muy preocupado por la salud del mayor… miró a su hermano en busca de apoyo… que a regañadientes le dio… - ¡Iré a hablar con él… por favor… no te exaltes… abuelo, no me dejes!

Horus vio salir a su nieto menor a toda velocidad… luego miró a su otro nieto… este le enfrentó la mirada sólo por un segundo, para luego correr a abrazarlo…

¡No es justo abuelo, unirme al hijo de quien humilló a nuestra familia…!... ¡No me obligues…! – Shein ya tenía una idea en su mente…

¡Si es Shun el que se casa… tú estarás bajo su custodia... por que aunque te cases con Hyoga… quien heredará mi silla, será Shaka… pertenezca o no a nuestra familia! – Horus habló serio… - ¡Primero está el estado…!

¿Ehh?... ¿No te entiendo…?

¡Te doy la posibilidad de ser la cabeza de la familia Shein… y tú la rechazas…! – Horus se sentaba en uno de los sillones… - ¡¿Deseas que Shun tome tu lugar en el compromiso?!

¡No!... ¡A Shun no lo quiero cerca de ése… ni de Hyoga… prohíbele estar con Hyoga, y dejaré de hacer lío abuelo! – Shein no miró a su abuelo al hablarle… sentía celos de la sola idea de ver a su hermano en los brazos de su amado… pero no deseaba verlo con Shaka tampoco… pues sabía que los besos que el mayor le reclamaba, eran justamente los que él no podía darle, por no haber sido suyos…

Horus contemplo a su nieto mayor… "¿Celos?"… no podía creer que Shein, pero… quizás sí… "¡Te doy la oportunidad a ti de tenerlo… y no lo aprovechas!"…

---

Shun llegó en su caballo, la distancia no era tan grande… por lo que creyó mejor ir montando en su caballo, hablaría con Shaka como Shun, ya no deseaba tomar el lugar de Shein, le diría que su hermano lo sentía… y que lo mejor sería que hablasen, también le pediría que tuviera paciencia, ya que el carácter de su gemelo era muy especial… al llegar y desmontar, subió las escaleras de esa mansión que juró no volver a pisar… la puerta estaba abierta, adentro había un notorio desorden, bueno, sólo unas cuantas cosas tiradas…

Vio a la persona que cuidaba de Shaka desde pequeño, era un hombre sumamente fuerte y serio, Aldebarán miraba con enfado en dirección a la biblioteca… aunque al notarlo, fue a él a quien miró con desagrado…

¿Mi cuñado? – murmuró un poco intimidado por aquella fría mirada… - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...

¡Su hermano! – el hombre apartó la mirada, y la volvió a dirigir hacia la biblioteca - ¡Fue tan cruel, joven… yo jamás vi a mi señor, con tanta pena en el alma!

Shun miró en la dirección en la que miraba el adulto… notó que las puertas no estaban completamente cerradas, por lo que se acercó a ellas… pudo ver entonces al rubio sentado entre un verdadero caos, sobre el suelo, y con una botella de whisky a su lado… notó también que parecía estar llorando… eso desconcertó al menor que buscó los ojos de Aldebarán para constatar que quizás él pudiera estar confundiéndose, pero al ver la tristeza en aquella implacable imagen, supo que no se equivocaba… sintió dolor, y culpa…

¿Recogido o suelto? – susurró el peli verde… el mayor miró primero algo desconcertado al menor, mas vio que aquella mirada estaba perdida en su señor…

¡Suelto! – respondió casi por inercia…

Shun estiró el lazo con el que sujetaba sus cabellos e ingresó a aquella habitación, sin cerrar bien la puerta, mas que nada para no hacer mucho ruido… se aproximo al mayor con cuidado, el estaba dándole la espalda… suspiró intentando reunir todas sus fuerzas para lo que iba a hacer… "¡No puedo creerlo, lo volveré a hacer… perdóname cuñado… abuelo, lo siento… pero no se me ocurre nada mas!"… el menor se arrodillo a las espaldas de Shaka y lo abrazó con dulzura…

¡Perdóname! – susurró mientras sentía como su contacto inquietaba al mayor, lo atrajo con fuerza entre sus brazos acunando su cabeza sobre su regazo y comenzando a acariciar esos largos cabellos - ¡No quise herirte… yo… realmente…es tan difícil… fui educado con ese pensamiento… me cuesta! – Shun no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas se colaran de sus ojos, se sentía mal… aunque sus palabras salían de lo más profundo de su alma, él no estaba seguro de que Shein las sintiera… - ¡No puedes tomar por una discusión… tú eres mucho más fuerte que eso!

Shaka levantó su mirada… "¡Ese olor!"… el oji azul, se dejaba acariciar sumiso… ver esas tímidas lágrimas le confundieron, más ver la timidez de su mirar… no, esa no era la mirada que hacía unas horas le habían mirado con tanto rencor… "¿Qué esta pasando… y sin embargo… es este olor…?"… el mayor se incorporó, saliendo de esos brazos que lo cobijaban… vio como aquella mirada se le ocultaba… "¡No puede ser…!"… atrajo al menor tomándolo de la cintura, parecía resistirse un poco, pues colocó sus manos entre ambos, pero a pesar de la cercanía no levantaba la mirada… "¡Bien… si a esto quieres jugar!"… primero fue un ligero roce, luego presionó más esos labios… "¡Ese sabor… es el mismo!"… el menor se dejó besar… y lentamente, le iba correspondiendo…

¿Me perdonas? – susurró cuando Shaka le daba oportunidad de recuperar el aliento…

Shaka se levanto, por hacerlo con rapidez pareció marearse, a lo que el menor se apresuró a ayudarle…

¡Mejor, descanse Shaka! – Shun le hablo tranquilo, y sujetándolo lo llevó en dirección de su cuarto, cuando Aldebarán iba a ayudarle, Shaka le detuvo y le pidió que los dejara solos…

Subieron por las escaleras… entraron al cuarto… aunque Shun en todo momento presto atención al lugar a donde Shaka dirigía la mirada, pues la verdad no sabía si Shein conocía el cuarto del mayor… pues él si, ya que durmió ahí… cuando entraron el mayor hizo un movimiento que sorprendió al mas pequeño… ya no pareció mareado… lo sujetó del brazo y sin aviso lo lanzó sobre la cama…

¡Shaka! – Shun lo miró alertado… más inmediatamente bajo la mirada e intentó bajarse de la cama, pero el mayor se lo impidió al subir y sostenerle con fuerza, lo acostó boca arriba, y sujeto ambas manos del mas joven con una de sus manos mientras con la otra sujetaba su mentón para besarle.

¿Por qué te resistes… no es la primera vez que estas conmigo… acaso ya lo olvidaste? – Shaka susurraba mientras besaba ese cuello.

Shun se sentía confundido… no entendía a qué se refería el mayor, quien nuevamente asalto sus labios… eso definitivamente se estaba saliendo de sus manos… lo supo cuando sintió como la mano de rubio comenzaba a introducirse por debajo de su camisa…

¡Ya… Shaka… no! – Shun usó todas sus fuerzas para alejar al mayor aprovechando que este al ver que ya no se resistía, soltó el agarre de sus manos… - ¡No es correcto!

¡No te pareció incorrecto hace dos días cuando te me entregaste! – Shaka intentaba enfrentar aquella mirada que le rehuía… más no pudo hacerlo, pues el menor se refugió en sus brazos sumamente consternado…

¡Pero no es correcto… solo faltan ocho días para que te pertenezca por completo… tenme paciencia… yo soy así! – al menor se le escapaban gruesas lágrimas, eso inquietó al rubio quien se reprendió mentalmente por su falta de tacto…

¡Perdona… esta bien… es que… me estas enloqueciendo Shein… quédate conmigo… prometo no intentar nada nuevamente! – fueron las simples palabras del mayor…

Lo vio dormir ya mas plácidamente… no se atrevió siquiera a pensar en nada… con cuidado se levanto y se puso sus botas… salió del cuarto con la agonía de quien acaba de cometer el peor pecado… afuera Aldebarán parecía esperarlo… al verlo tan acongojado el mayor le sonrió…

¡No comente nada de esto, por favor! – susurró el mas joven dirigiéndose a la salida…

¡Gracias… pero no sería mejor, decirle a mi señor la verdad, joven…! – acotó el mayor…

¡Él siente amor por mi hermano… y mi hermano… "se acostó con él"… creo que él también siente algo por su señor! – agregó el peli verde sonriendo forzadamente… - ¡Dígale que me tuve que ir…!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaka despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza… recordaba a la perfección todo lo acontecido… se sentía casi frustrado, enojado… algo realmente le molestaba, tenía su sospecha de que… pero no sabía como reaccionaría si era cierta… al salir del cuarto se dirigió al comedor, todo estaba reluciente, Aldebarán lo esperaba justo a la mesa, con su desayuno ya servido… el joven lo miró como queriendo leer sus pensamientos… en la mirada de su fiel guardián había culpa…

¡Ya se fue mi cuñado! – Aldebarán pareció relajar todos sus músculos, como si le hubieran quitado un molesto peso de encima…

¡Sí mi señor!

"¡Entonces si!"… Shaka intentó disimular su expresión de sorpresa… "¡Esos labios… y ese olor… ¿Acaso estabas jugando?!"… no tardó en salir de la casa… ese día trabajó en la oficina y recibió únicamente la visita de Milo, a quien le contó absolutamente todo…

¡Y la verdad… no se que pensar!

¡No se que decirte amigo… sólo que quizás… Shun solo hizo lo que le pidió Shein… no esta bien, pero… ¿Qué harás?! – Milo estaba sorprendido por todo lo que le contó su amigo…

¡¿Me acompañas?!

¡Claro!

---

Simplemente le había dicho que quería alejarse, y así lo hizo… no le comento nada, pero supo que al llegar de la casa de Shaka, discutió fuertemente con su hermano… podía haberlo detenido, más sus ojitos estaban dolientes, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer es acceder a que vaya a su casa en el campo… lo mando en compañía de su ahijado Afrodita, ellos siempre se habían llevado bien, y el mayor sabría cuidar bien a su nieto… Shein no mencionó palabra alguna, Horus sabía a la perfección cómo el mayor de sus nietos odiaba a Afrodita por haber rivalizado siempre con él, la atención de Shun, mas en esta ocasión no dijo nada… ni siquiera se habían despedido… el oji jade se pasaba mirándose en el espejo, acariciaba su reflejo como lo solía hacer con Shun… su abuelo, simplemente no quiso preguntar… aunque le perturbaba bastante la actitud de ambos jóvenes… A eso de las siete de la tarde, recibieron la visita de Shaka que iba acompañado de su amigo Milo…

¡Amor! – lo llamó el peli verde abrazándose con fuerza de la cintura del rubio, quien lo miró algo sorprendido, más al ver que este le enfrentaba la mirada, y que definitivamente era su prometido Shein - ¡Ya no estas enojado, ¿verdad?! ¡Te tuve que dejar… pues no avise que no vendría a dormir… y no quería preocupar a mi abuelo!

¡Claro! – susurró el de largos cabellos lacios ante esas palabras, estaba confundido… realmente no supo cómo reaccionar… Milo miraba la escena también desconcertado, buscó con la mirada a Shun más no lo encontró por ninguna parte… y suponiendo que eso también lo querría saber su amigo…

¿Dónde esta tu hermano, Shein?… ¡jajaja la verdad me gustaría verlo! – hablo el peli azul mirando a Horus quien se había acercado a saludarlos.

¡Shun se sentía algo cansado de la ciudad y decidió ir al campo a distraerse, joven Milo!... por cierto… ¿Cómo esta su tío? – Horus hablaba a meno con el amigo de Shaka, su intención, no dar mayor explicación que la dada…

---

¿Y bien? – Milo preguntaba a su amigo mientras se dirigían a la casa de este…

¡No quiero hablar… dentro de siete días, mañana seis… me casaré con uno de los nietos de Horus… si no me ama, pues problema de él… yo… me encargaré de que Shein me ame…! – Shaka hablaba sin pensar… pues su mente estaba en otra parte… "¿Acaso huiste?… ¡no sabes con quien te estas metiendo Shun… si lo que querías era jugar conmigo… no sabes lo que te espera cuando sea tu tutor!"…


	4. Chapter 4

_Este capi tiene lemon… así que a todos los que no les agrade, por favor no lo lean… esta como al final por si, no jejeje Muchas gracias por su reviews…_

**Capítulo 3º: Decisión **

Era una actitud cobarde, lo admitía… pero la verdad no tenía fuerzas para mirar a su cuñado después de lo que se enteró… sentía que tampoco quería ver a su hermano, la pena le inundaba por completo el alma, deseaba llorar y eso hacía, agradecía a su abuelo el haber enviado a Afrodita con él… pues lloraba en los brazos de su amigo, quien sin preguntar nada simplemente lo reconfortaba.

El día de la boda se acercaba, sólo faltaban tres días… no deseaba ir, pero no podía faltar, se sentía enfermo, y su apariencia indicaba que quizás si lo estaba, por lo que el ahijado de su abuelo, optó por llevárselo nuevamente a la ciudad, no sintió el viaje, se había dormido durante todo este… al llegar, Horus ya lo esperaba angustiado… al verlo bajar de la carroza tan pálido, indicó que inmediatamente manden llamar al médico de la familia…

¡No te preocupes, Horus… a tu nieto lo que le falta ahora es descansar y tomar estas medicinas! – hablaba un hombre mayor de cabellos azules.

¡Gracias amigo… no se que haría sin ti! – respondía Horus mas tranquilo, justo al momento en que Shein llegaba a toda velocidad y se metía al cuarto que compartía con su hermanito, tras él llegaban Shaka y Milo, este último saludó a su padre, mientras que el rubio entraba al cuarto para alcanzar a su prometido.

Al ingresar ve al mas pequeño recostado en el lecho, un suave rubor adornaba sus mejillas, quizás producto de los besos que su hermano le brindaba, más aquella cansada mirada era triste, miraba a su hermano, pero parecía no querer mirarlo.

---

Despertaba con pesadez… tanto su abuelo como Shein se habían ido a ultimar detalles de la boda, Afrodita, quien se había quedado para ayudar, se estaba encargando de la decoración del salón en donde se realizaría la fiesta… él agradecía estar enfermo… no quería ayudar, no sólo por que no se sentía bien, sino por que esa boda ya no le gustaba… y lo peor… tenía un extraño presentimiento… "¿Qué estas tramando hermano?"… a su memoria volvían los besos y las dulces caricias que le brindara la noche anterior… Shaka los había dejado solos, y él nuevamente se disculpó por lo que había hecho… unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente de sus ojos… "¡Cómo duele!"…

¿Por qué llora? – esa voz alertó al menor, quien busco con la mirada al dueño de esa vos…

¡Cuñado! – susurró casi sin vos…

Shaka se acercó al lecho del menor, y se sentó en la silla que se ubicaba más próxima… miró seriamente el semblante del peli verde… estaba pálido… deseaba acercarse más, pero se contuvo…

¡¿Le desagrada saber que perteneceré a su familia?! – Shaka no perdía detalle de cada expresión de aquel hermoso rostro… su pregunta fue fría, al igual que su expresión…

¡Lo siento… lamento que piense eso de mí… y que mi actitud haya dado esa impresión!… - Shun no miraba al mayor al hablar… aún tenía la mirada perdida entre los rayos de luz que dejaban entrar las cortinas - ¡Usted tiene todo mi respeto! – pronunciar la palabra respeto le dolió - ¡Créame cuando le digo, que me simpatiza!

¿Entonces… por qué no me mira a los ojos cuando me responde? – Shaka al fin siguió a su impulso y se acercó más al menor, levantó su rostro sujetándole del mentón… "¡Este olor!"… - ¡Creeré que me miente!

¡Mejor váyase, cuñado! – Shun apenas y lo susurró… miraba fijo a los ojos del mayor… sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta… "¡Soy su cómplice por callar… pero si hablo… seré un traidor!"…

¡Shun! – esa voz logró romper la tensión de ese momento, Shaka soltó el mentón del menor y volteó a ver a quien se les acercaba molesto…

¡¿Qué quieres Hyoga?! – esta vez era Shun quien hablaba frío… esa actitud sorprendió a ambos jóvenes, pero mas al aludido…

¡Vine a visitarte, amor! – hablo el oji celeste, mirando burlón al peli largo, antes de acercarse para besar al menor en los labios…

¡Quiero que te vayas! – Shun no permitió ese contacto… - ¡No seas sínico y lárgate… NO QUIERO VERTE!

Hyoga miró sorprendido a Shun, quien justo en ese momento se levantaba de su cama y tomaba al rubio de cabellos cortos por el brazo para instarlo a abandonar la habitación… Shaka miró como al sacarlo, pues el joven de cabellera corta no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar debido a la impresión, Shun derramaba gruesas y amargas lágrimas… el mayor no lo soportó, se acercó y abrazó con fuerza ese pequeño cuerpo que temblaba de la angustia…

¿Qué le ocurre? – murmuró ya claramente angustiado Shaka, no le gustaba nada ver así al pequeño…

¡Váyase… quiero que me deje sólo… váyase por favor! – dijo entre sollozos el mas joven… - ¡Déjeme solo… se lo suplico!

---

¿Y qué crees que le haya hecho Hyoga? – un peli azul, preguntaba curioso a su amigo…

¡No se!... ¡Pero nada bueno, estoy seguro… tenías que haberlo visto, sus ojos dejaban ver tanto dolor! – Shaka hablaba mirando perdidamente por la ventana de su despacho…

¿Qué tal los arreglos para la boda? – Milo quiso cambiar el tema, notando claramente que a su amigo parecía preocuparle… - ¡Creo que tienes que recordar… que el único por el cual tendrías que preocuparte es por Shein, no por su hermano!... ¡Estoy seguro que sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre esos dos, el pequeño lo superará!...

Shaka escuchaba distante aquellas palabras, la verdad era que tenía razón… pero, realmente no podía simplemente olvidar y ya… entre sus brazos… "¡Se sentía tan bien… tan indefenso!"…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era muy irónico, pero la novedad de la boda era la comidilla de toda la alta sociedad, todos esperaban con ansiedad ese día, pues iba a contraer matrimonio uno de los nietos de Horus Dubhe, gobernante de Alfa… Milo notó con cierta picardía que no se mencionaba cual nieto era el que se casaría… he incluso en la invitación se había puesto nada mas…_ "S. Merak __&__ S. Dubhe los invitan a su enlace matrimonial…."_

Jajajaja… ¡Ese tonto no supo identificar cual de los dos gemelos fue a pedir que le hiciera la invitación, y para evitar problemas sólo colocó las iníciales de ambos novios! – se burlaba una vez mas el peli azul, volviendo a leer su invitación, ante la cara ya fastidiada de su amigo…

¡Ya para Milo quieres! – agregaba con hastío el rubio, pero la verdad era que a él también le causaba gracia…

Aunque claro, el círculo más cercano sabía que el matrimonio sería con el gemelo mayor… aunque se percató de que jamás se pudo hacer oficial… e incluso, había gente de ese circulo, que decía que era con Shun con el que se casaría debido a aquella ocasión en que habían ido juntos a la fiesta… "¡Creo que tienes razón Milo… podría casarme con cualquiera de los dos, y nadie diría nada en contra…!"

Por su parte Horus también se percató de la confusión que reinaba en torno a la próxima unión de su nieto mayor… y para solucionarlo en los arreglos y centro de mesas, mandó colocar tarjetas con las leyendas que decían Shein y Shaka, así ya no había confusión… ese justo día Shun había salido de su cuarto, con sólo un día para arreglar los detalles hacía falta toda la ayuda que fuera posible…

A eso de las cinco de la tarde se podía decir que todo estaba listo para el día siguiente, tanto Horus como Afro, notaron de inmediato que Shein y Shun no se dirigían la palabra, más debido a la lejanía mostrada por el menor que otra cosa, pues Shein lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, por lo que los más adultos decidieron dejarlos solos…

¿No vas a perdonarme nunca? – susurró el gemelo mayor acariciando el rostro de su reflejo…

¡Mañana! – susurró intentando apartar el rostro, mas la mano de su hermano, sujetándolo del mentón, se lo impidió…

¡No me rechaces… soy tu hermano!

¡Un hermano no hace, lo que me hiciste tú!... ¡Permiso! – sin decir más que un "voy a salir", tomó su caballo y salió a pasear…

Justo cuando el menor se alejaba, llegaba Shaka en compañía de su fiel amigo a casa de su futuro esposo, lo vio enfadado mirando por la ventana en dirección al lugar en donde se perdía de vista su hermano…

¿Pelearon? – susurró a su oído al besarle en el cuello…

¡No… mañana todo estará arreglado… él no soporta estar lejos de mí por tanto tiempo! – contestó sin prestarle mucha atención a su prometido.

---

Monto por casi toda una hora, no había un lugar en particular al que quisiera llegar, por lo que al encontrar un lugar tranquilo sólo se sentó y volvió a hacer, lo que a él le resultaba más patético… llorar…

¿Por qué está tan triste, mi señor? – Shun se alertó al escuchar una vos desconocida… miró en la dirección de la que provenía y un joven lo miraba a una distancia no muy lejana.

¡La tristeza es parte importante del alma humana! – contestó escueto poniéndose de pie… el joven se le iba acercando, eso le inquietó, más intentó no demostrar temor…

¿Usted pertenece a la familia Dubhe de Alfa… es el joven Shun, verdad?! – habló el desconocido, que más cercano se dejaba ver como un joven fuerte de cabellos cortos color castaños claros, ojos color esmeralda y piel morena.

¡Si!... pero estoy en desventaja… ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó el menor mirando con cierta curiosidad a quien se había atrevido a adentrarse en las tierras de su familia.

¡Aioria!... ¿Qué haces aquí? – Shaka había salido a buscar junto con Milo al menor, pues comenzaba a oscurecer y él aún no aparecía… eso preocupaba a su familia, por lo que ambos salieron inmediatamente a buscarlo, vieron a una distancia a su caballo y a él hablando con un extraño, eso asustó a los jóvenes quienes fueron a mayor velocidad, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar ahí a…

¡Shaka!... ¡Ha pasado tiempo… pensé que no volvería a verte!... ¡Y sólo andaba por aquí! – contestó el castaño.

¡Estas tierras no pueden ser transitadas así nada más, lo sabes! – acotó Milo, con cierto disgusto…

¡Un placer Aioria! – la voz del pequeño de cabellos verdes sorprendió a los presentes, Shun se dirigía al castaño con un saludo… - ¡Espero volverlo a ver pronto… gracias por preguntar, pero no era nada! – y sin mas monta en su caballo y se marcha…

¡Que belleza… tienes suerte amigo! – comentó el oji esmeralda antes de escabullirse de los dos hombres…

"¿Qué hacías aquí, Aioria?"… a Shaka no le había gustado nada encontrar a su cuñado con Aioria, este era el principal cabecilla de las revueltas que habían en cada estado de Atlantis, se mostraba acérrimo enemigo de la familia principal de Alfa, ellos eran buenos amigos desde la infancia, compartían un mismo tormento, a ambos se los consideraba parias en ese país… pero de todas maneras, no le gusto verlo cerca de Shun…

¡Amigo!... – Milo noto a Shaka perdido en sus cavilaciones… - ¡Debemos volver ya…!

¡Ah!... ¡Si!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la mañana todo eran preparativos, nadie estaba sin arreglar algo, parecía que no lo hubieran dejado todo a punto el día anterior, cuando pasó el medio día todos estaban más susceptibles, sólo faltaban cuatro horas para la boda, y los nervios previos al evento ya se hacían presentes… cuando ya todo estaba a punto, se sentaron sólo un segundo, para descansar y comer algo… y fue entonces… en que Afro comenzó a reír, y los demás al no entender el motivo, le siguieron la corriente pues se le contagia ese repentino ataque de risa…

¿Qué te resulta tan cómico? – pregunto al fin Horus…

¡Ayer no te dije nada, padrino, por que pensé que a todos les daría algo… jajajaja pero cuando recibí las tarjetas que debíamos colocar en los arreglos y los centros de mesa, me percate que en las leyendas decía… _Shun __&__ Shaka…_ por eso tuve que ir de nuevo a la imprenta, y exigir que las hagan de vuelta… jajaja! – Afrodita sacaba una casa en donde estaban las tarjetas con las leyendas equivocadas, y ahí sí, tanto Horus como él empezaron nuevamente a reír… a Shun no le parecía nada simpático y menos que menos a Shein…

¡Pues me alegra que lo hayas solucionado ahijado, la verdad creo que yo me hubiera desmayado ahí mismo, por la impresión! – hablo ya más sereno el anciano… - ¡Bueno, creo que es hora de alistarnos!

¡Si!

---

¿Te sientes bien, hijo?... ¿Nervioso? – preguntó con cariño el padre de Shaka mientras arreglaba el cuello de su camisa.

¡Estoy bien… aunque… no se, algo me preocupa! – murmuró el rubio observándose mejor en el espejo.

¿Temes que tu prometido haga alguna escena? – hablo su abuelo que también estaba con él…

¡Sí!... ¡Shein es algo impredecible, y aunque en esta semana se ha comportado maravillosamente… no se… tengo un extraño presentimiento! – Shaka suspiro largamente… más se miró por última vez al espejo antes de salir… "¡Espero que todo salga bien!"… Afuera ya lo esperaba su madre, y Milo, quien sería el padrino…

¡Vamos ya! – hablo muy animada la madre del rubio…

---

Shun ya estaba listo… él y Afrodita ya habían llegado al templo esperando la llegada de los invitados quienes ingresaban y tomaban su lugar, Shun ya aguardaba a su hermano en la habitación en donde se supone que termine de arreglarse y espere a que el novio llegue… aunque eso no fue necesario, pues Shaka había llegado ya…

¡Ya llegó el novio! – susurró Afrodita al ver cómo Shaka comenzaba a hablar con alguno de los invitados… - ¡Es guapo, creo que envidio a Shein!

¡Abuelo, ¿y Shein?! – Shun se alarmó al ver entrar a su abuelo sin su hermano…

¡Llegará pronto, tranquilo… me lo prometió! – Horus acariciaba el hermoso rostro de su nieto… - ¡¿Te sientes bien?!

¡Claro que sí! – el menor sonrió como hacía días que no lo hacía…

¡Pero que sonrisa tan hermosa! – Milo había entrado y se quedó totalmente embobado por aquella imagen… más al volver a la realidad y notando que había conseguido pintar un poco de color en las mejillas del menor - ¡Ehmmm… ya son las cuatro!

¡Cierto!... – Afro también se había percatado de ello…

¡Milo, mi hermano aún no llega, podrías avisarle a mi cuñado! – Shun sonrió al hablarle al hijo del mejor amigo de su abuelo, quien casualmente también era mejor amigo de Shaka.

---

Media hora, ya debía de haberse imaginado algo así, el pequeño era de armas tomar, y que mejor forma de humillarlo que plantarlo en el altar… Shaka se había dirigido al lugar en donde se encontraba Horus… estaba que echaba chispas, al entrar a la habitación, seguido de Milo, pudo observar el semblante de preocupación del anciano y del pequeño que era el vivo reflejo de su prometido…

¡Mejor dígame ya Horus… si no va a venir quiero acabar con esta farsa de una buena vez! – dijo sin un asomo de cortesía, es más, deseaba salir, buscar a aquel niño y quizás…

¡Pero si estoy aquí!

¡¡¡Shein!!! – Shun corrió a abrazar a su hermano y Horus por fin relajo su semblante… Shaka en cambio no sabía si sonreír o ir a zarandearlo…

¡Creo que estamos a tiempo para la boda! – dijo el abuelo de los gemelos mirando a Shaka, quien aún no parecía haber reaccionado, parecía esperar algo…

¡Me temo que no podrá ser abuelo! – Shein habló con malicia, y Shun se apartó de su hermano para mirarlo algo asustado… Shaka no se sorprendió…

¿Qué estas diciendo hermano? – susurró el peli verde mas joven… Shein acarició el rostro del menor…

¡No puedo casarme porque ya estoy casado…! – dijo sin apartar la mirada del menor.

¿Quién? – susurró el mas joven palideciendo de repente…

¡Qué tal familia!... ¡Hola paria… te ves realmente… patético! – Hyoga había entrado a la habitación, vestía bellamente un elegante traje… Afrodita había sostenido a Shun que de la impresión casi se desmaya, Shaka seguía impávido, aunque por dentro sentía que estaba muriendo… y Horus simplemente se le quedó mirando a su nieto mayor…

¿Por qué? – preguntó el anciano… mas Shein parecía sólo mirar a su hermano…

¡Perdona! – susurró el gemelo mayor a su hermano… - ¡Por cierto Shaka… no es tu hijo sino de Hyoga! – el oji jade fue abrazado por Hyoga, quien miró de reojo a Shun para ver su reacción… y luego miró victorioso al rubio de largos cabellos lacios.

¡Ya veo…! – susurró con rencor Shaka… "¡Esa era tu venganza, engañarme hasta el último momento… querías destruirme!"… Milo agarraba a su amigo del brazo…

¡Abuelo! – Shun notó que su abuelo no estaba nada bien, Afrodita también fue a su lado… - ¡Vete!... ¡Esto no voy a perdonártelo, Shein… no sólo perjudicaste a Shaka, no lo vez… el nombre de nuestra familia va a estar en boca de todos! – Shun miró con tanta desilusión a su hermano que el mayor se disgustó…

¡Ahora me deberás respeto a mí y a mi esposo, Shun… me perdonarás y amarás como siempre! – Shein tomo del mentón a su hermanito al hablarle - ¡Aprenderás a perdonarme!

¡Ya lárgate! – Shun soltó el agarre y corrió hacia su abuelo… Horus miraba frío a su nieto… estaba desilusionado… mucho… ocultó al gemelo menor tras él…

¡Es mejor que te vayas Shein… hasta que yo muera, Shun esta bajo mi cuidado!

¡No falta tanto, o sí! – Shein antes de marcharse le volvió a dirigir una mirada de asco a Shaka, quien ya no había pronunciado palabra alguna… el que parecía más complacido con toda la escena era Hyoga, quien le lanzó un beso con la mano a Shun antes de salir tras su esposo…

¡¿Padrino que haremos?! – Afrodita fue quien rompió el silencio tan incómodo que quedó tras ese espectáculo.

¡Iré a decirles a los invitados que no habrá boda! – Shaka no miró a nadie simplemente se dirigió a la puerta…

¡Yo lo acompaño, Shaka… esto es algo, que me avergüenza mucho… realmente lo siento! – Horus tomó del hombro al joven, el rubio deseaba odiar a ese anciano, pero no pudo, pues notó que en verdad lo sentía…

¡Que escándalo! – susurraba Afrodita acariciando los cabellos de Shun…

¡Milo! – Shun cambió su expresión… - ¡Entretenlos un segundo!... ¡Afro, ayúdame a cambiarme, pronto, y luego ve al salón de la fiesta y usa las tarjetas que salieron mal!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaka y Horus entraron al templo, los invitados se volteaban a ver y murmuraban… los padres de Shaka notaron el dolor disimulado en la mirada de su hijo, y también se pusieron de pie… Shaka hizo acopio de toda su fuerza…

¡NO HABRÁ BODA…! – Shaka sentía que quería desaparecer…, cuando iba a informar el motivo…

¡Hasta que este mal entendido sea aclarado de una buena vez! – tanto Horus como Shaka se quedaron fríos… el anciano volteó a mirar a su nieto, Shun estaba sonriente y sereno, miró a su abuelo a los ojos, y este pudo ver que en el fondo de esa mirada esmeralda había pena… Horus vio de reojo a Shaka, y luego con una sonrisa acotó…

¡Al parecer hubo una confusión, y mi nieto ha amenazado con suspender la boda si no lo aclaro ya… no se de donde salió ese rumor, pero supongo que a mi me corresponde explicarlo…! – Horus hablaba con tal naturalidad que la mayoría de sus invitados conocidos de él ya sonreían ante lo acontecido… - ¡El novio no es mi nieto mayor Shein, sino mi nieto menor Shun! – Horus esperó el comentario del rubio, quien se quedó de piedra…

¿Estas satisfecho con esto? – pregunto Shaka mirando al menor por primera vez desde que este hablara…

¡Pues sí! – dijo el más joven sonrojándose… - ¡Disculpen todos por esto, pero es mi boda y no me parecía justo!... ¡Además no le causó ninguna gracia a mi hermano! – acotó bajando la mirada, mostrando una expresión realmente adorable… más de uno de los invitados, sin importar el sexo se sonrojó al verlo… - ¡Creo que ya se cumplió mi capricho, ya podemos seguir!

Milo tomó a Shaka del brazo y lo llevó al altar, los únicos presentes que se podría decir sabían la verdad eran los padres y abuelos de Shaka, Milo y su padre, Horus, Afrodita y desde luego, Shun… Shun tomó sonriente el brazo de su abuelo…

¿Estas seguro de esto? – susurró el mayor mientras se acercaban al altar…

¡Primero esta el estado!... "¡Hyoga no se saldrá con la suya!" – Shun sonrió a Shaka cuando estuvieron frente a frente… mientras el sacerdote comenzaba con la ceremonia el rubio notó, que aunque sólo fue por un segundo, la mirada de quien se hallaba a su lado se apagó, una tristeza muy profunda se dejó ver… pero sólo por un segundo…

---

En el salón todos se pudieron percatar de la verdad de toda la historia… no entendían cómo no se habían dado cuenta que era el mas joven el que se casaba… claro, era evidente… y mas al leer la leyenda en todos los centro de mesas… realmente debía ser un karma para los pequeños el ser tan parecidos… Suponían que el gemelo mayor también debió de molestarse mucho, o quizás que el problema lo tuvo con su novio… se sabía que Hyoga tenía un carácter muy especial…

Shun y Shaka no hablaron de absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con ese tema, se mostraron cordiales con los invitados… Shun saludó con respeto a los padres de Shaka e incluso dejo que la madre de este le diera un beso en la frente…

¡Bienvenido a la familia pequeño! – murmuró la madre de Shaka - ¡Soy Alana, espero que nos llevemos bien!

¡Un placer, gusta que la llame Alana! – habló el joven sonriéndole a la mujer, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y susurrando en su oído acoto…

¡Si lo deseas puedes llamarme madre!…

Shaka miró complacido que Shun no se comportaba descortés con su madre… Horus le había pedido hablar y así lo hicieron… en síntesis lo único que quería el mayor era disculparse con Shaka, y pedirle que no se desquitara con Shun por lo ocurrido con Shein… él realmente se sentía muy herido, pero no iba a desquitarse con nadie… aunque la idea había pasado por su mente…

¡Tienes todo mi apoyo, creo que lo sabes!... ¡Espero… que le permitas a Shun continuar con sus estudios! – terminó de decir el anciano…

¡No tiene por qué temer Horus, Shun no dejará de estudiar… aunque le advierto que soy asiduo a visitar mis tierras en Solaris y que me acompañará a esos viajes… y gracias… por su apoyo! – Shaka le tendió la mano al hombre… - ¡Eso sí… será en su presencia que Shein pueda ver a Shun… adviértale que no deseo verlo cerca de él en mis tierras!

Horus asintió, era lo mínimo que esperaba que le dijera, incluso debía admitir que el joven era bastante indulgente, cualquiera en su lugar jamás permitiría un encuentro, el mayor supuso que era en parte por Shun, al fin y al cabo, el sacrificó su libertad, para salvar no solo el honor de los Dubhe sino también de los Merak.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo… Shun ya parecía estar demasiado cansado, y fue Alana la que le aconsejo a su hijo que se retiraran, después de todo, ya era tiempo… Shaka suspiró largamente ante el comentario… Shun estaba entre los brazos de Afrodita quien le acaricia los cabellos, no le decía nada, pues no sabía que decirle… cuando el menor notó que Shaka se le acercaba, miró al ahijado de su abuelo, quien se mordió el labio de la preocupación…

¡Debemos irnos! – murmuró el rubio…

¡Si! – susurró bajito el mas joven…

Milo fue quien apagó las luces de los candelabros… cuando volvieron a prenderse los bailes continuaron, pero la parejita recién enlazada ya se había retirado…

---

El viaje fue silencioso… llegaron a la mansión que Shaka había adquirido en Alfa, aunque ya estaba pensando que cuando descansasen lo necesario, irían a Beta… e inmediatamente después se irían a Solaris… sí… y definitivamente se iba a llevar a Shun, a él si que no le iba a tolerar ningún desplante…

¡Lo siento! – esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos… miró al joven peli verde que había hablado…

¡Dígame una cosa Shun!... ¡Usted lo sabía, por eso estaba así! ¿o me equivoco? – Shaka miraba frío al menor quien simplemente observaba los interiores de la mansión… la cual había sido decorada por el mismo Shein.

¡Sí!... ¡También me dijo lo del niño, lo siento!

¡¿Y te dijo que se acostó conmigo?!... ¡Fui un iluso… pues realmente creí que era mi hijo! – Shaka parecía contener su rabia…

¡Sí… eso también lo sabía!

¿Ibas a callarlo?

¡Es mi hermano!

¡Te robó a la persona que amabas!

¡Sigue siendo… mi hermano!... ¡Lo lamento!

¡Siento tanta humillación, que de ser por mí… me iría inmediatamente a Solaris y no volvería a pisar Atlantis en mi vida! – Shaka dejó salir toda su amargura con ese comentario… - ¡Mañana irás a la casa de tu abuelo, yo velaré por ti… anularemos esta estupidez dentro del plazo establecido por el parlamento!

¿Qué? – susurró el más joven volteando a ver a Shaka…

¡Lo lamento yo… no debí aceptar que tomaras el lugar de tu hermano… jajaja que tontería… estaba tan desesperado, tan avergonzado, que no pensé y simplemente te arrastre a ti a esta locura… supongo que tú debes odiarme tanto como tu hermano! – Shaka comenzó a subir las escaleras, ya no quería hablar, de hecho… lo que quería era tomar y dormir…

¡Creí que alcanzar sus metas era lo más importante para usted… ya pertenece a mi familia, y tiene el apoyo de mi abuelo… cumpla lo que me dijo… acaso no quería igualdad para todos! – Shun soltó todo sin pensar bien en lo que decía… Shaka se había quedado quieto al escucharlo… - ¡Pensé que quería estrechar los vínculos de amistad entre Solaris y Atlantis!

¡Los vínculos… fraternales! – susurró más para sí que para nadie el mayor… y luego todo pareció tener sentido… aquellos ojos esmeraldinos siempre lo enfrentaban, al igual que las jades de Shein, pero hubo ocasiones en que aquella mirada no se dejaba ver… - Jajajaja… ¡Supongo que fue divertido!... ¡¿Era divertido Shun?!... ¡Verme la cara de idiota!

El más joven comenzó a retroceder, se había hecho descubrir… olvido la regla número uno… nada de lo que viva como Shein, Shun debe mencionarlo jamás… pues él nunca lo vivió…

¡Shaka! – Shun susurró el nombre cuando se dispuso a salir del alcance del mayor, quien fue mucho más rápido y lo tomó de uno de los brazos lo atrajo a su cuerpo, levantó por el mentón su rostro, quería verlo a los ojos…

¡Ya pasaron los ocho días… según dijiste… me pertenecerías por completo!

¡Shaka… no! – el menor no pudo hacer nada, Shaka lo cargo en brazos a pesar de que él se resistía… subieron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto… no al que Shun ya conocía, sino al que supuso era el matrimonial…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando lo colocó sobre el lecho, lo hizo sin delicadeza, el más joven intentó alejarse de él, más no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, pues Shaka no tenía intensión de dejarlo ir… ahora sí que se sentía furioso… "¡Entonces fue él… fue él todo el tiempo!"…

¡El de la noche del compromiso, fuiste tú… ¿Cuándo lo de la manifestación, también fuiste tú?! – murmuró el mayor colocándose completamente sobre el cuerpo del más joven para que no pudiera moverse, y sujetándole con rudeza el mentón para que no pudiera apartar la mirada…

¡Shaka…! – el pequeño estaba en desventaja, estaba algo asustado, temía que esto sucediera… lo peor de todo es que no sabía lo que podía hacer para salir de esa situación - ¡Si!

¡En la biblioteca… ¿fuiste tú?! – Shaka ya sabía la respuesta… pero quería escucharlo de aquellos labios… notó como el menor lo miraba sin titubear, se notaba que le temía, pero no apartaba la mirada…

¡Sí! – Shun no tenía más que decir… fue él… ya no valía la pena ocultarlo… por lo menos no ahora que había sido descubierto.

¿Te divirtió… burlarte de mí? – Shaka lentamente soltaba el agarre y se alejaba del pequeño cuerpo… le había prometido a Horus no lastimar a Shun, después de todo… "¡Después de todo qué… NADA LO JUSTIFICA!"… - ¡RESPONDE!

¡NO!... ¡NO LO DISFRUTE… NO ME ESTABA BURLANDO… YO… quería ayudar! – Shun se sintió avergonzado por gritar… volvió a mirar al mayor que ya se había parado y salido del cuarto…

---

Su mente estaba sumergía en incontables pensamientos… ninguno placentero… se sentía frustrado, Shein le había hecho sentir tan mal como cuando de niño se sentía al ser marginado por esa sociedad a la que con esfuerzo había conquistado, sólo para ser humillado por quien era la mayor conquista para él… el representante y heredero de la familia más importante de Alfa… Ahora estaba unido a su reflejo… no sabía si Shun era peor incluso que su hermano, con esa mirada inocente, era mucho más cruel… "¡Todos esos besos… eres tan buen actor… me asustas mas que tu hermano… por lo menos él me dejaba ver su desprecio… tú… tú finges!"… copa a copa, su juicio parecía nublarse, más aún estaba totalmente lúcido… ni el alcohol lograba hacerlo evadir su realidad…

Shun por su parte, había buscado entre la ropa del armario algo para cambiarse, como no tenía planes de casarse aún, no tenía nada de su ropa en aquella casa… y su hermano no había dejado nada suyo tampoco… "¡Genial… por qué todo me sale mal… ahora que hago… él me odia… mi hermano va a odiarme… y para colmo de males… supongo que esta camisa me va a quedar!"… resignado después de mucho buscar, optó por ponerse una camisa de una de las piyamas que supuso era de Shaka, el pantalón le sería imposible, se le caía y realmente era muy largo, nada cómodo… la camisa era larga también, le llegaba casi a las rodillas… "¡Supongo que la puedo usar!"…

Cuando entró al cuarto lo vio subiendo a la cama… notó que su presencia lo perturbó, pues el pequeño se le quedó viendo con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo… le encantó verlo vestido así, su camisa le quedaba bastante bien… más ver como retrocedió en la cama, le disgustó… y de repente no fue consciente de los celos de imaginarse que quizás él también pudo haberle pertenecido a Hyoga… se acertó lo más rápido que pudo a la cama, bordeándola hasta llegar hasta donde el peli verde se encontraba… este no se había movido de su lugar, es que la mirada del rubio simplemente le asustó…

¡Shaka…! – susurró el menor al ver como el aludido comenzaba a deshacerse de su camisa y de sus zapatos para subir junto a él en la cama…

¿Y bien? – susurró el mayor sujetando de la cintura al más joven quien se tenso…

¡No!... – Shun empujo al rubio y se volteó intentado bajar de la cama por el otro lado… pero Shaka lo sujetó de la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo… - ¡SUELTAME… NO QUIERO! – el peli verde se removía, más no podía hacer nada para librarse del agarre de su esposo, por encontrarse este a sus espaldas - ¡ESTA EBRIO… SUEL…UHMMM!

¡Haces mucho ruido! – Shaka tapo con una de sus manos la boca del menor… mientras que con la otra comenzaba a acariciar ese suave cuerpo… - ¡Sólo… relájate!

---

No estaba pensando en lo que hacía, la verdad es que no quería detenerse, ni medía muy bien las consecuencias de sus actos… no quería parar aunque sabía que debía hacerlo… rápidamente la mano que tenía libre comenzó a acariciar las piernas del menor que se encontraba arrodillado sobre la cama, él aún no le había destapado la boca, pues sabía que de oírle pedírselo, se detendría… Rozó con sus labios la suave piel del cuello, y subía de a poco su mano levantando en el ínterin la camisa, sintió como el menor se tensaba e intentaba detener el asenso de la mano con la suya…

Acercó más el cuerpo del pequeño al suyo, este no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, aunque hacía fuerzas con sus manos para hacer que el mayor soltara el agarre sobre su boca, y dejara de acariciar su cuerpo, al igual que intentaba mover su cabeza para ver si así conseguía zafarse… Eso estaba cansando al rubio... quien utilizando más fuerza apoyó la cabeza del menor en su hombro para que le diera mayor libertad a sus besos, mientras que su mano libre ya se había introducido por debajo de la prenda interior del peli verde y comenzaba el toqueteo sobre el miembro de este, lo que ocasionó que el chiquillo se quedara muy quieto…

¡Así está mejor! – susurró al oído del menor el rubio, cuando lamía la pequeña oreja de su ahora consorte, lo sintió estremecer por esto, además que comenzaba a agitarse debido a las atenciones que la mano le estaba brindando a su miembro…

¡Uh… uhmmm! – Shun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… no podía defenderse, y por eso se sentía realmente desamparado… además no podía evitar sentir muchas cosas extrañas, su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente ante las caricias del mayor… de hecho, sentir como ese hombre lo iba manoseando le estaba provocando espasmos que su cuerpo no podía contener, deseaba gritar pero no le dejaba… sus manos dejaron de intentar alejar al mayor pues no encontraban lugar del que sostenerse… al arquear su espalda hacia atrás, se encontraba con el cuerpo de Shaka que le servía de soporte, además sus besos… - ¡Uhhhmmm! – una oleada de calor inundó su cuerpo, sintió como le temblaban las piernas, justo cuando sentía como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espalda… salivaba de más eso podía sentirlo, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, más al notar cómo Shaka dejaba de cerrarle la boca, sólo para meter sus dedos en ella, recuperó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pues sentía todo su cuerpo aletargado, para morderlo…

¡Ahrg! – Shaka quitó sus dedos de la boca del menos, y eso fue aprovechado por el joven para soltar el agarre que aún tenía el rubio, cayó a la cama y se volteó para al fin enfrentar frente a frente a su esposo, sentía tanta rabia por lo que acababa de pasar y más cuando notó esa mirada y esa sonrisa burlona en el mayor que lamía la mano con la que le había tocado su intimidad.

¡PARIA… NO VUELVAS A TOCARME! – Shun no sabía de donde le había salido la voz para gritar eso, tal vez de lo avergonzado que se sentía… aunque de nuevo lo sintió, su cuerpo no estaba del todo manejable, ciertamente estaba como dormido, por lo menos su cuerpo, por que su corazón latía a mil, y él empezaba a maldecir el que Shaka le destapara la boca para decir una barbaridad como aquella… en especial, considerando su desventajosa situación…

¡Así que paria… supongo que esa palabra en tu boca, suena bien! – Shaka notó que lo gritó con rabia, más era diferente a como se lo decía Shein, pues el gemelo mayor lo hacía con Odio, todo, su rostro, sus ojos y sus expresiones le decían que lo odiaba… Shun no, la expresión era de profundo enfado, su rostro demostraba un sonrojo propio de la vergüenza, y su mirada… sus ojos estaban totalmente empapados y muy en el fondo indicaban temor… "¡¿Me teme?!"…

Shaka tomo ambas manos de Shun y las sujetó con una de las suyas, colocándolas por encima de la cabeza del peli verde… mientras la otra sujetaba el mentón para besarlo, aunque el menor intentó rehuirlo… la mano del rubio le impidió hacerlo… "¡Le prometí a Horus no lastimarte… pero…!"… el beso era fogoso y demandante, aunque no era correspondido… sonrió al sentir que el chico no tenía ya fuerzas para defenderse, mientras besaba su cuello la mano libre fue desabotonando cada botón de la camisa de la piyama dejando al descubierto el cuerpo del peli verde… Shaka fue descendiendo lentamente, Shun se mordía el labio para no dejar escapar ningún sonido, se maldijo por ser débil y no poder liberar sus manos del agarre del mayor…

¡Déjame! – susurraba el mas joven cuando sintió cómo era despojado su cuerpo, completamente de su prensa interior - ¡Basta!...

Shaka entre abrió las piernas del peli verde y se colocó entre ellas… nuevamente sintió que Shun intentaba liberarse, por lo que volvió a besarlo en los labios…

¡Eres mi esposo… Relájate porque apenas empiezo!

¡NO!.... – Shaka lo vuelve a besar, su mano libre vuelve a acariciar el flácido miembro del menor, este se estremece ante el contacto, lentamente vuelve a despertarlo - ¡Ahhhhh!... ¡Uhmmmm!

Shaka deja esos labios que ya no podían acallar los gemidos, besa y lame sus tetillas… lentamente suelta el agarre que tenía de las manos del más joven, con sus manos ya libres Shun se sostiene con fuerzas de las almohadas, con mucha fuerza… dejó escapar un sonoro gemido cuando percibe cómo su miembro era tomado por la boca del mayor, sus piernas eran separadas por las manos del rubio, que lamía y succionaba primero lentamente y luego con mayor velocidad… esa acción rápidamente llevó al menor nuevamente a un orgasmo…

Sus mejillas ardían por el calor, sudaba y temblaba ahora sí que sentía que no podía moverse… sus ojos parecían luchar por cerrarse… gimió nuevamente por una molestia que al principio no pudo identificar… intentó abrir los ojos, pero tuvo que cerrarlos nuevamente debido a que aquella incomodidad le estaba ocasionando cierto dolor…

¡Ahyyy! - se quejó Shun, y luego sintió los labios de Shaka nuevamente en sus labios, a esas alturas ya no sabía si le estaba contestando o no… pero ahí si sintió algo que hizo recorrer por todo su cuerpo un escalofrió que le alertó… - ¡Ahhhh!... ¡No!.. ¡Sácalo! – unas lagrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos… era doloroso… miró a Shaka con temor… este se mantenía quieto, Shun había recuperado sus fuerzas y llevó sus manos a los hombros del rubio, y le había enterrado sus uñas…

¡Relájate!

¡No puedo! – Shun estaba asustado… de a poco sintió como el mayor comenzaba con el vaivén, eso le desesperaba pues era muy molesto… los labios de Shaka volvieron a asaltar los suyos, no sólo su boca también su cuello… era extraño… no podía creer que aquellos gemidos los estuviera emitiendo él, mordió sus labios… aquella sensación molesta había desaparecido, ahora era muy placentera… es más… "¡Me gusta… qué es esto… me siento tan raro!"…

Sus manos nunca habían soltado los hombros del mayor, más ahora sus dedos se enredaban con los cabellos de su esposo, y contestaban cada beso que era recibido… Shaka era muy apasionado, le gustaba mucho ese cuerpo, esa suavidad, ese olor… pero lo que realmente estaba volviéndolo loco, era sentir cómo lenta y tímidamente era correspondido…

Las embestidas se volvían cada vez más fuertes, Shaka sujetaba con una de sus manos la cintura del menor, y con la otra tomaba fuertemente el muslo del joven al momento de volver a embestirlo, mientras Shun se retorcía bajo suyo… Shaka ahogó el gemido volviendo a tomar esa boca entreabierta que intentaba respirar, justo cuando con una última embestía se corría en el interior del menor… mientras que el chico volvía a hacerlo, pero esta vez en el medio de ambos cuerpos…

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas… Shaka no perdía detalle del rostro del más joven, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, sus manos habían caído a ambos lados de su cabeza y aún no había recuperado todo su aliento… Shaka salió con cuidado… atrajo el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos, cerró sus ojos… sentía culpa y a la vez satisfacción… "¡A él, no le permitiré ningún berrinche… no lo haré!"…

¡Me perteneces!… - Shaka también se dejó vencer por el sueño… en ellos volvía a Solaris… y Shein le arrebataba a Shun… cuando abrió los ojos se descubrió con Shun en brazos… no estaba ebrio, por lo que era totalmente consiente de los que había hecho… lo sabía, y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias… de todas maneras, se sabía no amado por el menor, por tanto… tendría bastante tiempo para enseñarle a que lo haga… y si se resistía… sonrió ante ese pensamiento y más al sentir el pequeño cuerpo removiéndose… "¡Ahora me perteneces!"…


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias por sus reviews… lamento la tardanza, pero como sabrán tenía que cumplir con Compromiso Pactado… espero que les guste la conti… pronto subiré el próximo capi… solo falta que lo escriba jeje_

**Capítulo 4º: ****Reacciones**

Con cierta dificultad abría sus ojos, se sentía cansado, por un instante perdió toda noción de lo que había sucedido… por lo menos hasta que se percató de que su cabeza estaba apoyada en alguien, y que ese alguien lo tenía fuertemente sujeto en un posesivo abrazo… vislumbró esos hilos dorados, se mordió el labio inferior… ya recordaba… podía sentir a la perfección el cuerpo del mayor, ya que el suyo mismo también estaba desprovisto de cualquier prenda, un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no saltar de la cama… ni siquiera tenía el valor de cerciorarse de si Shaka estaba despierto o si aún dormía… más nuevamente el cansancio lo fue ganando, y es que en esos brazos, no podía negar que se sentía muy reconfortado.

Lentamente fue despertando, sintió algo de frío… se encontró solo en esa gran cama, aunque ya no estaba desnudo, traía, sin temor a equivocarse, la camisa que Shaka usara en la boda… se sentó en el lecho y observó la habitación con detenimiento… de pronto un incómodo vacío en su interior le estaba provocando indescriptibles deseos de llorar… miró la cama como buscando algo que ya no estaba, y su mente le llevaba a recordar con detalle, lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas unas horas en ese mismo lugar.

Shun se cobijo mejor con la manta, deseaba bañarse, se sentía como usado… "¿A Shein… lo hubieras dejado solo?"… el sonido de la puerta abrirse llamó su atención, observó en aquella dirección y vio a su ahora esposo ingresar por ella con una bandeja de alimentos… el rubio se le quedó viendo estáticamente, ninguno siquiera parpadeó en ese instante… el primero en salir de ese estado fue el menor, que no pudo seguir con el enfrentamiento de miradas, por lo que fijo su atención en la bandeja de comida que traía el rubio… entonces también Shaka pareció despertar, sonrió al notar un tenue sonrojo en aquellas mejillas…

¡Debes tener hambre… te traje esto!

Shaka se acomodó alado del menor y colocó la bandeja justo en frente del pequeño, al principio Shun no hizo ningún movimiento, sólo miraba todo aquello que su ahora esposo le traía para desayunar… la verdad es que tenía bastante hambre, sólo al ver esas delicias pudo percatarse de ello, sentía la penetrante mirada del mayor, notaba que este esperaba a ver cual sería su reacción… miró con detenimiento el jugo de naranja, el pan blanco, el queso, la mermelada; optó entonces por empezar con el jugo, aún no se atrevía a mirar a su esposo, quien para su sorpresa rodeó su cintura con un brazo y lo atrajo hacía su pecho para que pudiera recostarse por él…

¿Te sientes bien? – susurró al oído del peli verde el rubio.

Shun dejo de beber su jugo, no dijo nada, aunque asintió con la cabeza… luego tomó dos panes colocó un poco de queso entre ellos, lo untó de mermelada y lo comió lentamente, después de haberle dado un mordisco se detuvo, sin voltear totalmente el rostro hacia el mayor le ofreció si quería comer un poco, no dijo nada, simplemente le mostro el sándwich… el rubio sonrió abrió la boca, y acepto compartir el desayuno de Shun.

¡No quise decir eso… lo siento! – susurró el más joven volviendo a beber el jugo.

¡Descuida… yo…! – a Shaka le sorprendieron las palabras del peli verde, sabía a qué se refería… lo peor era que esas palabras le hicieron sentir algo avergonzado por lo ocurrido, y más aún por que él no lo lamentaba en lo más mínimo - ¡Yo la verdad no pienso disculparme… estaba en mi derecho!

El joven se sonrojó ante el comentario, la verdad no esperaba una disculpa de lo ocurrido, pero tampoco espera que le dijera eso, no sabía bien como debería reaccionar… suspiró y alejó la bandeja de si, luego volteó a ver al mayor al rostro…

¡Lamento haber tomado el lugar de mi hermano en aquellas ocasiones, créame por favor cuando le digo, que mi intensión no era de burla!…- Shun habló con tal seriedad que Shaka no pudo hacer más que impresionarse, aquella mirada era altiva y seria… parecía tener la firme intensión de no querer hablar de lo ocurrido aquella noche entre ellos, cómo si lo único a lo que realmente le diera importancia, fuera el aclarar aquella situación.

El rubio no supo que decir, atrajo al menor hacia él, la verdad era que si le había disgustado mucho el hecho de enterarse de la verdad, pero a la vez lo había llenado de cierta tranquilidad, al fin y al cabo, a él le gustaba uno de los nietos de Horus, y ese nieto era aquel con quien conversara aquella noche sin luna… por otra parte estaba seguro que Shun era totalmente suyo, sabía después de estar con él, que aquella había sido su primera vez… y definitivamente iba a encargarse de que eso no cambiara… "¡Eres sólo mío!"…

---

No podía sentirse más cohibido, Shaka simplemente lo había cargado en brazos y llevado al baño, cuidadosamente le despojó de la camisa que llevaba puesta, y no perdió oportunidad para rozar con sus manos su cuerpo, el rubio también se quitó la bata que llevaba y los pantalones, se metió en la tina, y lo llevó con él. Sus mejillas no podían estar más sonrojadas, su corazón volvía a tener ese acelerado ritmo, se odio en ese instante… "¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que temblar así?!"…

¡No te haré daño! – la voz del rubio le obligó a enfrentarle la mirada… - ¡Eres mi esposo ahora, permíteme tocarte! – Shun abrió grandemente los ojos, Shaka no lo pensó mucho, simplemente rodeando la cintura del mas joven con uno de sus brazos lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, con la mano libre levantó el mentón y luego sencillamente lo besó.

Aquellas manos lo recorrían cuidadosamente, Shaka había colocado al agua unas fragancias de flores silvestres, le gustaba el aroma, y todo le hacía entender que al mayor le gustaba también… de tanto en tanto, el rubio besaba al menor, sino en los labios en el cuello, Shun no emitía ninguna queja, intentaba hacer uso de toda su concentración para evitar emitir algún gemido… aquel baño le estaba resultando muy largo…

¡Uhmmm! – no pudo callar mas cuando esas traviesas manos llegaron a su miembro - ¡Shaka! – susurró, y el mayor sonrió complacido.

Shun estaba ya de espaldas a Shaka, por lo que el rubio tenía la facilidad de tocar y hacer su voluntad a su antojo, y eso era exactamente lo que hacía, le encantaban esos jadeos y esos tímidos gemidos, no tenía la intensión de poseerle, pues sabía que el pequeño aún debía de estar cansado, por otra parte, sabía que en cualquier momento sus padres llegarían para almorzar antes de volver a Solaris… volteó al menor, para volver a besar esos labios tan apetecibles, esas mejillas le incitaban, pero se contuvo…

Cargo al menor para sacarlo de la tina, por órdenes suyas, Aldebarán había ido muy temprano a buscar las cosas de Shun en casa de Horus, sobre la cama ya había ropa lista dispuesta para que ambos las vistieran.

---

Cuando los padres de Shaka llegaron el estaba bajando las escaleras, saludo cortésmente a ambos, y Alana se comportó muy dulce con él, a lo que sonrió tímidamente, no se había fijado que era vigilado contantemente por su esposo en todas las actitudes que tenía para con su madre.

La mujer había llevado para postre unas medias lunas que eran típicos de Solaris, pero que eran totalmente desconocidos en Atlantis, después de terminar de almorzar, fueron servidas las medias lunas… la madre de Shaka y también su padre, observaron al menor, quien examinaba con curiosidad ese poste… el que Shun no los estuviera consumiendo molestaba a Shaka, que sin más mencionó dirigiéndose a su madre, quien no apartaba la mirada del menor…

¡Lo siento madre, es que Shun no acostumbra consumir nada típico de Solaris… supongo que lo considera no comestible! – murmuró con tal ironía, sin dirigir la mirada al más joven, sólo mirando a su madre…

¡Pues yo diría que le gusta! – susurró el padre del rubio sonriendo a la par que su mujer.

Shaka miró a Shun quien parecía no haberle prestado la más mínima atención, pues toda esta estaba dirigía a ese extraño postre, le quitaba de a pedacitos y los metía en su boca degustándolo, con cuidado y sin apartar la vista del postre, comía y comía, sonrió al encontrar el dulce en su interior…

¿Uhmmm? – con su dedito quitaba un poco y lo probaba a parte, luego por fin miró a Alana…

¡Es guayaba, una fruta que sólo encontraras en Solaris!... ¿Te gusta?

Afirmó con la cabeza al momento de terminar de comer el postre, sonrió al terminar… y sólo después de acabar fue consiente de que era el centro de atención de los presentes, lo que ocasionó que se sonrojara vigorosamente….

¿Ocurre algo? – susurró viendo el serio rostro de su esposo, quien inmediatamente sonrió…

¡Si quieres puedes comer más! – murmuró el rubio de largos cabellos lacios.

A lo que el menor simplemente sonrió, y ya que insistían aceptó gustoso saborear otro delicioso postre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de marcharse sus padres, Shaka ordenó que empacaran todas sus cosas, deseaba vender aquella casa, y volver a Beta… todo en esa casa lo había escogido Shein, y él no deseaba seguir ahí, Shun simplemente se había puesto algo un poco más abrigado, y sin decir nada veía cómo todo era empacado… fue a ver donde estaba su esposo, Aldebarán le informó que estaba en la biblioteca, por lo que ahí fue a buscarlo…

¡Disculpa!...

¿Qué ocurre? – Shaka parecía estar leyendo unos documentos, al ver ingresar a Shun dejó de hacerlo, para prestarle atención…

¿Iremos a Beta?

¡Sí! – la respuesta de Shaka fue fría, esperaba que Shun no le hiciera ningún berrinche, como las que acostumbraba su hermano.

¡Ya… entonces… espero me permitas ir a despedirme de mi abuelo! – Shun dijo eso con mucha seriedad, eran como las cuatro de la tarde, Shaka tenía planeado salir recién a la mañana siguiente, al ver esas esmeraldas tan decididas, no le quedó más opción que aceptar.

¡Puedes ir… espérame allá, yo iré a buscarte! – dijo el rubio, volviendo a atender los documentos que estaba examinando.

¡Gracias! – Shun no tardo ni un segundo en salir de ahí, uno de los sirvientes lo llevaría en la carrosa… quería ver a su abuelo, hablar con él… la verdad es que estaba asustado por todo eso, y lo que más le intrigaba averiguar, era lo ocurrido con su hermano… "¡A esta hora ya debe estar enterado!"…

---

Su reloj indicaba que ya iban a ser las siete, ordenó sus documentos y le pidió a Aldebarán que alisten la carrosa para ir a buscar a Shun a casa de su abuelo… camino a la mansión pensaba en todo lo que sería a partir del día siguiente, se llevaría a Shun primero a Beta y después a Solaris, ya lo había decidido… en el tiempo en que no estén, Aldebarán se encargaría de vender su casa en Alfa y de comprar otra, pues no quería que el pequeño viviera en la casa que él había comprado y decorado a gusto de Shein, pues aunque le encantaría no quedarse en ese estado, sabía que no podía alejar tanto tiempo al pequeño de su familia, más bien de su abuelo, pues de Shein si quería alejarlo.

Bajo del carruaje en dirección a la entrada de la mansión, más justo cuando iba a tocar, escucho que en el interior de ese lugar se estaba llevando acabo una acalorada discusión, y como una de las voces la reconoció como la de Shein, se detuvo en seco en ese lugar, intentado escuchar claramente lo que ahí dentro se estaba diciendo.

---

¡NO TENGO POR QUÉ EXPLICARTE NADA… PERDISTE ESE DERECHO CUANDO APELIGRASTE EL BUEN NOMBRE DE NUESTRA FAMILA! – no hacía tanto rato del que Shein había llegado hecho una furia, era evidente que alguien de la servidumbre le informó de la presencia de Shun en casa de su abuelo, y cómo él se había enterado aquella mañana, según los periódicos, de la maravillosa celebración de bodas entre Shaka y su hermano Shun, es por ese motivo que sin pensarlo dos veces llegó a casa de su abuelo, vio a su menor con rabia y le reclamó explicaciones de su reciente unión…

¡CÁLLATE… ¿CÓMO PUDISTE, SHUN?... TE UNISTE A UN PARIA! – Shein estaba casi fuera de sus casillas, odiaba la idea de que su hermanito, este ahora atado a una persona tan repugnante para él.

¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE EXPLICAR… NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE SEAMOS LA COMIDILLA DE TODO EL PAIS… NO IBA A DEJAR…! – y al decir eso Shun miró más que molesto a su hermano - ¡QUE ARRUINES LA CARRERA DE SHAKA POR SU ASCENDENCIA, Y MENOS PARA FAVORECER A HYOGA!

¡AH… ENTONCES LO HICISTE POR HYOGA, PUES ESCUCHAME BIEN HERMANITO A ÉL NO LE IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS O DEJES DE HACER!

¡Jajajajaja…. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo hice por Hyoga?... ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ATLANTIS SEA GOBERNADO POR ALGUIEN TAN MEDIOCRE COMO ÉL… MI ABUELO TIENE RAZÓN, SHAKA ES LO QUE SE NECESITA AHORA PARA SALIR ADELANTE!

¡PUES NO VINE A HABLAR DE HYOGA AHORA… permitiste que ese sucio paria pusiese sus manos sobre ti… ¿QUÉ CLASE DE RAMERA ERES, QUÉ NO TE DA ASCO?!

¡¿RAMERA?!... jajajaja… ¡PERO NO ME HAGAS REIR, QUIEN FUE EL QUE SE ENTREGÓ A SHAKA SIN SER SU ESPOSO, SÓLO PARA HACERLE CREER QUE ERA EL PADRE DE UN NIÑO, QUE ENJENDRASTE TAMBIÉN DE UN HOMBRE QUE NO SÓLO NO ERA TÚ ESPOSO, SINO QUE ERA MI PROMETIDO! – Shun dijo todo aquello con rabia, tenía las mejillas tan coloradas como las de su hermano, aunque a diferencia del mayor, los ojos del más joven estaban ya totalmente cargados de lágrimas, mientras los del mas viejo brillaban de furia - ¿O que es lo que realmente sucede… es que estas celoso… acaso a ti si te gustó Shaka?

¡Allá tú… si lo que quieres es ser mi sustituto… aunque dudo que Shaka haya sido contigo tan dulce cómo lo fue conmigo! – Shein, después de abofetear sonoramente a Shun por sus palabras, le hablo con mucha malicia, de hecho lo tenía sujeto de los cabellos al hablarle… - ¡¿Por qué no fue amable verdad… supongo que sentiste su trato diferente, o es que fue dulce y cuidadoso hermanito?!

¡Suéltame!... – Shun intentó alejarse de su hermano pero el mayor no lo permitió…

¡Déjalo ahora… te recibiré en mi casa, no quiero verte cerca de él! – esas palabras fueron frías y firmes, Shein no apartaba la mirada de la de su hermano, quien ya derramaba amargas lágrimas…

¡NO!... ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!... ¡SI REALMENTE QUERÍAS SER LA CABEZA DE LA FAMILIA HUBIERAS HECHO LO QUE SE ESPERABA DE TI…. ¿CON QUE AUTORIDAD ME ORDENAS QUE LO DEJE… DIME?... ¡SABÍAS QUE AMABA A HYOGA Y TE INTERPUSISTE ENTRE ÉL Y YO, PUES SI TE DUELE TANTO SHAKA AHORA, ES PROBLEMA TUYO… YO NO LO DEJARÉ, por más paria que sea, y aunque no me ame a mí, se que él hará lo correcto para Atlantis y eso es lo único que me importa! – Shun soltó el agarre que Shein tenía sobre él, Afrodita ya no toleró más mantenerse al margen e ingresó a la sala a cobijar entre sus brazos a su pequeño amigo.

¡Ya vete Shein… ya dijiste lo que querías! – Afro se dirigió muy descortés al peli verde de mirada jade…

¡Si… pero cuando se aburra de ti, te expulsará de su vida, y te veré suplicándome que te perdone! – dicho esto último el gemelo mayor se dirigió a la salida, se quedó un minuto inmóvil al ver ahí a Shaka, le sonrió con malicia, el rubio tenía una mirada sentida… - ¡Te conformas con poco! – murmuró antes de salir.

---

No habían hablado en todo el viaje de regreso, de hecho no hablaron en toda la noche… Shun se tardó bastante en bajar del cuarto que era suyo en la mansión de Horus, el anciano le explico sin detalle lo ocurrido, y que su nieto necesitaba hablar con su ahijado… el rubio espero pacientemente hasta que lo vio bajar, sólo un segundo esa mirada esmeralda se encontró con la suya, pues después simplemente se despidió de su abuelo, y se dirigió a la carrosa. Durante el viaje, él tampoco tenía deseos de hablar, así que respetó el silencio del menor, y fue así hasta que se acostaron. Shun no tardo en quedarse dormido, se había acurrucado en el lado derecho de la cama, cuando él al fin se decidió a acompañarlo, pues antes estaba leyendo un libro, o aparentaba leer un libro, apagó las luces del velador, se acercó más a ese pequeño cuerpo, observó su apacible rostro… "¡_SABÍAS QUE AMABA A HYOGA Y TE INTERPUSISTE ENTRE ÉL Y YO_!"… "¡Lo amabas… y sin embargo, nunca te opusiste a que tú abuelo me pusiera por encima de él!"… "¡¿_Por qué no fue amable verdad… supongo que sentiste su trato diferente, o es que fue dulce y cuidadoso hermanito_?!"… "¡Yo no fui nada cuidadoso contigo, perdona pequeño!"… ahora sí que Shaka sentía culpa, las palabras de Shein habían herido su conciencia, le dolía lo que el menor de los gemelos pudiera estar sintiendo, recordó el temor en aquellos ojitos la noche anterior, cuando sin importarle nada, se satisfizo de su cuerpo… lo había humillado, a él, a la persona que mas mal había intentado evitarle…

¡Lo siento! – susurró al momento de acercarlo a su cuerpo, lo envolvió en un protector abrazo, ya lo había decidido, conseguiría que Shun olvide por completo a Hyoga y se enamore por completo de él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viaje a Beta no era largo, pero si era agotador, habían salido muy temprano en la madrugada, hacía bastante frío por lo que Shaka tenía entre sus brazos al menor que no parecía del todo despierto, con cariño acariciaba sus cabellos, Shun se dejaba acariciar sumiso… quería seguir durmiendo, y fue eso mismo lo que hizo…

¡Ya llegamos! – le susurró suavemente al oído Shaka cuando podía ver con claridad sus propiedades en Beta, su abuelo ya estaba esperándole, él sabía a la perfección que este adoraba a Shun, pues jamás dejaba de comparar al pequeño con Shein desde que lo conociera mejor en una de las visitas de Horus, a quien acompañaba su ahora esposo, en aquella ocasión el oji esmeralda se había robado el corazón no solo de su abuelo, sino de su abuela también…

¿Ya? – susurró aún adormilado, mas al ver por la ventanilla supo que era así, por lo que se desperezó y arregló sus ropas… noto a su esposo que lo mirada atentamente… - ¿Pasa algo?

¡No… sólo que te ves realmente adorable cuando duermes! – murmuró el rubio acariciando ese suave rostro… Shun no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues justo en ese instante el carro paraba la marcha.

¡Shaka, Shun… espero que el viaje haya sido bueno! – hablo Odín el abuelo de Shaka…

¡Sí abuelo, tranquilo, si lo que quieres saber es si Shun la pasó bien, te cuento que acaba de despertarse! – comento cómico el rubio al notar que su abuelo pasó a su lado para darle la bienvenida al pequeño.

¡Fue un buen viaje, gracias! – rió Shun al comentar.

¡Pero esta helando entren, deben estar hambrientos, el almuerzo casi esta listo… Shaka tu abuela muere por verte! – hablaba el mayor mientras guiaba hacia el interior de la residencia a ambos jóvenes.

---

A Shaka no le quedó ni un asomo de duda, de que el hecho de que se haya casado con Shun y no con Shein era de total agrado para sus abuelos, estos hablaban amenamente con el peli verde, de todo un poco, desde el clima hasta política, cuando empezaron a hablar de los autores de algunos libros, Shaka estuvo más que convencido, que ese había sido un tema que dejaron inconcluso en la última visita del menor… el rubio hablaba sólo lo justo y lo necesario, después de comer, fue a recostarse un rato, seguramente Milo llegaría al anochecer a saludarlo, por otra parte, notó que su esposo no se aburriría pues junto a su abuela ya se habían dirigido a la biblioteca a buscar no sabía que libro, el cual aún no habían terminado de leer.

Cuando se despertó, notó que la puerta del baño estaba a medio cerrar, se acercó sigiloso, dentro, Shun parecía muy relajado en la tina, tenía los ojos cerrados, un agradable olor a leche inundaba el lugar… sonrió al ver cómo sonreía el pequeño por lo agradable del momento, y sin que el menor se diera cuenta comenzó a despojarse de sus prendas…

¿Me permites? – susurró al peli verde cuando se disponía a entrar… Al principio Shun se sorprende, pero rápidamente se tranquiliza…

¡Claro yo ya salgo! – dijo intentando alcanzar su toalla, más Shaka le tomó de la mano e impidió que la alcanzara.

¡Quiero que me hagas compañía! – murmuró al ingresar en la tina, acomodándose a espaldas del menor, que inmediatamente se sonrojo visiblemente.

Shaka instó al menor a que se recostara por su pecho, Shun así lo hizo, aunque el saberse desnudos y él sentado entre las piernas del rubio, lo ponía algo nervioso… no pasaron de unas cuantas caricias que el rubio le daba, sólo carias, de vez en cuando tomaba las manos del menor y las aproximaba a sus labios, le encantaba el olor de esos hilos verdes, y la suave sensación de esa piel… Shun mantenía los ojos cerrados, agradecía que por lo menos su rostro este oculto del mayor, porque lo sentía muy ardiente, por lo que dedujo que estaba todo rojo… Fue Shaka el que atrajo la toalla del menor para que este pudiera salir…

¡Gracias! – susurró sin ver el rostro del rubio, al ponerse de pie, rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla y salió del agua…

Minutos después Shaka lo alcanzó en el cuarto, Shun ya estaba vestido, y así lo hizo Shaka también… ya había llegado Milo, por lo que cuando salieron del cuarto y llegaron a la sala, lo encontraron ahí enfrascado en un debate con Odín sobre el futuro de la medicina en Atlantis.

¡Mejor ríndete abuelo, estas hablando con quien se encargará de llevar a cabo lo de asistencia médica gratis para las personas de escasos recursos!

¡Shaka!... ¡Shun, que placer verte! – Milo se acercó a los recién llegados, abrazó al rubio y besó la mano del peli verde, consiguiendo que este se sonroje ligeramente.

---

¿Y bien? – Milo y Shaka al fin se habían refugiado en la biblioteca para conversar más a gusto…

Shaka se descargó por completo con su amigo, le había dicho todo absolutamente todo, desde lo mal que se sentía por el engaño de Shein, la desesperación en la boda, lo que se le escapó a Shun respecto a cómo según él se había comprometido con Shein, y por último lo poco delicado que había sido con su ahora esposo, en su primera noche juntos…

¡Lo peor fue escuchar cómo se mofaba Shein de eso, era como si supiera que fui un idiota con su hermano! – culminó de decir el rubio.

¡Ya amigo… lo importante ahora es llevarte mejor con Shun, ahora él es tú esposo… y si te soy honesto… me alegra mucho! – sonrió Milo.

¡No se, la verdad es que ignoro lo que piensa o siente, pero oí claramente cuando dijo que amaba a Hyoga! – habló el rubio…

¡Pues lo oíste bien, a-ma-ba a Hyoga, en pasado… has que te a-me en presente! – acotó con tono juguetón… - ¡Además puedes estar seguro que mientras que tú no te alejes de tus ideales, él no se alejará de ti!

¡Tú lo vez todo tan simple… has pensado que quizás pueda odiarme! – Shaka hablaba irónicamente.

¡Has pensado que quizás le gustes! – Milo no lo dijo juguetón, lo dijo tan serio como cuando su amigo le escucho confesar que deseaba seguir los pasos de su padre, y ser doctor.

¡No… la verdad no quiero hacerme ideas falsas con él! – admitió el rubio…

¡Por los dioses, Shaka, eres cabeza dura… ehhh!... ¡Bue… te lo llevarás a Solaris supongo, pues aprovecha el estar allá, y conócelo mejor, quizás no sea tan mal chico, ¿no crees?! – el tono era un tanto exasperado, y Shaka sonrió por ese hecho…

¡Esta bien… se que es un buen chico… sólo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo! – murmuró el rubio pensativamente… - ¡Pero, tienes razón… iremos a Solaris mañana mismo, y eso él no lo sabe aún, se lo comentaré durante la cena… veremos cómo reacciona!

¡¿Un consejo?! – Shaka asintió viendo a su amigo - ¡Deja de compararlo con Shein, y de esperar que reaccione como lo haría él… así si vas a cansar a esa criatura, y terminará dejándote!... ¡Pretendientes son lo que le sobra! – eso último lo dijo maliciosamente, el peli azul sabía a la perfección que el comentario molestaría a su amigo.

¡Pues para eso, tendría que permitírselo! – susurró con enfado el mayor, la idea de que el menor tuviera muchos pretendientes realmente lo enfurecía.

---

Casi se atraganta con la comida al escuchar las palabras de su esposo, volteó a mirarlo sorprendido, había sido claro, se irían mañana a Solaris, y eso él no lo podía permitir… Shaka no había apartado la mirada del menor al comunicar la noticia, vio su expresión de asombro e incredibilidad, por un instante vio a Shein en ese rostro.

¡Podríamos ir el viernes, esposo! – dijo al fin el menor mirando al mayor con cierta angustia…

¿Y por qué tendría que cambiar mis planes…? – el menor miró la expresión y la mirada del rubio, en ella se notaba que no daría el brazo a torcer, era una mirada muy diferente a la que usaba con Shein, así que antes de que termine de decir toda su pregunta acotó…

¡Estoy acostumbrado a pasar mi cumpleaños con mi abuelo! – Shun lo dijo muy rápido, y esta vez fue Shaka el que casi se atora, miró al pequeño, y luego a Milo… entonces recordó… Shein le había dicho que cumplía años el ocho de setiembre…

¡Nos iremos el jueves, así pasaras tu cumpleaños con tu abuelo! – mencionó Shaka, más al notar que la mirada del peli verde parecía no estar complacida se preparó para hacer cumplir su voluntad sin objeción alguna…

¡Pero el jueves…! – intentó refutar el menor…

¡Ya he dicho mi última palabra! – lo interrumpió el mayor…

¡No es justo, le dije que me gusta pasar mi cumpleaños con mi abuelo! – Shun no demostraba ni un poco de conformidad con la idea.

¡Pero si te dije que pasarías tú cumpleaños con tu abuelo! – ahora era Shaka el que empezaba a enojarse, y miraba fríamente al peli verde…

¡Pero… pero, mi cumpleaños es justamente el jueves! – dijo con tono lastimero el más joven mirando al rubio con desesperación…

¡Eso es cierto, amigo! – Milo intervino pues notó la confusión de su amigo…

¿Qué? – esa información descolocó al mayor…

¡Verás, Shaka, Shein nació el ocho a las veintitrés y cincuenta y nueve, y Shun nació el nueve a los un minutos! – la voz del peli azul fue susurrante…

¡Esta bien, perdona, no lo sabía… saldremos el viernes! – dijo sintiéndose terrible con el más joven…

¡Gracias!... – minutos después Shun pidió permiso y se retiró del comedor… se estaba conteniendo para no llorar, pero ya había aguantado bastante.

¡Lo siento Shaka, yo también lo olvide! – murmuró el peli azul, los abuelos de Shaka no apartaban la mirada de su nieto…

¡Disculpen… Milo nos vemos mañana! – Shaka no lo aguantó más, y fue a seguir al más joven.

---

Cuando entró a la habitación cerró su boca con sus manos para acallar el sollozo… "¡Quiso decir con eso, que no tendré los mismos privilegios que Shein!"… apenas y podía contener sus lágrimas, por lo que se encerró en el baño, se sentó de espaldas a la puerta, recostándose en ella, se sentó en el piso, y ya sin fuerzas para controlarse comenzó a llorar…

¡Eso duele! – susurraba el pequeño…

Shaka no tardó en llegar a su cuarto, de lo primero que pudo percatarse al entrar fue de que su esposo no estaba ahí… notó luz en el baño, por lo que dedujo que estaba dentro… se aproximo silencioso, no pudo oír nada dentro, por lo que se decidió a tocar…

¡Shun ábreme la puerta!

Al escuchar su voz se desesperó… no quería abrir la puerta, no quería que lo viera en ese estado… intentó serenarse, pues dudaba que su voz le salga normal si no se tranquilizada…

¡Enseguida! – dijo apenas, volvió a taparse la boca para acallar otro sollozo.

Pudo sentir esa voz quebrada, y se sintió terrible… no deseaba eso, no deseaba hacer que se sintiera mal…

¡Por favor, Shun… abre la puerta! – Shaka recostó su cabeza por la puerta, no hubo respuesta… aunque pudo escuchar que al parecer Shun dejaba correr agua… minutos después la puerta se abría…

¡Lo siento, no pude abrir antes! – el menor sonrió al decirlo, y luego se dispuso a agarrar su piyama para cambiarse…. Shaka lo siguió con la mirada, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, sus ojos húmedos…

¡Shun!... ¡Perdona! – Shaka miró al joven que le daba la espalda…

¡Descuida, no tenías por qué saberlo… voy a dormir… buenas noches! – Shun no volteó a ver al mayor, ya se había puesto la piyama, por lo que se dispuso a acostarse…

Esa noche Shaka a penas pudo dormir, ni siquiera se atrevió a tocar al menor… lo veía tan plácidamente dormido, que sintió una culpa que no había experimentado hasta ese momento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al despertar comprobó que su joven esposo ya se había levantado, eso le disgusto un poquito, al bajar se encontró con su abuela quien le aviso que Shun había salido a montar, él le agradeció con un beso aquella información, desayunó algo ligero y también decidió salir a montar un poco… llevaba unos quince minutos al galope cuando pudo vislumbrar al caballo del peli verde, estaba amarrado a un árbol, él hizo lo mismo y buscó al más joven, no le costó encontrarlo… aunque no le gustó hacerlo, pues no estaba solo.

¡Aioria… que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! – Shaka se aproximó a los jóvenes, Shun estaba de frente a su amigo de infancia, hablándole ameno, cuando notó a Shaka se tensó un poco, y eso no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los mayores - ¿Interrumpo? – Shaka se dirigió a su esposo…

¡No! – Shun respondió sereno.

¡La verdad vine a buscarte a ti, amigo mío… y me encontré con esta belleza… jajajaja… le decía que es el destino!... – empezó a hablar el peli castaño más calló en secó al ver la mirada del rubio, la cual tenía un brillo peligroso, y si había algo que sabía Aioria era a no molestar al rubio.

¡Ah… pues ya me tienes enfrente, ¿para qué me buscabas? – el tono que uso era secó, Shun lo notó…

¡Creo que lo mejor es ir a la mansión, si eres amigo de mi esposo, supongo que puedes quedarte a almorzar! – Shun lo dijo todo muy dulcemente, el castaño lo miró embelesado y Shaka sintió que quería llevarse a la fuerza al pequeño y encerrarlo en su habitación…

¡No le veo el inconveniente!... ¡Toma el caballo de Shun! – Shaka tomo una de las manos del menor y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, para sorpresa del más joven - ¡Tú montarás conmigo!

---

Cuando al fin Aioria se marcho, fue a su cuarto… no le gustaba la información que le diera su amigo, tal vez lo más seguro era irse ya a Solaris, pero lo del cumpleaños era importante… entró al cuarto, ahí encontró al pequeño leyendo entretenido un libro, él se le acercó tomó el libro colocándolo a un costado del peli verde, por fin con su otra mano levantó el mentón del más joven.

¡No es correcto hablar con desconocidos, por más amigos míos que sean… que sea la última vez! – Shaka miraba fijamente esos ojos esmeraldinos…

¡Está bien! – susurró el menor…

Shaka se acercó y besó esos labios, y como si fuera un reflejo el menor lo apartó… se miraron tensamente durante unos segundos hasta que Shaka, volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mayor fuerza, lo atrajo a su cuerpo rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos… el menor colocó sus manitos en el pecho del mayor, intentó apartar el rostro… fue entonces que las palabras de su hermano golpearon duro en su persona…

¡YA! – el peli verde había sacado fuerzas de no sabía dónde y alejo al mayor…

Esa actitud dejó anonadado al rubio, quien lo miraba sorprendido, notó que el menor lo observaba con enfado…

¡Quiero que recuerde quien soy yo… me estoy cansando de que me trate como si no tuviera sentimientos… si las cosas siguen así, no va a dar resultado… NO SOY SHEIN! – Shun ahora sí se sentía mejor, lo había dicho… aunque el silencio del rubio lo puso nervioso, lo miró de reojo, se sorprendió al ver dibujada una sonrisa en ese rostro.

¡Esta bien… perdóname!…- Shun sonrió por el cambio de ánimo del mayor… asintió sin apartarle la mirada - ¡Pero!... – eso sí que alertó al mas joven que lo miró alarmado…

¿Pero? – susurró sin saber exactamente qué esperar del rubio…

¡Eres mi esposo… y es tú obligación complacerme!

¿A mi hermano lo respetarías?

---

Esas palabras nuevamente le quitaron el sueño… no sólo no pasó nada entre ellos, sino que decidió ir a dormir en otro cuarto, y cómo compartir el lecho con el pequeño… la verdad era que no había podido decir nada, cómo cuestionar algo, si Shun fue testigo de todas las concesiones que había tenido con Shein, y que casualmente le negaba a él… suspiró largamente… "¡Esto no va a funcionar!"… luego recordó la cantidad de emociones que recorrieron su ser al ver a su esposo en compañía de Aioria… de nuevo las palabras de Milo… suspiró largamente…

¡Creo que no hay caso, no puedo dormir!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el primer cumpleaños que no iba a pasar con su hermano, a pesar de todo, le había encargado a Afro, que le envía el regalo que le había preparado para la fecha… no había salido del cuarto en todo el día… la abuela de Shaka iba de tanto en tanto para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien y de que no le hiciera falta algo… Shaka no se había aparecido en todo el día… sabía que no era bueno el estar distanciado de él, su abuelo siempre le decía de lo importante de la familia… pero…

¡Shaka! – susurró muy bajo abrazando sus piernas con ambos brazos…

Había estado muy ocupado atendiendo algunos asuntos, muy temprano en la mañana recibió el aviso de Horus de que vendría al día siguiente para pasar el día con su nieto… cuando hubo firmado el último documento… deseó realmente que ese día Milo fuera a visitarlo, pero no fue así… la noche empezó a caer, y con ella una potente lluvia… el ambiente esta helado, cuando llegó a la mansión su abuela le informó de todo lo acontecido ese día, por lo que tomando la bandeja de alimentos que ella le llevaba a Shun y fue en dirección a la habitación…

Miraba la lluvia caer afuera, la lluvia le gustaba, aunque el frío empezaba a molestarle, sin embargo no tenía fuerzas de levantarse para traer una cobija, cerró los ojos recostando su cabeza por el vidrio… "¡Shien!"…

Ni siquiera lo sintió entrar, dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita y se le acercó con una manta, el menor abrió los ojos al sentir calor, y volteó a mirar a Shaka, quien lo cargó en sus brazos, para depositarlo luego, en el lecho…

¡Tienes que comer! – Shaka aproximó la bandeja al joven… quien lo miraba atento, y luego miró la bandeja… no dijo nada, simplemente comió… el rubio hizo lo mismo, pues nuevamente el peli verde le ofrecía un poco de su comida.

¡Se quedará conmigo esta noche! – susurró el oji esmeralda, bebiendo algo de jugo.

¡Sólo si es eso lo que quieres! – acotó el mayor acomodando la bandeja en la mesita de luz.

Shun miró a Shaka a los ojos, asintió sin apartar la mirada, a lo que el rubio sonrió, se desprendió entonces la camisa, quitándose antes el saco… se acomodó alado del menor, y este, para sorpresa suya, se acurrucó entre sus brazos… "¡Ya veo, extraña a su hermano!"…


	6. Chapter 6

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios… aquí les dejo otro capi… ehhh, ah si hay lemon así que a los que no les gusta ya saben… léanlo con cuidado, esta casi al final… bien ahora si me mantendré desconectada de las continuaciones de ambos fics que estoy escribiendo… se acerca mi cumple, y jejeje lo tengo que preparar, organizar, y todo eso… por eso, ojala tengan mucha paciencia conmigo… y no desesperen, cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad les subo la conti… uhmmm bien, creo que es todo…_

_Besos y Saludos a todos…_

_Zafira_

**Capítulo 5º: Un Largo Cumpleaños**

Sentía esa calidez rodeándole, sus dedos estaban enredados con lo que parecían finos hilos, abrió cuidadosamente los ojos, se encontró entre los brazos de Shaka, recostado en su desnudo pecho, y con los dedos jugueteando con sus largos cabellos, sonrió intentando sacar sus deditos de la trampa en la que estaban, más la mano de Shaka le impidió que lo hiciera…

¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – susurró levantando aquel rostro hacia el de él… luego acercó sus labios a los del menor besándolo dulcemente.

Shun contestó tímidamente el beso, ya no estaba tan adormilado, y la verdad, como era la primera vez que despertaba en otros brazos que no sean los de su hermano en su cumpleaños, parecía estar dispuesto a disfrutar de esa nueva experiencia…

El rubio invirtió posiciones, no era muy común que le contestara el beso, por lo que no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad… lo acomodó en el lecho, sin dejar de besarlo, cuando lo tuvo acostado profundizó más el contacto, acariciaba su rostro con la mano con la que agarrara aún su mentón, mientras que con la otra apoyada en la cama, evitaba dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo encima del menor.

El peli verde se dejaba hacer, con una mano extendida en la cama, totalmente inmóvil… la otra la tenía por el pecho del mayor, para evitar que se acercase demasiado, aunque lentamente esa mano fue subiendo hasta el rostro del mayor, que permitiéndole respirar había terminado con el beso…

Se miraron directo a los ojos sin pronunciar palabras… Shun tenía tenuemente sonrojadas sus mejillas, las de Shaka estaban normales aunque mostraba una sonrisa altiva, acarició los labios del más joven antes de salir por completo de encima suyo, cuando estuvo de pie, se acercó al pequeño y lo cargó en brazos…

¡Hoy se hará tú voluntad! – susurró al llevarlo en dirección al baño…

---

Aquel baño había sido muy placentero… y penoso… Shaka no se había bañado con él, lo había bañado nada más, después lo vistió, le regaló otro beso, y salieron del cuarto. En la mansión todo eran arreglos… Horus ya había llegado, por lo que Shun corrió de inmediato a sus brazos…

¡Abuelo! – el menor miró a su abuelo muy feliz, el anciano notó cierto brillo en aquella mirada, por lo que decidió regalarle al menor, una sonrisa de la mas pura dicha…

¡¿Me extrañaste, pequeño?!

¡Mucho!

¡Felicidades Shun! – el joven volteó el rostro y encontró a Afrodita por lo que soltó el abrazo sobre su abuelo, y corrió al encuentro con su amigo… - ¡Te vez muy bien mi niño!

¡Afro… no sabes cuanto te extrañe!…

¡Shaka… buenos días! – Horus saludo al rubio, Shaka sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, la verdad veía tan contento a Shun que se sentía culpable por ser el responsable de que no estuviera con su familia.

¡Horus… espero que el viaje haya sido placentero!

¡Lo fue, lo fue… ahh cierto, hay algo que debo decirte…! – Shaka notó un tono nervioso en el mayor, no lo comprendió hasta que oyó aquella voz…

¡Felicidades… Hermano!

Shun se puso pálido, primero miró el nervioso rostro del peli turquesa, luego el de su abuelo, para después encontrase con él… su hermano lo miraba fríamente desde un rincón contrario de la sala… sus ojos no se animaron a buscar a Shaka, estaba como petrificado… "¿Qué hace aquí?"…

¡¿No vas a darle un abrazo a tu hermano mayor?! – la voz de Shein era fría, no apartaba la mirada de su hermano…

¡Claro! – susurró Shun apenas casi sin voz…

Shaka se había quedado de piedra, miraba a Shun acercarse a Shein temeroso… le dirigió una rápida mirada a Horus…

¡Lo siento… no pude negarme! – murmuró el anciano.

Shun y Shein se miraron un momento sin siquiera parpadear, el mayor acarició el rostro del menor… lentamente lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándole con mucha fuerza, Shun parecía en trance… más rápidamente le devolvió el abrazo a su hermano…

¡Hermano! – Shun no lo toleró mas, se cobijo entre esos brazos y Shein sonrió victorioso, observando en el proceso a Shaka, quien no le había apartado la vista de encima.

---

Todo ese día estaba transcurriendo de manera casi tranquila, Shun recibió no sólo la visita de sus familiares, Milo también había llegado para alivio de Shun, pues desde que Shaka vio a su hermano, su expresión era de mucho enfado… pasado el medio día, en que se llevó a cabo un tenso almuerzo, que los abuelos de Shaka y Horus intentaron apaciguar, otra persona que no era esperada por nadie, llegó… a Shaka casi se le salen los ojos, cuando ese individuo una vez que cruzara la puerta, se dirigiera y abrazara muy efusivamente a su esposo…

¡Mi amado niño, ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con otro que no fuera yo?!

¡Mi… Mime! – Shun no sabía si reír o llorar, más pudo reaccionar antes de que su consternado amigo lo besase en lo labios, cosa que supuso no le iba a caer en gracia a su esposo… - ¡Mime, por favor… ya…!

¡Uhmmm!... ¡Primero, te casas sin mi permiso, con alguien que no soy yo, no me invitas a la boda, y lo peor de todo es que… ME ENTERO POR EL MOLESTO DE TÚ HERMANO!... – el joven sostuvo del mentón al pequeño peli verde, quien definitivamente había optado por reír debido a todos esos reclamos - ¡Y ahora… no me dejas besarte!...

¡Mime… no creo que al esposo de Shun le agrade que lo beses, sin presentante antes! – Afrodita creyó oportuno intervenir, más al notar la sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios de Shein, que supuso quería crear problemas entre los recién casados.

La expresión se Shaka era seria, miraba con tal frialdad al recién llegado… no estaba entendiendo nada, mas eso de que Shein le había avisado lo de la boda, le obligó a no hacer el escándalo que le decía hiciera la creciente rabia que sentía con todas las palabras que el recién llegado le decía a Shun, de hecho, de no ser por la mano de Milo en su brazo ya se habría levantado de su asiento, e hubiera ido a golpear a ese cabellos de zanahoria…

¿Y quien es el que me quitó el amor de mi pequeño, Afrodita? – el tono de voz de Mime era irónico…

¡Mime! – Shun llamó a su amigo y acarició su rostro, le sonrió tiernamente y Shaka sintió que reventaría en cualquier momento… - ¡Te presentaré a Shaka… lamento no haberte invitado… te explicaré en detalle, mas tarde!... – Shun atrajo al peli naranja a Shaka quien se levantó en su presencia, el recién llegado miró sorprendido al rubio…

¡Uhmmm… es alto, y guapo… ya te entiendo! – Mime le susurró al pequeño, más fue oído claramente por el rubio, quien al notar el sonrojo del menor se sintió descolocado… - ¡Shaka, ehhh… pues quiero que tengas presente que aprovecharé cualquier error que cometas para llevarme a mi Shun… así que más te vale hacer que sea… muy feliz! – se habían estrechado la mano al tiempo que el peli naranja hablaba…

Era extraño, pero de pronto al ver aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa, le provocaron la necesidad de devolverla con la misma intensidad, y fue por eso que Shaka, relajó todo su cuerpo y le sonrió cordialmente…

¡Lo tendré presente… pero si aceptas una sugerencia… espera sentado! – Shaka estrecho cordialmente la mano del menor, quien según las apariencias no debía ser más que unos dos años mayor que su esposo…

¡Jajajaja… me agrada… al fin alguien que aparta lo dulce… de lo amargo! – Mime dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia Shein, quien lo miraba con odio puro, y Shaka sintió que ese joven era definitivamente una visita muy grata en su casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¿Tu amigo de infancia?!

¡Si… lamento todo el espectáculo, él es muy dramático!... ¡Su padre y el mío eran amigos, por lo que lo conozco de toda la vida! – Shun había acompañado a Shaka a la biblioteca para poder aclarar mejor las cosas, pues lo último que deseaba es que Mime le hubiera dejado una impresión errada - ¡Siempre se comportó como un hermano muy celoso…!

¡Veo que tampoco se lleva bien con Shein… de hecho, Afrodita tampoco se lleva bien con tú hermano! – acotó el rubio instando al menor a que se le acercara más…

¡Pues… Shein siempre ahmmm… bueno, digamos que no le caían mis amigos!... ¡Con respecto a eso de que me case con otro que no era él… sólo lo dice por jugar, de niños decía que nos casaríamos… pero sólo lo hacía para jugar! – Shun parecía muy nervioso al hablar…

¡Descuida, puedes decirle a Mime que puede venir a esta casa las veces que desee… y también dile eso a Afrodita! – Shaka acarició el rostro del más joven…

¡Gracias!...

¡Te daré tu regalo esta noche!... ¡Ahora ve con tus amigos! – Shaka tomó asiento tras el escritorio, luego de salir Shun, no tardo en entrar Milo…

¡Qué amiguito, ehhh!...

¡Te gusta!

¡Jajajaja… pues la verdad sí! – Milo tomaba asiento frente a su amigo… - ¡Lo que me sorprende más son los celos de Shein, ¿sabes?!... ¡Se nota que desprecia tanto a Afrodita como a Mime!

¡Si… ya me había dado cuenta!… ¡La verdad… ya quiero que se vaya! – Shaka dejó salir ese comentario desde lo más profundo de su alma… la presencia del mayor de los gemelos le molestaba, sentía como si este se burlase nuevamente de él en su propia cara.

---

La tarde pasó rápidamente, cuando terminaron de merendar el peli naranja se despidió de los presentes y en especial del cumpleañero con un muy cálido abrazo…

¡Cualquier cosa, sólo avísame y estaré para ti!

¡Lo se… gracias por venir!...

¡Bueno, creo que también yo debo marcharme… Shaka, hablamos, espero que tu viaje sea placentero, saluda a tus padres de mi parte! – Milo se había levantado y también se disponía a salir… - ¡Shun… te va a encantar Solaris, lo se…! – dándole un abrazo al menor se dirigió a la puerta acompañando al peli naranja…

¡Cuídense… el cochero los llevará a ambos! – Shaka se aproximó a Shun y rodeó su cintura…

¡Adiós!

¡¡Adiós!!

Una vez que volvieron a la sala, Shein hizo de todo para acaparar la atención de su hermano… miró con despreció a Shaka cuando le pidió a su hermanito que le mostrase la mansión, a lo que el menor simplemente no pudo negarse… y sin mirar a su esposo, escoltó a su gemelo para mostrarle la casa…

Los abuelos de Shaka estaban de lo más disgustados… Horus parecía avergonzado… Afrodita se acercó tímidamente a Shaka para decirle…

¡Disculpe, Shaka… pero mi padrino no pudo evitarlo… Shein es su nieto y gemelo de Shun, no pudo contra esas dos poderosas razones… es por eso que lo trajimos…! – acotó el peli turquesa mirando en dirección a los adultos de esa habitación que murmuraban entre ellos… - ¡Aunque… si yo fuera usted…! – Shaka volteó a ver al ahijado de Horus - ¡No dejaría a Shun, a solas con Shein!

¡Gracias… tienes razón! – Shaka se levantó y sin hacer ningún comentario se retiró.

---

¡Aunque debo decirte que el jardín se aprecia más con la luz del sol, hermano! – Shun cumpliendo los deseos de Shein lo había llevado a los jardines - ¿Pasa algo?...

¿Vas a ir a Solaris? – Shein miraba frío a su menor, cuando este no le devolvía la mirada, tomándolo del mentón lo instó a que lo hiciera - ¡Ven conmigo… él no se te podrá acercar en mi casa… mi pequeño… se que te casaste con él por mi culpa, perdóname… te uniste a ese sucio paria…!

¡No hermano… ya basta, no quiero escuchar que le sigas llamando así… ahora Shaka es mi esposo, y no voy a irme de su lado, al menos que él me lo pida! – Shun soltó el agarre que el mayor tenía sobre él… suspiró largamente y en vista a que su hermano no decía ninguna palabra acotó - ¡Iré a Solaris como me pide… me haría feliz que tú te llevarás mejor con él!

¡Claro… si eso te hace feliz! – hablo con cierto tono irónico el peli verde mayor, el mas joven lo miró confuso - ¡No dejaré que convivas con parias… lo siento hermanito!

¡Uhmmm! – Shun intentó decir algo pero alguien detrás de él, le tapó la boca con la mano - ¡UHMMM!

¡Vámonos ya!... – Shein se dirigía a la persona que inmovilizara a Shun con uno de sus brazos y le tapara la boca con su mano - ¡Pero antes… espera!... ¡Me despediré para siempre de mi esposito!

Shein le quitó a su gemelo el calzado y sus ropas más visibles, Shun nada pudo hacer para evitarlo, pues apenas y se podía mover, sus ojos ya estaban dejando derramar lágrimas de impotencia… "¡Hermano… no lo hagas!"…

¡No tardaré… amordázalo bien… ya Shun, me lo agradecerás con el tiempo, ya veras! – Shein acarició el rostro de su reflejo antes de dirigirse camino a la mansión…

¡¿No es lindo el amor que te tiene tu hermano, Shun?!

"¡Hyoga!"...

¡Sabremos cuidar de ti… sabré cuidar de ti!

---

"¿Dónde se metieron?"… Shaka buscaba a los gemelos por toda la casa, empezaba a impacientarse, fue en eso que al volver a la sala se encontró con Shun despidiéndose de sus abuelos…

¿Qué está pasando? – habló seriamente el rubio al notar la mirada de incredulidad de sus abuelos.

¡Shaka!... ¡Shein tiene razón… esto es una locura, no funcionaría… es por eso que me iré con mi hermano! – el menor volteó a ver al rubio… Shaka enmarcó una ceja…

¡Entonces vete… no me interesa que te quedes… pero, eso sí… dile a tu hermano que va a arrepentirse! – los presentes y en especial Afrodita no daban crédito de las palabras del rubio, volteó el rostro y como si nada se marcho…

¡Bien, veo que no hay problema… me quedaré con Shein abuelo… puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras! – dicho eso el peli verde salió, Horus estaba pálido…

¡Ese… no…! – susurró, más las palabras de Shaka lo dejaron tieso, por lo que no supo que actitud debía tomar.

---

Shun estaba amordazado… las palabras que su hermano le dijera, dijo Shaka lo hirieron profundamente… ya ni siquiera forcejeaba, se había quedado quieto en el asiento de la carrosa, donde lo colocara Hyoga, su hermano estaba a su lado, le había hecho recostar sobre sus piernas y le acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos…

¡Ya hermanito… te dije que esa gente es basura! – Shein se sentía muy bien, todo había salido conforme lo había pensado… Hyoga miraba a su dulce sumamente triste, y luego a su esposo, sonrió con cierta malicia… hubiera dado la mitad de su fortuna con tal de ver la expresión de Shaka en ese momento.

¡Ya pronto saldremos de estas tierras! – murmuró Hyoga acomodándose en su asiento que se encontraba justo enfrente del de los menores… más justo en ese momento la carrosa se detuvo… - ¿Qué sucede? – habló molesto el rubio.

¡Me temo sin embargo… que he cambiado de opinión… pensándolo bien, la mejor forma de vengarme de ti Shein, es haciendo miserable a tu adorado hermano! – la voz de Shaka se hizo escuchar desde afuera, Shun abrió grandemente los ojos, mientras que su hermano mayor y Hyoga, maldecían…

Afuera no sólo estaba Shaka, también estaban algunos de los guardianes de esas tierras, gente que trabajaba para su familia… el rubio bajo de su caballo, uno de sus hombres abrió la puerta del carruaje…

¡Vaya… Hyoga… que placer verte… Shein olvidé decirte que ya se cómo diferenciarte de Shun… en cuanto a ti…! – Shaka parecía disfrutar mucho tener en esa situación a su antiguo prometido.

¡NO TOQUES A MI HERMANO!

¡QUERRAS DECIR MI ESPOSO… Y TE ASEGURO que tocar es sólo una de las tantas cosas que le voy a hacer! – Shaka cargó a Shun y bajó del carro, ordenó a su gente que escolte a Shein y a su esposo lejos de sus tierras, claro, acotando que si volvía a verlos ahí, los denunciaría por intento de secuestro…

Una vez que el carruaje salió de su campo visual, cobijo con su abrigo el cuerpo de Shun, quien lo miraba sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción, no mostraba ya aquella sorpresa al verlo subir al carruaje por él.

¡Tú hermano si que es de armas tomar! – susurró el mayor quitándola mordaza de los labios del menor…

¡Si! – casi no se escuchó esa afirmación, Shun parecía muy triste - ¡Podrías desatarme!

Shaka desamarro las muñecas del joven, lo montó con el en su caballo y se dirigieron a la mansión… lo tenía fuertemente sujeto… cuando escuchara eso, realmente cayó en el engaño por un momento, hasta que recordó una cosa… a pesar de sus frías palabras… no lo veía directo a los ojos…

¡Tienes prohibido ver a tu hermano, si no es en casa de tu abuelo, y siempre será en presencia de Aldebarán! – dijo al fin el rubio cuando llegaban a destino… luego desmontó y ayudó al menor a hacerlo también, más no lo bajó al suelo, pues Shun no traía calzado… - ¡Cambia esa cara… si lo que querías es ir con tu hermano…!

¡¿Y si fuera así… qué harías?! – murmuró el menor mirando a los ojos del mayor.

¡Te mantendría bajo llave… y sólo podrías verme a mí!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los abuelos de Shaka se mostraron realmente indignados por la actitud del hermano mayor del esposo de su nieto, más lo único que hicieron fue darle una taza de té al menor para que se tranquilizara, mientras Afrodita lo tenía entre sus brazos y le decía palabras de consuelo, pues era evidente que al menor le había dolido el intento de su hermano de hacer primar su voluntad sin importarle nada más… Horus se había encerrado en la biblioteca para hablar con Shaka por pedido de este… el rubio estaba molesto, y el anciano no podía más que entenderlo…

¡Dígale a su nieto, que si vuelve a venir a mi casa, no dudaré en echarlo… la verdad es que llegó algo lejos en su desprecio por mí! – Shaka hablaba serio mientras que bebía una taza de té…

¡Shein siempre fue algo posesivo con Shun… como es el mayor se creía con derechos sobre él… eso empeoró luego de la muerte de sus padres!... ¡Realmente no se que decir, excepto que lo siento, debí suponer que algo tramaba, aunque él no era así! – hablo el mayor mirando al rubio a los ojos.

¡Ya veo…! – murmuró el joven, ya se había dado cuenta de esas actitudes del gemelo mayor, aunque en ese preciso momento lo único que deseaba era dejar de pensar en él.

¡Bueno Shaka, creo que es tiempo de que nos marchemos!... ¡Cuando regreses de tú viaje espero que lleves a Shun a hacerme una visita! – dijo el mayor levantándose…

---

Cuando su abuelo y amigo se habían marchado ya, decidió ir a darse un baño… seguía molesto… tenía tanto coraje que deseaba ponerse a llorar… "¿Cómo se atrevió?... ¡Maldito Hyoga!"... tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, a su mente volvían las imágenes de Hyoga robándole un beso a la fuerza cuando esperaban a su hermano en el carruaje… sus manos acariciaron sus labios, recordó entonces aquel tiempo en el que sus besos le dejaban un hermoso sabor en los labios…

¡Espero que sólo haya sido un beso! – Shaka había sacado al menor de sus recuerdos con aquellas palabras, el menor trago duro antes de animarse a enfrentarle la mirada…

¡Yo…! – intentó decir el mas joven, Shaka se había sentado al costado de la bañera, enredó sus dedos en la cabellera verde, tomándola sin mucha delicadeza, obligando al menor a levantar el rostro…

¡Tú me perteneces! – Shaka no dijo más, asaltó aquellos labios con pasión, deseaba borrar el sabor de cualquier otro que no fuera él…

Al principio Shun no reaccionó de ninguna manera, más lentamente le fue contestando el beso, y sabrán los dioses en que iba a terminar eso, pues el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada, los obligó a separarse.

Shaka aún no volvía, Shun se había puesto su piyama, miraba tras la ventana… fue un cumpleaños raro… se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido si su hermano no hubiera hecho de las suyas, cerró sus ojos para recordar mejor las caricias de quien era su gemelo, la persona a la que seguramente amaría más que a nadie, porque sin importar lo que le hiciera, él siempre sucumbiría ante su presencia, siempre había sido así…

¡Shien!

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse le hizo abrir los ojos… miró al rubio que se había quedado mirándole serio… el menor no podía disimular su tristeza, por lo que tapó su rostro con sus manos…

¡Espero que te guste! – Shaka simplemente se acercó al pequeño y puso frente a él un estuche…

Shun destapó su rostro y miró el obsequio, levantó sus ojos buscando los del mayor, luego tomó el estuche y lo abrió… dentro había una hermosa joya, al principio simplemente la miró sin saber qué exactamente debía hacer, era de plata por lo que se podía apreciar, aunque… no estaba muy seguro de cómo se usaba…

Shaka sonrió al ver la curiosidad con la que miraba la joya, por lo que la tomó, así como tomó también la mano izquierda del menor y le colocó en la muñeca la pulsera de plata, que estaba unida por una cadenilla a un anillo del mismo material, el cual colocó en el dedo del mas joven…

Shun observó el diseño de la joya, la pulsera era algo gruesa y su apariencia era como de una enredadera, la cadena con la que se unía al anillo también tenía, aunque más fina, esa misma imagen… por último el anillo era más delicado aún en sus diseños, el peli verde notó que tenía incrustadas piedras preciosas, esmeraldas para ser exactos, en cuatro puntos, que eran remarcados por el diseño de las enredaderas…

¡Se que en Atlantis, más específicamente en Alfa, no se acostumbra regalar joyas a un hombre… pero en mi país es una costumbre! – Shaka comentaba levantando el rostro de Shun para que pudiera verle el rostro… - ¡Me gustaría que siempre lo usaras… escogí una no muy llamativa justamente por ese motivo!

¿Quieres que la use…? – Shun parecía no dar crédito a sus palabras… - ¡Pero…!

¡Espero no me niegues eso… esposo! – Shun se sonrojó, aquello más que un pedido era una orden.

¡Lo usaré, excepto cuando acompañe a mi abuelo al parlamento! – dijo con tono resignado… esa respuesta pareció complacer al rubio…

¡En mi país un regalo se agradece!

¡Ah… lo siento… ¡Muchas Gracias, Shaka!! – Shun se sonrojó de sobremanera debido a esa terrible falta de modales…

¡Jajajaja en mi país… los regalos se agradecen… de otra forma!

Shun miró un tanto confundido a su esposo, su sonrisa altiva lo ponía nervioso… no quería preguntar, temía cual pudiera ser la respuesta, aunque… quizás él ya la sabía… más bien, se la imaginaba…

¿De qué… forma? – susurró mirando algo inquieto la manera en como Shaka se le iba acercando… - ¡Me habías dicho… que hoy se haría mi voluntad!

¡No haré nada que no quieras! – el rubio sonrió al notar que el pequeño no huía de su acercamiento - ¿Quieres?

¡Uhmmmm… ¡Si!!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No entendía por qué, pero había consentido eso… y sólo por ese hecho tuvo que reprimir sus miedos, y deseos de empujar el cuerpo del mayor lejos del suyo, además que temía que de hacerlo, de todas maneras lo hicieran, y a él le tocaría mirar avergonzado y humillado al rubio nuevamente en la mañana.

Shaka besaba suavemente su cuello, con cuidado lo fue dirigiendo hacia el lecho, lo tenía fuertemente sujeto de la cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que su mano libre lo sostenía de la nuca, cuando tomó nuevamente sus labios, con su lengua le instó a que abriera la boca, sintió el temblor que ese pedido le provocó al más joven, más había asentido, por lo que su lengua fue explorando esa pequeña cabida y su cuerpo excitándose más debido a los estremecimientos que con esa simple invasión, estaba consiguiendo en el menor.

Cuando lo recostó sobre el lecho, su corazón empezó a palpitar violento, agarró con fuerzas las sábanas con sus manos, Shaka lamía su cuello mientras que le desabotonaba la piyama y acaricia suavemente la piel que quedaba descubierta…

¡Uhm!... ¡Ah!... ¡Ahmm! – gemía bajito el menor debido a la oleada de sensaciones que intencionadamente le hacía sentir el mayor.

¡Bésame! – Shaka colocaba su rostro a la altura de la del más joven, quien dudando un poco al principio, accede a besarlo… el rubio sonrió, ese beso era lo único que deseaba en ese momento, esa noche poseería a su esposo de una y mil maneras…

Hacía ya un rato que la totalidad de sus prendas habían abandonado sus cuerpos, las caricias estaban volviendo loco al más joven, quien se sujetaba con fuerzas de las sábanas, cuando la lengua de Shaka recorrió su pecho, contuvo la respiración y levantó el rostro para observarlo, el rubio también lo miraba, de hecho al bajar su lengua por su pecho, hasta su vientre, lo hizo sin dejar de mirar las expresiones del más joven…

¡Ahhhhhhh!... ¡Uhmmmm… ahhhhh! – cerró los ojos y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, Shaka había tomado su miembro con la mano, y luego lo había lamido, esa imagen superaba todo su pudor… ya no podía reprimir ningún gemido, su cuerpo se arqueaba sin que él pudiera hacer nada - ¡Shaka!... ¡Ahhh… uhmmmm… ahhhh!

Cuando se vino en su boca, volvió a recorrer con su lengua ese cuerpo que era sólo para él… observó ese rostro sumamente sonrojado, que mostraba aquella mirada perdida pero brillante, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, era evidente que aún le faltaba el aire… su imagen era adorada, y sus labios parecían clamar por ser tomados por los suyos… volvió a besarlo, luego se separó y volvió a acariciar primero esas mejillas, luego el mentón, con su pulgar entreabrió mas esa boquita, sin dejar de mirar sus expresiones metió sus dedos en aquella boca, sonrió al sentir como con la lengüita lamía tímidamente a sus invasores dedos.

¡Te ves realmente hermoso! – susurró el mayor al momento de retirar sus dedos y colocar sus labios sobre los de Shun, para al fin introducir su lengua… la sensación de los latidos desenfrenados del menor hizo que se sintiera más deseoso, bajó sus dedos buscando la entrado del peli verde, separó un poco más sus piernas…

¡Uhmmmm… ahhh… ahyyyyy… Shaka! – pudo percibir la invasión, más ya sabía lo que eso quería decir, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor, el cual había dejado de besarle para observarle… por lo que el menor era quien ahora lamía el cuello del rubio, consiguiendo unos cuantos gemidos también de su parte…

Shaka tomó los labios en otro apasionado beso al momento de penetrarle, el pequeño se arqueó e intentó emitir un quejido, pero sus labios no se lo permitieron… no tardó en sentirlo listo para comenzar con las embestidas… Shun se agarraba fuertemente de él, pero lentamente se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones placenteras, y lo que más le estaba gustando a Shaka, es que por fin se le estaba entregando por completo.

Cuando Shaka lo volteó, intentó recuperar el aliento… estaba tan cansado, aunque el sentir los labios de su esposo en su cuello lo hicieron estremecer, más lo que realmente lo desesperó fue sentir las manos del rubio tomar su miembro, mientras este volvía a penetrarlo…

¡Ahhhhh! – se quejó un poco por la invasión, y más por la posición en la que se encontraba, le resultaba un tanto humillante… aunque no tardó en considerarlo por demás placentero - ¡Sha… Shaka!

Escuchar su nombre le estaba gustando más de lo que imaginaba… por más que ya se había venido en el interior del menor y había hecho que este se venga también, él aún no estaba satisfecho… sabía que su joven amante apenas y podía mantenerse consciente, de hecho era él que con sus caricias, entre tiernas y bruscas no lo dejaba perderse entre los brazos del dios del sueño… otra embestida más, Shun volvía a correrse, y sentía que él mismo ya no podría continuar, pero si iba a acabar quería hacerlo viendo ese rostro…

Volvió a voltearlo y, a asaltar sus labios, sentirlo en su interior era una sensación que definitivamente nunca podría explicar con palabras… el rubio era más violento en sus movimientos, por lo que se agarró con fuerzas a aquella fuerte espalda, tanto que estaba seguro le había enterrado las uñas en ella… escuchar gemir a Shaka era demasiado excitante y parecía motivarle a besarlo, y eso hizo… el mayor también buscó sus labios al momento de penetrarlo con mayor fuerza para al fin correrse nuevamente en su interior…

Ambos estaban bañados en sudor, sentían sus cuerpos muy calientes y agotados… Shaka sonrió al notar que Shun entre jadeos se quedaba dormido… él se colocó a su lado, una vez que cuidadoso retiró su miembro del interior del pequeño… lo trajo a su cuerpo, acaricio su rostro y acomodó unos mechones de cabello que le impedían ver con claridad esos ojitos ya cerrados… sonrió al colocarlo entre sus brazos y estirar las colchas para tapar sus cuerpos, pues… a pesar de sentir calor, sabía que en verdad el ambiente estaba frío…

---

Sentía su cuerpo tan cansado, no tenía fuerzas para nada, aunque aún le recorrían sensaciones muy placenteras… percibió que se movió, y sólo por curiosidad entreabrió un poco los ojos… el lo soltó con cuidado y se dirigió al baño… se acurrucó más entre las colchas y sábanas, sentía frío, quería que Shaka volviera y siguiera abrazándolo… cuando volvió, con todo y sábanas lo cargó, llevándolo al baño…

¡Saldremos dentro de una hora! – murmuró cuando despojaba el joven cuerpo de su cobijo, y lo introducía al agua, sólo para luego seguirlo él también…

Shun apenas y abría los ojos, miraba a su esposo, mientras este lo iba bañando cuidadosamente, el agua estaba maravillosamente tibia, era tan relajante, que lo único que el menor parecía querer era seguir durmiendo…

¡No te duermas… tenemos que salir, o llegaremos a Solaris mañana por la tarde! – murmuraba el rubio sonriendo ante esos adormilados ojitos…

Shun suspiro y se mojó la cara… salieron cuidadosamente de la tina, Shaka parecía atender que el menor no fuera a tropezar, resbalar, caer… cualquiera de los típicos accidentes de cuando uno esta mas dormido que despierto… cuando estuvo por caer debido a un tropiezo, el mayor decidió cargarlo, pues ya lo había envuelto en una toalla… vistieron las prendas previamente seleccionadas por el rubio… el peli verde lo hizo sólo y lentamente, mientras Shaka salía de la habitación para verificar que todo este listo para el viaje…

¡No es justo… "¿Por qué me siento tan cansado… y él se ve tan vital?"…! – Shun terminaba de vestirse y salía del cuarto, bajó con cuidado las escaleras, los abuelos de Shaka ya los estaban esperando…

¿Y Shaka? – susurró el peli verde, e intentó que la mirada pícara de la abuela de su esposo, no consiguiera plasmarte un tono rosado a sus mejillas…

¡AH… ahí viene! – dijo guiñándole un ojo al menor…

¿Esta todo listo para el viaje? – habló Odín, a lo que el rubio asintió…

---

El desayuno había sido muy tranquilo, después se despidieron cariñosamente de los adultos, y emprendieron camino hacia Solaris… Shaka le había dicho que desde Beta eran casi unas veinte horas de viaje en carruaje, quince si fueran a caballo… bueno, eso si se conocía el camino… hacía frío y apenas estaba amaneciendo…

¡Uhmmm! – Shun miró a su esposo, quien no le apartaba los ojos de encima - ¿Qué?

¡Eres hermoso… Espero que te guste Solaris… ven…! – Shaka había hablado tranquilo, al llamarlo extendió su mano… el menor lo observo, más después de pensarlo un poco, se aproximo… - ¡Descansa… será un largo viaje!

Shun se acurrucó entre sus brazos, sonrió al sentir como era abrazado… no le costó nada quedarse dormido, Shaka se acomodó mejor en su asiento, y también durmió… ese sería un viaje largo y sin complicaciones… sólo esperaba que en Solaris fuera igual…


	7. Chapter 7

_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA… ESPERO QUE EL CAPI LES GUSTE…_

**Capítulo 6º: Solaris**

El viaje estaba resultando por demás largo, sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo, el pequeño peli verde se la pasaba dormido… eso divertía algo al mayor, quien sólo lo despertó para comer algo a la hora del almuerzo y la cena… la noche, era bastante fría… Shun se había acomodado en frente de Shaka, miraba distraído el camino, se acomodó mejor el abrigo, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el mayor…

¿Falta mucho? – Shun miraba sereno al rubio, quien lo miró, también a los ojos…

¡Es largo el viaje, pero llegaremos al amanecer… porque mejor no hablamos, eso haría más ameno el viaje! – Shaka le sonrió al decir aquello, y más al notar el rubor que apareciera en las mejillas del más joven…

¡Lamento haber dormido tanto!... – Shun apartó la mirada del rubio y la dirigió al paisaje… - ¿De qué podríamos hablar?

¡Cuéntame algo de ti… creo que tú sabes mas de mí, por lo que estoy en desventaja! – Shaka deseaba volver a ser el centro de atención de aquellos hermosos ojos, y aquellas palabras consiguieron su objetivo… Shun nuevamente dirigía su mirada hacia el rubio…

¿Qué es lo que quiere saber de mí? – el peli verde miraba tranquilo al mayor…

¡Uhmmm… dime… ¿crees que podrías acostumbrarte a mí?! – Shaka se levantó de su lugar y se ubicó a lado del menor… - ¿Quisiera saber… si podrías… llegar a…?

¡Seré un buen compañero para usted, le ayudaré en lo que necesite… y… supongo, que eso de acostumbrarme… yo… lo haré! – Shun se sintió incómodo por aquella pregunta, volvió a prestar su atención hacia el paisaje de afuera, pero la mano del mayor se lo impidió al sujetar su rostro, para que este lo siguiera viendo.

Shaka no sabía que más decir… y Shun parecía estar en la misma situación, un incómodo silencio reino por unos largos minutos…

¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en Solaris? – a Shun no se le ocurrió nada más que decir, para cortar con ese silencio…

¡Dos semanas! – fue la escueta respuesta del mayor… - ¡Te presentaré a todos los sabios de cada clan de Solaris… a mis amigos, maestros, e incluso, uno que otro enemigo!

¡Ah… ¿y después… volveremos a Beta o a Alfa?! – Shun dijo eso con mucha calma, sin apartar los ojos de Shaka…

¡A Beta! – Shaka lo dijo con un tono algo molesto, se aparto de Shun y se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba antes, frente al menor…

Shun no dijo nada más, se sorprendió de la actitud tomada por el mayor, y eso le hizo sentir muy incómodo… lo miró de reojo, y notó que este no sólo tenía el seño fruncido, sino que además miraba hacia el paisaje que se mostraba por la otra ventana…

¡Supongo que a esto también deberé acostumbrarme! – susurró el peli verde más para sí, que para nadie, mientras dirigía su atención nuevamente hacia la ventana más próxima a él…

Shaka salió de su enfado al escuchar aquello, eso no estaba bien, su intención no era que el pequeño se sintiera incómodo…

¡Iremos siempre que gustes… pero dame tiempo… primero debo comprar una casa nueva ahí! – acotó el mayor un poco apenado…

Shun miró a su esposo, este parecía apenado, sonrió por el esfuerzo que noto en el mayor para complacerlo… entonces decidió que él también debía poner de su parte, por lo que se levantó de su lugar y se acomodó a su lado…

¡Me abrazas! – susurró el peli verde, y con una sonrisa complacida el rubio accedió…

De ahí en adelante el viaje transcurrió tranquilo… Shaka sonrió al notar el lugar en donde estaban… llegarían justo a la hora del almuerzo… acarició los cabellos de su pequeño, y al igual que este, se quedó nuevamente dormido…

---

Se sentía muy inquieto, miraba con curiosidad todo el paisaje, había una parte de él, que estaba asustado… la verdad es que temía no saber que le esperaba en aquel lugar… pronto se hizo visible para sus ojos, la ciudad… no era nada parecido a ninguna de las ciudades de Atlantis, por lo que no podía disimular su expectativa…

¡Estos son los dominios del clan Virgo… mi clan! – Shaka tomó de la cintura al menor… lo atrajo hacia sí, y le acomodó mejor sus ropas… luego lo besó dulcemente en los labios… y entonces ambos esperaron a llegar…

Se detuvieron frente a una gran casona… según el peli verde parecía una hacienda… en la entrada había una pequeña comitiva que los esperaba… inmediatamente reconoció entre ellos a los padres de Shaka… Alana ya los saludaba y su esposo, Hagen, también… vio a otras personas además de ellos, pero no los conocía…

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo y bajaron, Alana fue la primera en acercase a darles la bienvenida, luego lo hizo su esposo, y después fue Shaka el que se dirigió a Shun para presentarle a los demás que los esperaban…

¡Shun… ellos son amigos míos… te presento a Mu, él pertenece al clan de Aries! – Shaka pareció incómodo por la presencia del peli lila, en especial por la expresión que este puso cuando escucho el nombre del menor…

¡Mucho gusto! – Shun saludo al joven, aunque al notar la mirada con la que casi lo fulminaba, miró a Shaka con algo de sorpresa…

¡¿Shun… ehhh?... ¿pensé que te llamabas Shein? – Mu hablo con saña, miró al menor con soberbia… y luego observó a Shaka - ¿Qué… no me equivoque al juzgar?

¡Y él es Shura, mi amigo de infancia… pertenece al clan de Capricornio! – Shaka intentó hacer caso omiso al comentario del peli lila, quien no continuó con sus comentarios debido a la mirada de advertencia que le había lanzado Alana…

¡Un placer! – Shun, esta vez un poco más receloso, saludo al otro joven, quien tenía cabellera corta de color negro, mirada seria, muy imponente en presencia, pues se notaba fuerte… muy diferente al peli lila que tenía la apariencia de alguien frágil... y según su rápida conclusión, una lengua de serpiente…

¡El placer es todo mío… veo que Shaka tiene muy buen gusto… dudo que en toda Solaris alguien pueda superarle en belleza! – el peli negro tomó la mano de Shun y la besó, en ningún momento apartó sus ojos oscuros de los del más joven, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse debido al cumplido…

¡Gracias! – susurró apenado, mientras que Shaka parecía, solo un tanto molesto…

¡Sí, amigo mío… tengo muy buen gusto… te pido que no acoses a mi esposo! – Shaka sonrió divertido, tomando como un juego lo ocurrido, más no pasó desapercibido para nadie, el hecho de que inmediatamente después, rodeó a Shun con sus brazos en un posesivo abrazo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaban un rato en el cuarto que les habían dispuesto, Shun no quiso decir nada, pero se dio cuenta de las miradas que se echaron Mu y Shaka, y eso le dio una corazonada, más esperaría a que fuera Shaka el que comience a hablar…

¡Vamos a darnos un baño! – Shaka atrae al menor hacia su cuerpo, sin más comienza a desvestirlo, Shun se deja hacer, cierra los ojos cuando el rubio comienza, besando su cuello, a llevarlo en dirección a los baños… ingresan a un baño muy amplio, poseía en el centro una pelita totalmente cargada, al entrar en ella, pudieron sentir que el agua tenía una agradable temperatura… Shaka reclamo los labios del menor, lo besaba apasionado, acariciaba su piel… el menor dejaba escapar tímidos gemidos… y luego simplemente ya no pudo aguantarlo… separó brusco al mayor de si y…

¿Quién es él?… ¡me miro como si me odiara… y estoy seguro de no conocerlo! – el peli verde miraba serio al mayor… este suspiró, y se aproximó a la orilla de la pileta…

¡Ya te dije, un amigo… un amigo de infancia… no le hagas caso, es algo celoso… y teme que me lastimen… me advirtió que Shein me haría daño… es sólo eso! – Shaka creyó que ese tema no se tocaría, la verdad era que deseaba poseer nuevamente al menor, y ese tema acababa de arruinar sus planes…

¡Pues su mirada de celos, me dijo que siente por ti algo más que sólo amistad! – Shun también dio por terminado el baño, acepto que el mayor lo atrajera hacia su cuerpo, le tapara con una toalla y le acariciase el rostro…

¡Quizás él y yo, nos sentíamos atraídos antes… cuando niños decíamos que nos casaríamos algún día! – Shaka se sintió mejor al decirlo…

¡Ahhh… entiendo… ¿Y por qué no te casaste con él? – Shun miró curioso al rubio, quien sonrió…

¡Tengo ambiciones que cumplir… además, que me enamoré de tú hermano! – esa respuesta, en parte, incomodo al más joven… - ¡¿Acaso sientes celos?!

¡Sólo era curiosidad… entonces me odia por que me case contigo! – Shun lo dijo alejándose de Shaka, yendo en dirección a su cuarto…

¡De hecho, siente celos de que fueras mucho más bello de lo que él podía imaginar! – el mayor lo dijo divertido, mientras lo seguía al cuarto.

¡Shaka! – Shun miró a su esposo… este también lo miró serio al ver la seriedad en el rostro del menor… - ¡No me cae bien Mu… no me dejes a solas con él, si no deseas que peleemos… pues si me ataca, yo me defenderé!

¡Jajaja… vaya… pues la verdad no tengo intensiones de apartar mis ojos de ti… si no soy yo, mi madre estará contigo, o si no, mi padre…! – Shaka volvió a atraer el cuerpo del menor al suyo, lo sujetó de la nuca y comenzó a besarle… - ¡Me perteneces… sólo a mí!

---

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Shun se encontró con la sorpresa de aún más invitados, estos lo observaban con ojos de águila, como si analizaran cada gesto suyo, cada actitud… eso lo ponía ciertamente nervioso, más intentaba disimularlo… para Shaka no pasaba nada desapercibido… sólo había dos persona, además de sus padres, en esa meza que aceptaban a Shun, y eran Shura, su amigo de siempre en Solaris… y Shión, su enemigo acérrimo…

¡Pero díganos Shun… debe extrañar mucho a su abuelo, ¿cómo se siente en Solaris hasta ahora?! – habló Shión sonriéndole al más joven.

¡Lo extraño, si… y aunque he estado un corto tiempo en estas tierras, me ha gustado mucho lo que he visto hasta ahora…! - Shun sonrió a los presentes, y sin pena alguna tomo una de las medias lunas que se habían colocado en la meza, para el postre… Alana sonrió complacida por esto…

Las conversaciones que sucedieron a esa fueron más triviales, los presentes parecieron complacidos por las palabras de Shaka, hasta donde Shun pudo enterarse, los presentes eran los considerados sabios de los otros clanes, bueno, por lo menos de tres de ellos, en la noche llegarían más…

Cuando terminaron, Shaka se llevó a Shun a los jardines… que como suponía, le encantaron al menor, se sentaron ahí y conversaron largo rato…

¡Shión es primo de Mu, se nota verdad… pero él es el sabio del Clan de Aries… Shura lo es del de Capricornio, además es un guerrero formidable… y el otro hombre que viste, pertenece al Clan de Piscis, es muy serio… tuvo un pasado triste, por que su esposa y su hijo, murieron en un accidente hace mucho tiempo! – Shaka le comentaba a su pequeño un poco de cada no de los presentes en el almuerzo…

¿Accidente… que clase de accidente? – a Shun le llamó la atención aquel hombre, por lo que le intrigó lo que su esposo pudiera contarle de él…

¡Si, su hijo no tenía más de unos cuantos meses de nacido… hubo un evento al que asistieron todos los sabios y sus familias… lamentablemente, al volver… el barco que ellos tomaron para volver a sus tierras, pues Piscis esta anegado por varios ríos… bueno, su barco se hundió, días después recuperaron el cuerpo de la mujer, pero jamás se encontró al niño… es por eso que Albafika es algo serio! – Shaka terminó su relato… vio la mirada perdida de su esposo…

¡Es triste… se lo que es perder a un ser querido… cuando mis padres murieron… fue difícil!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, y conforme se acercaba la noche iban llegando más sabios… eso intrigó mucho a Shun, hasta que Alana le comento que Shaka era considerado un sabio también…

Kardia del clan de Escorpio fue uno de los que llegaron primero, fue seguido por el sabio del clan de Tauro, Albiore; llegó después el sabio de Libra, Dokko; el sabio del clan de Géminis, Saga, quien estaba acompañado de su gemelo Kanon; Camus del clan de Acuario; Aioros del clan de Sagitario, a quien inmediatamente Shun notó como muy parecido al amigo de Shaka que conociera hacía unos días, Aioria; Régulo del clan de Leo; y por último llego, Kaín, sabio del clan de Cáncer… a Shun le dieron escalofríos al verlo… Shaka le comento al oído que era conocido también como Mascara Mortal, pues era una persona que no dejaba ver fácilmente su piedad si es que lo provocaban…

¡Un placer conocerlo, señor! – una vez que todos se habían instalado, conversaban amenos con Shaka, le decían cosas como…

_¡Felicidades, muchacho… su esposo es sumamente hermoso… ahora entiendo por que se ausentó por tanto tiempo!_ – fueron las palabras de Albiore…

_¡Parece una persona muy dulce… yo también lo felicito…!_ – Saga se dirigió al rubio…

_¡Pues creo que todos deberían dejar de alagar su belleza… eso no es lo más importante y todos lo saben!_ – dijo serio Kaín

Shun simplemente observaba distante aquella reunión… decidió salir a tomar algo de aire… se sentía un tanto incómodo… afuera, el clima era fresco… más el escalofrío que sintió, no le importó… se sentía bien ahí afuera, el frío le recordaba a Atlantis… un suave viento rozo su piel… el aroma de las flores que traía consigo, le provocaron una nostalgia muy incómoda… extrañaba a su familia…

"¡Shein!"… ¿Me pregunto cómo estarán todos? – susurró con tristeza…

---

Al notar que Shun no estaba, se inquieto… se disculpo con los presentes y salió en su búsqueda… miró por una de las ventanas y lo vio en el jardín… tomó un abrigo al salir… cuando se había aproximado lo suficiente alcanzó a oír que el menor murmuraba… _"¿Me pregunto cómo estarán todos?"…_ se sintió algo culpable… llevó a Shun a Solaris como una especie de castigo, pero no contra Shun, más bien era contra Shein… hasta ese momento Shun se había comportado maravillosamente bien con todos… se acercó sigiloso y le colocó el abrigo…

¡Hace frío! – susurró a su oído…

¡Si… pero es agradable! – Shun se dejó abrazar por el mayor… y minutos después ambos ingresaron nuevamente en la casa… para por fin cenar…

La cena transcurrió sin muchos sobresaltos… es más, Shun se había comportado tan bien, respondido las preguntas de los demás sabios de una manera tan suelta y razonable, que mas de uno entendió el motivo por el cual el joven Shaka, había decidido casarse con él…

Incluso Kaín, para rabia de cierto peli lila, había alagado la inteligencia del pequeño, pues cada vez que hablaba el hombre, era sólo para probarlo, le hacía preguntas difíciles de responder, que sin embargo, el menor no hallaba problema en contestar, y eso hizo que hasta el duro e inflexible Mascara Mortal cayera rendido ante sus encantos…

Más entrada la noche, todos fueron a descansar… Shun entró al cuarto, y opto por ponerse algo más cómodo… Shaka lo alcanzó minutos después… sonrió al verlo ya acostado… él también se cambió y se recostó a lado del peli verde… lo atrajo a su cuerpo, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en los labios…

¡Parece que tendré que ponerte guardias o algo así… como vas, los sabios de los otros clanes me disputaran tu atención… me arriesgaría a decir que incluso tu amor… ya me veo cayendo ante la espada de Kaín, cuando este intente raptarte para convertirte en su compañero! – Shun pareció sorprendido por las palabras del mayor, lo miró directo a los ojos… aceptó sumiso el beso que reclamaba su esposo, un beso apasionado y demandante… - ¡Pero eres sólo mío!...

Esa noche sólo fueron besos y caricias… Shun aceptaba mansamente cada uno de ellos… se quedo dormido poco tiempo después… y Shaka también…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la mañana muy temprano, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, todos menos el que Shun hubiera deseado que lo haga, Mu había decidido quedarse, a pesar del gesto de desagrado de Shaka, que no disimuló su enfado… para evitar que el menor fuera victima de los comentarios sarcásticos del peli lila, pues ni bien quedaron solos, ya empezó con ellos, el rubio decidió sacar a pasear a Shun a caballo por las tierras del clan…

¡Parece que a tu amigo, Mu, no le caigo en lo más mínimo! – murmuraba Shun cuando optaron por un lugar tranquilo para descansar…

¡Mu no es malvado… solo caprichoso y…! – comenzó a hablar el rubio…

¡Y despechado! – termino la frase el menor… sonriendo divertido y mirando soberbio al mayor…

¡Esa es una palabra fea…! – comentó Shaka atrayendo a Shun a su cuerpo, pues le había tomado de la mano…

¡Es la verdad… si peleáramos, estoy más que seguro que no perdería tiempo, en consolarte! – las palabras del menor eran frías…

¡¿Acaso, siento ciertos celos en tu hermosa voz?! – Shaka sonrió divertido al escuchar aquellas palabras, y más al ver aquella mirada que después de escuchar sus palabras buscó centrar su atención en otra cosa…

¡¿Celos?... jejeje… no te des tanta importancia! – Shun intentó alejarse del mayor, pero este lo sujeto con fuerzas y lo obligó a tomar asiento a su lado… después tomándolo de la nuca, lo besó…

---

Shun estaba recostado sobre la hierba, mientras Shaka seguía besándolo… acariciaba su rostro y una de sus manos ya se había aventurado por debajo de la camisa del menor… el peli verde tenía ambas manos sobre el pasto a la altura de su cabeza, se dejaba besar, y besaba… sus ojos apenas los tenía abiertos, al sentir las manos de su esposo sobre la piel de su vientre, los cerró con fuerza y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo…

Unos ligeros gemidos se escaparon de sus labios cuando Shaka comenzó a besarle en el cuello… más un sonido tras unos arbustos rompieron el encanto de ese intimo momento… Shaka se separó de Shun alertado, se puso de pie inmediatamente, e instó a Shun a hacer lo mismo, colocándole tras suyo, mientras que él decía…

¡¿Quién esta ahí?!... ¡Muéstrese! – Shaka hablaba firme, su expresión era seria, y su mirada fría… Shun miraba en la misma dirección que él, aun sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas… aunque su mirada era un tanto nerviosa…

¡Tranquilo Shaka… soy sólo yo! – de las sombras de los árboles salió alguien ya conocido por Shun, es más, hubiera deseado que fuera cualquier otro, sus mejillas, y todo su rostro se tiñeron de carmín…

¡Es… Aioria! – susurró el más joven…

¡Lamento la interrupción… deseaba marcharme sin ser notado, pero al parecer no pude! – hablo el castaño, mirando de una manera muy insistente al menor, lo que ocasionó que Shaka se sintiera más molesto…

¡Se puede saber… ¿qué te trae por aquí?! – habló frío el rubio…

¡Vine a ver si encontraba a mi primo o a mi padre aquí!... ¡Supe que vinieron a darte la bienvenida! – respondió el joven acercándose a los esposos… - ¡Pero… ¿dónde habré dejado mis modales?... ¡Como siempre es un placer verlo, joven Shun… Shaka, lo mismo digo de ti!

¡Para mi también es un placer, Aioria… descuide… pero dígame, ¿quien es su primo y su padre?! – Shun por fin pudo pronunciar palabra… ya que por lo que podía notar, el enfado de su esposo era tal, que no pronunciaba palabra alguna…

¡Habrá conocido a mi primo, Aioros del clan de Sagitario… y mi padre es Régulo del clan de Leo! – contestó el joven sonriendo por la actitud del rubio…

¡Ellos ya partieron, muy temprano en la mañana… veo que le gusta mucho andar por los bosques! – Shun intentó sonar ameno, para cortar ese tenso ambiente que se había formado…

¡Si me gusta… pero ya me voy… Shaka… una vez más lamento haber interrumpido…! – comentó con picardía el castaño… - ¡Aunque soñaré con esos tímidos gemidos toda la noche… jajajaja!

¡Maldito! – Shaka estuvo a punto de seguir a Aioria para golpearlo por ese comentario, pero Shun lo sostuvo con fuerza…

¡Tranquilo… ya… deja que se vaya…! – Shun miraba en la dirección en la que había desaparecido Aioria… se sentía apenado… miró al rubio, quien parecía sumamente enojado… más rápidamente se sereno… acotando un…

¡Idiota!... ¡Es mejor que volvamos, Shun!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaban los días, y Shaka estaba más que complacido por la manera tan amable y cordial en la que Shun se comportaba, rápidamente se ganó el cariño de todos en la ciudad, y el respeto de los demás sabios de Solaris, pues Shaka había llevado al menor a cada clan para que lo conociese en esos días… los últimos fueron Cáncer, en dónde definitivamente podría decirse que Shun se sintió más a gusto, pues Kaín realmente lo había tratado con mucha cortesía… es más, Shaka seguía bromeando con comentarios de que el sabio de Cáncer lo haría desaparecer en cualquier momento, lo que ganaba una que otra sonrisa cómplice en los esposos… el clan de Leo fue el siguiente, para alegría de Shaka, Aioria ya había vuelto a Atlantis… el penúltimo fue el clan de Aries…

¡Shaka, Shun… sean bienvenidos a Aries! – Shión se aproximaba a ellos con una sonrisa… tras de él, se encontraba Mu, con cara de muy pocos amigos…

¡Gracias Shión… mi esposo y yo te estamos muy agradecidos por recibirnos! – Shaka sonrió al saludar al peli verde mayor… también saludó a Mu, que a él si lo saludó con una sonrisa, más a Shun le dirigió simplemente un saludo seco…

¡Buenas Tardes… gracias por invitarnos! – susurró el peli verde menor… al ver a Mu, lo saludó cordial, sin darle mayor importancia al tono poco amable que usó el peli lila con él…

La estadía en Aries, fue según el menor, de lo más incómoda y aburrida… Shaka era totalmente acaparado en su atención por Mu y su familia, que no perdía oportunidad para mencionar que el rubio y el peli lila hubieran hecho una pareja excelente, y en rememorar como era su relación cuando más jóvenes… todo ese parloteo, según Shun, era no solo molesto para él, pudo notar que al peli verde mayor, le disgustaba incluso en mayor grado, cada comentario…

Ya que parecía que en ese lugar Shaka no podría mostrarle las bellezas de esa ciudad, Shun decidió salir a explorar por su cuenta, además deseaba salir de esa casa lo antes posible, pues le molestaba de sobre manera, la forma descarada en que Mu se le insinuaba a su esposo… llegó a una zona algo alejada del poblado, se encontró con un hermoso manantial de agua…

¡Uhmmm… aquí si que se respira paz! – susurró el menor sonriendo mientras metía sus pies en el agua…

¡Opino lo mismo! – Shun da un brinco por el susto… Shión parecía haber llegado al mismo lugar que él y quizás escapando de lo mismo… - ¡Jajaja, perdona no deseaba asustarte!

¡Joven, Shión… lo siento… me tomo desprevenido! – Shun se sonrojó un poco por la pena… ese hombre ciertamente lo intimidaba un poco, desde la primera vez que lo vio se dio cuenta de que no tragaba a Shaka… aunque ya creía entender el por qué…

¡Descuida… este lugar también a mí me resulta de lo más tranquilo… me da paz! – Shión se fue acercando lentamente al menor… cuando estuvo justo enfrente de él, acarició su rostro con delicadeza… - ¡Eres más suave de lo que aparentas… no puedo culpar a Shaka haberse prendado de ti!... ¡O de tú hermano!

¡Ahh… veo que todos aquí están enterados de todo! – Shun ya se sentía derrotado, Shión no era el primero en hacerle ese tipo de comentarios… - ¡Era con mi hermano con quien se iba a casar Shaka, es cierto… pero se casó conmigo…!

¡Pues celebro eso… de no ser así, no lo habría conocido! – Shión sonrió cordialmente y por primera vez, Shun se sintió a gusto… - ¡Quiere darse un baño aquí… es divertido!

¡Ah, no, no… jejeje! – Shun negó con la cabeza y miró el manantial… la verdad es que se veía muy tentador… - ¡Oiga!

¡Será divertido! – el mayor cargó en brazos al menor… sonriendo divertido, se tiró al agua llevándose con él al más joven…

---

Llevaba un buen rato buscándolo, Mu lo acompañaba todo el tiempo, empezaba a preocuparse no tenía idea de para dónde pudo haberse ido su esposo… cuando llegaban al manantial el sonido de risas llamó su atención, Shaka reconoció de inmediato una de ellas como la de Shun… de pronto sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir… "¿Qué hace con Shión?"…

¡Parece que tu esposo, se lleva bien con mi primo! – comentó Mu divertido, al notar la expresión de disgusto en el rostro del rubio.

¡No se burle… el agua esta helada… jejeje… no debió hacer esto! – Shun se quejaba de una manera encantadora, tenía sus manos en la cintura y le hacía un adorable puchero al peli verde mayor, mientras este simplemente reía divertido…

¡Jajajaja… lo lamento… no pude resistirlo… realmente no pude resistirlo…! – Shión acarició el rostro del menor, se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios… Shun abrió grandemente sus ojos… y de golpe lo empujo, consiguiendo que tanto él como el mayor cayeran al agua de espaldas…

¡Pero que escena tan romántica! – la voz de Mu alertó al más joven, quien busco con la mirada el origen de aquella voz, se sintió inquieto al encontrar también, a Shaka en aquella dirección…

¡SHUN… SAL INMEDIATAMENTE… ESAS AGUAS SON MUY FRÍAS! – Shaka no podía disimular su enfado… miraba la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Shión… Shun se acercó tímidamente hasta donde estaba el rubio, este le ayudó a salir del agua, se quitó su camisa y se la puso al menor… luego se lo llevó en dirección al pueblo, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Shión.

---

¡¿Estas muy enfadado?… lo siento… Shaka!... – Shun se sentía algo culpable, en la cena, el rubio simplemente no había dicho una sola palabra… ahora ambos estaban en el cuarto que les habían dispuesto, y el mayor seguía en un mutismo que desesperaba al menor… - ¡Esta bien… buenas noches!

¡No me gusto… no vuelvas a hacer algo así! – Shaka se colocó sobre el cuerpo del mas joven… acarició su rostro y besó sus labios…

Lentamente fue introduciendo una de sus manos debajo de la piyama del menor… comenzó a besarle el cuello al más joven, este simplemente se quedaba quieto, deseaba desgarrar las prendas que llevaba el más joven, de pronto se encontró haciéndolo… Shun abrió sus ojos de la impresión, sin embargo se dejaba hacer sumiso… gimió bajito cuando la mano de Shaka tomó su miembro…

¡Ahmmm… ahhh! – Shun comenzaba a sudar, no deseaba hacer mucho ruido, pues se encontraban en una casa ajena… más parecía, con sus actos, que Shaka deseaba todo lo contrario… - ¡Sha… Shaka!

El rubio volteó al peli verde, este se sujetó con fuerza de una de las almohadas, mientras que Shaka comenzaba a penetrarlo… esperó a que el menor se acostumbrara a la invasión, para comenzar con el vaivén…

¡Uhmmm… ahhh! – Shun tapo su boca con una de sus manos, de pronto sintió mucha pena… no estaban en su casa… estaban en la de Mu y su familia…

El rubio sonríe por el intento del menor de acallar sus gemidos… besa una de sus orejitas, mientras susurra…

¡Deseo escucharte! – Shaka aparta con una de sus manos, la mano que Shun utilizaba para tapar su boca… es entonces en que el mayor lo embiste con mayor fuerza… sentía una mezcla de emociones que le incitaban a ser algo brusco con el más joven… sí… sentía celos… la imagen de Shión a punto de besarlo le daba ira…

¡Ahhhh!... – Shun lo sacó de sus pensamientos… el menor se sujetaba con fuerzas de las sábanas, gemía y a la vez emitía leves quejidos…

Shaka volteó a pequeño y se colocó entre sus piernas, volviendo a penetrarlo, esta vez con mayor delicadeza… miró el sonrojado rostro de su esposo, y a la vez de observó sus húmedos ojos, que lo miraban con un dejo de temor…

"¡Aun me teme!"… ¡Lo siento… me dejé llevar! – Shaka besó nuevamente los labios del peli verde, quien le devolvió el beso tiernamente… poco después, y cuando Shun pareció más relajado, fue que el rubio comenzó nuevamente con las embestidas… esta vez más controladas… con sus labios evitaba que el sonido de los gemidos de su niño se hicieran muy audibles…

Cuando se vino en el interior del menor, salió con delicadeza… lo envolvió entre sus brazos y esperó a que se quedase dormido… se reprendió mentalmente su falta de delicadeza…

¡Deseo… que me des un hijo! – Shaka murmuró tranquilamente aquellas palabras… observó el agotado rostro de su esposo, quien estaba profundamente dormido ya… - ¡Me darás un hijo!

Cuando el rubio se quedó profundamente dormido, unas esmeraldas se dejaron ver, estas estaban angustiadas… miró de reojo al mayor… "¡Un hijo… quiere que le dé un hijo!"… Shun mordió su labio inferior… se sintió asustado… "¡Si él no me ama, ¿por qué desea que le dé un hijo?… eso sería un error… sin embargo… supongo… que sería lo justo!"…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El último clan a visitar fue el de Piscis… en esos últimos días Shun se había mostrado algo distante… Shaka creyó sería a causa de la ultima noche en la que habían estado juntos, en la que él, no había sido muy amable con el pequeño… motivo por el cual, y sintiéndose muy culpable, intentaba complacerlo en todo lo que el peli verde deseara…

Albafika los había recibido con mucha cortesía, incluso le pidió a Shun que lo llamara simplemente Fika, lo que el menor agradeció, y así fue como empezó a referirse a él… Piscis era un lugar anegado por varios ríos, poseía hermosos manantiales y las caídas de agua mas bellas que Shun haya visto en su vida, era realmente hermoso… lo que también le gustaron fueron los jardines… se encontró con una gran variedad de plantas, flores y por sobre todo rosas…

¡Señor Fika, me encantaría traer a mi mejor amigo para que conozca estos jardines… él adora las rosas, estoy seguro que ver estas le harían sentir en el mismo cielo! – Shun hablo entusiasmado, al ver al pequeño tan impresionado el hombre simplemente sonrió…

¡Puedes venir con quien desees cuando lo desees… serás bienvenido a mi clan, pequeño, tú y todos los amigos que quieras traer!

¡Muchas Gracias!... ¡Verdad que son hermosas Shaka!... ¡No recuerdo un lugar así en Atlantis! – Shun parecía disfrutar mucho del lugar…

La estadía en Piscis fue corta, pero fue la que más disfruto el menor… y la verdad, Shaka también…

---

Las dos semanas rápidamente se cumplían, Shun se sentía sumamente agotado, haber visitado cada clan de Solaris había sido sumamente cansador… más se sentía bien consigo mismo por haberlo hecho… le gustó mucho ese país… los dos últimos días los había pasado en Virgo… Shun salía a montar con su esposo… o por lo general lo hacía con Alana, pues Shaka debía cumplir ciertas obligaciones ahí… sólo un día era el que faltaba para que regresaran a Atlantis, y lo primero que le pediría a Shaka al llegar sería ir a ver a su abuelo…

Esa noche Shaka se pasó poniendo a punto todo lo que debían llevar… Shun lo miraba desde el lecho… de tanto en tanto, el rubio lo observaba, sólo hasta que el menor apartaba la mirada, entonces volvía a concentrarse en lo suyo…

¿Te gusto Solaris? – esa pregunta no dejaba en paz al mayor, por lo que la dejó salir… sabía a la perfección que Shun diría que sí… pues era bastante diplomático…

¡Sólo no me gusto Mu, de Solaris… ni la noche que pasamos en Aries! – la respuesta del peli verde dejó helado al rubio, quien volteó a verlo con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro…

Shun sabía que su respuesta descolocaría a Shaka, pero la verdad, tenía atragantado en la garganta, ese reproche… vio como lentamente el mayor se le iba acercando, él simplemente se quedó en la misma posición en la que estaba… aceptó la caricia que le diera en el rostro…

¡Perdóname… no volverá a pasar… yo… sentí celos, y…! – Shaka cayó de repente, los labios del peli verde se habían posado en los suyos…

¡Esta perdonado… pero que no vuelva a suceder! – Shun lo miraba con una mezcla de inocencia y seducción… lo que ocasionó que el mayor sonriera…

¡Gracias…! – Shaka volvió a besar al pequeño… los brazos del menor rodearon el cuello del mayor para profundizar el beso…

¡Tengo sueño! – susurró el peli verde, y el rubio asintió… acomodó al más joven en el lecho, apagó las luces y se acostó a su lado…

---

Hacía mucho calor… sentía su corazón desenfrenado y su cuerpo agitado… la respiración se le dificultaba… de pronto abrió los ojos y pudo ver aquellos gélidos ojos celestes y brillantes… aquellas manos lo recorrían lentamente… se sentía muy excitado… busco sus labios, y estos no se hicieron rogar… sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un demandante beso… hacía calor… ambos cuerpos sudorosos, se movían al compás del ritmo impuesto por el mayor… "¡Eres mío… al igual que tu hermano!"…

¡NOOO! – Shun despertó sobresaltado, estaba bañado en sudor, y su corazón casi le salía del pecho…

¡¿Qué ocurre?… Shun… fue un sueño… tranquilo! – Shaka encendió una de las luces… aun era de madrugada… atrajo el cuerpo del pequeño, sintió que estaba empapado en sudor y temblaba… sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, su mirada parecía perdida, más cuando le levantó el mentón para que lo mirase… pareció despertar, y se lanzó a sus brazos - ¡Ya… ya pasó, tranquilo!

¡Shaka… abrázame! – Shun se acurrucó en los brazos del mayor… cerró sus ojos, y maldijo en su interior a Hyoga… se sentía muy enfadado, más rápidamente se serenó, y volvió a quedarse dormido…

---

¡Que tengan un buen viaje! – Alana se despedía con un beso de Shun y su hijo…

¡Cuídense mucho… Shaka, dile a tu abuelo que iré a visitarlo en su cumpleaños!... ¡Shun espero que vuelvas pronto a visitarnos! – hablo Hagen con una sonrisa cordial…

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron, subieron al carruaje y emprendieron rumbo a Atlantis… el viaje, bien sabía Shun sería largo… Shaka leía un libro que le diera su madre… él también tenía uno, más su mente estaba en otro lugar… estaba con Shein en Alfa… "¡Hermano… ¿por qué hiciste eso?… sabes bien que yo puedo sentir y ver lo mismo que tú, si abres tu mente a mí… ¿lo hiciste adrede?!"...

¿Ocurre algo? – Shaka notó que el menor parecía inquieto…

¡No… no es nada… sólo me pregunto cómo será mi relación con Shein cuando nos volvamos a ver! – Shun miró fijo a los ojos de su esposo, este le ofreció la mano, y sonriendo el menor la tomo…

¡Puedes ver a Shein siempre que gustes… pero recuerda que no estarás solo… eso sí, te pido que guardes distancia de Hyoga! – Shaka atrajo a Shun entre sus brazos y abrió nuevamente el libro… como para que también el menor pudiera leerlo…

¡Descuida… yo menos que nadie, quiero ver a Hyoga! – susurró el mas joven, consiguiendo con aquellas palabras, dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro del mayor.


	8. Chapter 8

_Lamento Mucho la tardanza… estuve pasando por una etapa de escases de musas inspiradoras, espero que el capi les sea de agrado… intentaré no bloquearme nuevamente… Muchas Gracias por sus reviews… Un beso…_

**Capítulo 7º: ****Presentaciones, Celos y Promesas**

Quizás por el cansancio de los días, o simplemente por la emoción de estar en Atlantis… la verdad era que Shun, no cabía en si de la felicidad de volver, y casi no había sentido el viaje de regreso debido a eso. Shaka por su parte, tampoco lo había sentido tanto… él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trayecto… miraba de tanto en tanto a su compañero… se notaba feliz de volver, eso también le daba felicidad a él…

Cuando al fin divisaron la residencia de la familia Merak, Shun fue el primero en alistarse para abandonar la carrosa… al pisar tierra saludó cariñosamente a los abuelos del rubio, quienes se mostraron felices de tenerlos de regreso… ese día ambos descansaron… al día siguiente, Shaka debía volver a cumplir con sus obligaciones y Shun debía volver a retomar sus estudios…

Ese día casi no lo habían pasado juntos, pues había muchos asuntos por tratar… una de las novedades que al final del día el rubio le dio al menor, es que ya había adquirido una residencia nueva en Alfa… la otra era que Shun debería de tomar sus clases con tutores… esto ultimo Shaka lo decidió al enterarse que una muchedumbre había intentado quemar justo la institución de enseñanza en la que el peli verde asistía…

¡Mi abuelo ha de estar muy preocupado! – susurró el menor mientras se acostaba en la cama…

¡Me imagino que sí… pero descuida, ahora mismo empezaré a trabajar con mi gente, hablaremos con los líderes de estos grupos, se que podremos llegar a un acuerdo! – Shaka atraía a su esposo hacia sí… Shun se acurrucó entre sus brazos, y minutos después cayó rendido ante Morfeo… el rubio lo siguió un rato después.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía negar que su relación estaba mejorando bastante, incluso se arriesgaba a asegurar que Shaka le tomaba mucho en cuenta, incluso lo dejaba acompañarlo en algunas de sus reuniones importantes, y le pedía su opinión… aunque claro, aún no podía asistir a su instituto, el rubio le prometió que cuando vivieran en Alfa, quizás le deje asistir ahí otra vez… en las dos semanas que llevaban en Beta, Shun ya había conocido a siete tutores, los cuales a duras penas lograron enseñarle algo, pues fueron despedidos casi inmediatamente, por el rubio, todos ellos… eso si le fastidiaba un poco al menor, al final su esposo decidió que él mismo podría enseñarle, o si no, lo haría su abuelo su abuelo…

Por más que sabía que el asunto de los tutores lo tenía muy enfadado, Shaka sabía a la perfección que su pequeño esposo entendía el por qué de su actuar… y es que el heredero de la familia Merak no iba a permitir que su niño pase tanto tiempo, con un individuo al cual le había quitado el aliento con una sola sonrisa… aún podía escuchar la burla de su mejor amigo Milo, cuando le comentó lo ocurrido…

¿En qué piensas? – Shun había entrado al despacho con una bandeja que tenía una taza de té.

¡Mañana iremos a Alfa… verás a tu abuelo… y a tú hermano! – Shaka no pudo evitar el comentario… la verdad es que si de él dependiera Shun no tendría trato con su gemelo, pero debía admitir que notaba cuanto añoraba el menor a su hermano mayor.

¡Si… ¿eso te preocupa?! – Shun notó un cierto tono de preocupación en la voz del mayor… colocó la bandeja frente a su esposo, en el escritorio, luego rodeó el mismo, y se colocó a la espalda de su esposo, rodeó entonces con sus brazos al rubio… - ¡No tienes porque… mi hermano me ha dicho en sus cartas que se siente avergonzado de lo que pasó en mi cumpleaños… él no es tan malo!

Shaka sonrió primero por el gesto, y luego por esas palabras… él había aprendido a desconfiar de Shein, pero no podía negar que sentía cierta paz con la actitud del pequeño… lo instó a que se sentara en sus piernas… le sonrió, el peli verde también sonrió…

¡Me prometes que todo estará bien! – Shaka miraba directo a los ojos esmeraldas del niño…

¡Si, lo prometo! – respondió Shun al momento de acercarse tímidamente reclamando un beso…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun estaba más feliz que de costumbre… el motivo… se reconcilió con Shein… hacía sólo un día desde que se instalaron en la nueva residencia, que Aldebarán se encargo de adquirir en nombre suyo… una parte de Shaka era feliz, al ver la genuina sonrisa de su esposo, pero otra parte le decía que el gemelo mayor no era para nada de fiar…

Los días parecieron alejar los temores de la mente del rubio, el trabajo era una buena terapia, y es que con la situación actual en el país, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en el gemelo de su esposo… es más, se la pasaba pensando en el esposo del gemelo de su esposo, Hyoga estaba siendo una verdadera molestia…en el parlamento era la otra potencia, y se la pasaba cuestionando sus ideas, y poniéndoles trabas… en dos ocasiones Horus tuvo que intervenir para evitar que ellos, al salir del salón principal, se agarraran a golpes, otro que siempre intervenía para evitar gresca, era Shun… Shaka miraba con enfado las miradas que su rival le lanzaba a su esposo…

¡No debes pelear Shaka… eso sería muy mal visto… más considerando como esta la situación actual! – comentaba el abuelo del peli verde, observando a su nieto conversando animadamente con su ahijado.

¡Lo se… pero me enerva lo que hace, no entiende que con sus acciones solo consigue enfadar a las masas!... ¡Y su propuesta de utilizar armas, para lo que deberíamos modificar incluso las leyes!… - Shaka hablaba con rabia… cerró sus ojos intentando serenarse…

¡Mientras yo viva, jamás se permitirá que un arma sea levantada en contra del pueblo de Atlantis… y si llegara a morir… dejaré en tus manos y en las de mi nieto esa misión! – Horus hablaba muy seguro de sí, sonrió al notar una sonrisa dirigida a ellos de parte de su pequeño nieto.

¡Lo se, Horus… me alegra que usted no piense como él! – Shaka notó como el anciano observaba a su esposo, sonrió al ver aquella cansada mirada tan llena de esperanzas por el más joven…

Mientras un poco mas distantes de los mayores, un peli verde y su amigo peli turquesa charlaban animosamente…

¿Y?... ¡Dime!... ¿Te estas llevando bien con Shaka? – Afro parecía un tanto preocupado…

¡Bien… de hecho… muy bien! – Shun se sonrojó levemente al responder - ¡El es… muy!…

¿Muy…? – acotó el peli turquesa con la mirada brillante…

¡Muy apasionado… es como si supiera exactamente lo que me hace sentir bien… a veces, es cruel conmigo y desconsiderado, pues… siempre término cansándome antes que él! – culminó diciendo con un sonrojo muy notorio en sus mejillas… - ¡Uhmmm... mejor dime, ¿cómo va todo con tú prometido?!

¡Ahh… y ahí, tú sabes cómo es… siempre está muy ocupado, como siempre me regala cosas… y por lo que parece, está mas que ansioso por que nos casemos! – Afrodita hablaba sin mucho entusiasmo…

¡Amigo… Julián es un hombre muy atractivo y poderoso, se que te enamorarás de él! – Shun sentía en lo profundo de su alma cierta pena por Afro, pues sabía que a su amigo lo habían obligado a aceptar ese compromiso.

¡Una vez que me case con él, ya no podremos veros tanto… él tiene ese pensamiento retrógrada de que a los parias no se les debería siquiera voltear a mirar! – el peli turquesa hablo casi ido… - ¡Sabes me dan ganas de huir… jejeje, él es atractivo, sí… pero para él sólo seré un adorno…!

¡Afrodita… tranquilo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Y eso… a Afro no le gusta Julián por que es un retrógrada, presuntuoso… y por que además es primo de Hyoga! – Shun le había contado todo a su esposo camino a su casa… este lo escuchaba atento…

¡Pues invítalo a Beta la próxima semana! – Shaka miró a su pequeño con ternura - ¡También invita a Mime!

¿La próxima semana? – Shun sabía que volverían a Beta, aunque desconocía el motivo… sonrió ante la idea de tener a Mime y Afro con él, aunque le faltaba su hermano, pero no le pediría a Shaka que lo dejara invitarlo, bastante hacía ya el mayor aceptando que se vean tan periódicamente.

¡Si, la próxima semana… será el cumpleaños de mi abuelo… vendrán algunos sabios de Solaris, y desde luego, mis padres! – el rubio sonrió al ver la mirada de felicidad en el más joven…

¡Entonces los invitaré… gracias Shaka!

Esa tarde pasó sin muchas novedades, Milo llegó a eso de las quince horas y se encerró con Shaka en la biblioteca para hablar de, Shun, no sabía qué… por su parte, el peli verde se la pasaba estudiando… decidió tomar el té que su hermano le había regalado el día que se reconciliaron, era algo amargo, pero como se lo dio Shein, lo bebió sin queja alguna…

---

Una vez en Beta, todo eran arreglos… Shun sabía que su abuelo traería a Afrodita y a Mime a la fiesta, vendrían también Milo, con su padre… otros políticos reconocidos, y por sobre todo, algunos sabios de Solaris… había optado por no decirle a sus amigos ese pequeño detalle, pues sabía, que aunque Mime no tendría ningún problema, a Afrodita tal vez si se le hubiera complicado el permiso si es que su abuelo y su padre lo sabían.

Después de un relajante baño, el menor de aquella casa, terminaba de arreglarse para recibir a los invitados… Shaka ya había bajado, por lo que cuando bajo, y lo encontró ya charlando con Milo, Afrodita y Mime, no pudo más que regalarles a todos una sonrisa cristalina y feliz, antes de saludar como deseaba a sus amigos, saludo formalmente a Milo, recibió un beso en la frente de parte de su esposo, y luego si…

¡¡Ya llegaron!! – salto al cuello de sus dos amigos, que parecían esperar, ese recibimiento, más que ansiosos…

¡Shun… te vez más hermoso que nunca! – hablo el de melena naranjada, sin disimular la mirada de análisis hacia el esposo de su amigo…

¡Shun, gracias por invitarnos… y gracias por mandar al Padrino para que convenza a mi padre! – acotaba el peli turquesa sonriendo divertido ante la cara de frustración de Mime, por la nula actitud celosa de Shaka hacia él - ¡Creo que ya te tiene confianza amiguito!

¡Bahh… o sea que no sólo me roba la mano de mi niño, sino que ahora también me quita el gusto de verlo rabiar por mi culpa… que frustrado me siento! – los tres jóvenes comienzan a reír animosamente por el comentario…

Sus risas ponían de muy buen humor a Shaka, que instó a Milo para que salieran a conversar afuera, esto viendo que los jóvenes también habían optado por salir al jardín para conversar…

¿Creí que ya no eras celoso de Mime? – dijo burlón el peli azul…

¡No soy celoso… lo hago por ti, amigo mío… vi a la perfección como se te salían los ojos por seguirle! – acotó el rubio con satisfacción…

---

¡¿Van a venir?! – Afrodita hablaba un poco alarmado… - ¡Shun sabes que si mi padre se entera, se va a enojar… ¿tú abuelo lo sabía?!

¡Si lo sabía… y tranquilo, tú papá no tiene por que enterarse… jejeje… además, quiero presentarte a aquellas personas… te van a gustar Afro! – Shun le hablaba meloso al peli turquesa, lo que ocasionó que este relajara su semblante y sonriera…

¡Me sorprende que tu abuelo y tú padre, reaccionen así, sabes… mi papá me contó que en Alfa, eran justamente ellos, los que promovieron el comercio con Solaris y tenían más relaciones con ese país… incluso en contra de la voluntad de Horus, que en aquella época odiaba todo lo relacionado a ese país! – comento Mime, recostado sobre las piernas de Shun…

¡Si… sé eso… y la verdad, no lo entiendo… solo sé que desde que tengo conciencia de mis actos, mi abuelo no quiso que jamás trate con gente de ese país, de hecho, dejó todos sus negocios con Solaris, mi padre igual… y eso empeoró al morir mi madre! – comentó risueño el peli turquesa observando en dirección a la mansión.

¡Pues… yo creo… que algo ha de saber mi abuelo! – murmuraba el peli verde y sus amigos se acercaron más a él para escuchar el susurro, en una actitud muy cómplice - ¡Eso explicaría por que el tuyo no puede negarse a nada de lo que el mío dice… de hecho, mi abuelo siempre consigue todo con su hermano, y según sé… antes no era así!

¡Pero que están tramando!

¡¡¡Milo!!! – la aparición del peli azul asusta a los jóvenes debido a que no lo sintieron llegar… el mayor simplemente comenzó a reír debido a la actitud de los menores que no disimularon en nada que los había espantado…

¡Parece que interrumpiste algo importante! – Shaka también se había acercado…

¡Ohhh… amigo mío… debo ser realmente horrible para haber asustado a tan bellas joyas… jejeje… asuste al rubí, al aguamarina y a la esmeralda! – hablaba sentido el peli azul, ocasionando risitas en los mas jóvenes…

¡Milo… le aseguro que a mi parecer, no es nada feo! – mencionó el peli naranja mirando pícaramente al mayor, lo que ocasionó que este se sonrojara levemente.

¡Shun, los sabios han llegado… ven conmigo! – dijo Shaka extendiendo la mano hacia el peli verde…

Todos fueron entonces hacia la mansión… en la sala ya los esperaban los sabios que habían podido venir para el cumpleaños del abuelo de Shaka, además también habían llegado el padre y la madre del rubio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían saludado a todos los recién llegados… los sabios que estaban eran Camus del clan de Acuario, Shura del clan de Capricornio, Shión y Mu, de Aries y Regulo de Leo, este último informó que su hijo llegaría más entrada la tarde… además, Camus comento que Albafika lo haría en la noche…

El día paso sin muchas novedades, entre charlas amenas y risas… a eso de las dieciséis horas llegó Aioria, aunque esta vez vestido de manera muy diferente a como Shun acostumbraba verlo, estaba muy elegante, y la sonrisa seductora que le mandó al peli verde al momento de saludarle besando su mano, no pasó desapercibida ante ninguno de los presentes…

¿Quién es… él? – susurró Mime al oído del menor cuando el castaño fue a saludar al festejado…

¡Es amigo de Shaka… lo conocí por casualidad…! – susurró el menor, buscando con la mirada la de su esposo, que estaba fija en él…

¡¿Amigo, ehh?! – murmuro Afrodita sonriendo disimuladamente…

A eso de las dieciocho horas se sintió la llegada de un carruaje… Shaka acompañó a Shun a recibir a quien faltaba…

¡Albafika, sea bienvenido… espero que el viaje haya sido placentero! – hablaba Shaka de manera jovial al ver aparecer al hombre cuando bajaba este del carruaje…

¡Lo hubiera sido con una compañía más grata! – acotó el recién llegado con una tierna sonrisa dirigida a Shun…

¡No seas ingrato, Albafika… agradece que te acompañe, gracias a eso fue un viaje tranquilo! – esa voz helo la sangre de Shaka, no por miedo, sino por la sorpresa… el sabio del clan de Piscis hizo un gesto de fastidio, y Shun no pudo mas que reír al ver descender del carruaje al mismo Kaín, sabio del clan de Cáncer.

¡Si tú lo dices querido Mascara! – murmuraba el aludió, sonriendo cansado…

¡Shaka… así que este es tu hogar en Beta… bonito… es un verdadero placer volverlo a ver Shun! – la expresión del rubio era un poema al momento de ver a Kaín, y más al notar la mirada tan penetrante que le lanzaba a su esposo, por un instante no supo cómo reaccionar…

¡El placer es mí, señor… espero que ambos se sientan a gusto… los demás ya los estaban esperando! – hablo serenamente el peli verde, salvando el mutismo del rubio, lo que ocasionaba cierta risita pícara en Albafika…

---

La noche fue pasando entre conversaciones, risas, comida y bebidas… tanto Mime como Afro se quedaron pálidos al conocer al famoso Kaín, y estaban en absoluta concordancia con Shun, acerca de que Mu era un atrevido, descarado y molesto… Shun no pudo evitar demostrar su malestar, por el abrazo que el peli lila le dio a su esposo sin previo aviso…

Sin embargo, no pudo negar que le encanto la manera enfadada en que Shaka reprendió a Mu por su actitud… aunque, Shun no era el único que se sentía incómodo… el rubio ardía en celos al ver cómo no sólo Aioria coqueteaban a su esposo, sino que también Shión y Kaín… otro que no se sentía del todo cómodo era Afrodita, desde el momento en que Shun los presentara, sentía que el sabio proveniente de las tierras de Piscis no le apartaba la mirada de encima, y lo peor de todo era que lo mismo pasaba con el sabio de Capricornio… Mime era el único que no percibía lo que acontecía, estaba demasiado concentrado en una plática con Milo, los dos debatían lo que para cada uno significaba la independencia…

Cuando la reunión al fin se separó, dejando en la sala a los adultos y en el jardín a los jóvenes, por lo menos Afrodita se sentía mejor, ahora sólo debía soportar las insistentes miradas del peli oscuro… suspiró sonoramente, solo ahí, se percató que era el único que estaba relativamente sólo, pues hasta ese molesto de Mu, estaba acompañado… Shun notó eso, y lo llamó… Mime también, y se acercó a los jóvenes, mientras que Shión, Milo, Shura y Shaka conversaban, con Mu pegadísimo al rubio…

¡Shun, tu rival es muy fastidioso! – murmuraba el peli naranja.

¡Estoy de acuerdo… pero déjalo, Shaka se sabe hacer respetar! – acotaba el peli turquesa… - ¿Shun… nos estas escuchando?

¡Ehh… si, disculpen, es que me quedé pensando… dime Dita, ¿qué pasa… no te agrada la gente de Solaris?! – Shun no pudo evitar notar la incomodidad en su amigo, lo conocía demasiado como para saber que deseaba irse.

¡Sabes que no pienso así… aunque… la verdad es que me incomodaba un poco la manera en que el señor de Piscis me miraba… y también, me molesta aquel sujeto! – lo ultimo lo dijo con un hilo de voz dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shura.

¡Uhmmm… parece que tienes dos nuevos admiradores, amigo! – comento risueño Mime - ¡Tal vez puedas dejar al energúmeno de tu prometido y salir con ese bombón!

¡¡Mime!! – los menores no pudieron contener la risa, aquella era verdaderamente una ocurrencia digna del peli naranja.

¡Descuida, Afrodita… Albafika es una persona honorable, y Shura también… no temas! – Shun se acurrucaba en los brazos de su amigo…

---

La mayoría ya había ido a dormir, Shaka aun se encontraba en compañía de sus abuelos y de sus padres… Albafika y Horus también estaban con ellos… El rubio observaba a sus padres conversar animosamente con su abuelo y con Horus, jamás se hubiera imaginado esa escena…

¡Shaka! – el aludido volteó su atención hacia su invitado…

¡Dígame Albafika!

¡Dime una cosa muchacho… el joven amigo de tú esposo… Afrodita, ¿a qué familia pertenece?! – el peli turquesa hablo sereno, con una cálida sonrisa en los labios…

¡Él pertenece a Alfa, es sobrino nieto de Horus, primo de Shun!... – respondió el rubio, un tanto intrigado - ¿Por qué?

¡Es que me parece muy… llamativo… es todo, es del que me hablo tu esposo, que le gustan las rosas! – acoto más casual el hombre.

¡Si… las adora, hasta donde me comento mi esposo, posee un hermoso jardín, pero esta comprometido con el heredero de los navíos Poseidón! – menciona el rubio con cierta picardía, a él no se le había escapado la manera tan insistente en que el mayor miraba al joven amigo de Shun.

¡No pienses mal, muchacho… no tengo planes de seducirlo, podría ser mi hijo! – Fika dijo esto ultimo con cierto tono melancólico, lo que incomodo un poco al rubio…

¡Lo siento… no debí…! – intentó excusarse, más el peli turquesa se lo impidió con un gesto.

¡Descuida… me fuiste de ayuda… me retiro… realmente me siento algo cansado… Buenas Noches a todos! – dicho eso último el sabio de Piscis se retiró en dirección a los dormitorios… Shaka se queda pensativo, hasta que él también decide que es hora de descansar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El nuevo día trajo consigo una fuerte tormenta, lo que ocasionó, que los planes de regreso de casi todos se arruinara, aunque eso para nada disgustó a los dueños de casa que estaban encantados de tener tantas visitas… Shun también estaba feliz, tendría más tiempo a sus amigos, aunque la idea de que Mu siguiera en la casa no le hacía ninguna gracia.

¿Qué te sucede? – Shaka se acercó a su esposo, y lo abrazó por atrás… Shun estaba esperando a sus amigos… volteó a ver a su esposo, notando que cierto peli lila estaba justo detrás de su esposo, como era ya una costumbre…

¡Nada! – murmuró el menor, dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada al amigo de su esposo, por lo que decidió sonreírle al rubio seductoramente al momento de enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor…

¿Nada? – el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse complacido ante aquella actitud… "¡Esta celoso!"… - ¡Estas muy cariñoso!

¡¿No puedo?... eres mi esposo… se supone que contigo puedo ser cariñoso! – susurró melosamente el peli verde, logrando pintar un ligero rubor en el rostro del mayor.

¡Creo que invitaré a Mu a visitarme más a menudo! – murmuró con una sonrisa Shaka, al ver que su comentario logró dibujar un ligero reproche en la mirada del menor - ¡Es broma… soy tu esposo… y ahora, deseo… que me beses!

Shun miró con algo de tímidas a su esposo, más luego, sin ningún repara accedió a los deseos del mayor… su beso fue tímido y dulce, aunque lentamente, Shaka lo convirtió en uno apasionado y demandante.

---

¿A qué hora bajaron?... ¿Por qué no me avisaron?... ¿Y Afro? – Shun había llegado junto a Mime, luego de que Shaka se fuera a hablar con su padre.

¡Hace un rato… jejeje… y como te vi tan entretenido… pues no quise molestar! – comento con un tono pícaro el peli naranja… - ¡Y Afro… pues creo que hoy no se le pudo escapar a ese hombre de mirada tan fría… los vi hablando en el salón!

¡¿Solos?! – murmuró el peli verde un poco asustado…

¡Si! – contesto el peli naranja… - ¡Cambia esa cara amiguito… dudo que Julián se entere de que Dita estuvo hablando con alguien de Solaris… así que no tendrá ningún problema con él!... ¡Es más ahí viene!

¡Hola! – el peli turquesa llegaba sin mucho ánimo, miró a ambos jóvenes y entendieron que necesitaban un lugar privado para conversar, de manera urgente.

---

¡Me hizo muchísimas preguntas… por un instante me sentí como si fuera una especie de recluso al que estaban interrogando… y cuando le dije que tenía que irme, me tomó del brazo y…! – el ahijado de Horus de pronto se sonrojo y sus dos amigos parecieron a punto de saltarle encima…

¿¿Y?? – dijeron los dos al unísono…

¡Uhmmm… pues, me… be..so! – dijo tan quedito que, tanto Shun como Mime, tuvieron problemas para entender sus palabras…

¡¿Y qué hiciste?! – Mime fue el primero en salir del estupor, Shun simplemente afirmaba… ambos mostraban una cara de completa ansiedad… - ¿Lo golpeaste… se lo contestaste?

¡Lo golpee! – dijo apenado Dita, observó la cara de desilusión del peli naranja, y la cara de sorpresa de Shun - ¡Y él se vengo de mí volviendo a besarme!

¡Ese es de los que me gustan! – comento entusiasta Mime.

¡Mime! – Shun reprendió la actitud al peli naranja, observó a Afrodita serio y pregunto - ¿Afro, te gusto?

¡Si no estuviera comprometido… te diría la verdad… pero ahora debo decir… que no! – respondió sin mucho ánimo…

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde se la pasaron hablando… el tiempo se despejó ya entrada la tarde… y Mime, alegó que era conveniente volver a su casa… Milo y su padre, se habían ofrecido a llevarlo, y el peli naranja acepto de buen agrado… Horus y Afrodita se irían al día siguiente, los sabios de Acuario, Leo y Aries también se retiraron, sólo quedaron los de Piscis y Cáncer que también se marcharían a la mañana, debido a que sus tierras eran un poco más distantes que las de los demás…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun se colocaba la piyama para dormir… pensaba en esa última cena con su abuelo, Kaín, Afro y Fika… abotonó el botón que le faltaba de la camisa… y fue cuando unos poderosos brazos lo rodearon…

¡Uhmmm… Shaka! – susurró el menor dejándose abrazar…

¡Al fin se irá Kaín, esta noche también tendré que cerrar con llave… no te venga a secuestrar mientras duermo! – susurró al oído del menor el rubio, mordió ligeramente la orejita…

¡Uhmm!

¡Parece que Albafika al fin se quitó las ganas de hablar con Afrodita, los vi conversando de flores… hasta diría que se parecen! – Shaka comenzó a desabotonar nuevamente la camisa del piyama del menor - ¡Te deseo!

¡Shaka…! – el menor recostó su cabeza por el pecho de su esposo, mientas este a sus espaldas, terminaba de desvestirlo, luego lo volteó y comenzó a besarlo en los labios…

Shaka notaba como cada día el menor se acostumbraba más a su presencia, a sus besos, a sus caricias… eso le llenaba de satisfacción… además, pudo notar que el pequeño lo celaba, y eso ciertamente le gustaba… lo cargó en brazos y lo colocó sobre el lecho, ahí comenzó a besar su cuello, su vientre… le excitaba bastante sus gemidos, sus caricias, que cada día se volvían menos tímidas, pero por sobre todo, sus besos… sentir esa boquita recorrer su cuello, esa lengüita degustar su pecho…

¡Ahhhmm… Uhmmm… Shaka! – Shun se retorcía del placer, el rubio se colocaba entre sus piernas, y de una sola estocada lo penetra - ¡Ahhh!

¡Di que me amas! – ordenó el rubio al sentarse y llevarse consigo a Shun, a quien colocó sobre su regazo, le había agarrado de los cabellos para que este le dirigiera la mirada… - ¡Dilo!

¡Yo…! – el peli verde miró directo a los ojos de su esposo… una parte de él temía decir aquellas palabras, no por que no las sintiera, sino por que temía sentirlas, pues al decirlas se estaría colocando enteramente en las manos del mayor… - ¡Te amo! – sin embargo, eso sentía, lo amaba y no iba a negárselo a él - ¡Demasiado! – murmuró al momento de besar los labios del mayor con deseo…

Sintió como si esas palabras lo llenaran por completo… se sentía feliz y se lo hacía saber, con cada caricia y con cada embestida, al más joven… el ritmo, lo imponía él… lo recostó nuevamente en la cama, su mano ya había empezado a masturbar al menor… se sentía venir en cualquier momento, y deseaba que lo hicieran al mismo tiempo…

¡Dime, Shun… Uhmmm… me darás un hijo! – Shaka se había detenido justo a la altura del rostro del menor, este lo miro aun bajo los efectos del deseo y el cansancio…

¡Si…! – el peli verde acepto mientras los labios de Shaka sellaban aquellas palabras como una promesa - ¡Uhmmm… ahhh… ahmmm!

Ambos se vinieron casi al tiempo, Shaka seguía besando al menor, que intentaba recuperar algo de aliento, estaban empapados en sudor… el rubio abandonó el interior de Shun con cuidado… se recostó con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios… abrazó con fuerzas a su esposo, y por fin ambos se durmieron…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al despedirse sus invitados, Shaka pudo pasar un tiempo mas tranquilo junto a sus padres… Shun había sido invitado junto a Afro, a ir a Piscis para participar de la fiesta de las flores que se celebrarían en aquel lugar… Horus había prometido al sabio que Afrodita iría, y Shaka acotó que Shun no faltaría… el menor estudiaba en la biblioteca, hasta que sintió que alguien ingresaba… era Alana, quien se sentó a su lado y sin más lo abrazo…

¿Ocurre algo? - Shun miró confuso a la mujer, esta simplemente le dijo…

¡Gracias… haz hecho muy feliz a mi hijo!

Después de eso el día transcurrió normal… y la semana también… pronto los padres de Shaka volvieron a Solaris, y, el peli verde y el rubio, volvieron a Alfa… Shun se sentía muy feliz… a pensar, que últimamente su estado de salud había decaído un poco, pues en numerosas ocasiones se sintió debilitado… Shein iba a visitarlo a la casa de su abuelo, y culpaba de su estado a Shaka…

Una noche normal, en la que el menor estaba a lado de su esposo… sus sueños volvían a estar plagadas de sensaciones que no eran suyas… sentía como si su cuerpo fuera recorrido por una manos expertas, pero no eran las de su esposo, pues al buscar la mirada del causante de ese placer se encontraba con la gélida mirada de…

¡NOOO!... ¡AHHGG! – Shun despiertó agitado, todo sudado… siente dolor, Shaka se había despertado alarmado por el grito…

¡¿Que ocurre, Shun?! – el mayor nota el gesto de dolor de su esposo… lo atrae a su cuerpo, y nota humedad entre las sábanas…

¡No me siento bien! – Shun parece desvanecerse…

Shaka llama a Aldebarán… siente al menor helado, al encender las luces nota que la cama estaba manchada con sangre, su corazón palpita más fuerte en su pecho… de pronto el pedido a Aldebarán por un médico suena a desesperación… toma la mano del peli verde con fuerzas…

¡Tranquilo amor, vas a estar bien!

---

Shaka se sentía abatido, Horus ya estaba a su lado, al igual que Milo, habían traído a Shun al hospital, el padre de su amigo había salido sólo a decir que estaría bien, pero que lamentablemente había perdido al niño… esa noticia consiguió que el rubio derramara unas cuantas lágrimas de amargura…

Shun había dormito todo ese día, Shaka no se había separado ni un solo segundo de él… acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza…. Tanto Mime como Afrodita, habían ido a visitarlo, el rubio se sintió agradecido con ambos por los ánimos que le daban, se notaba que ellos adoraban al peli verde y que su preocupación por él, era genuina… a eso de las quince de la tarde, recibieron otra visita…

¡ESTO ES TÚ CULPA, MALDITO PARIA! – Shein entraba al cuarto de su gemelo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, miró con odio a Shaka al pasar a su lado…

¡SHEIN!... ¡Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas… respeta… estas en un hospital! – hablaba Afrodita, con tono serio.

¡Si, Afrodita tiene razón, Shun necesita reposar…. Mejor vete! – Mime también le hablaba serio al gemelo mayor. Este le dirigió a ambos una mirada llena de desprecio…

¡Shaka! – dijo el peli verde de mirada jade observando a su cuñado - ¡Ves… esto es lo que pasa… cuando un paria quiere mezclar su cochina sangre con alguien de casta pura!

Shaka no había podido articular palabra, pero eso último si lo hirió, tomo por el brazo a Shein y casi a rastras lo saca de la habitación… afuera, lo mira con desprecio y amargura, pues al menor ya comenzaba a notársele el vientre…

¡Mejor deja de someter a mi hermano a la tortura de estar a tu lado, y olvida la abominación de que para a un paria… sólo le haces daño! – Shein dejo escapar todo su veneno antes de irse… Shaka se quedó en aquel pasillo, solo, con las lágrimas saliendo, esta vez, copiosamente.

¡Shaka! – Afro saco de sus oscuros pensamientos de culpa al rubio… - ¡Shun despertó, te quiere a su lado!

El rubio respiró profundo y secó sus lágrimas antes de entrar, al ver a su pequeño se acercó y sin más lo besó suavemente en los labios…

¡Vas a estar bien, mi niño! – susurró con ternura…

¡Lo siento… yo…! – intentó hablar el menor…

¡Calla… no importa, tendremos otros hijos… más adelante, ya lo veras… lo importante es que tú estés bien… me oyes… no soportaría perderte… te amo!


	9. Chapter 9

_Kimey:_

_Lo prometido es deuda, espero que te guste este capi, te lo dedico especialmente pues f__uiste la que me aconsejó sobre esas parejas, en un principio… bueno, sólo quería acotar, que te deseo un MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS…_

_Te quiere Mucho…_

_Zafira_

_Muchas Gracias a todos por sus reviews, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tengo nuevo horario en el Work y me esta costando adaptarme… sin embargo, tal vez no tan seguido, pero seguiré actualizando el fic._

**Capítulo 8º: Festival de Emociones**

Shein iba a visitarlo, siempre y cuando, Shaka no se encuentre, Afrodita le había comentado lo que sucedió entre ambos aquel día, eso lo entristeció bastante, y no dudó en reclamárselo a su gemelo… este se disculpo con él, pero no con su esposo… sin embargo, le hacía bien su visita y aunque al principio no le dirigía la palabra, necesitaba sentir la protección del mayor, en realidad él se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido.

¡Te pondrás bien… ya lo verás! – hablaba el gemelo mayor acariciando el rostro del menor con ternura… - ¡Hermano, creo que mientras te recuperas mejor no deberías tomar el té que te regalé… no sea que te siente mal!

¡Ah, si… no iba a tomarlo! – susurró el más joven dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana…

¡Shun… deja a Shaka… no te hace feliz, quizás lo que ocurrió es una señal…! – empezó a de decir Shein, pero calló al notar la mirada enfadada de su hermano…

¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso… entiende una cosa, Shein… me enamoré de ese hombre, y le daré ese hijo que desea, así me vaya la vida en ello! – Shun habló con dolor, se sentía inútil por lo que pasó, le dolía profundamente… no tenía pensado permitirle a su hermano, siquiera insinuar que la pérdida de su niño, fue por tratarse del hijo de un paria.

¡No digas eso tú… no vale la pena! – Shein tomó el mentón del menor con fuerza, odio escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de su gemelo - ¡Tú vida es más valiosa que la de…!

El peli verde mayor volvió a callar, un brillo muy peligroso en la mirada del menor, le hizo entender que su comentario no sería bien recibido… por lo que simplemente suspiró, besó la frente del menor y se dispuso a marcharse, pues se acercaba la hora en la que Shaka llegaría, y no deseaba encontrárselo, aunque eso simplemente para no alterar más al pequeño.

No pasaron ni diez minutos para que Shaka ingresara por la puerta de la habitación, traía un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas con él, Shun al verlo sonrió… inspiró el aroma de las flores y luego besó en los labios a su esposo, quien se acomodó a lado suyo en el lecho…

¡Me han informado que ya puedo llevarte a casa! – susurró al oído del peli verde el mayor…

¡Ya quiero ir a casa! – susurró acurrucándose en esos brazos que tanto lo reconfortaban…

¡Reposarás ahí un tiempo… y después, si así lo deseas, iremos a Solaris! – murmuraba bajito el rubio, mientras acariciaba suavemente las hebras esmeraldas del menor.

¡A Piscis, para el festival… si quiero ir! – Shun hablaba tranquilo, su corazón simplemente hallaba paz en los brazos del mayor.

---

Esa semana de reposo, no podía ser mas extraña… tenía sin lugar a dudas, más enfermeros que en el propio hospital, estos, no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, definitivamente, Shun debía admitir que tener en la casa al Milo de doctor, Mime, Afro, Shaka, Aldebarán, su abuelo y los abuelos de Shaka de enfermeros, ya era demasiado… pero que podía decir… estar tan colmado de atenciones le resultaba hasta agradable, el padre de Milo había concluido que el aborto había sido espontáneo, aunque no estaba seguro de las causas…

Shaka se había quedado un poco preocupado, pero no dio mayor importancia al comentario del padre de su amigo, pues a su parecer, el aborto fue producto de todo el ajetreo que tuvieron en esos días, y en que seguramente Shun no se alimentaba correctamente, y en que andaba muy preocupado por todas las cosas que se estaban sucediendo en el Estado de Alfa y en Atlantis… por lo que había decidido, no hablar de ningún problema en su presencia… y en este punto, obtuvo el apoyo de todos los demás enfermeros, los cuales se turnaban para jamás dejar sólo al pequeño…

Cuando al fin, Milo mencionó que ya podría abandonar la cama, y salir, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo… Shun pudo ir a casa de su abuelo, para poder encontrarse con su gemelo, que en toda esa semana, había maldecido y odiado a Shaka mas que a nada en ese mundo…

¡Te he extrañado horrores! – Shein mantenía fuertemente abrazado a Shun, este se quedaba sumisamente en esa posición… pues también había extrañado a su hermano.

¡Si te reconciliaras con Shaka, podríamos vernos más seguido! – murmuró el más joven.

¡Si lo dejaras también! – acotó el mayor - ¡Déjalo!

Shein tomó el mentón de su hermano delicadamente, lo miraba sentido… Shun notó algo de culpa en esos ojos, lentamente el menor rozo su nariz con la de su hermano, se acurrucó en sus brazos y mientras este lo abrazaba, él acariciaba cuidadosamente su vientre…

¡Uhmm… creo que será varón! – murmuró Shun intentando dar por zanjado el tema…

¡Si, yo también lo creo! – la mirada del peli verde mayor no era de las que se daban por vencidas, tomaría tiempo, pero alejaría a Shaka de Shun… acarició los cabellos del más joven, y sonrió al sentir como este acaricia su vientre - ¡Tus hijos serían tan hermosos, Shun… deja a Shaka, y cásate con alguien de nuestro nivel!

¡Shein!... ¡Eres mi hermano y sabes que te adoro, pero…! – Shun miró a su mayor con tristeza - ¡a él lo amo!

---

¿Cómo te fue con tu hermano? – preguntó un rubio al ver entrar a su esposo en la casa… este no le respondió e inmediatamente se dirigió a su cuarto… - ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Aldebarán?

¡Al parecer pelearon, el señor Shein, se fue muy alterado de la casa, diciendo cosas la verdad, por mi, irreproducibles! – comentó el hombre mirando serio a Shaka.

¡Maldición!

Subió rápidamente las escaleras e ingresó a su cuarto… se metió en el baño, se miró al espejo, notando el lado más rojo de sus mejillas, ese bofetón le dolió, pero no tanto como las palabras que le dijo después… "¿Qué haré si tiene razón… qué sucederá si no puedo cumplir el deseo de Shaka, de ser padre… el me dejaría?"… no podía contener su dolor, todo el viaje de regreso lo había hecho, sus lágrimas ya caían sin poderlas contener de ninguna manera…

¡Shun, abre la puerta!

La voz de Shaka le obligó a serenarse… no podía permitir que lo viera así, después de todo, el mayor no necesitaba un motivo más para enfadarse con su hermano….

¡Me voy a bañar… salgo enseguida! – dijo lo más calmadamente posible…

Del otro lado de la puerta, Shaka recostaba su cabeza por la puerta, sabía que el menor estaba llorando… conocía a la perfección la lengua de serpiente que podía tener el gemelo mayor… en ese momento realmente no le cabía en la cabeza, que él haya siquiera considerado la idea de unir su camino al de alguien que pudiera ofender a su propia sangre… porque de una cosa Shaka podía estar seguro, Shein amaba a Shun, pero no dudaba en lastimarlo, si este no cumplía su voluntad.

Esa noche Shun se mostraba muy inquieto, no le había querido contar porqué había discutido con su hermano, aunque ya lo suponía, Shun se acurrucó en sus brazos para dormir… él veló de sus sueños, sonrió al pensar lo hermoso que se veía así dormido, una parte de su alma le decía que debía llevárselo lejos de su hermano, para que todo este bien, se reprendió mentalmente por darle tanta importancia a aquel mocoso…

¡Nadie nos va a separar!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mes, un mes es lo que había pasado de aquel día, y aunque sabía que Shaka simplemente cumplía con indicaciones dadas por el médico, a Shun no le estaba gustando nada que el mayor ya no lo tocase… bueno, si lo tocaba, pero jamás se concretaba… esa idea le hizo sonrojar… se arreglo sus ropas, el día anterior ya se había despedido de su hermano… y a pesar de que le disgusto enterarse de que volvería a Solaris le deseó buen viaje, y le volvió a regalar un paquete de té de hierbas para tomar…

Su abuelo llevaría a Afro a una supuesta excursión a Eta, Shun sonrió ante la idea de contar con la complicidad de su abuelo para que su amigo y primo, conociera Solaris… Mime ya los estaría esperando en Beta, junto con Milo… una vez que se reunieran todos, saldrían en dirección a Piscis…

¡Esa sonrisa pícara, te sienta hermosa! – Shaka ya hacía largos minutos que no le sacaba la vista de encima a Shun, este se volteó y se acercó lentamente al mayor, sólo para rodear con sus brazos el cuello del rubio cuando ya lo tenía cerca…

¡Ya estoy listo! – susurró besando el mentón del mayor al hacerlo.

¡Vámonos entonces!

---

No podía ser mejor… la primera vez que fue a Solaris no había apreciado en nada el paisaje, pero esta vez si lo hacía, y no estaba solo, su mirada de asombro y embelesamiento lo compartían Afrodita y Mime, así que se sentía por demás feliz…

Shaka conversaba animoso con Milo, este notaba muy feliz al peli azul, y cómo no, podía ver claramente el brillo casi naranjado de sus ojos cuando posaba su mirada en uno de los amigos de su esposo…

¡Deja de babear, Milo… o se dará cuenta que te tiene en sus manos! – susurró el rubio de manera mordaz y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¡Ya cállate, Shaka… mejor dime, ¿Cómo va todo con Shun?! – Milo no pudo evitar sonrojarse debido al comentario de su amigo.

¡Bien… aunque le estoy dando tiempo para que se recupere por completo… no quiero que se sienta presionado, ni nada por el estilo! – comento Shaka sin apartar la mirada de los menores.

¡Piensa que aquí, estarán los leones, los cangrejos y quizás uno que otro carnero, amigo mío… así que te aconsejo que no dejes muy solo a tu retoño! – esta vez el sonrojado era el rubio, y esto ocasionó una burla muy sonora en el peli azul… era la primera vez que un comentario suyo descolocaba de tal manera a su amigo…

---

El viaje fue largo y ciertamente agotador, pero al ver los maravillosos jardines de Piscis todo aquello era poco… Albafika los esperaba ansioso, sus ojos parecieron brillar al ver descender a sus invitados de Atlantis en sus tierras, este tenía a su lado al sabio del clan de Capricornio, este saludo cálidamente a su amigo de infancia, Shaka, y luego a los demás invitados, comenzando por Shun y terminando con Milo.

¡Sean bienvenidos… deben estar exhaustos, ya he mandado preparar las habitaciones que ocuparan durante su estadía… se quedaran en mi residencia, espero que les sea confortable! – Fika se mostraba muy feliz por las visitas, le ofreció su brazo a Afrodita, que era el único, aparentemente, sin pareja.

Luego de acomodarse y asearse, todos se reencontraron en el comedor, Mime y Shun se miraron en complicidad al notar las miradas que Shura le echaba al peli turquesa… para Shaka y Milo tampoco pasaba desapercibido ese gesto, y estos tampoco disimularon una sonrisa cómplice, por su parte Afrodita parecía no haberse dado cuenta, estaba demasiado concentrado en todos los detalles de la casa, parecía que estaba en su ambiente, todo le gustaba…

¡Mañana empiezan las festividades… los otros sabios también llegarán mañana! – comentaba Fika sonriendo…

¿Qué pasa Shaka? – susurraba Milo a su amigo…

¡Es que no había visto a Albafika tan contento, en muchos años… de hecho, desde pequeño que eso no pasaba! – el rubio respondía también en un susurro…

¿Crees que se haya enamorado? – el peli azul, lo dijo un poco preocupado, después de todo Afrodita pertenecía a la familia Dubhe, y ya estaba comprometido.

¡No… no se, esa mirada no es de alguien enamorado… pero lo mejor es no perder de vista a Dita!... ¡Le diré a Shun que no lo haga también! – Shaka no pudo evitar temer, al fin y al cabo Afrodita era muy querido por Shun, y definitivamente consideraba al sabio de Piscis muy adulto para el menor…

---

¡Ya te dije, Dita me dijo que no me preocupe, que Fika ya le confesó que simplemente le cayó bien porque le recuerda a su hijo muerto! – Shun se había acomodado en el lecho, miró a su esposo y sonrió… - ¡Quien me preocupa es tu amigo Shura, jejejeje… parece comer a Afrodita con la mirada!

¡Pues si te tranquiliza que Fika recuerde a su hijo en tu amigo, entonces no debería preocuparte Shura, después de todo, él era el prometido del hijo de Albafika! – Shaka lo soltó mordaz, al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el menor se sentó a su lado…

¡Uhmmm… pues en ese caso, creo que Afrodita se pondrá triste… él pensó que si le gustaba! – Shun lo dejó escapar sin querer… Shaka sonrió por el comentario…

¡Ah, si… pues si ese es el caso… espero que congenien, Shura es una persona formidable… y nada me haría más feliz que mis dos mejores amigos se queden con los mejores amigos de mi esposo! – Shaka besó los labios de Shun al decir aquello… lo recostó en la cama, y siguió besándolo… después se quedaron dormidos… estaban muy cansados aún por el viaje.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después del desayuno, empezaron a llegar lo demás sabios… y claro, no podía falta…

¡Shaka! – Mu abrazó al rubio ante la mirada de fastidio de Shun - ¡Me enteré de lo que pasó! – al decir aquello el peli lila le dirigió una mirada fugaz al peli verde.

¡Hola Mu! – Shaka interrumpe al joven y se libera de su agarre, luego saluda a los demás, y tomando a Shun de la cintura se dirigen hacia afuera, Shun a penas y viró la mirada para observar los gestos que hacía el amigo de infancia de su esposo, este le estaba mirando con verdadero rencor y con muchos celos.

Todas las actividades eran muy entretenidas, Shun y sus amigos no perdían detalle de ninguna, Milo los acompañaba en todos los lugares, Shaka se había quedado con los otros sabios, trataban un tema que a todos les preocupaba, y era la situación que reinaba en Atlantis, pues a pesar de ser otro país, ellos entendían que un conflicto ahí, afectaría de una u otra manera a Solaris.

¡Shaka… ¿crees que con el apoyo de Horus lograrás hacer algo para evitar algo que parece ya no tener vuelta atrás?! – quien hablaba era Dokko, se mostraba serio y preocupado…

¡Si, de eso estoy seguro… pero ustedes no se preocupen por Atlantis, lo que yo deseo es que en consejo de sabios, se escoja a un representante que vaya conmigo a Atlantis… lo presentaré frente al Parlamento! – hablaba firme el rubio - ¡De esa manera, ese país comenzará a respetar la integridad de Solaris como una nación!

¡Lo que dices tiene sentido, muchacho! – Albafika comentaba llamando la atención de más de uno, pues anteriormente era el que menos deseaba tratar con personas de aquel país.

¡Si Fika esta de acuerdo… pues yo también! – acotaba Kaín.

¡Estoy de acuerdo, también! – esta vez era Shión el que hablaba…

Shura no había dudado también en apoyar la moción de su amigo, Camus y Dokko lo siguieron, Regulo dudó pero termino aceptando y eso hizo que Aioros sonriera lo que significaba un sí… Albiore, no hizo otra cosa más que aceptar también… los que se mostraron más renuentes fueron Saga y Kardia, pero al final también asintieron.

Afrodita y Shun decidieron adelantarse más a Mime y Milo, que conversaban amenamente, ambos amigos pudieron notar como los ojos del peli naranja brillaban cada vez que los azulados ojos del peli azul se posaban en él.

¡Uhmmm… parece que veo amor en el aire! – susurraba el peli turquesa, sonriéndole pícaro a su pequeño primo.

¡Pues yo veo eso mismo, en unos ojos oscuros cuando te miran! – Shun lo comentaba con una risita risueña.

¡No digas eso… sabes que estoy comprometido! – Dita lo comentaba con cierto desánimo.

¡Lo se, perdóname… pero parece que realmente le gustas! – el peli verde lo decía con pena.

¿Qué harás esta tarde, Shun? – el peli turquesa peguntaba mirando una atracción…

¡Pues Shaka me prometió llevarme a dar un paseo en bote… ¿Por qué?! – Shun contestaba deteniéndose para observar la dirección en la que miraba su amigo.

¡Pues… quiero montar… pero temo perderme si voy solo! – mencionaba el joven señalando la atracción al menor…

¡En ese caso, yo me ofrezco para acompañarlo!

---

Le encanto pasar ese día con Shaka, fue muy lindo con él, y tierno, le mostraba en todo momento cuanto le importaba, y eso se lo agradecía con toda el alma. Cuando terminaron su paseo en bote, se dirigieron hacia la residencia de Albafika, ahí ya los esperaban Milo y Mime, el peli verde notó algo cambiado en la mirada de su amigo, eso le extraño bastante, por lo que despidiéndose con un beso del rubio se acercó al peli naranja y tomándole de la mano se lo llevó con él…

¿Qué pasó Mime? – Shun se mostró serio al hacer su pregunta una vez que ingresaron a la habitación que ocupaba con su esposo, ambos se sentaron en la cama… - ¡Dime…!

¡Ehmm… pues te resumo en… Todo! – Mime se mostraba muy rojo al decirlo, el oji esmeralda no pudo evitar poner una expresión de completo asombro, más luego al ver así a su amigo, sonrió…

¿Te gusta? – Shun miró directo a los ojos de su amigo, vio como estos brillaron al momento de oír esa simple pregunta…

¡Mucho! – fueron sus únicas palabras antes que un ataque de risa hiciera que ambos amigos festejaran esa novedad de la mejor manera, riendo de felicidad.

¿Qué es lo cómico? – un peli turquesa irrumpía a la habitación… estaba totalmente sucio, tenía una cuantas magulladuras, su aspecto cortó de lleno las risas y cambiaron aquellas caras pícaras a unas sumamente preocupadas.

¿¿Qué te pasó?? – dijeron al unísono.

¡Caí del caballo… no es nada, no se fíen de mi apariencia! – el recién llegado se sienta en uno de los divanes, luego suspira, y mira a sus amigos con algo de tristeza…

Mime y Shun, leyeron perfectamente en aquellos bellos ojos que algo más había…

¿Pasó algo con Shura? – preguntó el peli verde…

¡Si… me contó eso de que su prometido era el hijo del señor Fika… me dijo también que si siguiera vivo tal vez se parecería mucho a mí… luego… luego me dijo que si yo fuera él, me secuestraría y me llevaría a sus tierras… me asuste, caí del caballo… creo que él se asustó más… me cargo en brazos… antes me beso…! – el peli turquesa dio un largo suspiro - ¡Cuando llegamos, le dijo al señor Fika que sus dudas no eran infundadas… y ese hombre me preguntó… si estaba seguro de que mis padres fueran mis padres!

Toda la confesión del peli turquesa dejó inquietos a sus amigos… quienes no sabían que decir… Shun miró fijamente a Afrodita, recordó que de niño, solía decirle que no se parecía en nada a sus padres, se mordió el labio ante la idea de que su mejor amigo pudiera estar considerando aquella idea…

¡Afrodita… ni siquiera consideres ese absurdo! – aquellas palabras provenían de un muy serio Mime…

¡No lo considero… jejeje… yo… soy hijo de mis padres… ese hombre sólo esta cegado por el recuerdo de su esposa y su hijo…! – Dita hablo con amargura, Shun se le acercó y lo abrazó…

¿Si quieres, nos regresamos mañana? – comento el menor…

¡No… tranquilo… yo estoy bien, aunque, me pone mal haberle respondido de la manera en que lo hice a Albafika… mañana me disculparé, no fui… no fui nada amable!

Shun reposaba sobre el pecho de su esposo… estaba inquieto, esto bien lo notaba el rubio que cuidadoso acariciaba sus cabellos, tenía una idea de qué era lo que le preocupaba al menor, pues justamente él había presenciado aquello que seguramente Afrodita le había comentado… cuando el peli turquesa se retiró, él hablo tanto con Shura como con Fika… este último le había dicho que estaba casi seguro que el primo mayor de su esposo tenía que ver con él, y Shura había acotado que tiene la misma marca de nacimiento que su prometido en el cuello, esas dos afirmaciones le habían obligado a prometer que una vez en Atlantis averiguaría todo acerca de los padres del menor… miró de reojo a Shun, si este se llegaba a enterar quizás se disgustaría mucho con él… pero él debía hacerlo, si eran ciertas las sospechas de Fika, Afrodita pertenecía a Piscis y no a Alfa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En los dos últimos días que permanecieron ahí, las cosa pasaron casi normales, a excepción de que Afrodita repelía como peste a Shura, y también de manera amable, evitaba pasar tiempo con Albafika, Mime había decidido no dejarlo sólo en ningún momento, a Shun le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo, pero él había empezado a tener sus propios problemas… y eran nuevamente aquellas molestas nauseas, y que el molesto peli lila no paraba de decir que dudaba que con su debilidad pudiera darle a Shaka hijos dignos de él.

El peli verde se había refugiado en las caballerizas para llorar tranquilamente la pena que lo embargaba debido al comentario de aquel molesto sujeto… desde aquella vez, Shaka no había vuelto a tocarlo, y eso lo había vuelto un tanto inseguro, eso sumado a lo último que le vaticinó su hermano, de que Shaka se aburriría de él, y lo abandonaría…

¡Alguien con tu belleza no debería llorar! – otro peli verde había presenciado el último comentario de su primo, y decidió seguir al esposo de su más grande rival.

¡Shión…! – Shun secó sus lágrimas y fueron las manos de aquel joven las que le ayudaron.

¡Mi primo no es una mala persona, es que los celos no le ayudan últimamente, además, se siente intimidado por tu belleza! – Shión acaricia el rostro del más joven - ¡Shaka no sería tan idiota… y si lo fuera…!

Shun se sonrojó de sobre manera, Shión acariciaba lentamente sus labios, tenía la mirada clavada en él…

¡Si lo fuera, yo me aprovecharía! – el menor colocó su mano sobre el pecho del mayor para detener su avance… este sonrió, pero lo hizo de una manera dulce - ¡Creo… que me estoy enamorando!

¡No diga eso… no a mí… yo vi como se pierde su mirada en aquellas hebras lilas… no se engañe… algún día será correspondido de la manera que merece, Shión… de mi parte, le aseguro… podrá contar con una amistad incondicional para siempre! – Shun mira tiernamente al mayor, este le sonrió y ese gesto fue devuelto.

¡No vuelvas a llorar… estoy seguro, que ese idiota, que no es nada tonto… no te dejaría ir nunca… jamás le vi una mirada tan llena de emoción, como la que muestra cuando te ve! – el peli verde mayor ayuda a Shun a levantarse… - ¡¿Vamos?!

¡Gracias!

---

Shaka no pudo disimular su enfado por el comentario que hiciera Mu, cuando Shun prácticamente desapareció, tomo al peli lila del brazo, y lo llevó a un lugar en dónde pudo ponerlo en su lugar, jamás en toda su vida había hablado tan serio y cortante al peli lila, con él siempre había hecho concesiones… las mismas que tuvo con Shein cuando era su prometido… las mismas que no demostraba con Shun…

¡Es la última vez que te lo digo… si no lo tratas con respeto y cariño… nuestra amistad se acaba, y no volveré a verte! – con eso dio por concluida su amenaza, el peli lila tenía los ojos anegados, más al ver a Shión en compañía de Shun rápidamente se serenó, y con un ligero puchero se retiró del lugar en dónde se hallaba hablando con el rubio.

Shaka notó lo rojizo de los ojos de su esposo, saludó lo más cordial que pudo a Shión, aunque por dentro ardiera en celos por haberlo visto con él, y llevó al menor en dirección a su cuarto…

Cuando estaban por llegar, Shura lo detuvo en el camino, Shun saludó cordial al joven y se adelantó al cuarto… mientras el peli oscuro le explicaba más detalles que este debía saber antes de volver a Atlantis, comenzando con el hecho, de que a la mañana siguiente se realizaría ahí la reunión del consejo… y que simplemente se escogería un representante interino, pues aun debía analizar muchas cosas antes de decidir quien sería su líder.

Cuando al fin el rubio pudo entrar a su cuarto, se quedó de piedra, en el lecho, y vistiendo sólo con una de sus camisas, se encontraba Shun, mirándolo con unos ojitos que harían que el más feroz de los hombres callera rendido a sus pies… sonrió al acercarse lentamente hasta él… Shun retrocedió en el lecho, mientras que Shaka comenzaba a despojarse de sus prendas…

¡Te deseo! – susurró el rubio al momento de subir a la cama y acercarse más al cuerpo del menor que se había quedado quieto.

Shun sonrió por aquellas palabras y arrodillándose sobre la cama, rodeó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, al momento de besarlo con mucha pasión… el rubio entendió la indirecta y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del más joven, lo fue recontado en el lecho entre besos y carias, besos que le eran correspondidos y caricias que le eran retribuidas…

¡Te amo… te amo Shaka!

---

Reposando entre sus brazos, solo podía sentirse feliz, le había vuelto a pertenecer, y este le había hecho sentir que le pertenecía por completo, a la vez que él se había entregado por completo… sonrió con picardía al recordar cómo el mayor le había, prácticamente arrancado la camisa… su sonrojo aumento, pues aún podía sentir a la perfección los labios y la lengua de su esposo, recorriendo su cuerpo, levantó el rostro para observa la apacible expresión de Shaka, distaba bastante de la que mostraba al momento de consumar su amor, sólo hacía unas horas… besó el desnudo pecho del rubio, luego se acomodó en ellos y volvió a cerrar los ojos… esa noche soñaría con lo ocurrido, pues en sus oídos aún podía escuchar los gemidos de su esposo, diciéndole… "_Te amo_"…

Sonrió al sentirlo mover en sus brazos, se contuvo para no volver a poseerlo en ese mismo instante, al sentir sus suaves labios besando su pecho… a su mente volvían aquellas mejillas sonrojadas justo al momento de penetrarle, y comenzar con el vaivén, lo volvía loco el escuchar sus gemidos y el ver esa boquita entre abierta que clamaba por ser tomada, y sí que la había tomado, lo besó con tanta pasión que sintió como aquellas manitos intentaban alejarlo para recuperar algo de aliento… se podría decir que no fue nada amable con su consorte, pues había hecho con él, y con su cuerpo, todo lo que él deseaba… se disculpaba entre besos, justificando su ardiente pasión diciendo… "_¡Perdona… es que me he conteniendo tanto, te deseo demasiado!"_…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reunión había durado bastante, en el jardín, o más bien, uno de ellos… Shun, Afrodita y Mime, acompañados por Milo esperaban el resultado de esa reunión… después partirían a Atlantis, junto al ganador de ese sufragio…

A eso del medio día salieron todos muy conformes con su decisión… Shaka también parecía satisfecho, se fue acercando a quienes lo esperaban ansiosos, los menores le regalaron una sonrisa de curiosidad, que él devolvió diciendo…

¡Ya esta todo arreglado… fue por unanimidad, Shura nos acompañará a Atlantis como representante de Solaris!

---

En el carruaje iban Shun, Mime y Afrodita… mientras que montando a caballo iban Shura, Milo y Shaka, eso fue debido a la reacción casi de espanto que puso el peli turquesa al enterarse de quien sería el que los acompañaría en el viaje de regreso…

¡Ya Dita, compórtate… ¿pero que es lo que te tiene así?! – Mime intentaba serenar en algo los nervios del peli turquesa…

¡Afrodita relájate… si quieres hablo con Shura para decirle! – Shun entendía a la perfección el temor de su amigo, pero confiaba en que el amigo de infancia de su esposo entendería su situación…

¡No… no le digas nada… mientras permanezca en Alfa, iré a la casa de campo, y le pediré a Julián que vaya conmigo para que no se encuentren! – dijo el joven intentado serenarse…

¡Afrodita, sabes que se encontrará con tu padre en el parlamento! – mencionó Mime, aunque se arrepintió inmediatamente después por el comentario - ¡Pero no creo que siquiera se saluden!

Mientas afuera, Shaka le explicaba en palabras sencillas la reacción del primo de su esposo…

¡Es por eso… ni su padre ni su prometido, son partidarios de aceptar a las personas de Solaris! – Shaka miró la expresión fría, en el gran guerrero que era Shura.

¡Descuida… no iba a ser imprudente! – acotó el peli oscuro y Milo sonrió al notar cierta malicia en su voz…

¡Si se te llegara a escapar algo, no dudes que el padre de Afrodita no reaccionaría nada bien, es capaz de mandar muy lejos a su hijo para que no trate nuevamente con la gente de Solaris , lo se, por que es justamente eso, lo que su padre le dijo al mío que haría! – acotó Milo tranquilamente…

¡Vaya, pues tu padre lo ha de conocer bien! – murmuró Shura mirando atento al amigo de su amigo.

¡Claro que sí… mi padre es el médico de toda la familia… se de su propia boca, que Afro es el mayor tesoro de su padre… él hijo milagroso! – soltó divertido el peli azul…

¿Milagroso? – preguntó Shaka, pues eso él no lo sabía…

¡Si… mi padre me dijo que él dudaba que ella pudiera dar a luz, me refiero a Helena su madre, fue un milagro que eso pasara… tuvo que mantenerse alejada del bullicio de la ciudad para llevar a buen culmino el embarazo… de hecho, sólo volvió cuando Afrodita ya había cumplido seis meses…! – dijo sin más el joven…

¡Interesante! – susurró el peli oscuro volteando a mirar hacia la carrosa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se habían detenido en una posada para dormir, pues faltaba mucho para llegar, y el viaje a caballo era sumamente agotador… el lugar sólo tenía tres habitaciones, por lo que se había decidido que Milo y Shura compartieran una, Afro y Mime la otra, y, Shun y Shaka la que quedaba. Cenaron en el lugar… y conversaron amenos… más entrada la noche, la llegada de unos hombres con una apariencia muy poco agradable, y con unos modales nada tranquilos perturbaron la paz que se respiraba… rápidamente estos sujetos notaron la presencia de los menores a los que no dudaron en piropear de una manera muy vulgar… esto ocasionó que las habitaciones se dividieran de manera distinta, pues los maleantes aseguraban que esa noche lo pasarían muy bien con los angelitos…

Obviamente Shun permanecería con su esposo… Milo se ofreció a cuidar de Mime, y Shura, hizo la misma promesa con respecto a Afro, quien intentó negarse, pero la repugnancia que le dio la manera tan desagradable en que le observaban aquellos sujetos, lo obligó a aceptar.

El nuevo día trajo una copiosa lluvia… eso ponía en riesgo su regreso, decidieron ir todos en el carruaje, entraban a la perfección, aunque el viaje en ese punto fue muy silencioso… y es que con las miradas unos se comían, otros se recriminaban, y otros simplemente se miraban en complicidad y curiosidad por saber que había pasado.

¡Ya vamos a llegar! – hablaba Shun despertando de repente entre los brazos de su esposo…

¡Si… estamos por llegar…! – Shaka hablaba susurrante, le señalo que tanto Mime como Milo y Afrodita estaban dormidos… Shun miró a quien venía sentado a lado de su esposo, y encontró la mirada de Shura totalmente perdida en su peli turquesa amigo.

Shun ya había aprendido a leer la mirada de Shaka, por lo que no le costó reconocer deseo en la mirada del peli oscuro… llegar a Beta era el inicio de algo nuevo y emocionante… por un lado tenía a uno de sus amigos perdida y abiertamente enamorado del mejor amigo de su esposo en Atlantis… y por el otro, tenía su querido primo y amigo, deseando alejarse de alguien que no parecía ser alguien que se deje vencer fácilmente, que casualmente era también amigo de su esposo…

---

Horus ya los esperaba en Beta… debía llevarse a Afrodita con su padre y abuelo… Milo había llevado a Mime también a su casa… Shura descansaría en Beta, un día, y luego iría a Alfa con Shun y Shaka.

De nuevo los mareos atormentaban a Shun, eso inquietaba a Shaka, que ya deseaba llegar a Alfa para llevarlo nuevamente al médico…

¡Oye amigo, tranquilo… si te pones así, lo pondrás más nervioso aún! – Shura le decía tranquilo esas palabras al rubio, aunque entendía el motivo de su angustia…

¡Lo se… pero no quiero pasar por aquello otra vez! – Shaka recordaba el temor que lo había embargado aquella noche… la abuela de este cuidaba con mucho cariño a su niño, de hecho tanto su abuela, como su abuelo los acompañarían a Alfa para cuidar de Shun, gesto que él realmente apreciaba.

---

Ya en Alfa, un día antes de la audiencia de Shura ante el Parlamento, Shaka se había ido a trabajar… el padre de Milo le había asegurado que todo estaba en orden con Shun…el pequeño se hallaba con su invitado… este al notar su angustia, le sonrió…

¡Oye, pequeño…quieres que te cuente una historia! – Shura se sentaba en uno de los sofás… miró al menor con cariño… este sonrió…

¿Qué clase de historia? – pregunto con la curiosidad reflejada en sus bellos ojos…

¡Es una leyenda tradicional de Solaris!... ¿La quieres oír? – preguntó divertido el peli oscuro.

¡Si! – dijo feliz el menor…

¡Jajajaja… entonces te explicaré cómo los dioses evitaron que la raza humana desapareciera de la faz del planeta! – Shaka había llegado justo en ese momento, él conocía aquella historia, se la contaba su madre y su abuelo Buda… y no era el único que escuchaba… pues justo en la entrada Shaka se había topado con Dita, que venía a visitar a su primo, el también se mostró interesado en la historia, y al igual que él, y Shun, permanecieron en silencio con la firme intención de atender.


	10. Chapter 10

_Gracias por los reviews, aquí les dejo la conti, espero que sea de su agrado…_

**Capítulo Nº**** 9: Leyenda**

¡Supongo que como toda historia, debo empezarla así…

Hace mucho tiempo atrás… cuando la presencia del ser humano era aún muy reciente… cuando eran los dioses y los semi dioses los que caminaban en la tierra y el destino del hombre estaba dictada por las acciones de estos seres… es en este tiempo en que pasaron los hechos que yo relataré…

Gaia la Diosa madre de todo lo conocido, había traído al mundo a su sucesor Amón, al cual le dio poder absoluto sobre el destino de las creaciones más amadas por ella, en especial, la del hombre… Gaia tenía otros hijos e hijas, pero para ella Amón era diferente, según la diosa, este había heredado todos los poderes de ella, y sería él, quien le sucediera al momento en que la diosa decida comenzar con su añorado descanso, aunque esto sólo lo haría una vez que se sienta con plena confianza en que su amado hijo podría con la carga de mantener el equilibrio en el mundo que ella le obsequiaba.

Amón se había unido a Lilith una de sus hermanas, ella poseía una belleza tal, que desde el primer momento lo segó, cumplía hasta su más mínimo capricho, al unirse a ella, los humanos heredaron la belleza y la soberbia, pues Lilith poseía esos atributos… era sin lugar a dudas, su esposa principal, pues además de ella, tenía también concubinas, con Lilith tuvo un hijo, Anubis a quien amaba profundamente, sin embargo, su nacimiento le trajo a los hombres un destino que él no previó, pues Anubis representaba a la muerte, y fue esta la que le obsequió a los humanos… gracias a su nacimiento, el destino de todo humano, era morir…

Gracias, aún a los poderes de Gaia, seguían naciendo en el mundo más humanos, aunque algunos no alcanzaban la edad adulta, pues morían si es que no eran cuidados y protegidos… eso también ocasionaba que Gaia no pudiera aun descansar, debía esperar que su hijo decidiera quien le ofrecería el don de la vida a sus amadas creaciones…

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero fueron varios, la casa de Gaia había crecido mucho en ese tiempo… Amón se había vuelto ciertamente mas huraño, pues en todo aquel tiempo su relación con su esposa se había vuelto algo fría, él realmente detestaba lo que los regalos de su esposa le habían hecho a los humanos, estos se habían vuelto seres muy belicosos… y esa actitud ponía muy triste a su amada madre…

Fue entonces que en una ocasión, en la que había decidido simplemente vagar por su mundo para pensar en su próxima acción, que los vio… dos criaturas tan parecidas y hermosas que no pudo evitar quedar absolutamente prendado de ellas… vio a una de sus hermanas entonces con ellos, y la recordó, como aquella que había decidido unir su destino a un simple humano mortal… aquellas criaturas debían ser el fruto de su unión…

La propia Gaia había intervenido en la pedida de mano… Amón había sido muy claro, deseaba a ambas criaturas, y por primera vez su madre notó en el aura de su hijo, el egoísmo… sabía a la perfección que una de las criaturas, que eran gemelas, era un niño… la otra era una niña… pero como poseían tal belleza, no deseo que ninguna de ellas estuviera con ningún ser que no fuera él… por lo que, en la estación de primavera, Amón le regaló al hombre, la maravillosa emoción del Amor, pues era eso lo que sentía al unir su destino con Isis, su nueva reina y Osiris, su príncipe.

Tanto Isis como Osiris poseían una larga cabellera celeste y una piel muy blanca y delicada, que contrastaba con la piel morena de Amón y su cabellera dorada… ambos jóvenes se sentían un poco intimidados en los dominios de su actual esposo… aunque los regalos que este les hacía, rápidamente se ganaron el corazón de Isis… aunque, no tanto así el de Osiris, que más que nada añoraba volver a su hogar.

¡Hermano… deberías ser mas amable con Amón… a penas le hablas… podría enfadarse! – Isis hablaba dulcemente a su gemelo, notaba la melancolía en esos ojos tan verdes como los campos en los que habían crecido…

¡Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo, quiero irme! – susurró el menor sin voltear a ver a su gemela…

¡Vamos, ha sido muy complaciente, incluso… unió el destino de los hombres a tu destino, así como el mío al de las mujeres… hermano, eso quiere decir que tu felicidad será la de ellos… no te pongas triste, o así estarán ellos también! – acotaba la joven mirando de reojo a Lilith que pasaba en ese mismo momento dirigiéndole a ambos una mirada del más profundo desprecio…

Osiris también le dirigió la mirada, pero fue sin disimulo alguno… aquella mujer le parecía sumamente hermosa, y a la vez, muy peligrosa.

¡Esta noche… él desea que tú compartas su lecho… sé que desea hablarte, intenta ser amable… solo desea hablarte, no pretende nada más! – acotó rápidamente eso último la mujer al ver la expresión de miedo en su hermano.

¡Hablar… y si no me queda de otra…!

¡Hermano!

---

¡Me alegra que hayas accedido a venir… ven, acércate! – Amón extendía su mano hacia el joven, notó la mirada fría en él, y su intento de rebeldía tampoco le pasó desapercibida… - ¡Prefieres que te obligue a venir!

¡No… que es lo que quiere, mi señor! – el joven se acercó lentamente al mayor, subió al lecho y se quedó frente al dios aun con una expresión fría…

¡Sólo disfrutar de tu compañía… se que estas triste, y eso no lo tolero… si deseas puedes visitar a tu familia cuando gustes… pero… regálame por favor, una sonrisa! – hablo el mayor acariciando el joven rostro…

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del peli celeste, y desde ese momento comenzó a llevarse mejor con el dios… pero su relación era más de amistad que de otra cosa…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con paso de los meses, la ansiedad de Amón por tener descendencia aumentó… y a pesar que Isis era una joven muy sana, no lograba quedar en cinta… eso había logrado que su esposo, se empezara a distanciar un poco de ella, y más, después de la acusación de Lilith de que ella consumía unas moras que evitaban que quedase embarazada… y a pesar de que la joven lo negó, y Amón dijo haberle creído, había entre los dos un aire de desconfianza… sin embargo, ella no dejaba de ser la favorita del dios.

Por su parte, Osiris, solía tener largas conversaciones con Amón… y aunque eso no lo sabía su esposo, el joven había empezado a mantener una relación de amistad con Anubis… es más, todo parecía indicar, que ambos estaban enamorándose, en especial el mas joven. Esa novedad llegó a oídos de Amón, que a pesar de tratarse de Anubis, su hijo, se sintió molesto y muy celoso… por lo que…

¡¿Y por qué?! – preguntaba un peli celeste con los puños cerrados y mirando al suelo…

¡Por que es mi deseo… quiero sentir tu compañía en mi lecho todas las noches! – hablo firme el dios, dando por terminada la discusión…

Isis había presenciado todo, miro con pena al menor, pues ella ya sabía de los nacientes sentimientos de su gemelo, más no estaba de acuerdo con ellos… aunque la decisión de su esposo, le causaba cierto disgusto, pues una cosa había cambiado en ella en aquel tiempo, y es que no le gustaba compartir la atención de nadie, ni siquiera con su hermano… y ahora, sería relegada a su cuarto, mientras su menor compartía el lecho con Amón.

---

Fue así que cada noche llevaba a Osiris hacia las habitaciones de su esposo… aunque noche tras noche… simplemente el mayor, encontrara gusto, acurrucando entre sus brazos al menor de su amada esposa… y aunque en un comienzo esa situación desagradara de sobre manera al peli celeste, fue acostumbrándose a ese calor, es más, lo fue añorando…

Aquellos sentimientos nuevos que el menor empezaba a embargar no pasaron desapercibidos a Gaia, quien encontraba en las características del más joven, algunos que le gustaría heredaran sus hijos de la tierra, y que sabía que les faltaban… la diosa estimaba a Isis, pero el que aún no fuera capaz de concebir estaba haciendo mella en los humanos, pues desde que su hijo la nombro como representante de la mujer… las mujeres de la tierra aun no habían podido concebir tampoco, y ni ella con todo su poder estaba logrando que lo hicieran.

Lilith había intentado por todos los medios, que Osiris no dejara atrás su amistad con Anubis, su deseo, que su hijo lograra hacer que el joven semi Dios, rompiera con Amón, con eso, y con la falta de descendientes por parte de Isis, ella lograría ocupar nuevamente el puesto de la principal para Amón… pero sus planes, en relación a los jóvenes se trunco, cuando el Dios comprometió a Anubis con una de sus hijas… Nefari…

¿Y no te pone triste?… ¡a ti te gusta… y él simplemente debe cumplir con la voluntad de su padre! – Isis miraba fríamente a su hermano, ella había visto un brillo diferente en los ojos del menor… un brillo que nunca antes le había conocido…

¡Me pone triste, no lo niego… pero…! – murmuró el joven, recordando lo agradable que era despertar en aquellos poderosos brazos… - ¡No puedo hacer nada… Amón es mi esposo, así como lo es el tuyo!

¡Te rindes rápido! – empezó a decir la mujer, pero los gritos de Amón la desconcertaron, no solo a ella, a Osiris también… el dios se acercó a ambos, y tomó a su esposo del brazo llevándosela casi a rastras…

¿CÓMO PUDISTE?... ¡YO CONFIÉ EN TI! – rugió el soberano arrojando a la joven en la entrada de su palacio - ¡LARGATE… SI TU DESEO ES NO DARME HIJOS, PUES PUEDES LARGARTE… YO HE DE MALDECIR A TODA MUJER HUMANA POR TU CULPA… NINGUNA DARÁ A LUZ NUNCA MÁS, ASÍ ESO SER EL FIN DE ESA RAZA!

¡Hermana! – Osiris intentó acercarse a su hermana, quien en ese momento rogaba y lloraba desconsoladamente… - ¡Amón… dígame, ¿qué significa esto?!

¡Pregúntale a tu hermana! – el rubio simplemente se volteó y se marcho… Gaia había seguido a su hijo y presenció todo el hecho, vio las amargas lágrimas de la joven y su insistencia en ser inocente… ella la ayudo, junto con Osiris, a levantarse y la llevó a su cuarto.

¡Maldijo a las mujeres… eso será el fin de la raza humana! – susurró el joven con lágrimas en los ojos…

¡Esto debe ser obra de Lilith…! – susurró Gaia, miró a los gemelos… les sonrió… - ¡Es mejor que descanses Isis… y tú Osiris, ven, debemos hablar a solas!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba unos minutos esperando una respuesta de Amón, este luego de escucharle permaneció muy callado, mirando fijamente al menor…

¿Lo que yo desee? – dijo al fin, acercándose al joven y rodeándole lentamente…

¡Uhmm… si! – susurró Osiris con todos los colores pintados en el rostro…

¡Entonces… entrégate a mí… y perdonaré a tu hermana… hasta le daré otra oportunidad, ya que dices que ella no sabía que hacían esas moras! – hablaba melosa y a la vez ladinamente, colocándose a las espaldas del mas joven…

Lentamente el menor se fue volteando para enfrentar la mirada del mayor, le dio algo de miedo, pues la encontró muy fría… sin embargo, sin parpadear siguiera, asintió con la cabeza… lo que le saco una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa al rubio, quien de un solo movimiento lo lanzó al lecho, colocándose sobre su cuerpo…

Acaricio sus formas delicadamente, luego, se acercó a sus labios, y los beso con suavidad, más rápidamente fue subiendo en intensidad, Amón no lo admitía, pero deseaba eso desde que lo conoció, desde que se presentara en su habitación aquella primera vez, desde ese momento deseaba hacerle suyo, por lo que no tardó mucho en despojarle de sus prensar, besaba con deseo su cuello, su pecho… y esas acciones habían logrado que el menor comenzara a gemir despacio… aunque recién estaba empezando… esa noche, él le regalaría a la humanidad un ultimo recurso de salvación…

¡Ahhhh… ahmmmm! – Osiris sentía que su corazón le estallaría, las sensaciones que el mayor le estaba haciendo sentir superaban cualquier idea que su hubiere formado al respecto… - ¡Ahhh!

Había pensado en un inicio ser brusco con él, en represaría a Isis, pero cuando lo vio pidiendo por ella, y diciéndole que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir el indulto para su hermana, no pudo evitar cambiar de opinión… y más al ver aquel adorable sonrojo en su rostro, y al escuchar aquellos gemidos que tanto le incitaban a continuar…

¡Eres mío! – susurró al momento de penetrarle, y sacarle un gemido aún mas sonoro…

---

¿Uhmmm?... ¡Entonces ellos…! – Shun interrumpía el relato tímidamente, sus mejillas estaban realmente sonrosadas, Shura lo notó y río, entonces se percató de la presencia de su amigo, y del peli turquesa…

¡Así es, pequeño! – dijo con una sonrisa calmada, el peli oscuro.

¡La verdad, amigo… Buda nos contaba esa historia de una manera mas…! – comento Shaka instando a Afrodita a tomar asiento a lado de Shun en el sofá…

¡De una manera más infantil… jajajaja pues la historia original es esta, por lo menos es lo que dicen las leyendas de nuestro pueblo… y es exactamente eso, lo que le estoy relatando a tu esposo… así que no intervengas! - comento divertido Shura, dirigiéndole una penetrante mirada al amigo de Shun.

¡Lo siento… continúa, por favor… parece que te haz ganado la atención de Shun! - Shaka también tomó asiento, y Shura simplemente continuó con su relato

¡Me había quedado… claro, pues sí Shun, esa noche Amón y Osiris consumaron su matrimonio…

---

El nuevo día, encontró a Amón con su joven consorte entre sus brazos, este estaba profundamente dormido, el mayor no podía dejar de apreciar la belleza del menor… su suavidad, sólo comparada con la de su hermana… sin embargo, el carácter de este, era mucho más tranquilo, y como lo había descubierto en su primera noche realmente juntos, también era mucho más entregado, pues lo sintió enteramente suyo.

Cuando ambos se levantaron, Osiris supo a la perfección, que jamás podría dejar de amar a Amón, así como sabía que Amón, perdonaría a su hermana por él… el tiempo transcurrió en relativa calma, aunque la nueva situación tenía mas que infeliz a una persona, Lilith aún no se daba por vencida… y aprovecho la buena nueva del embarazo de Isis para seguir lanzando cizaña… y sabía a la perfección cómo lograr sus objetivos… de hecho, ya había puesto en marcha su plan.

¡Pues quien va a darle un hijo, soy yo… así que deberías dejar de entrometerte! – Isis hablaba fríamente a su gemelo, no podía evitarlo, sentía celos, y las palabras que le dijera la primera esposa de Amón, le habían hecho sentirse más insegura… vio la tristeza en los ojos de su gemelo, pero no dejo que eso hiciera cambie su actitud con él…

¡Lo siento! – fueron las únicas palabras de Osiris, antes de retirarse…

Amón no cabía en si de la felicidad, pues hacía tiempo deseaba un hijo de su bella Isis, además que su relación con ella, había vuelto a estabilizarse, por otra cosa, no pasó desapercibido para él, la nueva actitud de la peli celeste con su hermano, al que tenía constantemente vigilado, quizás en parte por el hecho de que su hijo Anubis andaba por ahí, y por otra parte, desde hacía unos días, notaba que este lo rechazaba, cosa que lo enfurecía…

Gaia se sentía por demás inquieta, había notado en el aura de Lilith que algo se traía entre manos, eso sumado a la nueva actitud de Isis con su hermano, le hacían temer lo que podría suceder. Una madrugada sus temores se hicieron realidad…

¿DÓNDE ESTA?… ¡BUSQUENLO Y TRAIGANLO AQUÍ! – Amón había despertado a todo el lugar… y es que luego de que Isis se quedara dormida, decidió ir a visitar en su cuarto a su otra amada joya, al no encontrarla se impacientó, más el recado que este le dejara con el viento, lo enfureció… había huido… se iría a su antiguo hogar, y no deseaba volver…

Por más que lo habían buscado, no habían dado con él… incluso Anubis había ido a buscarlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado… por lo que el estado de ánimo de Amón decayó, y su salud se empezó a ver disminuida… por lo que la humanidad recibió otro regalo de los dioses… la enfermedad, y la peste…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo había transcurrido… el embarazo de Isis llegaba a su fin, más una cosa horrible había pasado en el mundo… ella le había dado fertilidad nuevamente a las mujeres, pero la enfermedad se instauró en la pequeña población humana, y la muerte se había llevado hasta a la última mujer… y a pesar que Isis dio a luz a un fuerte varoncito… el destino de los hombres ya estaba marcado por la extinción, y Gaia ya lloraba el destino de sus creaciones…

¡¿Cuánto tardará la muerte en llevarse a todos mis amados hijos?! – susurraba la diosa madre, mirando lejano en las estrellas…

¡Quizás abuela… haya una esperanza… que ni siquiera mi madre previó! – Anubis se acercaba a la mayor… luego de las estrellas miró a la tierra… - ¡Acaso no sientes que incluso a pesar de la enfermedad y mi poder… aún fluye la vida! – el joven, sonrió mirando a su abuela, cuando notó que esta había entendido - ¡Después de todo… mi padre engendra vida!

El destino de los humanos lo atormentaba tanto como el saberse culpable de que el tesoro más grande que le diera su madre a cuidar, él lo había llevado a su desaparición total… aunque… era extraño…

¡Te encontré!

---

Isis se sentía también culpable, la verdad era que ella sabía dónde estaba su hermano, y a pesar de saber que él sería la medicina que sacara a su esposo de su tristeza nunca dijo lo que sabía… después cuando aquella ultima mujer había muerto sin poder dar a luz, su sentimiento de culpa, le estaba destruyendo por dentro… no entendía en que momento se había convertido en un ser tan celoso y hasta podría decirse mezquino…

Aunque, ya no lo aguantaba más, tomó en brazos a su niño, y fue en búsqueda de su gemelo… llegó a unas tierras que en sus memorias guardaban un lugar especial… más para encontrar a su gemelo se introdujo en la espesura del bosque… pocos son capaces de ocultarse de un dios… quizás sólo un dios podría… o un semi dios muy astuto… y ese era su hermano…

¡Osiris! – llamó algo temerosa al llegar a unas cuevas…. Su corazón se estrujo al ver dónde se había ido a refugiar su hermano de su falta de afecto… - ¡Hermano mío… estoy aquí, muy arrepentida, suplicando que por favor me des tu perdón, aunque se que no lo merezco!

Nadie respondió a sus palabras… por lo que bajo a su pequeño y decidió acercarse… fue entonces que lo vio… no a su hermano… vio a…

---

¿Qué… qué es lo que vio? – Shun no había podido aguantar más en silencio, estaba de rodillas sobre el sofá… con los ojos muy abiertos, y ubicado bien en la orilla del mueble… Afrodita no había dicho nada, más la curiosidad estaba pintada en sus ojos… el único que observaba todo muy divertido era Shaka, que no perdía detalle de las expresiones de su pequeño, se veía tan adorable, que no pudo evitar sonreír…

¡Ya Shura, apiádate de estas dos joyas… diles ya cómo sigue! – acoto el rubio… y ambos jóvenes asintieron con los ojos muy brillosos y soñadores…

¡Esta bien… ahh siii..!... ¡No vio a su hermano… sino a una hermosa criatura de melena bellamente esmeralda!....

---

El pequeño miraba dubitativo a la mujer… se levanto y quiso huir, más cuando estaba por hacerlo, la figura corpulenta de un hombre apareció tras suyo, y tomándolo en brazos lo carga…

¡PAPAAA! – su voz era la melodía más sublime que sus oídos pudieron escuchar, era una hermosa niña… - ¡Suélteme…!

¡Tranquila, Solaris… él no te hará ningún daño! – Osiris no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido de ver a su hermana, su sobrino y su esposo en aquel apartado lugar, y menos de ver a su pequeña hija en brazos del Dios…

¡Solaris es un hermoso nombre, ¿No crees Isis?! – comentó Amón sin voltear a ver a Osiris, la joven simplemente asintió, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en su hermano, que a pesar de notársele algo cansado, e incluso enfermo, no había perdido ni una pisca de su belleza - ¡Atlantis, ella es tu hermana… cuida de ella… Isis lleva a las criaturas a casa!

La pequeña observó en dirección a Osiris quien asintió, por lo que la menor pareció tranquilizarse… y accedió a irse con Isis y con el hijo de esta… dejando a solas a Amón y Osiris.

¡Huiste! – hablo al fin el mayor… acerándose lentamente al peli celeste, quien no se movió de su lugar y clavaba la mirada al suelo… - ¡Sellaste el destino de los hombres hermosos como tú, vida mía… los haz salvado de la extinción!

El joven parecía temeroso, conocía las explosiones temperamentales de Amón, aunque jamás había sido así con él, huir era algo que le había advertido no hiciera jamás…

¡Sólo si me besas ahora mismo voy a perdonarte! – dijo el mayor, lo que ocasionó que el más joven levantara la mirada, y sin pensarlo se lanzara a sus brazos para besarlo tan apasionado, que parecía que se le iría la vida de no hacerlo…

¡Te amo… te amo! – susurro Osiris cuando los labios del mayor se lo permitieron… después simplemente se dejo llevar por su deseo y el de su esposo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al volver a sus dominios, se hizo una gran fiesta… Gaia se sentía dichosa, pues a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, una luz de esperanza había surgido para el hombre, ella podría descansar al fin… no tardo mucho tiempo para que los seres humanos aumentaran su población, considerando que la peste había desaparecido…

Lilith era la única que se mostraba desdichada, pero después de mantener una larga conversación con Anubis, su hijo, no tuvo más remedio que intentar cambiar un poco, y de esa manera su relación con Amón también mejoró… quizás había influido en su estado de ánimo enterarse que iba a ser abuela…, cosa que lo acercó más a su esposo… Isis al fin estaba en paz con ella misma… veía jugar a su pequeño con la pequeña de su hermano y eso la llenaba de dicha…

Osiris había sanado por completo de su mal, que era simplemente causada por la añoranza… fue así que descubrió que el ansiar la presencia del ser amado, era realmente un peor castigo que la propia muerte, ahora estaba con su amado, y por eso era plenamente feliz…

Con el tiempo, Solaris y Atlantis decidieron bajar junto con los mortales y asentarlos en un lugar específico, pues hasta entonces sólo vagaban por el mundo… Como hermanos que eran escogieron lugares hermanos, muy cercano a la zona en donde habían nacido y crecido Isis y Osiris, el lugar de mayor espesura fue electo por Solaris, mientras que Atlantis escogió aquel en donde abundaba la pradera.

Amón tubo otros hijos, quienes fundaron otras tierras… el hombre aumentó su especie y empezó a habitar aquellas tierras… tanto la mujer como el hombre eran capaces de concebir, sin embargo, el parto en este último era sumamente riesgoso por lo que fue la mujer quien tenía la misión de concebir… aunque, y eso quizás debido a los hechos que se habían sucedido al inicio con Isis y a pesar de ser diseñadas para engendrar, sólo tres de cada diez embarazos llegaba a buen término, debido a eso, jamás se abandonó la posibilidad de que el encargado de mantener el linaje de las familias, y concebir, fuera un hombre…

---

¿Uhmmm?... ¡Bien… creo que hasta iría mi historia… Jajajajaja... aunque estoy seguro que tanto mi padre como mi abuelo lo narrarían mejor… pero bueno, más o menos creo que lo hice bien! – acotó el peli oscuro, mirando a su público, sonrió al notar la mirada del peli turquesa, quien al notarse descubierto se sonrojó e inmediatamente apartó la mirada.

¡Pues yo diría que no tienes nada que envidiarles a tu padre y a tu abuelo! – susurró el peli verde muy contento, se levanto del lugar que ocupara, le sonrió al peli oscuro y volteando a ver a su amigo… tengo hambre… ¿Vienes?! – Shun se llevo a Afrodita, después de darle un beso a su esposo, que parecía interesado en permanecer aún ahí con Shura, el menor entendió a la perfección que deseaba hablar con el, por lo que decidió dejarlos solos…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa tarde fue de novedades… Shun se enteró de que el motivo de la visita de su amigo, era para informarle de que su prometido, no sabía cómo, se había enterado de su visita a Solaris por lo que decidió ponerle ya fecha a la boda… y que esta sería en aproximadamente tres meses… también le dijo que su abuelo y Horus habían hablado muy seriamente y que sólo por eso aún podía seguirle visitando, pues esa fue una de las prohibiciones de Julián…

Después de aquello, ambos quedaron algo melancólicos… ninguno se había dado cuenta que sus palabras había sido escuchadas tanto por Shaka como por Shura, y este último parecía realmente estar a punto de cometer alguna estupidez.

¡Esa boda no se realizará! – susurró el peli oscuro a su amigo, quien simplemente suspiró…

¡Shun, Afrodita! – llamó Shaka después de unos minutos… - ¡La cena esta servida… vamos…!

¡Si… ya vamos…! – Shun respondió sin mucho ánimo… la novedad no le había gustado nada… menos el saber de la boda de su amigo, pues eso sólo significaría una cosa… ya no lo volvería a ver si esta se llevaba a cabo…

---

Shaka había comentado en la mesa que al día siguiente Shura sería presentado ante el congreso, después de ese comentario volvió a reinar un silencio incomodo, que el peli oscuro se encargo de quitar…

¡Y bien… no me han dicho, que les pareció la historia! – comentó Shura observando a Shun y a Afrodita…

¡Ah… pues a mi me gusto mucho! – Shun había entendido la intensión de su invitado, sonrió dulcemente al comentar - ¡Supongo que esa leyenda trató de explicar las diferentes facetas humanas!

¡Así es… entre otras cosas! – acotó el peli oscuro…

¿Entre otras cosas? – comentó Afrodita…

¡Si… esta leyenda tiene el mismo tiempo que nuestras naciones… aunque no estoy seguro si aquí esa versión haya sido difundida! – acotó el invitado…

¡En algunas festividades típicas aún se comenta… pero, no con tanto énfasis como en Solaris! – mencionó Shaka…

¡Pero lo que si se sigue inculcando en las escuelas fue cómo se superó la gran peste, y cómo fue que la población humana aumentó después de ella! – comentó Dita con tranquilidad tomando un poco de jugo…

¡¿Y cómo explicaron tus tutores que un hombre fuera capaz de engendrar vida?, antes de la gran peste, eso no era de conocimiento! – preguntó mordaz el peli oscuro y Shaka no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión del menor…

¡Pues…! – aquello si que lo había descolocado, el peli turquesa se puso rojo de la pena…

¡Jajajaja… pues creo que tanto a Afro como a mí nos enseñaron igual… que fue por cuestión de supervivencia, que cómo la peste había cobrado la vida de la población femenina, y bueno, entonces al verse en peligro la subsistencia de la raza humana, pues paso lo mismo que con la evolución, el cuerpo del hombre se hizo capaz de albergar vida para evitar la extinción! – comentó tranquilamente Shun…

¿Y cómo explican que no todos los hombres tengan ese don? – la sonrisa de Shura se acentuó, pues la expresión de ambos menores era un poema, había hecho la pregunta correcta, aquella que no sabrían responder…

¡Pues… mi mamá me dijo una vez que…debido a mi gran parecido con ella, eso sería posible! – contestó el peli turquesa con seriedad…

¡O sea que te parecías a tu madre! – mencionó mordaz Shura…

¡¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?! – Afrodita sintió enfado por aquellas palabras y se puso de pie, miró con sumo disgusto a Shura…

¡Que dudo que te parezcas más a esa mujer de lo que te parecías a tu verdadera madre!

¡Shura! – Shaka temía ya un comentario semejante, Shun se puso pálido por lo que estaba sucediendo…

¡¿Cómo se atreve?… no vuelva a sugerir esa idea, me oyó… nunca más! – Afrodita salió en dirección al pasillo, pero Shun no fue tan rápido al seguirlo como lo fue el amigo de su esposo… que antes de que el peli turquesa pudiera salir, ya lo había tomado por el brazo volteándolo para que pudiera verle a los ojos…

¡Tengo la certeza de que tengo razón… te advierto… no dejaré que te cases con nadie que no sea yo! – susurró muy cerca de los labios del menor… - ¡Me oíste… Afrodita de Piscis!

¡Déjame…! – Dita empujo al sabio de Solaris y se retiro a toda prisa diciendo un fugas "hablamos" a Shun…

---

¡Lo siento… me dejé llevar! – Shura se sentía muy apenado con Shun, que lo miro con tanta tristeza que le desgarró el corazón…

¡Afro es mi primo… nieto del hermano de mi abuelo! – dijo antes de retirarse a su cuarto…

¡Te pasaste! – Shaka se sentía molesto también, pero en parte comprendía a su amigo… - ¡Pero tranquilo… si reaccionó así, es por que también tiene esa sospecha!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche Shun estuvo muy inquieto, dándose por vencido en su idea de dormir, decidió hablar con su esposo…

¡Shaka… si Afro realmente no fuera mi primo… que pasaría! – Shun tenía atravesada esa pregunta en la garganta… le estaba costando mucho pero a la única persona a la que podía preguntárselo en ese momento era al rubio…

¡Shun… pues habría un gran problema… porque a Albafika le robaron su hijo, y tengo casi la certeza… de que Afro es ese niño! – Shaka tenía intensiones de mentir, y de decirle que todo estaría bien, pero lo último que había averiguado y que le había comentado a Shura le obligaron a decir la verdad…

¡Pero… Albafika dijo que murió con su esposa! – murmuró perplejo el peli verde…

¡La verdad… es que el niño sobrevivió y fue robado de la estancia en donde esperaban que Albafika llegara a buscarlo! – comentó Shaka, y los ojos del menor se llenaron de lágrimas… - ¡Ahí le dijeron que había sido todo una confusión… esa estancia pertenece… a la familia de su actual prometido!

¡Pero… no tienen… pruebas! – susurro el peli verde como intentando convencerse a si mismo.

¡Pequeño… lo que te digo es simplemente para que no te tome desprevenido… pero no temas… jamás Albafika te separaría de tu amigo… y cómo mi esposo, lo verías siempre que lo desearas! – Shaka miró al menor quien ya derramaba gruesas lágrimas…

¡El no dejará a su padre ni a su abuelo… y se casará con Julián si es el deseo de ellos… aunque… eso no le haga feliz! – murmuró amargamente el más joven… y fue lo único que preciso escuchar el peli rubio para comprender aquella tristeza…

Entre los brazos de su esposo, Shun al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, las palabras del mayor… "¡Todo estará bien!"… le habían dado sosiego a su alma…

---

¡Debo admitir que ese hombre tiene un temperamento fuerte… fue una buena elección que él representara a Solaris! – Horus le hablaba tranquilamente a Shaka quien simplemente le sonrió complacido…

¡Si, lo se… aunque debo admitirle que me sorprendió que su hermano participara de esta sesión! – comentó el rubio sin prestarle mucha importancia…

¡A mi también me sorprendió… jajajaja… y considerando su mal genio, mayor crédito a su amigo Shaka, supo ponerlo en su lugar! – Horus observo a Shura que en ese momento se les acercaba…

¡Creo que he cumplido lo que debía… mañana temprano partiré rumbo a Solaris, para informar a los sabios de los resultados de esta reunión! – habló sereno el peli oscuro…

¡Entonces permítame agasajarlo esta noche en mi casa! – Horus hablaba muy serio al momento de hablarle a Shura, este estuvo a punto de negarse más, después de pensarlo acepto… - ¡Shaka, nos vemos esta noche entonces… si me disculpan!

¿Por qué aceptaste? – susurró el rubio a su amigo…

¡Por que deseo despedirme antes de volver a Solaris!

---

Horus había organizado una cena con todos los miembros de su familia, para enfado de Shaka, eso incluía a Hyoga y a Shein, pero intentó comportarse por Shun, que realmente parecía feliz de estar con su gemelo… también habían asistido, como esperaba su amigo, Afrodita, junto a su abuelo, su padre… y su prometido, quien se mostro muy amable con el agasajado, más que no dejaba a solas ni un solo momento al peli turquesa… los únicos miembros que no pertenecían a la familia Dubhe y que estaba esa noche eran desde luego Milo y su padre, Alastor Megrez.

¿Qué sucede Afro?… - Shun preguntaba susurrante al peli turquesa…

¡Necesito aire! – respondió disimulado este…

¡Esta bien!... ¡Julián, cuanto tiempo sin verlo… veo que muy pronto pertenecerá a mi familia! – Shun tomó del brazo al prometido de su primo… y comenzó a hablarle sin parar, el tiempo necesario para que su amigo, saliera a respirar y volviera a ocupar su lugar… - ¡Pues nadie puede negar que además de exitoso, usted es un hombre muy atractivo Julián, mi primo es afortunado por tenerlo!

¡Shun, usted tan adorable como siempre… tenga la certeza que si necesitara mi ayuda, jamás se la negaría… cuando Afrodita pertenezca a mi familia, me encargaré de cuidar de usted también…! – comentó el peli azul, con una serena sonrisa, que Shun devolvió algo cohibido… pues había entendido a la perfección lo que le quisiera dar a entender el mayor…

¡Gracias, pequeño! – susurró el peli turquesa, mirando en dirección a Shein que en ese momento se les iba acercando…

¡Descuida… somos amigos!

¡Shun, ¿podemos hablar?! – Shein se llevó a su hermano, la verdad no tenía deseos de hablarle de nada en particular, sólo quería alejarlo de Afrodita… cuando llevaban un rato solos en el jardín - ¡Hermano… jejejeje… se mueve!

¿Uhmm? – Shun tocó el vientre del mayor, sonrió al sentir como su vientre ya abultado, comenzaba a moverse, no pudo evitar sentir que algo en su interior se encogía, y que sus ojos se sintieran con un inmenso deseo de dejar correr sus lágrimas… - ¡Es hermoso, Shein… el regalo de Osiris…!

¿Osiris? – preguntó un tanto disgustado el gemelo mayor.

¡Olvídalo… solo recordé algo…!


	11. Chapter 11

_Disculpen la tardanza, tuve problemas con mi servidor de internet, pero bueno ya volvió a la normalidad todo… espero les guste el capi… y gracias a todos los que me mandaron un review, en especial mando un saludo muy cálido a Patricia por preocuparte, gracias amiga…_

**Capítulo 10º: Traición**

De la partida de Shura habían pasado dos semanas… dos semanas en la que no había podido ver a Afrodita, pues este estaba preparando detalles de su boda… eso tenía bastante aburrido a Shun, que debido a sus malestares no había podido ir a ayudarle a su primo con los arreglos, otra cosa que lo tenía mal era el hecho de que Mime no había ido a visitarlo ni una sola vez desde que regresaron de Solaris… Conocía bien al peli naranja, sabía que si no iba a visitarlo, era por que algo le debía de estar pasando, por lo que después de mucho insistir, por fin había logrado el consentimiento de su esposo, para ir a visitar a su amigo… pero esa tarde la pasaría con su hermano, visitaría por primera vez la casa de este, y si lo pensaba seriamente, eso le tenía los nervios en punta…

Shaka no estaba menos apesadumbrado, la verdad, era que Shun no sabía si era él el nervioso o lo era su esposo, pero lo cierto era que a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con eso, y de ir en contra de lo que había anunciado poco después de su matrimonio, Shaka había accedido a que el pequeño fuera en la casa de su gemelo. Y era ese el motivo por el cual, a las quince de la tarde puntualmente, Shun llegaba a la residencia de Hyoga y su hermano…

¡Shun… te esperaba, hermano! – Shein abrazaba fuertemente a su gemelo, había estado ansioso esperando ese día desde el momento exacto en que su menor le había informado que iría a visitarlo, tomó el rostro de su reflejo de ojos esmeraldas, lo miró con detenimiento antes de depositar un tierno beso en sus labios… - ¡Mi pequeño hermano, te he esperado ansioso!

¡Shein… también ansiaba verte hermano! – el menor de los gemelos se dejaba abrazar por su mayor, pues sólo al estar entre aquellos brazos era consiente de la inmensa necesidad que tenía de ellos.

El oji jade se había llevado al menor a una de las habitaciones… la misma estaba hermosamente decorada, Shun notó de inmediato que ese era el cuarto dispuesto para él en aquella casa… y aunque estar ahí le incomodó, olvido eso cuando la placentera plática con su gemelo comenzó… y es que la verdad, a pesar de ser tan parecidos, sus puntos de vista siempre habían sido distintos, ellos se complementaban a la perfección, sus opiniones se complementaban sin ellos percatarse de ello, sus miradas se seducían mutuamente, como si con el pensamiento se dijeran lo que sus labios no se atrevían a expresar, a veces simplemente sonreían sin haber pronunciado palabras, como si se hubieran mandado algún comentario divertido, pero simplemente con la mirada…

Shein estaba colmado de dicha, era como si no se hubieran separado por tanto tiempo, como si Shaka jamás se hubiera entremetido entre ellos, ni siquiera Hyoga existía, aunque ya desde hacía varios minutos este los estaba observado desde la puerta, sin pronunciar sonido alguno, con la mirada perdida en la añoranza de aquellas frías jades y aquellas dulces esmeraldas que antes sólo se dirigían a él.

¿Y ya sabes qué será? – Shun preguntaba tímido, miraba con nostalgia el abultado vientre de su hermano…

¡Varón… ahora se esta moviendo… ¿quieres tocar?! – Shein miró fríamente por un instante a su menor, pensaba en una y mil maneras de obligar a su gemelo a quedarse con él, pero no se le ocurría nada, sonrío cuando el más joven poso su mano sobre su vientre, vio el brillo que aparecieron en sus bellas esmeraldas, aunque también percibió el vacío y la tristeza… quiso decirle que él también podría sentir la maravilla de engendran vida, si dejaba al paria, pero se contuvo, no deseaba arruinar ese momento, lo amaba demasiado para seguir dañando su frágil corazón, ya bastante había hecho…

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – susurró el oji esmeralda mirando suspicaz a Shein, quien pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta, luego sonrió y se reprendió mentalmente, se había distraído…

¡Permitir que te alejaras de mí!... – susurró el mayor acariciando delicadamente el rostro del menor - ¡No haberte llevado conmigo, cuando en la iglesia, les dije a todos que no me casaría con…! – Shein cayó de repente, no deseaba pronunciar ese nombre, no deseaba siquiera llamarlo paria, no deseaba pelear con su hermano… - ¡Deseo tanto que te quedes conmigo!

¡Hermano…!... ¡Yo… detesto estar lejos de ti… sabes que te amo como a nadie! – murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos el menor…

¡Entonces… quédate conmigo… déjalo! – aquellas palabras más sonaban a súplica que a nada más, el menor de los gemelos sintió su corazón estremecerse por aquellas palabras…

¡Pero… él es mi esposo… yo…! – susurró el más joven, y no precisó continuar, por que Shein ya sabía lo que quería decirle….

¡Realmente, jamás debí permitir que tomaras mi lugar…! – aquellas palabras sonaron amargas, tanto que Shun apartó su mano del vientre de su hermano, y bajó la cabeza… - ¡Lo amaste desde esa primera noche!

Un silencio muy incómodo se apoderó de ambos… Shein se aproximó al menor, se había percatado ya de la presencia de Hyoga… abrazó al menor, y susurrante le dijo al oído…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Así que Mime huyó de su casa! – Shaka se había sorprendido ante lo que Milo le decía, no sabía nada al respecto, de hecho su peli azul amigo lo había ido a ver con la esperanza de que Shun supiera algo de él…

¡Por tu expresión deduzco que no tienes idea de dónde pueda estar! – murmuró derrotado Milo sentándose en el sillón de la sala…

¡Lo siento amigo… no sabía nada, y creo que Shun tampoco, de hecho… él me pidió permiso para ir a Eta a visitar a Mime, se sentía angustiado por la falta total de noticias acerca de él! – comentó el rubio - ¡¿Y tienes alguna idea de qué lo pudo motivar?!

¡Sólo se que peleó con su padre… entonces él huyó… ¿podría hablar con Shun?… tal vez él tenga una idea de dónde podría hallarlo! – el peli azul miraba fijamente a su amigo, era raro, pero desde que llegó sintió mucho silencio en aquella mansión, lo que sugería que Shun no se hallaba…

¡Claro que puedes hablar con él… aunque tendrás que esperar a que regrese… hoy fue a visitar a Shein! – dijo serenamente el rubio…

¡Lo permitiste… vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba, amigo mío… pensé que jamás lo harías! – Milo no pudo evitar la sorpresa por lo comunicado por su amigo, a pesar de haber escuchado de este mismo que quizás le permitiría a Shun realizar esa visita, no creyó en realidad que cumpliera con eso, pues sabía la perfección cómo el gemelo mayor le desagradaba al rubio.

¡Es su hermano, me guste o no… además… Shun lo deseaba, aunque no me lo pidiera con palabras, sus ojitos lo suplicaban! – murmuró Shaka…

¡Y tú no puedes decirle no a esos ojitos, verdad! – ese comentario había sacado una sonrisa en el rubio, el peli azul lo había dicho con picardía…

¡Jajajajajaja… sabes que no! – Shaka se quedó pensando en aquella verdad… pues a pesar de todo había caído en el encanto de aquella criatura, se había enamorado como un tonto del pequeño, lo amaba como jamás había creído que podría ser capaz de hacerlo… y por tanto deseaba verlo feliz…

---

Estaban conversando de los lugares posibles en dónde podían hallar al peli naranjado amor de Milo, cuando las puertas de la casa se abrieron, Shaka sonrió a ver ingresar por ella a Shun, aunque su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al notar lágrimas en sus ojos, el menor, ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de los mayores en la sala, subió como alma que lleva el diablo por las escaleras, el rubio miro alertado a su amigo y luego lo siguió…

Shun ingreso a su habitación, miró a su alrededor, sin pensarlo arrojó todo lo que había a su alcance, sentía tanta rabia… "¿Por qué… por qué Shein?"… estaba tan concentrado en su labor destructiva que no se percató de que Shaka ya había entrado en la habitación… este estaba anonadado con lo que presenciaba, Shun llorando amargamente mientras tiraba cuanto caía en sus manos… cuando el peli verde pareció cansarse se sostuvo de una de las cómodas, miró al frente y se encontró con el espejo… se miró largamente en él, luego su expresión volvió a ponerse fría, y con los puños cerrados se dispuso a destruir aquel objeto…

¿Qué intentas? – Shaka había sostenido de ambas manos al menor para evitar que así destruyera el espejo, ocasionándose de esa manera algún daño - ¿Qué ocurre pequeño… por qué estas así?

¡Suéltame… suéltame… no quiero ver ese reflejo, lo odio… lo odio! – Shun se había dejado abrazar por Shaka, que en lugar de soltarlo lo estrechó con más fuerzas entre sus brazos, el peli verde se dejo caer en el suelo llorando muy amargamente, refugiándose en los brazos de su esposo… - ¡Shaka… dime… ¿por qué…?!

¡Tranquilo… Shun dime que pasa… estoy aquí, no voy a dejarte, deja de llorar…! – Shaka sentía su corazón desquebrajarse, en sus brazos Shun temblaba y lloraba sin consuelo, y él no tenía idea del motivo… miró en dirección al espejo, y entonces saltó a su vista quien era el responsable… "¡Maldición… maldición Shein!"…

---

¡Le suministre un calmante… ahora duerme! – Milo observó a su amigo, notó el enfado en su expresión, pocas veces lo había visto así - ¡Mañana se sentirá mejor, ya lo verás!

¡Nunca lo vi así… estaba sufriendo tanto…! – Shaka susurraba mirando por la ventana - ¡Mañana me lo llevaré a Beta… juro que no volveré a permitir que vea a su hermano…!

¿Crees que Shein le hizo algo? – el peli azul preguntó cauto, aunque él también compartía la respuesta…

¡Debiste ver en sus ojos… había reproche… un dolor tan grande al ver su reflejo en el espejo! – el rubio se volteó al terminar de hablar - ¡Milo, perdona amigo… prometo poner a mi gente a buscar a tu rubí… pero Shun no debe enterarse de que esta perdido… no deseo que se ponga peor!

¡Lo entiendo, descuida… yo también moveré mis hilos para buscarlo… creo que no hará falta que haga mucho… casi tengo la certeza que vendrá a ver a Shun, si peleó con Shein, te aseguro que llegará a sus oídos, siempre esta al pendiente de tu pequeño! – Milo se puso de pie… estrechó la mano de su amigo - ¡Me voy ahora, si necesitas algo, sólo manda llamarme, sabes que estoy para lo que necesites!

¡Gracias, amigo…!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El estado de ánimo de Shun no mejoró al día siguiente, es más parecía tan decaído que Shaka temía dejarlo sólo, así que hizo lo que le había dicho a Milo, preparó sus cosas y fueron a pasar una temporada a Beta…

Los abuelos de Shaka se mostraron más que felices de tenerlos a ambos ahí, sin necesidad de escuchar nada ellos notaron lo desganado que estaba el menor, por lo que le daban todo el cariño que eran capaces de dar, le consentían en todo… Shun les agradecía con una débil sonrisa sus atenciones, ni a ellos ni a Shaka les había dicho el motivo de su pena, de hecho, él deseaba olvidarlo también, pues al recordarlo sufría demasiado…

¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – Shaka se mostraba por demás preocupado, no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido entre Shein y Shun, eso sumado a que Shun parecía cada día más triste.

¡Estoy bien… descuida, ya pasará! – Shun se recostó sobre el pecho del rubio, deseaba sentir su calor, Shaka no se lo negó, acariciaba cariñosamente sus cabellos, desde aquel día Shun no deseaba ver su reflejo en ningún espejo, el mayor entendió que era para no recordar a Shein, sin embargo, eso no podía continuar, no era nada saludable para Shun… - ¡Sólo quiero continuar durmiendo un poco más, puedes ir a trabajar, yo estaré bien!

¡Si, Shaka, puedes ir tranquilo, que Shun ya se levanta! – sin previo aviso, un peli naranja había irrumpido en la habitación…

¡Mime! – susurró el rubio con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, eso era lo que necesitaba Shun… - ¡Me alegra verte… te lo encargo entonces pequeño…! – Shaka besó la frente de Shun y salió de la habitación… afuera estaba Milo esperándole…

¡Mime…! – Shun miró afligido a su amigo de infancia, quien a notar que la puerta se había cerrado corrió al encuentro de su amigo…

¡Aquí estoy, mi pequeño… ¿qué fue lo que pasó Shun…? Cuéntame! – Mime acunó al menor entre sus brazos, y mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, Shun le fue relatando absolutamente todo…

---

¡Gracias, amigo mío! – Shaka se sentía un poco más aliviado, tenía casi la certeza de que Mime lograría animar a Shun - ¿Dónde lo hallaste?

¡Es una larga historia… y no me la vas a creer cuando te la cuente! – murmuró el peli azul…

¡Pues ahora tengo tiempo… por que no me cuentas! – Shaka se sintió intrigado… la expresión de su amigo, era un tanto diferente, y por tanto, él no lograba descifrarla.

¡Pues verás… fue su padre quien me dijo dónde podía hallarlo… cuando fui a preguntarle el motivo por el cual había huido…! – comenzó a relatar el joven…

---

¡Y eso fue lo que me dijo… me sentí tan mal que salí huyendo, en las escaleras casi caigo, Hyoga me sostuvo, y sin que pudiera hacer nada me besó… lo golpeé y salí corriendo, me sentía tan mal… no podía creer en sus palabras, pero… pero se que decía la verdad… me siento tan inútil… es tan injusto… a veces siento que Shein me odia tanto…! – dijo el peli verde, ya más sereno, se había sacado un peso enorme de encima - ¡No se si debo decirle a Shaka!

¡No se lo digas! – dijo con firmeza Mime… - ¡No, si no tienes la certeza… podría ser un engaño…!

¡Pero… y si Shein se lo dice… yo no soportaría que Shaka me reprochase mi silencio! – el menor miraba a los ojos a su amigo…

¡Shein no haría eso… no le conviene! – terminó de decir el peli naranja… - ¡Tranquilo, Shun… todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás!

¡Gracias… ya me siento mejor…! - una sonrisa un tanto cansada se dibujó en la pálida tez del peli verde - ¡Dime Mime… ¿Por qué no habías venido antes a visitarme?… ¡casi fui a buscarte a Eta, ¿ocurrió algo malo?!

¡Shun… vaya que sí me pasaron muchas cosas… de hecho, también yo necesitaba tanto hablar contigo! – el peli naranja sonrió al hablar… - ¡Ahora el que se encuentra en aprietos soy yo!

¿Qué pasa? – Shun se sentó sobre la cama, miró preocupado a su amigo, quien con una sonrisa casi de resignación dijo…

¡Estoy embarazado… es de Milo, él ya se enteró y quiere casarse! – casi no respiró al pronunciar esas verdades, Shun abrió de sobre manera sus ojos, estaba sorprendido por todo lo escuchado, aunque ahí pareció entender…

¡¿Cuál es el problema… cuándo te acostaste con Milo?… fue acaso… fue acaso en Solaris! – su voz a penas salió en un susurro…

¡Jejejeje… te había dicho que todo, ¿no es así?!

¡No creí que todo… fuera… todo!

--- Flash Back ---

¡Es realmente hermoso aquí! – Mime se adelantaba a Milo para observar mejor el paisaje - ¡Me encanta, podría permanecer aquí, la vida toda!

¡Sin embargo yo consideró que este lugar perdería su encanto, si no tuviera tu compañía! – el peli azul ni siquiera se había movido del lugar en donde estaba, miraba a su acompañante totalmente embelesado…

¡Debe decirle eso a todo aquel que salga con usted, señor, futuro doctor de Atlantis! – la voz del menor era juguetona, miraba con picardía al mayor…

¡Pues seré el mejor doctor que haya habido en Atlantis… y te equivocas… no suelo decirle esto a nadie…! – Milo se había acercado al menor, rodeó su cintura con delicadeza y lo fue acercando más a él… - ¡Me gustas mucho!... ¡creo que ya lo habías notado!

¡Pues si… aunque… me gustó escucharlo! – Mime mostraba un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, miró directo a los ojos del mayor, no podía negarse a él mismo, que ese sujeto le había robado el pensamiento desde que lo conoció…

¡Pues… me gusta mucho! – repitió el peli azul, y el menor sonrió… - ¡Me permite faltarle al respeto!

¡No le permito! – susurró el peli naranja poniéndose de puntitas y besando al mayor en los labios…

Milo no se lo había esperado, más no dudó ni un segundo en contestar ese beso, es más lo profundizo cuanto pudo, rodeó con fuerzas la cintura del menor, tanto que no sabía cómo, habían llegado ya a recostarse sobre la yerba… sus besos habían subido en intensidad, sus manos ya comenzaban a explorarse mutuamente, primero por encima de la ropa, y lentamente por debajo de ella…

No estaban seguros de cómo habían hecho para llegar a ese punto, debajo de la sombra de un frondoso árbol, ambos se habían dejado llevar por el deseo que mutuamente se inspiraban, la ropa, rápidamente fue considerada muy estorbosa, por lo que se despojaron de ella, Milo estaba totalmente embriagado del sabor de los labios del oji magenta, de su entrega, de su fuego, de todos aquellos adorables sonidos que en forma de gemidos escapaban de sus labios…

No tenía intención de dejarlo llegar tan lejos, no tenía la intensión de llegar tan lejos, pero… no hizo nada cuando se sintió desprovisto de sus ropas, ni cuando Milo lo besaba apasionado por cada rincón de su cuerpo, casi enloquece cuando su miembro fue tomado por aquella boca, así cómo cuando sintió una ligera molestia en su entrada, cuando se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo ya le estaba perteneciendo por completo…

Se tomó su tiempo para comenzar con las embestidas, no deseaba lastimarlo, deseaba que lo disfrutara tanto como él lo estaba haciendo… cuando el vaivén dio inicio, siguieron besándose, colocó a Mime encima suyo, mientras él recostaba su espalda sobre la hierba, el menor se movía al ritmo que él le había impuesto, y de tanto en tanto, buscaba sus labios para besarlo… una vez que se hubo venido en su interior, estuvieron largo rato acostados uno junto a otro, el menor tapado a penas con la camisa del mayor, mientras que este simplemente le acariciaba los cabellos…

¡Te amo, sabes… no voy a dejarte ir jamás! – susurró al oído del peli naranja Milo…

¡No me asustes… me gusta la libertad… aunque, tú también me gustas! – no dijo nada más… se volvió a recostar sobre ese musculoso pecho sonriendo…

--- Fin del Flash Back ---

¡Y eso… la verdad no preví que pudiera pasarme esto…! – Mime parecía muy avergonzado después de contarle a su amigo lo sucedido…

¡Pero me dijiste que Milo, se quiere casar contigo…! – Shun miraba dudoso a su amigo… si ambos se gustaban dónde radicaba el problema…

---

¡Entonces su padre, me lo dice… me dice que esta embarazado… no tengo que contarte la emoción que me dio, le dije al hombre que no se preocupara que me haría cargo, él estaba feliz… y después se puso serio… y me dijo que él sabía que yo le diría eso, y que Mime había temido lo mismo y que por eso huyó… por que no desea casarse! – Milo se sintió derrotado al relatarle eso a su amigo…

¿Y cómo lo encontraste? – Shaka no podía creer que el gran Milo, haya embarazado a un chico, no él que conocía a la perfección la posibles consecuencias de lo que había hecho, por un segundo le asaltó la idea de que quizás lo había hecho adrede, pero rápidamente desecho esa idea, Milo no era de esos…

¡Pues su padre, me dijo que Mime solía ir a su casa de campo, y ahí fui a buscarlo, y lo encontré… su expresión fue muy pálida cuando me vio, de inmediato se puso a la defensiva, y hubiéramos peleado, estoy seguro de eso, de no ser por que le comente que Shun estaba mal, por algo que le hizo Shein… como verás, aún no he hablado seriamente con él! – Milo suspiraba largamente, miró a su amigo al momento de afirmar - ¡Él sabe que tendrá que casarse conmigo… jamás permitiré que un hijo mío nazca fuera del ceno de una familia!

¡Supongo que debo desearte suerte amigo… por lo que se de Mime, es muy rebelde… y la idea de casarse le ha de parecer horrible! – Shaka miró a su amigo, la expresión de este era de una firme convicción, sabía que no dejaría ir al pequeño rubí así nada más…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡NO TENGO LA INTENSIÓN DE CASARME Y NO PIENSO ACCEDER A ELLO!_

_¡PUES LA__S LEYES ESTARÁN DE MI LADO, ESTAS ESPERANDO UN HIJO MÍO, ASI QUE NO TIENES OTRA ALTERNATIVA!_

Llevaban algo así como treinta minutos discutiendo, tanto Shun como Shaka escuchaban desde afuera de la biblioteca todo lo que sus amigos se decían entre ellos, el rubio atrajo al menor entre sus brazos y le guiñó el ojo, esto le saco una sonrisa tímida a su esposo…

¡Mejor dejemos que arreglen sus diferencias! – dijo serenamente el mayor, llevándose al peli verde hacia su cuarto… - ¡Ya hallaran la manera de entenderse!

_¡QUÉ NO VOY A CASARME!_

¡Eso espero… parece difícil que suceda! – murmuró el menor mirando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca…

_¡PUES SI QUIERES QUE TE OBLIQUE… NO DUDES QUE PUEDO HACERLO!_

Shun y Shaka se quedaron de piedra al escuchar aquello último, el mayor miró al menor quien se mordía el labio nervioso, no tenía que leerle la mente para saber que lo que Shun se debatía en aquellos momentos era si debía o no dejarlos solos… un silencio surgió en la habitación, la expresión en el rostro del peli verde era de temor, por lo que Shaka se puso serio y fue en dirección a la biblioteca…abrió la puerta con brusquedad… cuando iba a decir algo, se quedó de piedra, al igual que Shun que le venía siguiendo…

---

¡Vaya forma de arreglar sus diferencias! – Shun no podía dejar de sonreír, Shaka adoraba verlo así, por lo que lo atrajo más hacia él…

¡Si, tal vez si haya boda al fin y al cabo! – murmuró el rubio recostando al menor sobre el lecho… - ¡Tú sonrisa es un bálsamo para mi alma… no hay nada que odie más que verte infeliz!

¡Perdóname Shaka, ya no me pondré mal, lo prometo…! – Shun se dejó besar por su esposo, intentó alejar de su mente, todo de lo que se había enterado… - ¡Te amo Shaka!

---

Milo y Mime se habían puesto de acuerdo… aún no se casarían, pero ya comenzarían con los preparativos para hacerlo, mientras tanto pasarían todo el tiempo que pudieran pasar juntos, para así conocerse mejor… Shun y Shaka habían vuelto a Alfa…

El rubio había dado órdenes estrictas de que Shun no podía ver a su hermano, aún no sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, pero no deseaba saberlo… deseaba que su pequeño este tranquilo y bien, y si para eso debía alejar a Shein, pues eso haría… habló con Horus de lo ocurrido, y el anciano pareció estar de acuerdo…

Por su parte, tanto Mime como Afrodita, iban siempre a ver a su amigo… el peli turquesa casi sale en busca de Shein para darle una buena tunda, pero Shun logró detenerlo diciéndole que ya su hermano no podría hacerle daño…

Eso mucho no le satisfizo a su primo, de hecho, a Mime tampoco… ambos consideraban al gemelo mayor una alimaña peor que las ratas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días comenzaron a trascurrir tranquilos… había preparativos de bodas por doquier… había pasado algo así como un mes y medio desde que Shun decidió ya no ver a su hermano, de hecho ni siquiera lo nombraba, por lo menos no despierto, pues Shaka sabía que en sueños lo añoraba, y al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta del daño que su último encuentro le había ocasionado al menor…

Shun se había dedicado casi por completo a sus estudios… solía acompañar a su esposo al parlamento, en donde más de uno callaba para escucharle hablar… Shaka no podía negar que eso lo llenaba de orgullo, las cuestiones de relacionamiento con los grupos que provocaban disturbios también estaban muy avanzados…

Una tarde de sábado, en la que Shaka no había salido de la biblioteca pues tenía muchos asuntos que solucionar, por el lado de Solaris, pues en Atlantis, el parlamento se había tomado un periodo de descanso… y eso quería decir que al comenzar el próximo periodo se escogería nueva cabeza para Atlantis… Shun había optado por pasear a caballo… y cómo era ya costumbre de Shaka, al enterarse fue de inmediato a buscarlo…

El menor se hallaba sentado en un hermoso claro leyendo… al notar que su esposo se aproximaba sonrió, Shaka desmontó del caballo y se sentó a su lado… estuvieron juntos toda esa tarde, volvieron a la mansión ya entrada la noche…

¡Aldebarán, me podrías traer agua caliente… voy a tomar un té! – Shun se había ido a asear, al bajar se dispuso a tomar su bebida, Shaka volvía a salir de la biblioteca, sonrió al ver a su pequeño tan concentrado e su bebida…

¡Si no te gusta, no deberías tomarlo!

¡Shaka… si me gusta! – Shun hizo un puchero adorable, lo había dejado de tomar por un tiempo, pero estaba dispuesto a continuar haciéndolo, el problema era lo amargo de su sabor, más ya se acostumbraría a él de nuevo…

¡A ver, me invitas un sorbo! – dijo meloso el mayor…

¡Jajaja… Claro… toma!

Shaka había bebido sólo un sorbo, de inmediato su sabor le pareció desagradable, miró el rostro de Shun seriamente…, este había vuelto a tomar un trago de la infusión… esa noche, Shaka a penas y pudo conciliar el sueño, sus ojos no podían dejar de observar a Shun… no estaba seguro de algo, y por todos los cielos deseaba estar equivocándose…

---

Ese día lo había pasado de lo más tranquilo, estaba pensando seriamente en ir a visitar a su abuelo, Shaka salió muy temprano en la mañana… incluso Aldebarán había salido a visitar a un familiar, o a una cita no entendió bien, el hecho era que él estaba sólo y algo aburrido… se preparó un poco de té, iba a leer un libro que acababa de regalarle Afrodita, se sentó en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala, cuando se disponía a tomar un sorbo de su bebida sintió cómo alguien ingresaba a la casa azotando la puerta, miró en dirección de la entrada, Shaka se dirigía a él con una expresión que jamás le había conocido… estaba sin lugar a dudas, furioso…

¿Qué ocurre…? – comenzó a preguntar el peli verde, pero Shaka se colocó frente a él y de un manotazo tiró al suelo su taza… - ¡Shaka!

¡HIPÓCRITA!... ¡ERES PEOR QUE TU HERMANO…! – Shaka tomó del brazo al menor y mientras le gritaba se lo llevaba a rastras hacia arriba, haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas del menor, que sin tener idea del motivo de su enfado, sólo alcanzaba a decir…

¿Shaka, qué pasa…?... ¡Suéltame… me estas lastimando…! – en la voz del menor se notaba el miedo… cuando llegaron a su cuarto, sin contemplación alguna el rubio lo lanzó hacia el lecho… - ¿Qué te pasa…?

¡Y ME LO PREGUNTAS… MENTIROSO… NO PUEDO ENCONTRAR UN CALIFICATIVO QUE TE SEA ACORDE… ERES LA PEOR DESGRACIA QUE PUDO HABERME PASADO EN LA VIDA! – la mirada del rubio era airada… eso asusto al menor que comenzó a retroceder en el lecho, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo de alguien… - ¡DEBERÍA MATARTE POR LO QUE HICISTE… ¿CÓMO PUDISTE…?!

¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE?… ¡EXPLÍCAMELO… NO ENTIENDO NADA… SHAKA, POR FAVOR…! – Shun estaba temblando como una hoja… por un instante temió que Shein le hubiera contado la verdad a Shaka, no pensó que reaccionaría así… - ¡Shaka, escúchame… te lo ruego!

¡Tú… con esa mirada de ángel… no eres más que una charada, un engaño… yo creí en tus lágrimas… en tu dolor, pero era una farsa! – el rubio había tomado al menor de los brazos y lo había acercado a él, mientras le hablaba lo miraba con furia, no le importaba que el peli verde demostrara tanto miedo… eso también era para él, simplemente una actuación más… - ¡Abortaste a nuestro hijo… tú lo hiciste a propósito…!... ¡¿POR QUÉ?…. ES POR QUE EL PADRE ERA UN PARIA… DIME!

¡Pero… pero… ¿PERO DE QUÉ ESTAS HABLANDO… CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME UNA COSA COMO ESA?! – Shun no estaba entendiendo nada… no podía creer que Shaka le estuviera hablando de esa manera… y lo estuviera acusando de algo tan espantoso…

¡Qué falso eres… cómo engañan esas esmeraldas… pero se acabó… es la última vez que te burlas de mí…!

---

"¡Es una pesadilla… eso es… es una pesadilla!"… Shun no podía creer lo que había sucedido… y sin embargo, su cuerpo era prueba fiel de que nada había sido producto de su mente, sentía que le dolían hasta las hebras de sus cabellos, Shaka se había saciado de mil maneras con su cuerpo, sin importarle sus quejidos y súplicas, no había tenido ni una pizca de consideración con él… cerró sus ojos con fuerzas cuando recordó el momento en que comenzó a desgarrarle las ropas… tapó su boca con una de sus manos para evitar pronunciar algún sonido… estaba encogido en un rincón de la cama, tapado con la sábana, era la primera vez, desde aquel día en que estuvo por primera vez con su esposo, que le daba asco oler a él…

Nunca había sido tan descuidado con él… jamás en su vida se había comportado tan déspota con nadie… se había dejado llevar por la rabia, pero ya no había vuelta atrás… miró el cuerpo del menor… no le importaron sus ruegos, ni sus gritos… ni sus lágrimas… "¿Acaso no son esas, lágrimas de cocodrilo?"… eso le había dicho cuando lo notó, y luego simplemente continuó, incluso con mayor violencia… se levantó del lecho, tomó sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse, deseaba salir de ese lugar… irse y no volver a ver a ese pequeño diablo con piel de ángel, vio cómo el peli verde tapaba su boca para acallar sus sollozos… ni en ese momento sintió ningún remordimiento… no dijo ninguna palabra al salir del cuarto, bajó las escaleras sólo para que al abrir la puerta para salir afuera, hallarse a Milo…

¿Qué hiciste, Shaka? – el peli azul estaba pálido… cuando le dijo que aquellas hierbas se utilizaban para evitar el embarazo, jamás pensó en quien pudo habérselo entregado a Shaka, después lo vio furioso, incluso a él le asustó su conducta… no pudo llegar antes, pues justo había escogido ese día para ir a pie a su consultorio… y parecía agrede que no hallaba un móvil para llegar más rápidamente a la casa de su amigo… al verlo salir en la condición en la que estaba su corazón se detuvo… - ¿Dónde esta Shun?

---

Una más de su hermano… recién logró comprender cuando Milo, llorando le pedía perdón mientras le curaba después de todo aquello, aquel té maldito era la causa… sonrió con cierta ironía… deseaba morir pero sabía que no iba a pasar, Shaka había mandado por sus cosas al día siguiente, sabía por Aldebarán que partiría rumbo a Solaris, no sabía qué lo dolía más… optó por no ver a nadie… tampoco tenía hambre por lo que rehusaba comer… Horus tampoco podía verlo… ni siquiera Mime o Afrodita, él no deseaba ver a nadie… su cuerpo aún mostraba rastros de aquella noche, moretones en sus muñecas y en sus piernas, aunque lo peor era en las noches, ya no podía dormir sin soñar todo aquello… Milo era el único que no acepaba ser echado… aunque tampoco lograba que comiera, no le había contado nada a nadie, ni a Mime, por orden de Shun…

¡Shun, vas a enfermar si no comes nada! – pero las palabras del peli azul no parecían importarle al menor… quien envuelto en sus mantas estaba todo el día sentado en la ventana, mirando hacia el vacío, pensando en cosas que para él, antes eran importantes, y que ahora, parecían ya no tener ningún valor…

¡Milo… voy a estar bien… podrías decirle a Aldebarán que venga!

---

Milo lo había acompañado, y la verdad no tenía fuerzas para negarse… al llegar a la casa de su hermano, este perdió todo su color al verlo tan pálido, pero lo que le heló el corazón al gemelo mayor era lo que aquellas esmeraldas le trasmitían…

¡Shein… sólo quería decirte que lo lograste… Shaka me odia! – Shun no expresaba absolutamente nada con su voz… - ¡Pero ahora, yo también te odio a ti… ahora sé que perdí a mi hijo por tu culpa… espero que si tienes conciencia te plazca saber… que antes de dejarme… me hizo mucho daño…!

¡Shun, hermano…! – cuando el peli verde mayor intentó abrazar a su gemelo, una fuerte bofetada lo alejo… jamás deseo que su hermano salga lastimado, y podía notar en lo profundo de su mirar que estaba herido, y que sufría enormemente….

¡Para mí, estas muerto Shein… jamás vuelvas a llamarme hermano…! – Shun salió después de decir aquello… Milo miró con tal desaprobación al mayor de los hermanos…

¡Espero que estés satisfecho…! – murmuró el peli azul… deseaba contarle aquello a Shaka, pero Shun se lo prohibió… - ¡Pero Shun, esto aclarará todo con él…!

¡Milo… él creyó que yo sería capaz de una bajeza como esa… entonces que piense lo que quiera… no lo quiero cerca… ahora soy yo, el que lo odia… jamás… jamás voy a perdonarle lo que hizo… así que te pido, que por favor no le digas nada!


	12. Chapter 12

_Antes que nada quería agradecer sus reviews, y también disculparme por no contestarlos, he estado enferma últimamente, y ni bien salí de un malestar para entrar en otro peor, por lo que mi estado de ánimo se ha visto afectado… sin embargo me obligue a escribir la conti, y creo que esta encaminada a los hechos que quiero sucedan mas adelante…_

_Bueno, creo que es todo lo que puedo decir… Gracias por su apoyo…_

_Zafira_

**Capítulo 11º: Hechos**

Se podía decir que nadie que se mofare de pertenecer a la sociedad de Atlantis, estaba ausente… se veía claramente a absolutamente todos los personajes más importantes de los siete estados del país… a su lado derecho, como era de esperarse, se hallaba Shein, y a su izquierda, Afrodita… parecía todo un muy mal sueño… siempre temió que eso sucediera, aunque tenía la esperanza, que no lo hiciera tan pronto, y menos en un momento en que se sentía tan necesitado de cariño y protección…

No estaba escuchando nada de lo que se decía, aunque estaba seguro, de que el padre de Milo, estaría diciendo algo realmente hermoso, al final de cuentas, él había sido un buen amigo de su abuelo, toda la vida… unas lágrimas comienzan a abandonar sus ojos… no tuvo el valor de contarle a su abuelo lo sucedido con Shaka, y él se fue, pensando que su amada patria estaría a salvo en las manos de quien él había escogido como su sucesor… un mareo le hace recostar su peso sobre el pecho de su primo, la mayoría de los presentes, sabía que Shaka estaba en Solaris, aunque suponían que era para tratar temas importantes allá, y que no había sido informado de lo acontecido a Horus, pero, nadie sabía que la verdad era otra, aunque bien sabía Shun, que muy pronto todo aquello se sabría, y que los rumores que hiciera circular Afrodita terminarían por caer por tierra…

Sonrió con cierta nostalgia… al recordar cómo su abuelo se lo volvió a llevar a la Mansión que siempre fuera su hogar, diciendo que con sus malestares, era lógico que Shaka lo dejara a su cuidado… Milo había sido muy prudente con todo lo sucedido… sólo dijo que habían surgido asuntos de suma urgencia en Solaris y que Shaka debió ir a arreglarlos… el menor de los gemelos, sabía en el fondo que su abuelo, ya sabía que no le estaban diciendo toda la verdad, aunque respeto su silencio… y no hizo ninguna pregunta…

Un mes y medio había pasado, un mes en cuyos días, su abuelo se fue apagando… aunque le hacía feliz el que se haya ido con aquella sonrisa llena de esperanza en el futuro de su país… pues le había encargado a él, que ayudara a Shaka a sacar adelante Atlantis… y que por sobre todo, protegiera a su pueblo… "¡Abuelo… prometo que sin importar cómo… cumpliré mi palabra!"…

---

El sueño había llegado a él al final… sólo cuando había despedido y agradecido a todos los que asistieron a los funerales, el que hayan ido a despedir a su abuelo… ya en su cuarto, lloró con tanta amargura que las fuerzas que aún le restaban le fueron abandonando por completo… no le había dirigido la palabra a su hermano, ni a su tío abuelo, que también estuvo presente… Afrodita había deseado quedarse, más él quería estar sólo… sólo Aldebarán estaba en la casa, pero él estaba sólo… y sólo ahí, en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, admitió entre sollozos cuan desesperado se sentía, y cuanto deseaba a Shaka con él…

¡Ven… ven, por favor… Shaka…! – aún cuando el sueño lo había vencido, seguía murmurando aquellas palabras… aquel deseo que, aunque había intentado enterrarlo con la desilusión que le causaba su último encuentro, simplemente se negaba a desaparecer… una silenciosa lágrima recorre su mejilla, y sólo un pensamiento se hace presente en su mente…

--- Flash Back ---

¡La mala noticia, es que estas algo anémico… y extremadamente débil…! – comenzó a decir el peli azul, mirando a los ojos a su joven paciente… - ¡Debes alimentarte mejor… no es saludable, vas a enfermar…!

¡Dijiste que esa es la mala… eso quiere decir, que hay alguna buena…! – murmuró el peli verde mirando en dirección a la ventana, ya se sabía de memoria aquellas frases, y aunque le agradecía a Milo su preocupación, no tenía ánimos para comer…

¡Si hay una buena… Shun… y creo… que será motivo suficiente para que te cuides más…! – acotó el mayor, notó un cierto brillo de ilusión en aquellas hermosas esmeraldas, que lograron herirle el corazón, pues inmediatamente pudo leer que era lo que añoraba… y no era eso lo que le diría… - ¡Estas… vas a tener un bebé, Shun… tengo la seguridad de que tienes tres semanas de embarazo!

¿Embarazo…? – aquellas palabras lo descolocaron, y un nudo enorme se le atragantó en la garganta… "¡Aquella noche…!"…

Un silencio muy incómodo reinó en la habitación… Milo pudo notar como aquellas esmeraldas se apagaron de repente, y temió el haber cometido un error al comunicar aquella noticia… más luego, una sonrisa verdadera se formo en aquel rostro…

¡Milo… gracias… prometo cuidarme mucho…! – dijo el peli verde mirando directo a los azules ojos del mayor…

¡Shun… si… déjame ir a hablar con Shaka, si salgo hoy, te aseguro que estaría mañana mismo a tus pies, suplicándote por perdón… se que lo extrañas… déjame ir a buscarlo! – Milo miró insistentemente al menor… una parte de él, le decía que debía ir a buscar a su amigo para contarle, pero, respetaba a aquella criatura y se sentía en deuda con ella…

¡Gracias… se que quieres ir por él… y no te mentiré, quiero que vuelva… pero no por saber esto, Milo… quiero que vuelva por que lo reconsideró, quiero que vuelva, por que me extrañe… si tu hicieras lo que me dijiste, y él vuelve… yo lo dejaría…! – sus palabras sonaron frías al final… el peli azul entendió que ese tema ya no debían tratarlo… haría la voluntad del pequeño… - ¡Me hace feliz… un hijo… mío! – susurró el peli verde, levantándose de la cama… - ¡Milo, no se lo digas a nadie, ni a mi abuelo, cuando se empiece a notar será otra cosa… no usaré a mi hijo para hacer que Shaka vuelva, y por lo mismo, no dejaré que nadie le cuente de mi estado…!

¡Entiendo… entonces si lo llegara a saber…! – comentó el peli azul…

¡Confío en ti…!

--- Fin del Flash Back ---

"¡Shaka… ven, vuelve a mi, te lo ruego!"…

---

Sintió el calor de unos brazos en torno suyo, esa sensación lo reconfortó y lo obligó a buscar más… se acurruco en un amplio pecho… "¿Shaka?"…

¡Shaka! – abrió con cuidado sus ojos… estaba oscuro y no pudo divisar bien la imagen, más era demasiado corpulento para ser Shaka, y su cabellera era mucho más corta… - ¿Quién eres? – dijo asustándose y separándose abruptamente del sujeto…

¡Tranquilo, pequeño… soy Aioria…! – una de las luces que ingresaban por la ventana alumbraron al mayor, mostrando que efectivamente era el amigo de su esposo…

¿Cómo entraste… qué… qué haces aquí? – Shun miró sorprendido al castaño, este lo miraba serio, casi se podría decir que preocupado…

¡Te vi… en el funeral… lamento lo de tu abuelo… era un gran hombre! - Aioria extendió su mano y acarició el rostro de Shun, quien lo miraba confuso… - ¡Lo siento… no quería asustarte…!

¡Gracias…! – susurró el menor sin apartar la mirada del castaño… aún se preguntaba cómo había entrado hasta ahí, pero sabía que ese joven, a pesar de pertenecer a un grupo que se proclamaba en oposición de la clase a la que él pertenecía, sabía que Aioria no le haría daño…

¡Bueno… debo irme… solo quería decirte eso…! – Aioria se levanto del lecho, pero cuando estaba por alejarse…

¡Espera…! – Shun sostuvo al mayor de su camisa… - ¿Puedes hacerme compañía…? – realmente el menor no se lo podía creer, había pedido, no… ordenado que se lo deje sólo, y ahora, le pedía a una persona que no conocía bien, que se quedara a su lado… pero esa era la verdad, no deseaba estar solo, por que al estarlo, lo único que hacía su mente era recordar a Shaka…

El castaño no dijo nada, atrajo al menor y lo rodeó con sus brazos… luego se acomodó en el lecho, y acariciando los cabellos del peli verde, veló sus sueños…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Y cómo estas, pequeño? – preguntaba un tanto angustiado el peli turquesa…

¡Mejor, tranquilo Afro… estoy bien! – Shun sonreía a su primo, observó hacia la puerta, pues al parecer alguien estaba tocando…

¿Sigue viniendo a visitarte ese sujeto? – Afrodita miró seriamente al menor, quien volvió a centrar en él su atención…

¡Si… Aioria viene a visitarme casi todos los días…! – Shun sabía que el mayor estaba preocupado - ¡Afrodita… él es sólo un buen amigo… y está preocupado… teme que ahora que no cuento con la protección de mi abuelo, y de mi esposo, Hyoga quiera hacer valer sus derechos de cabeza de la familia, por ser mayor!

¡Sé eso… ni siquiera yo puedo hacer nada ahora, pues también soy menor aún, bastante he hecho ya al retrasar la boda! – comento un tanto frustrado el peli turquesa…

¿Cómo lo tomó Julián? – Shun sabía que el motivo del retraso de la boda había sido la muerte de su abuelo…

¡No tiene más remedio que aceptarlo… pero se ha vuelto más molesto… me puso un sirviente sólo para mí… en otras palabras, sólo para vigilarme… se ha vuelto aún más posesivo! – Afrodita sonrió con cierta ironía por sus palabras…

La conversación de ambos jóvenes se vio interrumpida entonces por la llegada de Odín, el abuelo de Shaka, quien era escoltado por Aldebarán…

¡Shun… ¿Cómo haz estado?! – el anciano había visto por última vez al peli verde en los funerales de Horus… y como había sido deseo de este, no le comentó nada a su nieto… sin embargo, ese día había un motivo muy particular que lo llevaba a visitarlo…

¡Señor… bien, gracias por preguntar… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?! – Shun se puso de pie para recibir a la visita… Afrodita hizo lo mismo…

¡Es un tema delicado…! – el mayor adoraba a aquella criatura, y casi tenía la certeza de que aquello de lo que lo acusó su nieto, no era del todo cierto… por lo que, a pesar de aquellas acusaciones, se había prometido velar por ese chiquillo…

¡Puede hablar en confianza señor Odín… Afrodita es de mi familia… no le guardo secreto alguno!

---

No esperaba aquella noticia… realmente agradecía haberle pedido a Afrodita el quedarse con él… su corazón latía tan violento que le pareció que se le iba a escapar del pecho… en sus manos, fuertemente agarrados estaban los papeles que le trajera Odín, los papeles que Shaka le enviara solicitándole que los presentase frente al Parlamento… los papeles que los separaba legalmente…

Afrodita sujeto al menor, había perdido todo el color del rostro… parecía a punto de desmayarse, esos disgustos en su estado no eran aconsejables…

¡Señor… ¿acaso su nieto, no vendrá a enfrentar a Shun?! – Dita lo dijo con un tono muy amargo… le molestaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo…

El mayor observó con detenimiento a Shun, vio el dolor en aquellas pupilas y le desgarró el corazón… se veía tan indefenso que lo único que provocaba era protegerlo…

¡Shun… hablare con Shaka… estoy seguro que si conversan podrán solucionar sus diferencias! – Odín lo dijo muy seriamente… un alboroto proveniente del exterior distrajo a los presentes…

¿Qué esta pasando? – preguntó un tanto alarmado el peli turquesa…

Entonces, Aioria aparece en el salón… tenía una expresión preocupada y estaba agitado… el castaño se acercó a Shun y tomándolo de los hombros hablo…

¡Shun, debes acompañarme… me han informado que tu cuñado se dirige hacia aquí con un representante del Parlamento, al parecer les habló de que Shaka te había abandonado y dejado a tu suerte, por lo que él piensa hacerse cargo de ti, como representante de tú familia que es…! – Aioria no terminaba de hablar cuando ya estaba instando a Shun a seguirlo…

¡Aioria… espera… no puedo acompañarte! – Shun intenta en vano soltar el agarre del mayor… Afrodita y Odín también los seguían con intensiones de detenerlo…

¡Shun tiene razón… él no puede ir contigo, además… Shaka aún no ha presentado los papeles…! – comenzó a decir el peli turquesa mirando al anciano, quien asintió… - ¡Entonces no puede hacer ningún derecho!

¡En eso tiene razón Afrodita, Aioria…! – acotó el mayor de los presentes…

¡Ustedes no entienden… Shun, escúchame claro… él sabe que Shaka no tiene intensiones de regresar… y te encerrará en su mansión para que nadie pueda verte y que así no puedas impedir que sea a él a quien el Parlamento nombre como sucesor de tu abuelo! – el castaño miró directo a los ojos del menor… quien mordiéndose el labio asintió al fin…

Sin embargo, al llegar a la parte posterior de la residencia se encontraron totalmente rodeados por los encargados del orden público y por los hombres al servicio de Hyoga… Aioria colocó a Shun tras él… Afrodita quien los había seguido dio un brinco hacia atrás al notar quien venía con aquellos sujetos…

¡Maldición! – susurra el castaño retrocediendo…

¡Qué les había dicho… mi cuñado corre peligro en esta mansión sólo, sin la protección de su familia!… - Hyoga hablaba con malicia, Shun notó un brillo extraño en sus ojos - ¡Ven… justo como lo predije… lo encontramos siento asediado por el que sabemos bien, lidera el grupo rebelde que esta causando estragos en todos los Estados de Atlantis!

¡ATRAPEN A ESE DELINCUENTE! – ruge uno de los hombres…

¡No! – Shun intenta interceder pero todo sucede muy rápido… Aioria ni tiempo tuvo de intentar huir, fue capturado por aquellos hombres, y cuando Shun se disponía a defenderlo, Hyoga lo rodea con sus brazos y le susurra al oído…

¡Defiéndelo y firmarás su sentencia de muerte!

---

Llevaban quince tensos minutos en la sala de la mansión Dubhe, Odín había salido en defensa de Shun, y alegando que Shaka sólo atendía asuntos serios en Solaris y por eso aún no regresaba consiguió que Shun no sea obligado a ir junto con Hyoga…

¡Sin embargo, señores… mi esposo estará más tranquilo, si me dejaran dejar unos guardias para salvaguardar la integridad de mi cuñado! – Hyoga se sentía por demás contrariado… en el salón además de ellos y el representante del Parlamento, estaban Afrodita y Julián, este último tenía fuertemente sujeto a su prometido del brazo…

¡Desde luego… no veo ningún problema… bien, ya que esta arreglado, nos retiramos! – habló el hombre proveniente del Parlamento y se retiro seguido de Hyoga… Odín también lo acompañó…

¡Ya no tiene por qué sentirse angustiado, Shun… mi primo y yo, no permitiremos que nada malo le suceda! – hablo serenamente Julián, más su sonrisa era algo maliciosa…

¡Suéltame! – Afrodita soltó el agarre del peli azul… y volteó a verlo con desaprobación… - ¡Qué es lo que están tramando! – le inquirió con enfado…

¡Afro! – susurró Shun más parecía que su primo no tenía intensión de acallar su molestia…

¡Qué tramamos… mi bella joya… no deberías preocuparte… lo único que mi primo y yo deseamos es acabar con los malditos parias que ensucian nuestra tierra! – dijo el mayor sin apartar la mirada del peli turquesa…

¡Eso quiere decir… que no me dejaras darte hijos… no es así, amor… después de todo yo no soy paria, pero si pertenezco a Solaris… por tanto mis hijos sí lo serán! – Afrodita habló con amargura, más había un cierto tono victorioso en su voz, como si no le importara ser juzgado por el mayor… Julián parecía sorprendido, más fueron Shun y Afrodita los que terminaron sorprendidos, pues el mayor simplemente sonrió…

¡No te aleje de aquella gente para permitir que ahora, cuando al fin serás mío, te alejes por esos absurdos temores… tú me perteneces, desde que me robaste el pensamiento mi joya… ante todos serás un Dubhe… a mi no me importa que no sea esa tu sangre… no estoy acostumbrado a renunciar por nada a aquello que amo…! – las palabras del mayor hicieron que ambos jóvenes perdieran el color…

¡Tú… fuiste! – susurró el peli turquesa y el mayor asintió…

¡Jamás te preguntaste por qué tu padre jamás pudo siquiera objetar nuestro compromiso… yo le entregué la dicha de la paternidad… a cambio de que al final me de un justo pago por aquel obsequio…! – Julián acarició los labios de Afrodita antes de dirigirse a las puertas… - ¡Puedes descansar con tu primo, amor… ahora que sabes todo… supongo que entenderás que adelante la boda!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba preocupado… una semana había pasado desde que Hyoga lo mantuviera prisionero en la casa que fuera de su abuelo, Odín había sacado a Aioria de prisión, pero este no podía acercarse a su residencia, además seis días trascurrieron ya desde que su primo había huido, y no tenía novedades de él… lo peor era que la sesión del Parlamento sería en cuatro días, y todo apuntaba a que Hyoga se saldrá con la suya… lo que más lo había alterado, llego como novedad de los labios de su amigo Mime… quien en compañía de Milo habían ido a visitarlo…

¡Qué están diciendo… Shein no puede permitir eso! – Shun caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala…

¡No te alteres Shun, por favor! – Mime se había puesto muy mal después de ver la reacción del peli verde… - ¡Habrá algo que podamos hacer… ya lo verás!

¡El no puede permitir un atropello así… los demás estados no pueden estar de acuerdo! – murmuraba el menor… - ¡Mi abuelo no consentiría el uso de la fuerza en contra del pueblo… no… no lo haría…!

¡Hay una forma… y tú la conoces, Shun! – hablo el peli azul… el menor lo miró a los ojos entre una mezcla de agónica desesperación… pues el temía que si el Parlamento decidía apoyar a Hyoga se desataría una guerra civil - ¡Tienes un motivo muy poderoso en tu vientre, que le obligaría a volver!

---

El plan resultaba muy sencillo, se acomodó el gorro y Milo lo atrajo a su cuerpo, mientras en una mirada rápida pudo distinguir como eran observados desde los ventanales… los guardias los dejaron ir, y ya en el carruaje se quitó el abrigo, dejando ver sus largas hebras esmeraldas…

¡No puedo creer que haya funcionado…! – murmuraba el menor mirando a los azules ojos del mejor amigo de su esposo.

¡Mime y tú casi tienen la misma contextura física, por lo que para mí no es tan difícil de creer que los hayamos engañado! – mencionó el mayor - ¡pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder, debemos ir a Solaris… tenemos cuatro días a lo sumo!

Shun asintió, y al llegar a la residencia del peli azul, se cambió por ropas más cómodas, tomaron unas provisiones, y aun en contra de los deseos de Milo, comenzaron el viaje, montados cada uno en un corcel… pues según las palabras del peli verde, así sería más rápido…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se habían detenido en una posada a descansar… uno de los motivos, el cual Shun no tuvo más que aceptar, era que en su estado él no podía esforzarse tanto… ya en la habitación, Milo lo examinó y después de comer algo se dispusieron a descansar…

¿Estás preocupado? – el peli azul se había quedado mirando al menor, este parecía tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que quiso saber la causa…

¡Milo… ¿Tú sabes algo de Afro?... yo simplemente se que desapareció… temo, que Julián le haya hecho algo! – dejó escapar el peli verde.

¡Tranquilo, Shun… tengo la certeza de que con Julián no está! – comentó el peli azul…

¿Qué dices…. Sabes algo? – Shun se levanto de su lugar y se acercó al mayor… en su mirada podía leerse a la perfección la preocupación que lo embargaba…

¡Sé lo que me comentó mi padre… tú tío abuelo le dijo, que Afrodita….! – Milo pareció pensar si era o no indicado continuar hablando…

¿Qué… qué le dijo? – Shun ya había tomado de las manos al mayor… lo mirada con una mezcla de angustia que hizo que al peli azul se le desgarrara el alma…

¡Que tu primo… fue a buscar a Shaka…! – Milo lo soltó lenta y cuidadosamente…

¡A… Shaka…. ¿QUÉ?! – el menor se puso de pie - ¿Y dónde esta ahora?... ¿Saben algo de él…?

¡Pues, Julián lo anda buscando como loco… al parecer no saben dónde pueda estar… tal vez se está escondiendo, su padre no estaba tan preocupado cuando Mime lo fue a visitar hace unos días… tanto él como yo, creemos que ya se comunicó con ellos, y que por eso están tranquilos! – Milo tomó al menor de los hombros al decir aquello… - ¡Tranquilo, se que está bien!

¡Eso espero… no se que sería de mí si lo perdiera! – el tono de voz del menor era tan sentido, que el mayor no pudo evitar los deseos de abrazarlo…

¡Descansa… aún nos queda un largo viaje para mañana!

---

La mañana los encontró con una ligera llovizna que enfriaba bastante el ambiente, a pesar de esto no perdieron tiempo y siguieron su recorrido, probablemente llegarían al medio día, si no volvían a detenerse… la mente del menor, se hallaba sumergida entre temores y ansiedad… la ansiedad de verlo nuevamente y el temor a su trato, le llenaba de miedo volver a notar aquel odio hacia su persona que Shaka le había demostrado aquella última noche.

¡Shaka… ¿Qué ha sido de ti en este tiempo?!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Cómo volver a enfrentar esas esmeraldas?"… no podía excusarse, lo que había hecho no tenía nombre… le había lastimado, y aunque tenía sobrados motivos para odiarlo, aquella criatura había sido obligada por las circunstancias a estar con él… "¡Pero que tonto… ¿cómo iba a amarme si su corazón era de otro?!"... ahora sólo sabía una cosa, ya no era digno de la confianza de Horus, había lastimado a su amado nieto, seguramente aquel sabio hombre, lo odiaría por eso… "¡Huyes como un cobarde… Shaka Merak… no, ahora definitivamente sólo seré Shaka de Virgo!"… pensaba con amargura el rubio, ya que se sentía derrotado… una vez más, alguien de la familia Dubhe… le hacía sentir indigno.

Sus sentidos se inundaron por el aroma inconfundible de su hogar, estaba nuevamente en Solaris, en Virgo, junto a las personas que definitivamente siempre iban a amarlo… cerró sus ojos con fuerzas cuando a su memoria volvieron aquellas hermosas gemas tan dolidas… ni siquiera se permitía dudar de su culpabilidad, si llegaba a hacerlo, su conciencia se encargaría de destruirlo por completo…

Su madre no había hecho pregunta alguna, de hecho, nadie lo hizo… pasados siete días de su llegada, y al salir a colación el tema, simplemente se dignó a decir que Shun y él se separarían, no acotó nada más, y no fue necesario, Mu se encargó de dar su teoría de los hechos, y al no obtener una negativa de Shaka, dio por sentado que aquel niño, no era tan dulce como aparentaba y que sí odiaba a la gente de Solaris, en especial a los parias…

En todo el tiempo en que su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, su amigo y amor de la infancia lo reconfortó… no supo cómo pero se había dejado envolver por el amor ciego que Mu le tenía… deseaba arrancar a Shun de su corazón, y el peli lila estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… por su insistencia había mandado a su abuelo los papeles que solicitaban la separación entre él y Shun, y cómo no supo más al respecto, supuso que todo iría como lo esperaba…

En las reuniones con los otros sabios, se celebro que vaya a permanecer en Solaris, aunque Albafika, Shión, Shura y Kaín, no ocultaron su desazón con la noticia… más bien, los tres primeros, en los ojos del sabio de Cáncer brilló una chispa de alegría con la noticia… quizás el notar eso, junto con el recuerdo de lo ocurrido, y el ver que aquellos aún consideraban al peli verde una joya de bondad… o tal vez fueron los celos, el rubio no estaba seguro… solo fue consiente que de un momento a otro estaba discutiendo con Shión…

¡La verdad, si eres más idiota de lo que pensé… pero me alegra, quizás ahora yo tenga alguna oportunidad con aquel ángel! – dijo sumamente alterado el peli verde, después de la noticia de que se separaría de Shun para unirse a Mu…

¡Ah si!... – Shaka no podía creer su actitud estaba alterado, furioso… - ¡Me parece bien… tal vez tú si logres que te dé un hijo… aunque permíteme dudarlo!

Un silencio muy incómodo reinó en la habitación… parecía que con aquellas simples palabras el rubio hubiera desnudado su alma y su dolor… Shión no podía creer el sentido del comentario de su rival… sin embargo, no fue el peli verde o el rubio los que acabaron con aquel silencio… sino Kaín, quien con la soberbia propia que lo caracterizaba acoto…

¡Debe estar triste… tu amor no fue tan grande… sólo espero que su dolor logre enterrarte para siempre en sus recuerdos… porque estoy seguro que aquella mirada límpida no puede ser un engaño… jejejeje y yo estoy dispuesto a darle aquello que obviamente tú no pudiste dar… ah… y estoy seguro… que no dudará en darme hijos…! – las palabras del peli azul fueron maliciosas, una vez dichas simplemente se marchó, dejando a más de uno de los presentes con la mirada atónita… Albafika fue el primero en reaccionar y salió corriendo tras su amigo… Shura observó a Shión y a Shaka y con una reverencia también se marchó…

¡La confianza es la base de una relación duradera… creo como kaín… se que aquella mirada de amor que te tenía, no era una farsa… perdona… nos vemos Shaka! – Shión simplemente se marchó, dejando sólo al rubio…

¡Cómo mienten esas esmeraldas!...

---

¡Simplemente cambiaron mis prioridades, Shura… ayudaré a Solaris en lo que precise… no permitiré que siga pisoteándose los derechos de la gente de estas tierras! – comentaba el rubio de larga cabellera montando en su caballo en compañía de su amigo…

¡Supongo que si ya lo haz decidido, esta bien… sólo espero que no te arrepientas! – comentó el peli oscuro…

¡Ya lo decidí… y tú, qué decidiste… con las pruebas que logré recabar, puedes estar más que seguro que lo que Fika y tú creían, es cierto! – murmuró el rubio…

¡Ya tengo eso arreglado… como le advertí… no permitiré que se una a nadie más excepto a mí! – acotó seriamente Shura…

¡Él fue educado por esa gente… y aunque siempre me pareció una persona amable… su rechazo ante esa verdad me hace suponer que nos odia, tanto como sus primitos! – Shaka habló con amargura…

¡Él me pertenece… no voy a renunciar a mis derechos… además, Fika merece tener a su hijo… mis hombres lo secuestrarán y llevarán a Piscis… ya esta todo listo… será esta noche! – el peli oscuro miró al horizonte, intentaba no mencionar a Shun frente a su amigo… aunque moría por ofrecerle traer también al menor…

¡Pues buena suerte… Afrodita parece delicado, pero sé por boca de Milo que es un excelente guerrero… estoy seguro que no les será fácil traerlo!

---

Esa noche había tomado de más… quería embriagarse para así olvidar su dolor… noche tras noche, volvían a su mente todos los hechos de aquella ocasión, su mirada asustada… sus lágrimas… y sus gemidos… deseaba volver con él, pero no lo haría… ese sólo era otro momento de debilidad, debía enterrar su recuerdo en lo más profundo de su mente… "¡Voy a olvidarte!"…

Ya en su cama, cerró con fuerzas sus ojos… deseaba tanto poder olvidar, dejar de sentir aquel nudo en la garganta… su temor… haber sido injusto… haberlo lastimado sin razón… si eso era así, jamás iba a perdonárselo, pues seguramente él lo odiaría para siempre, y sin embargo, le era más fácil creerlo culpable… eso acallaba su conciencia… justificaba su actuar…

¡Deberías dejar de pensar en él… no se lo merece!

Abrió sus ojos buscando al dueño de aquella voz…

¡Mu… ¿Qué haces…?! – no pudo terminar su pregunta, el peli lila se había subido lentamente sobre el lecho, y posando su boca sobre la suya acalló su voz…

¡Déjame hacerte olvidar… permíteme curar tus heridas…! – susurraba el menor mientras entre besos sus manos iban recorriendo el pecho del rubio…

¡Mu…! – aquellos besos eran deseosos, era tan fácil dejarse llevar por ellos… dejarse llevar y ser uno con aquel que se los brindaba tan amorosamente… rodeó aquella cintura e invirtió posiciones, se dejaría llevar… por quien si lo amaba, por quien jamás vio en su persona ninguna diferencia racial, por quien lo amaba desde niños por lo que era… aquellos besos se convirtieron en fuego y con la misma ansia en que el peli lila le iba despojando de sus prendas, lo hacía él también…

¡Déjame borrarlo de tu mente…! – lentamente Mu iba besando el pecho del rubio, mientras este simplemente se dejaba llevar…

"¡Si, quiero borrarlo!"… Shaka se dejaba llevar con aquellas agradables sensaciones… al cerrar sus ojos, la imagen de aquellas esmeraldas lo embargó, y era como si no fuera Mu quien estuviera a su lado, sino él… en aquel momento, la suave piel de su amigo de infancia, ya no le pareció tan suave, y aquellos besos tan deseosos le supieron amargos…

¡No…! – colocó sus manos en los hombros del peli lila y lo alejó de él… - ¡No mereces esto, Mu… no puedo estar contigo, no cuando cada partícula de mi cerebro, esta con él!... ¡Dame más tiempo…! – sabía que sus palabras herían al menor, pero más lo heriría si lo utilizaba, pues sabía que de hacerlo con él, su mente le jugaría chueco, y no serían sus besos o sus caricias las que sintiera, sino las de Shun… - ¡Lo siento!

---

¡Así que ya está con Albafika! – Shaka había terminado de reunirse con sus pares, llevaba unos minutos hablando con Shura, este le había comentado todo acerca de lo acontecido en su misión…

¡Si… también se, que para evitar un escándalo y algún probable enfrentamiento, le mando una carta a su padre y abuelo, diciéndole que él había venido por voluntad propia… a buscarte!

¿A buscarme…?... ¡Supongo que fue creíble esa excusa… sin embargo, eso no quiere decir acaso, que debe volver con esa gente! – Shaka intentó eludir el tema, no deseaba saber nada de Atlantis…

¡Eso está por verse… la verdad es que llegamos justo a tiempo, hasta donde me informaron mis hombres parece ser que su prometido, tenía intensiones de llevárselo a sus tierras para esperar ahí la boda! – Shura comprendió que pisaba terreno sensible, por lo que optó por respetar la voluntad de su amigo, de no tratar ese tema…

¿Y cómo lo tomo, el verse en Piscis?... – Shaka observaba el lejano horizonte, intentando contener sus deseos de ir a visitar a Afrodita para preguntarle por Shun…

¡Pues al principio… jajaja… como toda una fiera…creo que maldijo a mis ancestros, hasta cuatro generaciones atrás… pero se tranquilizo al ver a Albafika, supongo que se sintió cohibido! – Shura hablaba como si en ese preciso momento reviviera todo lo acontecido… - ¡Él ya sabe que es su padre… lo note en su mirada, cuando lo vio parecía que deseaba refugiarse entre sus brazos… supongo que Fika también lo notó, por que fue eso mismo lo que hizo… fue tierno!

¿Quiénes te ayudaron, amigo? – Shaka miró al peli oscuro al preguntar…

¡Desde luego que Kaín, sabes que no hay nada que no haría por Albafika… fue él el que presidió todo! – terminó de decir Shura…

¡Claro… debí imaginarlo… bueno, ya debes marcharte, querrás ir a ver a tú prometido! – Shaka sonrió a su amigo… - ¡Buena suerte con él…!

¡Gracias… y si, tienes razón, iré a verlo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacían unos quince minutos que terminaron de almorzar, por lo que decidió salir a tomar algo de aire, Mu se le había acercado y tomándole de la mano se recostó por su espalda…

¡Deja de pensar en él… a estas alturas ya debió de haber salido la separación por el Parlamento! – el peli lila miró en la dirección en la que Shaka dirigía su mirada… a la distancia parecían acercarse dos personas a caballo - ¿Quiénes serán?

"¡No puede ser… Shun!"… sin embargo, mientras más se acercaban podía vislumbrar que uno de los jinetes era su amigo Milo, y el otro era, sin duda alguna, Shun… al llegar, ambos detuvieron el andar de sus corceles, Mu pudo notar como los bellos ojos de su amor, no podían alejarse de las esmeraldas que lo miraban con la misma intensidad en que él lo hacía…

¡Shaka… he venido para que hablemos! – Shun sonó frío en sus palabras, y no pudo evitar eso, sintió una desazón amarga al ver al rubio tan acaramelado con Mu…

¡Lo que tengas que hablarle a Mi prometido, puedes hacerlo en Mi presencia… Shaka y yo no tenemos secretos! – el peli lila había sido más rápido que Shaka al contestar… aquella información pareció sorprender al peli verde, que buscó con la mirada la de Milo…

¡Mu, por favor… Dudo que tú y yo tengamos algo de qué hablar, Shun! – Shaka también había sonado frío… de pronto su mirada se volvió amenazante, y eso pareció intimidar un poco al menor…

¡Shaka, creo que deberías hablar con él!… - Milo pareció disgustado por esa actitud contra el más joven, desmontó su caballo y ayudó a Shun a bajar del suyo…

¡Ya he dicho…! – comenzó a decir el rubio…

¡Que lo mejor para ustedes será hablar en privado en la biblioteca! – Alana había intervenido, su voz firme, no daba lugar a réplica - ¡Mu esto es de pareja, tú deberías entenderlo, lo que ocurra entre Shaka y su esposo, deben arreglarlo entre ellos!

La mujer le dirigió una mirada de profundo cariño al peli verde, se le acercó y lo besó en la frente…

¡Gracias! – susurró el menor aceptando sumisamente esa muestra de cariño…

¡Estas helado… debes estar hambriento y cansado, por que mejor no comes algo antes, y después conversan…! – acotó la mujer, tomando a Shun por el brazo y adentrándolo en la residencia - ¡Si, eso mismo harás, comerás y después hablaras con tú esposo!

Mu tenía una expresión de disgusto muy marcado, Shaka parecía sorprendido, Milo por su parte miró con diversión lo ocurrido, siguió a la madre de su amigo, cuando esta le llamó para que él también fuera a comer algo…

¿Pero de qué lado está tu madre…? – decía furioso el peli lila…

¡Ya basta, Mu… lo mejor será que hable con él y acabe con esto de una buena vez!

Aquella respuesta satisfizo al peli lila, quien sonrió y besó al rubio… Shaka estaba en otro lugar en ese momento, su mente lo llevaba a imaginarse aquella suave piel, y aquellos labios tan deseables… el motivo de sus desvelos, estaba nuevamente cerca de él, su corazón latía desenfrenado y no sabía si era de la emoción o por la culpa… "¡Estas aquí… cerca mío!"…


	13. Chapter 13

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios… lamento la tardanza, pero me costo un poco escribir el capi… eso sumado a la falta de tiempo, pues hicieron que me tardara tanto en actualizar… Ahora seguiré trabajando en la conti de este capítulo… espero poder actualizar pronto…_

_Besos…_

**Capítulo 12º:**** Amarga Verdad**

A duras penas había probado bocado… aquellas palabras le estaban taladrando el cerebro… "¡Dijo prometido… acaso, él y Mu son algo!"… su corazón parecía estarse desangrando del dolor, y sin embargo sabía que el motivo de su falta de apetito eran las nauseas por su estado, en ningún momento Alana le perdía de vista, había algo en la mirada de la mujer que le daba al menor, una sensación de estar seguro… pero el hecho era, que debía hablar con Shaka, y en ese preciso momento, no sabía qué argumentos usar, pues si él y Mu estaban juntos… "¡No te lo voy a perdonar!"… Cuando hubo terminado, Alana lo dejo a solas con Milo…

¡Tranquilo… intenta hablar con él y explicarle todo! – susurraba el peli azul, notando el nerviosismo que empezaba a apoderarse del peli verde…

¡Milo… yo…! – Shun no continuó hablando, en las puertas del salón ya estaba esperándolo Shaka, Milo miró a su amigo, le guiñó el ojo al menor y se retiró, dejándolos solos…

¡Mejor hablemos en la biblioteca! – dijo el rubio, y se dirigió hacia ese lugar seguido por el peli verde, una vez dentro, cerró la puerta… - ¡Bien… habla, te escucho! – la voz del mayor sonó fría, pero no era nada comparado con el frío que trasmitían sus ojos… - ¡Quiero acabar con esto lo antes posible!

¡Entiendo…! – a Shun esas palabras lo hirieron en lo profundo de su ser, sentía como lentamente aquella pequeña esperanza que aun guardaba iba muriendo… y eso le causó rabia, miró al mayor con el mismo desprecio con que él lo hacía, después de todo… tenía sobrados motivos para odiarlo - ¡Yo también quiero acabar con esto pronto!

Siguió un tenso silencio a aquellas palabras, ambos se miraban sin siquiera parpadear, Shaka no podía negar lo que todo su ser le gritaba, desea tenerlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca… pero no podía olvidar lo que había ocurrido… aunque si Shun se disculpaba, sin importar la excusa que le diera, seguramente él lo perdonaría… aunque una ironía se formó en sus pensamientos… pues la mirada del menor indicaba que era él quien no lo perdonaría…

¡Necesito que vuelvas a Atlantis, las cosas están muy mal en el Parlamento, Hyoga esta por ganar el lugar de mi abuelo, y piensa admitir la utilización de armas para reprimir al pueblo! – el peli verde no halló mejor forma de romper con el silencio, que ir directo al tema que lo había llevado hasta ahí… Shaka parecía sorprendido por aquellas palabras, mas rápidamente respondió…

¡Se que Horus podrá con esto… siempre ha sido muy capaz! – dijo sin prestar mucha atención a la mirada del mas joven.

¡Mi abuelo no puede… y él confiaba en ti para que te hicieras cargo cuando eso pasara… Hyoga esta aprovechado tu ausencia, y si no vuelves para el miércoles, él será quien gobierne Alfa y Atlantis! – las palabras de Shaka lo habían alterado, por lo que hablo con algo parecido a rabia y desesperación… - ¡¿Acaso no me entendiste, Hyoga va a permitir que se usen armas en contra del pueblo… habrá una guerra civil… no te importa?!

¡Por qué habría de importarme… no es mi gente! – Shaka levanto la voz, miraba tan duramente al mas joven, que por un instante Shun sintió que corría verdadero peligro al estar ahí…

¡Mi abuelo confió en que tú protegerías aquello que amaba… tú dijiste que lo protegerías… ¡NO TIENES PALABRA… NO TIENE QUE VER CONMIGO O MI HERMANO, SINO CON EL PUEBLO!! – Shun sentía anudarse su garganta, unos inmensos deseos de romper a llorar lo embargaban, se había equivocado tanto con Shaka, como para no haber visto que no le importaba Atlantis.

¡Lamento que tu sacrificio no haya servido de nada… unirte a un paria debió de ser horrible… pero ya entendí mi lugar, yo pertenezco a Solaris y velaré por el bien de Solaris… dejaré a Atlantis en tus manos y en las de tu abuelo…! – habló el mayor, y dio la espalda al mas joven antes de decir… - ¡Creo que ya todo esta dicho… lo mejor es que te vayas, tu presencia incomoda a mi prometido!

Shun se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquello, en su garganta murió la noticia de que esperaba un hijo de Shaka, pues había considerado hablar de eso para que el mayor recapacitara en que si tenía lazos fuertes con Atlantis, perdió todo el color que poseía, y las fuerzas amenazaron con abandonarlo también… sin embargo, no se permitió un momento tal de debilidad, no había tiempo para eso, no contaba con Shaka, ahora lo entendía…

¡Bien… entonces dejaré de perder mi tiempo… Adiós Shaka! – Shun se volteó sin mirar atrás, abrió la puerta y sin prestar demasiada atención a la expresión de triunfo de Mu que estaba afuera esperando al igual que Milo, se dirigió a la entrada de aquel lugar, deseaba marcharse en ese preciso momento… - ¡Milo me voy!

Alana siguió al menor, mientras el peli azul amigo del rubio entraba furioso al salón…

¡Sólo para que lo sepas… Horus está muerto… y murió pensando que tú velarías por Atlantis y por Shun! – Milo pensó en decir lo del embarazo, pero comprendió el silencio del mas joven, además que le hacía hervir la sangre la mirada victoriosa del peli lila, por lo que simplemente opto por comunicarle a su amigo la situación de Shun, lo demás, lo dejaría en manos del rubio, si volvía quizás ellos podrían reconciliarse, y si no, pues Shaka entonces definitivamente no era digno del menor.

---

Alana intentó en vano detener al peli verde, este montó su caballo y sin esperar a su compañero comenzó su viaje, deseaba más que nada, salir de ese lugar… Milo rápidamente se dispuso a seguirlo, asegurándole a la madre de su amigo, que cuidaría de Shun, cuando le dio alcance notó aquellas lágrimas que salían sin ninguna restricción de aquellas bellas esmeraldas…

¡Es su prometido… Mu… es su prometido! – soltó el menor, Milo se le aproximó y lo miró con ternura, se sentía muy mal de verlo así, y más sabiéndolo inocente de todo aquello que había ocasionado esa separación.

¡Tranquilo, Shun… no debes exaltarte… no es bueno ni para ti ni para tu hijo! – murmuró el peli azul, el menor asintió luego de un momento y juntos emprendieron camino a Atlantis…

¡Es mejor volver ya… de alguna manera debo impedir que Hyoga se salga con la suya! – emprendieron camino después de aquello…

Milo tenía una sola pregunta en su mente, pero no se atrevía a pensar en ella… sin embargo, esa idea lo asaltaba cada tanto… "¿Qué vas a hacer, Shaka?"… el peli azul deseaba con todo su ser que su amigo estuviera en Alfa cuando ellos llegaran, aunque eso era muy poco probable… no podía evitar sentirse arrepentido por no haberle contado a Shaka del estado de Shun, pero el hecho estaba en que con la actitud que se traía su amigo, hubiera salido con alguna majadería…

---

No habían parado ni una sola vez en todo el viaje, sin siquiera mirar atrás, eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente del menor, si sus sentimientos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, pues lo enterraría para siempre en su corazón… aunque lamentaba ya no haberlo hecho, ya que pudo constatar que aquel a quien él amaba, lo había cambiado en muy corto tiempo… Ni siquiera sabía en cuanto tiempo habían llegado, sólo sabía que estaba exhausto y que no tenía mucho tiempo que perder… antes que nada le agradeció a su amigo el que halla tomado su lugar, fue a la biblioteca y le entregó a Aldebarán una nota que debía darle a Odín, el abuelo de Shaka, después de eso se dirigió a su cuarto, despidiéndose antes tanto de Milo, como de Mime….

El peli azul, se había quedado en la sala, una vez que Shun fue a descansar… ahí tanto el peli naranja como Aldebarán lo instaron a que les contara todo lo que había sucedido… este lo comento lentamente, con detalle todo lo sucedido en Virgo…

¡Pues déjame decirte, amor, que Shaka es un verdadero cretino! – soltaba Mime indignado.

¡Creo que el joven señor, simplemente esta muy agobiado por todo lo sucedido… sé que él no siente absolutamente nada por el señorito Mu! – comento el mayor con solemnidad…

¡Por ahora, no es tiempo de pensar en juzgar a nadie… la sesión es mañana, así que debemos ir a reunir fuerzas para hacer hasta lo imposible por conseguir que Hyoga no logre salir victorioso… supongo que eso ahora mismo, es lo más importante! – acotó Milo suspirando… la verdad era que se sentía muy cansado, pero estaba aún mas preocupado por Shun, su estado no era algo con lo que pudiera jugar, él menor debía cuidarse, o pondría en riesgo no solo su salud, sino también la de su hijo.

---

Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, se refugió entre las cálidas sábanas, cerró sus ojos con fuerzas intentando contener aquellas lágrimas, que traicioneras luchaban por salir… él no debía llorar más, Shaka no lo merecía… además, habían asuntos mas urgentes… tenía un plan, y aunque había una alta probabilidad de que fallara, él debía intentarlo… se lo debía a su abuelo, pero por sobre todo, se lo debía al pueblo de Atlantis…

"No puedo creerlo… pero realmente me haces falta Aioria"… lentamente se fue quedando dormido… aunque sus pensamientos no abandonaban el deseo de tener a aquel buen amigo a su lado, después de todo, aquel joven le hacía sentir protegido, y aunque le resultare humillante admitirlo, realmente deseaba que alguien lo protegiera… "pero debo hacerlo solo… debo cuidarme yo mismo… y también, a mi hijo"…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba listo… Odín llego como le había pedido a buscarlo, asistirían juntos en la sesión del Parlamento… intentaría participar así sea sin voto durante la plenaria en compañía del abuelo de su esposo, en representación de este… su jugada era simple… Shaka no volvería, y su ausencia ese día lo dejaría claro, Hyoga usaría ese argumento a su favor, por lo que él, instaría a Odín a nominar también a Milo… sabía que él tendría no solo el apoyo de Beta, sino también de Eta, pues el líder era el padre de Mime seguramente lo apoyaría y desde luego de Delta, su tierra natal, pero su mayor problema radicaba en que necesitaría por lo menos dos votos más, pues el suyo no contaría, debía convencer al representante de Zeta y de Épsilon, que se habían declarado abiertamente seguidores de Hyoga, en especial este último y con esos votos además del de Gama y de Alfa, tenía todas las de ganar…

¡Rayos… debe haber una forma! – susurró justo en el momento en que entraba su amigo peli naranja al cuarto…

¿Shun… ya estas listo? – Mime ingresó al cuarto, miró preocupado a su amigo, que según su opinión estaba demasiado pálido… luego simplemente suspiro - ¡Ya le informé a mi padre y le rogué que nos apoyara!

¿Y qué te dijo? – susurró el más joven volteando a ver a su amigo…

¡Que lo pensaría… estoy seguro que lo hará, él respetaba mucho a tu abuelo… además le dije que tal vez me casaría con Milo y jejeje… espero que eso lo convenza! – terminó de decir el peli naranja sonriendo con picardía.

¡Espero que sí, Mime…! – Shun también sonrió… tenía una extraña sensación de que todo estaría bien, su abuelo estaría con él, de eso tenía la absoluta certeza… - ¡Es mejor que vayamos ya!

Odín llegó a la hora prevista, y juntos él y Shun salieron en dirección al Parlamento…

¡Sabes que podrían no dejarte entrar… haré lo que este en mis manos, sin embargo, no debemos subestimar la astucia de tu cuñado… y tampoco la de tu hermano! – habló con tranquilidad el anciano - ¡Estas muy pálido, pequeño… ¿Estas bien?!

¡Si lo estoy, descuide… es sólo cansancio… y tampoco se preocupe, conozco a Hyoga y a mi hermano… si no pudiese entrar, pues… supongo que tendré que orar por que las cosas terminen lo mejor posible, confío en usted! – Shun sintió de pronto el impulso de decirle al mayor que sería bisabuelo, pero se contuvo… se sentía mareado, y aún tenía un poco de nauseas, sin embargo, intentaba no prestarle mucha atención a aquellos síntomas característicos de su estado… "¡Debo ser fuerte… hoy debo ser fuerte!"…

---

¡Es el esposo de mi nieto, y es mi deseo que me acompañe en esta sesión, en representación de Shaka! – habló serenamente el anciano al grupo de hombre que le impedían a Shun la entrada a la sala de audiencias del Parlamento.

¡Lo siento señor… pero no podemos dejarlo pasar, solo puede hacerlo en compañía de su esposo…! – hablaba uno de los guardias… Shun pudo observar la sonrisa victoriosa de Hyoga, quien parecía haber salido fuera del salón, sólo para presenciar aquello…

¡Entiendo… esperaré aquí… Suerte señor Merak!! – Shun se quedó en la puerta, sentía un fuerte nudo en el estómago… temblaba de la más pura impotencia, todo aquello que amaba su abuelo, estaba por ser destruido…

¡Lo lamento, joven… ojala pudiera dejarlo pasar, pero son órdenes! – hablo sentidamente aquel que custodiaba las puertas…

¡Entiendo… no es su culpa! – susurró el peli verde casi sintiéndose derrotado, incontenibles deseos de romper a llorar lo inundaron…

¡Es una pena que su esposo no haya podido venir… el señor Horus, tenía mucha fe en él! – Shun sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar aquello, se sentía a punto de desmayarse, después de ese día todos sabrían que Shaka lo había abandonado…

¡El…! – susurró el peli verde…

¡Lamenta mucho haberte hecho esperar, amor! – aquellas palabras habían paralizado al menor, Shaka se acercó a él, rodeo con su brazo la cintura de su joven esposo, y tomándolo del mentón lo beso en los labios… - ¡Disculpa, Shun… no pude venir antes, sin embargo ya estoy aquí!

Casi inmediatamente el guardia los deja pasar, Shun no tuvo fuerzas de buscar la mirada de su esposo, pues ignoraba que iba a encontrar en ellas, aquel beso lo había descolocado, así como el tenerlo ahí a su lado… y el peli verde menor no era el único con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, una vez que ingresaron al salón, tanto Hyoga como su hermano, se habían puesto de piedra…

---

Todos los acontecimientos sucedieron rápidamente, la sesión dio inicio y los candidatos expresaron sus propuestas, era evidente que la soltura y convicción que demostraba Shaka era muchos más impresionantes que las de Hyoga, basa mentaba claramente cada una de sus afirmaciones, y en el punto del relacionamiento con el pueblo, era totalmente evidente que su popularidad le ayudaría a encontrar una salida razonable lejos de las armas y la violencia…

Shun lo observaba embelesado, definitivamente era la primera vez que lo veía defender de aquella manera sus puntos de vistas, sus ojos demostraban tanta pasión, que definitivamente comprendió las razones que tuvo su abuelo para escogerlo a él. Pero él no era el único impresionado, Shun noto que su hermano también centraba toda su atención en él…

Una vez que el debate culminó, era el momento de decidir quien llevaría los votos… el Parlamento estaba compuesto por representantes de los siete estados, los cuales estaban ubicados en bloques, en cada bloque, además de los líderes, habían otros siete representantes de cada estado, una vez expuestas las propuestas, las mismas volvían a debatirse en cada bloque, ahí se llevaban a votación, la decisión que se tomaba en el bloque era expresada como voto único general, pues al final la votación final únicamente contaba con un único voto que correspondía a cada bloque, por tanto a cada estado.

El permanecía en el bloque de Alfa, ahí también se encontraba su hermano, y su tío abuelo, entre otros mas que representaban a su estado, salvo que tanto su hermano como él, no tenían voto, sin embargo la opinión de ambos era muy respetada por tratarse de quienes se trataban, los seis miembros de su bloque salieron en un empate, tres votos a Hyoga y Tres a Shaka, como era de esperarse, por lo que ambos candidatos tenían lo que sería medio voto cada uno o ninguno pues un voto compartido no era permitido.

Después fue el turno de Beta, como era de esperarse, ahí el boto unánime fue para Shaka, en Gamma ganó Hyoga, aunque eso también Shun ya se lo esperaba, los demás estados harían la diferencia…

Shun pudo observar al padre de Milo ponerse de pie, como líder de Delta, hablo que la voluntad de su bloque era darle su voto de confianza a Shaka, eso hizo sonreír al menor… cuando el líder de Épsilon se puso de pié sin dudarlo votó por Hyoga… Shun sabía que eso no podía salir en un empate, eso sería un verdadero caos… miró al líder de Zeta, Cid le dirigió una mirada a Hyoga, quien sonrió, luego a Shaka, y por último a Shun, ellos se conocían bien, de hecho él había sido uno de sus mas grandes admiradores desde pequeño, siempre hablo de desearlo como prometido, pues al igual que él, también tenía un gemelo mayor, sin embargo ellos al final sólo habían sido amigos, pues el joven era muy amigo de Hyoga, y sabía del interés del menor por el rubio…

¡Voto por el señor Merak!

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la mayoría, especialmente a Hyoga, pues era sabido que Cid odiaba a Shaka desde que cursaran juntos la educación primaria, sin embargo… aquel voto significaba la eminente derrota para el rubio de cabellos cortos, el padre de Mime solo ratificó el asunto, como representante de Eta, también habló a favor del esposo de Shun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaban un buen rato celebrando el resultado de la sesión en la Residencia Merak/Dubhe… Aldebarán había tenido todo listo, pues Shaka había llegado primeramente en la casa antes de ir al Parlamento, y el mayor suponía ya que el resultado de aquella elección, sería favorable para su joven señor.

Shaka no había podido evitarlo, al conocer la situación de Shun, no dudó un segundo en seguirlo, aún en contra de las súplicas de Mu, que le decía que el menor no lo merecía, sin embargo él no había podido con su consciencia, debía proteger a Shun y a Atlantis, de no hacerlo, faltaría a la confianza que depositara tan abiertamente Horus hacia su persona, aunque, le había dicho a Mu que volvería por él… esas palabras aún zumbaban en sus oídos, aun así… se estaba aprovechando de la situación, sus brazos rodeaban con posesión la cintura de su esposo, y de tanto en tanto rozaba la piel del cuello con sus dedos, o con sus labios…

Shun, por su parte, se dejaba hacer sumiso a esas muestras de cariño, quien los viera juntos jamás sospecharía que entre ellos existía aquel abismo de problemas, sin embargo, era para mantener las apariencias, y el peli verde lo sabía, no sería bien visto que el nuevo líder de Alfa y de Atlantis tuviera problemas en el seno de su hogar, eso podría ser tomado como una muestra de debilidad por parte de sus enemigos políticos, en otras palabras, por Hyoga, quien seguramente lo usaría para perjudicar la popularidad de Shaka con el pueblo.

Los representantes y líderes de los demás estados estaban más que complacidos… no todos, pero si la mayoría, después de la cena, la charla pasó al tema más puntual en toda Atlantis… ¿Cómo solucionar las desavenencias con el pueblo?... más de uno sintió cierta paz al escuchar a Shaka, sus palabras eran simples y claras, lo que denotaba que el rubio tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y confiaba en sus habilidades para conseguir asegurar la armonía en los estados.

La opinión de Shun también era constantemente solicitada, Shaka notaba como todos aquellos hombres le daban su total atención a las palabras del peli verde, quien a pesar de su edad, dejaba ver una madurez que incluso los mayores, no demostraban en cuestiones de política. Lentamente, cada uno de aquellos personajes de importancia en Atlantis se fue retirando…

Shun se despedía amablemente de cada uno de ellos, Shaka también lo hacía… cuando el padre de Mime los felicito por la estupenda pareja que hacían, el rubio le agradeció con una sonrisa, seguida de un cálido beso en los labios del menor… Milo fue el último en retirarse, parecía renuente en dejar solos a los esposos, pero al final tuvo que retirarse…

La puerta se había cerrado, un silencio muy profundo inundó la habitación… Shun se liberó del agarre del mayor con una actitud fría… y sin mirarlo se dirigió a Aldebarán…

¡Prepare la habitación del Señor, Aldebarán! – habló el peli verde dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, rumbo al cuarto que ocupaba en aquella, que para él ya no era su casa…

¡Aldebarán! – habló el rubio, y el tono de su voz logró estremecer al menor - ¡Mi esposo compartirá mi lecho… así que prepara "nuestro" cuarto! – Shaka había entendido a la perfección que la intensión de Shun era no estar a su lado… sin terceros presentes, el más joven ya no tenía deseos de tenerlo cerca y eso lo disgustó…

---

Shun se había quedado helado al escucharlo, más rápidamente reaccionó y se dirigió sin demora al cuarto que tenía en mente ocupar, cuando ingresó en él y se dispuso a encerrarse en la habitación, Shaka se lo impidió al colocar su pie entre la puerta y el marco, sólo el tiempo suficiente como para forzar que el menor a que la abriera totalmente…

¡¿No me oíste?! – soltó con ironía el mayor, una vez que logro ingresar completamente al cuarto… Shaka miraba seriamente al más joven, quien simplemente permanecía inmóvil con los ojos fijos en el rubio… - ¡Como mi esposo, es tu obligación satisfacerme!

Shun abrió de sobremanera los ojos luego de escuchar aquello, entonces volvieron a su mente todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieran entre ellos en su última noche juntos…

¡En nuestro último encuentro mataste toda la forzada pasión que me despertabas… por lo que dudo que mi estomago siquiera resista tenerte cerca! – el peli verde soltó aquello con soberbia, su mirada a veces dulce demostraba una frialdad sólo comparada con la que demostraban los ojos de Shein, en ese momento a Shaka le pareció tener frente suyo, más al gemelo mayor de su esposo, que a Shun mismo.

¡¿Enserio?… pues veremos si tus gemidos dan fe de eso! – el rubio se abalanzó contra el más joven, lo sujetó con fuerzas de los brazos y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, a pesar de los intentos del peli verde por alejarse de él… sencillamente el mayor no daba la impresión de que dejaría ir a Shun, todo lo contrario, cuando lo tuvo más cerca lo besó muy apasionadamente… simplemente no podía negarlo, lo deseaba como a nadie, y tenerlo cerca resultaba la mas grande tentación, una de la cual no estaba dispuesto a abstenerse.

¡SUELTAME! – cuando Shun, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, lo alejó dándole una sonora bofetada en el rostro, reinó un instante de tensa calma, ambos se miraban a los ojos… el peli verde deseaba salir corriendo, pero la puerta estaba siendo bloqueada por su esposo… Shaka por su parte se sentía molesto y frustrado, todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de su mente dando lugar únicamente a aquellos que gobernaron sus actos aquella última vez que pasara con Shun…

¡Parece que deberé enseñarte quien manda… será más que entretenido… domarte! – la voz era áspera, lo que ocasionó que se prendiera la alarma de alerta en el más joven, su cuerpo instintivamente comenzó a temblar…

¡NO! – Shun intentó poner distancia entre ellos, pero Shaka rápidamente puso fin a la misma… tomó de la muñeca a Shun y prácticamente a rastras lo llevó hacia afuera de la habitación desconcertando al más joven… aunque ese desconcierto se convirtió en desesperación cuando descubrió el destino que tenía el mayor… el cuarto de ambos - ¡No… suéltame.. noo!

Una vez dentro del cuarto, Shaka simplemente lo arrojó sobre el lecho y se posicionó sobre él, tomando ambas manos del más joven con una de las suyas, para que deje de resistirse, mientras el probaba nuevamente aquel cuerpo que deseaba marcar como suyo…

¡Quieto… soy tu esposo… y aunque ya no sienta cariño ni amor por ti, tengo mis necesidades… así que será mejor que colabores… no me obligues a lastimarte! – el rubio separó las piernas de su esposo y se colocó entre ellas, en su mirada se notaba una mezcla de odio y deseo… tan semejante a aquella noche que ocasionó que una desesperación desmedida invadiera al menor… en su mente sólo afloró un pensamiento…

¡Shaka, suéltame…! – no deseaba que fuera así, no deseaba sentir de nuevo el asco de ser tomado por la fuerza, y lo que le inquietaba al punto del llanto… si él era tan bruto… quizás… "¡Podría perder a mi hijo… no puedo permitirlo!"… - ¡¡Aioria!!

El avance de Shaka se vio interrumpido por aquel llamado… miró los aterrados ojos del menor, y una ola de celos desmedida se apoderó de él haciendo que aumentara el agarre que tenía de las muñecas del más joven, consiguiendo un quejido de dolor de parte de este… no dijo absolutamente nada, la mano que tenía libre sencillamente fue descendiendo hacia abajo con la intensión de despojar al peli verde de sus prendas…

¡NO QUIERO! – gritó el menor…

¡No me interesa lo que quieras o no…! – se podría decir que ni Shaka podía creer lo que sus labios decían, se sentía tan herido que no pensó en nada más que no fuera marcar aquel cuerpo y aquella alma como suya…

¡NOOO! – un sonoro golpe en la puerta distrajo a ambos jóvenes, sin que Shaka se lo viera venir alguien había irrumpido en el cuarto, prácticamente tumbando la puerta, lo tomó del brazo apartándolo de encima de Shun, cosa que el menor aprovechó para colocarse tras el invasor, que para sorpresa del rubio, no era otro que…

¡Aioria… qué signifi…! – pero Shaka no había terminado la pregunta, su atención se centró en Shun, quien se ocultaba tras su amigo de infancia buscando protección, un extraño nudo se le formó en el pecho tras esa imagen…

¡Shaka… Qué demonios estabas haciendo…! – Aioria hablaba firme, su voz denotaba sorpresa y mucha molestia…

¡No es algo que te incumba Aioria… será mejor que abandones mi casa… esto es algo entre mi esposo y yo! – el rubio soltaba cada palabra con acides… sin apartar sus ojos de Shun, quien aún se ocultaba de su vista…

¡Lo siento, amigo… pero me juré proteger a esta criatura… y pienso cumplirlo! – acotó el castaño… - ¡La verdad no entiendo tu actitud!

¡Si él hubiera abortado a tu hijo… me entenderías! – Shaka soltó aquello con dolor, y en sus ojos brilló un destello de desprecio que alertó al castaño… - ¡Él no deseaba tener el hijo de un paria!

¡Qué dices… si eso fuera verdad, entonces…! - Soltó con rabia Aioria, no entendía como su amigo podía creer una cosa como esa…

¡Aioria! – interrumpió Shun y se recostó en la amplia espalda del mayor - ¡No lo digas! – susurró quedito, como para que sólo el joven de mirada esmeralda pudiera escucharlo.

Aquella actitud cómplice hizo que hirviera su sangre, que había entre esos dos… por qué sentía que había algo que ellos sabían y él no… que le ocultaban… esas dudas carcomieron su cerebro, y sus celos le hacían imaginar escenas en dónde Shun y Aioria intimaban…

¿Quieres pelear? – preguntó con sorna el rubio…

¡Me gustaría romperte la cara, es cierto… pero no sería apropiado hacerle eso al nuevo líder de Atlantis…! – dijo el castaño acercándose más al rubio… - ¡Pero si intentas lastimarlo nuevamente, no me importarán los años de amistad que nos unían… es una pena que estés tan ciego como para no ver que estas equivocado con respecto a él!

Aioria miró a Shun, este asintió y salió del cuarto… luego salió tras él… Shaka lo siguió con la mirada, con los puños fuertemente apretados… todo parecía indicar que el castaño se quedaría como perro guardián frente la puerta del cuarto del peli verde, vigilando que nadie, en especial Shaka, interrumpieran su descanso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aioria se había ido muy temprano en la mañana, cuando Shaka despertó Aldebarán se lo había informado… por lo que el rubio se dirigió hacia el cuarto de peli verde, encontró la puerta sin trancar, sentía nuevamente torturada su alma, no podía creer que él, uno de los considerados sabios de Virgo, hubiera actuado así en contra de alguien a quien decía amar… lo observó en silencio, el menor aún dormía… esa imagen tan adorable le hizo estremecer, la mirada que le había dirigido Shun en la noche fue de profundo temor… "¡Me teme… y es culpa mía!"… pensaba el mayor, una parte de él deseaba despertarlo a besos y rogarle perdón, pero no podía hacerlo… ni siquiera podía moverse de donde estaba, a su mente volvieron las imágenes de aquellos días en que él era feliz, sinceramente feliz… por que tenía la bendición de ser amado por aquel que le había robado el aliento… "¡Como engañan esas esmeraldas… fui un tonto al creer que me amabas!"…

¡Abuelo…! – susurró el peli verde en sueños… Shaka sonrió al notar el motivo que hacía que Aioria quisiera proteger al menor… él mismo al verlo así, tan indefenso deseaba hacerlo, pero no podía simplemente olvidar el dolor que le ocasionaba aquella verdad…

¡También era tu hijo… ¿cómo pusiste?! – murmuró el mayor y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla… salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido… ya encontraría la manera de encontrarse lo menos posible con el peli verde, así evitaría que sucedieran hechos como los de aquella noche, era lo mejor… así ya no lastimaría al menor, y dejaría de condenar a su atormentada alma… "¡Tal vez podamos perdonarnos algún día… espero dejar de amarte para entonces!"…

---

Ambos se encontraron en el comedor ese día… al principio no dijeron palabra alguna… hasta que Shaka decidió acabar con ese silencio…

¡Lo mejor es que nos veamos lo menos posible… intentaré pasar la menor cantidad tiempo en este lugar, aunque es evidente que necesitaré tu compañía cuando recibamos visitas y también en los eventos sociales a los que deba participar! – habló sereno el rubio… - ¡A cambio te pido, que le digas a Aioria que intente venir lo menos posible aquí, no me gustaría estar en boca de mis enemigos políticos debido a él… y a ti! – soltó irónico el mayor al tiempo de sentarse en su lugar en la mesa…

¡Claro…! – murmuró el más joven, tomó asiento también… aunque su apetito era casi nulo… no podía enfrentar la mirada de su esposo, lo último que dijo sonó claramente a reclamo, y él no tenía ni fuerzas ni ánimo para objetar nada…

Comieron en silencio después de eso… y luego cada uno pasó a cumplir con sus obligaciones…

---

Solían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sin verse, de hecho, Shaka se iba muy temprano en la mañana a trabajar, y venía bien entrada la noche… Aldebarán lo tenía al tanto de todo lo que hiciera falta en la casa, así como de todo lo relacionado a Shun, si este había salido, a qué horas, con quién, si había comido, en fin, todo aquello que aunque el rubio no preguntaba con palabras, deseaba saber… odiaba enterarse de las visitas que le hacía Aioria al menor, aquella sensación le hacía sentir frustrado y disgustado, por lo que simplemente al llegar a la casa se encerraba en su cuarto sin dirigirle la mirada al peli verde, pues en su mente este le era infiel… y con alguien que como él era un paria…

Shun por su parte, se pasaba el día sumergido en sus estudios… a veces lidiaba con las nauseas y los mareos propios de su estado… salía a montar a menudo con Mime, recibía la visita de Milo y la de Aioria, el primero chequeaba la evolución de su estado, y el segundo se cercioraba de que estuviera bien… también comenzó a recibir cartas de Afrodita, quien le había informado que regresaría en una semana, y que estando ahí le contaría todo lo que había vivido…

Había ocasiones en los que tanto Shaka como Shun debían presentarse juntos y armoniosos, eran la pareja más buscada de todo Atlantis, lo que ocasionaba que en sus presentaciones públicas fueran muy cariñosos entre ellos, más cuando volvían a estar lejos de los ojos de los demás, nuevamente reinaba la frialdad entre ellos.

Esa tarde, Shun se encontraba de lo más ansioso, Afrodita había dicho que llegaría al día siguiente… Shaka había llegado temprano, lo que no era muy común, se había reunido con representantes de los grupos rebeldes, se podría decir que muy exitosamente había tratado los puntos que estos reclamaban para dejar atrás la hostilidad, sin embargo, él había asistido acompañado de Hyoga y otro miembro más del Parlamento, lo que había sido un error, pues el rubio de mirada celeste se había comportado despectivo y soberbio con aquellas humildes personas, lo que había ocasionado que las negociaciones fracasaran… eso le había obligado a pedir la mediación de Aioria para limar asperezas… el castaño acepto gustoso, no sin mencionar que lo hacía simplemente para dibujar una sonrisa en los labios de Shun, y que no había nada que él no haría por el menor… al llegar y verlo con aquella sonrisa borrarse por su repentina llegada, le estrujó el corazón y encendió su ira…

¡Parece que no esperabas mi llegada! – habló secamente el mayor… Shun vio el cansancio en aquel rostro… eso le preocupó, pues sabía que ese día se debía llevar a cabo aquella reunión…

¿Esta bien? – preguntó el menor mirando por primera vez en semanas a los ojos de su esposo…

¿Te importa? – murmuró amargamente el rubio acercándose lentamente al menor…

¡Shaka…! – susurró el peli verde y sintió el deseo de hacer sonreír al rubio, odiaba verlo mal…

¡Hoy no salieron las cosas como deseaba…! – Shaka calló al sentir aquella suave mano en su rostro, su calor… su olor… añoraba tanto un contacto como ese, lejos de los ojos de las demás personas…

¡Se que podrás hacerlo… ellos confían en ti… mi abuelo confiaba en ti… yo… confío en ti! – la idea de darle una felicidad a su esposo se hizo más fuerte… después de todo él lo amaba… - ¡Shaka hay algo que debo decirte!

El rubio no podía creer ese tacto, ni aquellas palabras… una parte de él deseaba buscar pelea, debido a los celos que jamás lo dejaban solo, pues aún recordaba aquella complicidad entre él y Aioria… pero otra, sólo deseaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos y amarlo…

¿Qué cosa? – dejó escapar el mayor acariciando también aquellas pálidas mejillas, Shun tenía la apariencia de estar enfermo, lo que le hacía recordar que Aldebarán algo le había comentado al respecto, aunque el lo había tomado como un intento del hombre, por despertar su interés hacia el menor.

¡Yo…! – el peli verde de pronto sintió un nudo en su garganta, estaba asustado, aunque guardaba la esperanza de que esa noticia borraría todas las dudas y las desavenencias entre ellos, y que los uniría incluso más que antes de aquel día - ¡Estoy… yo voy a tener un hijo, Shaka!

Un asomo de sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio… miró sin poder creer el rostro del más joven… un calor re confortable inundó su ser… y por un instante sintió como la felicidad lo embargaba por completo… pero… casi inmediatamente aquella sonrisa se borró, y lentamente Shaka se alejó de Shun…

¿Es mío… o de Aioria?... – soltó el mayor y su voz se tornó extraña… sus celos le estaban jugando nuevamente en contra… sin embargo, tenía sentido… ese niño no podía ser suyo… y cuantas cosas pudieron haber pasado entre Shun y Aioria en su ausencia… ese debía ser el motivo por el cual el castaño se había tomado tan personal la protección del peli verde… - ¡Claro… tiene sentido… aunque eso me duele aún mas que lo que le hiciste a nuestro hijo… o sea, que el problema no era que sea el hijo de un paria… el problema era que yo era el padre!

¡Pero… qué…! – a Shun a penas y le salía la voz, se había formado un doloroso nudo en su garganta… comenzó a temblar de impotencia… de pronto sintió que su intento de arreglar todo era en vano… ya había perdido a Shaka… y seguir en presencia de él le dolía más que nada en el mundo… - ¡IDIOTA!

---

No se detuvo a disculparse con Milo cuando chocó con él, salió a toda velocidad de aquella casa… el peli azul no comprendía nada, pero la actitud de Shun lo asustó, por lo que ingresó a la casa encontrándose ahí con Shaka…

¿Qué pasó Shaka? – preguntó el joven médico al encontrar a su amigo en un estado muy similar a la del menor.

¿Quién es el padre del hijo de Shun? – soltó el rubio con amargura y rabia… miró con reproche al peli azul, él que se decía su amigo, había ayudado a que le vieran la cara de idiota…

¡No puedes ser tan estúpido y ciego, Shaka… si él te lo dijo y le dijiste eso, jamás te lo perdonara… aceptó con amor en su vientre al hijo que engendraste aquella noche en que te comportaste como un animal con él! – Milo deseaba golpear a su amigo… cuando terminó de hablar no sabía si debía estar ahí con él, o ir a buscar al menor cuyo estado dejaba ver una gran angustia y pena…

¡No es cierto…! – susurró el rubio y al fin sus ojos dejaban escapar las lágrimas que deseaban correr libremente por su rostro…

¡Era eso lo que quería contarte en Solaris, pero no lo hizo por verte ahí con Mu… él fue inocente de lo que le acusas… fue una víctima de Shein y de Hyoga… él deseaba tanto como tú a ese niño! – Milo se acercó a Shaka y lo abrazó, pues sabía que antes de volver a enfrentar a Shun debía desahogarse…

---

Shun caminó sin rumbo fijo, sin saber por qué sus pies lo llevaron hasta la casa en donde vivía su hermano, no había terminado de asimilar eso cuando ya se encontraba frente a la puerta y era atendido por Hyoga…

¿Shun? – preguntó el rubio haciéndolo pasar… - ¿Qué te ocurre?

¡Aparta tus manos de él, Hyoga! – rugió Shein desde las escaleras, el menor de los gemelos notó que su hermano mayor bajaba con unas maletas…

Shein llegó hasta Shun y tomándolo del brazo lo llevó con él hacia afuera, Hyoga no intentó impedirlo, su mirada se había vuelto fría al contemplar a su esposo… los menores subieron en un carruaje… y el mayor de los gemelos por fin envolvió en un protector abrazo a su gemelo…

¡Shun… perdóname hermano… perdóname por favor… todo es mi culpa… fui tan tonto… te dañe a ti… y a mi!


	14. Chapter 14

_Muchas Gracias por su apoyo… espero que este capi les guste, y que no me odien tanto por él… todo lo que sucede pues es necesario… e indica que próximamente llegara el final… por lo menos eso es lo que creo.. seguiré trabajando en al conti de este fic… tengo el deseo de acabarlo próximamente, aunque no se si pueda hacerlo rápido… me esta costando mucho concentrarme y escribir, como que me atacan momentos de tristeza o simples deseo de leer y no escribir… pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo… tengo otro fic en la cabeza que ya tiene hasta el primer capi, y para publicarlo debo terminar este…_

_Bueno… creo que divague bastante mis palabras… ojala les guste, dentro de todo quedó exactamente como me lo imagine…_

_Besitos…_

_Zafi…_

**Capítulo 13º:**** Desesperación**

¡Shein… hermano…! – Shun no precisó escuchar nada más… se acercó a su gemelo y lo abrazó con fuerzas… - ¡Yo te amo… no hay nada que perdonar… tú y yo jamás debimos alejarnos… después de todo… somos uno!

Estuvieron en esa misma posición durante un largo tiempo, ambos poniéndose en paz con su alma, que anhelaba volver a estar junta… no sintieron el recorrer del carruaje, hasta que Shun pareció recordar todo lo acontecido desde que pisó la casa de su hermano…

¿Qué pasó… dónde vamos? – murmuró el peli verde menor…

¡Pues planeo ir a la casa de campo de la familia, hermano…! – dijo apenas sin voz el mayor.

¿Peleaste con Hyoga? – Shun se alejó de su gemelo para observarlo con detenimiento, pues este sabía más que nadie, cómo amaba el peli verde mayor a su esposo.

¡Pues… si… supongo que al fin me di cuenta… Hyoga ama más el poder que a mí… su derrota ha hecho insoportable nuestra convivencia… además…! - murmuró el gemelo mayor mirando los ojos de su menor, y luego acariciando su vientre - ¡Además, que él realmente lo odia!

¡No puedo creer que él te haya dejado ir! – susurró Shun, acariciando el rostro de su hermano…

¡Jure hacerle un escándalo si no lo hacía…! – acotó el oji jade, después cambió su expresión… - ¿Qué fuiste a hacer a mi casa Shun… peleaste con Shaka?

¡Me equivoque con él, hermano… pensé que me amaba, pero no… él no es lo que yo pensaba! – murmuró totalmente abatido el menor.

¡Hablaré con él… le diré toda la verdad… se que después irá a ti totalmente arrepentido! – susurró el oji jade - ¡Después de todo es mi culpa… y sé que pagaré muy caro el daño que te hice, hermano… yo… realmente… perdóname… no se suponía que eso debía pasar…!

¡Shein… no digas más… eso ya pasó… y Shaka… pues él es un tonto, y no me amó lo suficiente como para creer en mi… entonces no vale la pena que yo siga pensando en él! – Shun habló con firmeza… su hermano le acarició el rostro…

¡Pero tú lo amas! – susurró el mayor…

¡Pues él dudó de mi… y me hirió mortalmente… primero me creyó capaz de atentar contra su hijo… y ahora… piensa que el que llevo en mi vientre… no es suyo! – el oji esmeralda se quebró y comenzó a derramar amargas lágrimas… el mayor quedó momentáneamente paralizado de la impresión… pero, entonces también él se dejó llevar por sus lágrimas…

¡Perdóname Shun… todo es mi culpa… cada lágrima que derramaste, fui el responsable… no merezco ser tu hermano… por favor, pequeño… no llores, me destroza el alma verte llorar! – Shein tomó al menor entre sus brazos, miró por la ventana… ya habían dejado la ciudad, a ambos les iba a caer estupendamente la estadía en la casa de campo… los dos necesitaban sanar su dolida alma…

El viaje estaba siendo agotador, casi tanto como para ir perdiendo lentamente la conciencia… habían dejado la ciudad hacía aproximadamente una hora, y faltaba unas dos horas más para llegar al lugar donde ambos jóvenes esperaban encontrar algo de paz…

Shun abrió los ojos al notar que el carruaje aumentaba su velocidad… observó por la ventana, percatándose de que efectivamente iban mas rápido… "¿Qué pasa?"… miró hacia la ventanilla del otro lado y se dio un sobresalto al notar que tenían compañía…

¡Shein! – el menor llamó a su gemelo, quien despertó, y aunque en un principio se notaba confuso… al mirar por la ventana encontró el motivo del temor de su hermano…

¡Bandidos!

---

El cochero había instado a los caballos a aumentar la velocidad, pero los jinetes que los acosaban estaban causándoles problemas… parecían tener la intención de detener el carruaje, ambos gemelos se mostraban muy asustados, no había mucho que pudieran hacer, excepto confiar su seguridad en el hombre que conducía las riendas… el movimiento dentro del coche se hizo violento, al parecer habían chocado con alguna roca, Shun y Shein se sostuvieron de lo que pudieron… ambos intentaban no asomar sus cabezas fuera del carruaje… sin embargo, los movimientos bruscos del mismo, los hacían mecerse de una lado a otro peligrosamente…

Los gritos y el sonido de armas de fuego provenientes del exterior, crispaban los nervios de ambos… también escuchaban al cochero gritar palabras intimidatorias… al parecer, este había desenfundado su arma, e intentaba protegerse… parecían horas las que habían transcurrido desde que todo dio inicio, sin embargo, no eran mas que unos minutos…

¡Hermano… esos son hombres de Hyoga! – soltó Shein, al momento es que uno de esos sujetos intentaba treparse del carruaje, sujetándose de la puerta del mismo… Shein fue el que de una patada, abre aquella puerta, y el hombre al parecer cae…

¿Qué dices, Shein? – susurró el más joven… intentó aproximarse a su hermano, más en ese momento el coche hizo un movimiento violento hacia un lado… y el sonido de algo al romperse llegó a sus oídos… después simplemente, todo dio vueltas… el lugar giró hacia el lado en que se encontraba Shun, este perdió el poco equilibrio que tenía, la puerta ya se había abierto, él cayó precipitado hacia ese lugar, al igual que su hermano…

Sonidos de madera rompiéndose, gritos… el galope de los caballos alejándose… todos esos sonidos inundaron los sentidos de Shun, quien, además de lo aturdido que se sentía por ellos, comenzó a sentir un punzante dolor en la cabeza y en la pierna… no se sentía del todo consiente de lo que había pasado… pero, de lo que si era consiente, era de que aún estaba con vida.

"¡Shein… hermano!"… a pensar de que en un principio todo se veía muy negro, luego comenzó a verse un poco más borroso… sintió su cara humedecida… y aunque sintió estremecer su cuerpo, mantuvo la calma al notar que era su propia sangre la que mojaba su rostro…

¡Shein…! – llamó el joven volviendo a cerrar los ojos para intentar superar un mareo que amenazaba con quitarle a conciencia…

¡Shun..! – se oyó la entrecortada voz del gemelo mayor… - ¡Hermano…!

El peli verde más joven, levantó la mirada, a unos dos metros de él, se hallaba su hermano, quien parecía estar sufriendo enormemente, este estaba sujetando su vientre, y respiraba con dificultad… Shun siente que se le va por completo el aliento al verlo en ese estado… por lo que haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de la que aún disponía se aproximo a él…

¡Hermano… tranquilo… ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!... hermano, resiste, por favor… ¡NECESITO AYUDA… ALGUIEN…! – el más joven de los gemelos estaba desesperado, su corazón palpitaba con violencia en su pecho… veía claramente el estado de su hermano, no solo estaba sufriendo debido a los golpes que recibiera en la caída, sino también, por las contracciones…

¡Shun… hermano… debes ayudarme… ya viene! – soltó entre gemidos de dolor el mayor… se encontró con la mirada de su gemelo… vio el temor en esas esmeraldas, y aunque él mismo estaba asustado, debía ser fuerte - ¡Hermano… es tiempo… ayúdame!

---

Era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera bajo los efectos de algún narcótico… no sentía más dolor que el que su hermano le trasmitía, su propio cuerpo, estaba totalmente sedado… acomodó a su hermano en el lugar en dónde estaba y se preparó a ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario… escucho la voz del cochero diciendo que traería ayuda, pero él sabía que tiempo, era algo de lo que no disponían… las contracciones se hacían más seguidas y prolongadas… , el poco sabía de traer niños al mundo, aunque había observado en varias ocasiones el nacimiento de los caballos en la estancia de su familia, además de haber leído algo al respecto… "¡Osiris… protege a mi hermano, te lo ruego… ayúdame a traer a su hijo a este mundo!"… oró en silencio el menor mientras se disponía a ayudar a su gemelo con su labor…

¡AHGRR! – Shein ponía de su parte… se sentía débil y adolorido, sentía que las fuerzas se le escapaban con cada dolorosa respiración, pero era un esfuerzo mínimo, comparado con la sensación de traer a ese niño al mundo… después de lo que ayudo a hacer, quizás perderlo sería un castigo merecido para él… - ¡SHUN…!

¡Tranquilo, hermano… ya lo veo! – Shun no deseaba mirar a los ojos de su hermano… había tanta sangre, se sentía desfallecer… eso no estaba bien…

¡AHHHG! – un esfuerzo más fuerte, y definitivamente sintió su alma salir del cuerpo… un suave llanto llegó a sus oídos… lo que le incitó a abrir nuevamente los ojos… sonrió al ver a su hermano, con su hijo en brazos… - ¡Hermano…!

¡Shein… es hermoso, hermano… es varón… míralo… es hermoso! – susurró el gemelo menor apenas con aliento… estaba temblando, envolvió a la criatura con su abrigo… recién ahí sus oídos fueron consientes del sonido de caballos, miró a su hermano algo asustado… más… - ¿Shein…? – su corazón se detuvo, su hermano lo miraba distante, y una genuina sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro… había paz en ese semblante - ¡Hermano… no!

¡Shun… ahí tienes a tu hijo… ámalo… mucho! – murmuraba el mayor…

¡NO… NO PUEDES SHEIN, NO PUEDES DEJARNOS… HERMANO… hermano…! – el peli verde menor ya no contenía sus lágrimas… se acercó más a su gemelo, para que este pudiera tener cerca a su hijo - ¡Lucha, hermano… eres el más fuerte... no me dejes!

¡Escúchame, hermano… el más fuerte entre los dos… siempre, haz sido tú… perdóname, pequeño… fui muy tonto… pero, jamás… tuve la intensión de lastimarte… eres demasiado amado por mi… perdóname…! – la voz entrecortada del oji jade solo conseguía que su hermano sintiera más desesperación…

¡No hables, Shein! – susurró el oji esmeralda con angustia…

¡No interrumpas a tu hermano! – Shein parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para hablar… sentía que el tiempo se le iba acortando cada vez más rápido - ¡Eran hombres… de Hyoga… cuídate de él… y Shun… dile a Shaka, que realmente… lo siento… le mentí… aquel día…¡Shun!... perdóname… te pido que cuides al hijo de tu esposo… como si fuera tuyo…!

¡Hermano… amo a este niño simplemente por que es hijo tuyo… pero prometo, cuidarlo y protegerlo de todo…! – el gemelo menor derramaba amargas lágrimas… podía notar claramente, como se apagaba la luz de las jades de su querido hermano - ¡Ya no pidas perdón, mi reflejo amado… que hace tiempo mi corazón te perdono… perdóname a mí… por no decirlo antes!... ¡Pero debes ser fuerte… ya viene la ayuda…!

¡Abuelo… estas aquí… te extrañe…!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aldebarán ingresa presuroso en el despacho, Shaka estaba conversando con su amigo, aún no lograba reunir las fuerzas necesarias para ir a buscar a Shun para pedirle perdón… supo, a través de uno de sus hombres, que Shun había salido con su hermano, en dirección a la casa de Campo de la Familia Duhbe… él tenía la intensión de ir allí a buscarlo, pero antes debía serenar su alma… y pensar claramente en todo lo ocurrido…al ver ingresar a quien siempre le sirviera y educara, visiblemente alterado, se puso de pie…

¿Qué es lo que ocurre Aldebarán?

¡Joven… una desgracia…! – el hombre estaba mortalmente pálido - ¡Unos bandidos atacaron el carruaje en dónde iban el joven Shun y su hermano… parece que el cochero perdió el control de los caballos, y el coche volcó… señor… uno de los gemelos… no se sabe cual, pero su vida… está muy grave!

¿Qué…? – Shaka se había quedado helado… su corazón casi se detiene de la impresión - ¡No puede ser…!

¿Dónde Aldebarán… dónde los llevaron? – Milo se puso inmediatamente de pie…también sintió la desazón de la noticia en su pecho… miró a su amigo - ¡Shaka!

¡Fueron llevados al hospital… los médicos de la familia Phecda se están haciendo cargo de atenderlos! – acotó el mayor…

¡Vamos, Shaka! – insta el peli azul, colocándole la mano sobre el hombro a su amigo, quien volteando a verlo, asiente…

¡Si… vamos!

Los hombres se dirigieron a la salida… debían llegar lo antes posible…

---

Una vez en el hospital Milo se encontró con su padre, que parecía estarlo esperando… el mayor de los Megrez tenía una expresión sería…

¡Padre… ¿Cómo están los gemelos?! – preguntó Milo al llegar hasta él…

¡Milo…! – comenzó a decir el mayor…

¡Alastor, dígame, ¿Mi esposo esta bien?! – Shaka hablaba presuroso también, estaba demasiado nervioso… y la presión que tenía en el pecho, le estaba dificultando respirar…

¡Shaka… lo siento, muchacho… acabo de llegar, no pudimos hacer nada… él ya había muerto! – dijo claramente el mayor, miró con dolor a su hijo, y este supo que sus palabras eran ciertas…

¡Padre… no puede ser… debo ir a ver! – Milo se dirigía hacia la sala de urgencias… su padre lo detuvo…

¡No te dejarán entrar, ni a mi me lo permitieron hijo… Shein esta en shock y no desea apartarse del cuerpo de su hermano… además, el pequeño dio a luz a su hijo en medio de todo ese caos… yo sólo lo vi desde la puerta… fue…! – el mayor calló sus palabras, unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos… él había ayudado a traer al mundo a esas dos criaturas, y ver partir a una de ellas,., a la más bella… le dolía… seguramente Horus estaba llorando esa desgracia…

¡NO…. NO ES CIERTO… NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! – Shaka parecía enloquecido… nada pudieron hacer ni los enfermeros ni las enfermeras para detenerlo… él ingresó a la habitación en dónde le informara una joven enfermera, estaban los gemelos… aunque, no precisó que ella le dijese nada… en la puerta ya había notado a Hyoga… - ¡Shun…!

Cuando ingresó al cuarto su voz se apagó… pudo ver a un peli verde recostado sobre el lecho, y a otro llorando sobre su pecho… sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía… no podía dar crédito a sus ojos… una lejana voz, le decía que habían hecho lo que pudieron… y que lo sentían… esas palabras apenas llegaba a procesarlas… notó como Shein se tensó al sentir su presencia, el estado de este no era muy bueno, estaba vendado en la cabeza, el menor no volteó a verle… Hyoga se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo protector, no sin antes dirigirle a él una mirada de desprecio, Shaka casi podía jurar que de regocijo… Shein parecía no querer apartarse… fugazmente le dirigió la mirada… más Shaka no le había prestado mucha atención, sus ojos estaban fijos en quien yacía inerte sobre el lecho…

¡Shun… "¡Esto no puede haber pasado!"… ¡NOOOO!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recién ahora sentía dolor, todo su cuerpo le dolía, más eso no era nada en comparación a lo que sentía su alma… un suave llanto le despertó de su agonía… percibió que alguien más había entrado en la habitación, levantó la mirada y frunció el seño al notar quien era…

¡No me mires así, pequeño…! – Hyoga cargaba al infante y se lo aproximaba al peli verde - ¡Deberías estarme agradecido… te voy a dejar cuidar del hijo de tu hermano… y yo… también cuidaré de ti! – Hyoga sonreía ladinamente… depositaba al pequeño en brazos de su tío… - ¡Seremos una hermosa familia… tú, el bebé y yo!

¡Eres un…! – Shun no terminó de hablar, cuando vio al rubio negar con la cabeza y señalarle al pequeño niño… el oji esmeralda bajó la cabeza, no podía creer esto… pero que más podía hacer, su hermano había muerto, y al llegar al hospital fueron tratados por la gente de Hyoga, él no se había apartado del su sobrino… las palabras de su hermano aún le dolían en el pecho… sabía que estaba muerto… murió expirando el nombre que deseaba lleve su hijo… sentía una impotencia terrible… Hyoga al ver quien llegó con el niño en brazos hizo correr el rumor de que él era Shein, y él, simplemente había aceptado, o según las palabras del rubio de ojos celeste… jamás volvería a ver a su sobrino… y quien sabía si este pasara el año de vida… - ¡Voy a cuidar de ti… tranquilo pequeño… "¡Shaka… lo siento mucho!"…!

Estaba en una habitación privada… y nadie, que no fuera autorizado por Hyoga, podía entrar a verlo, él acarició la mejilla del infante en sus brazos… tenía la cabecita rubia, una nueva lágrima cayó de sus mejillas, él tenía en brazos al hijo de su amado… el hijo de Shaka… de Shaka y de su hermano, se preguntaba qué diría el rubio de larga cabellera de enterarse… qué pensaría de su hermano, cómo tomaría el hecho de que él mismo le ocultó esa verdad… una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su faz… él sintió morir cuando Shein se lo confesó… _"¡Realmente, jamás debí permitir que tomaras mi lugar…!¡Lo amaste desde esa primera noche!... ¡No puedo culparte, también… lo amé… de hecho, este hijo si es de él!"_… en ese momento debió de haber notado ya que las cosas no iban bien con Hyoga… aunque lo que le pasó a su hermano fue más simple… "¡Te diste cuenta tarde de que lo amabas!"…

¡Seth Asmita! – Shun besó la frente del pequeño infante… luego su memoria vagó hacia ese último recuerdo de su hermano, cuando ya sabiendo que le deparaba, le rogo que le colocara Asmita en honor a su verdadero padre… - ¡Pero para todos sólo serás Seth, mi niño… "por lo menos hasta que pueda entregarte a tu verdadero padre"…! – el peli verde cerró nuevamente sus ojos… más que nada en la tierra, le hubiera gustado ser él y no su hermano el que muera… "¡En esta ocasión mi amado… no pude ocupar tu lugar… más… ahora debo hacerlo, por el bien de tu luz!"…

---

Uno de los médicos que lo habían examinado le había informado a Alastor, que Shun había tenido una hemorragia interna debido a los golpes y a un probable aborto… Milo escuchaba aquellas palabras, cerró sus ojos al asentir cuando su padre se dirigió a él para confirmar el estado del menor… cuando los médicos se retiraron, el mayor de los hombres se dirigió a su hijo…

¡Me hubiera gustado atenderlo yo mismo! – el mas anciano parecía totalmente abatido… - ¡Le he fallado como a sus padres… ni siquiera me dejan revisar a Shein!

¡Padre… no había nada más que se pudiera hacer… él ya había llegado muerto! – hablo derrotado el peli azul…

¡Hijo, ve con tu amigo… Shaka necesita de todo el apoyo que pueda dársele!

¡No creo que yo pueda reconfortarlo ahora mismo… es la primera vez… que no se qué decirle!

¡¡Milo… dime que es mentira!! – un peli naranja llegaba totalmente exaltado.

---

Los funerales se estaban llevando a cabo con toda la solemnidad del caso… Shaka estaba parado firmemente frente a la tumba de su esposo… por disposición de Shein, esta estaba grabada como "S. Dubhe", el rubio estaba demasiado choqueado como para opinar nada en contrario. Afrodita había llegado en compañía de Shura y Albafika, el peli turquesa casi enloquece con la noticia, no podía alejarse de los brazos de su padre adoptivo, sus lágrimas corrían amargas… mientras que Fika y Shura hacían el esfuerzo de reconfortar al rubio, ninguno de ellos espero encontrarse con esa realidad al llegar.

Shein no se había acercado a Shaka… este estaba fuertemente rodeado por los brazos de su esposo, quien lo reconfortaba… su pequeño hijo estaba en los brazos de Freeya, la prima del rubio, conforme avanzaba la ceremonia el ambiente se cargaba de más agonía y dolor… el gemelo que aún vivía pareció desvanecerse, y fue la primera vez durante todo ese rato que Shaka se volteó a mirarle... fugazmente su mirada pareció encontrarse, más sólo fue un segundo... Hyoga cargo a su esposo en brazos y disculpándose con los presentes, se lo llegó…

Después de eso, el velorio transcurrió en relativa calma… una vez terminado, él último en partir fue el rubio de larga y lacia cabellera, Mime y Afrodita lo esperaron, y junto con Milo, Fika y Shura, lo acompañaron a su mansión.

¡Shaka, ¿esta bien?! – preguntaba el peli naranja muy preocupado.

¡Estaré bien… si me disculpan… quisiera ir a mi cuarto! – Shaka no miró atrás, simplemente se retiró… los dos amigos de su esposo se miraron con tristeza, mientras que Milo simplemente de sentaba en el sofá, y los dos sabios de Solaris seguían su ejemplo… Aldebarán les había servido unos tés…

¡Es mejor no dejarlo solo…! – susurró el peli azul, y los presentes asintieron…

¡Shaka es fuerte… estoy seguro que saldrá adelante! – comentó el peli turquesa mayor…

¡Espero que tenga razón Albafika… jamás lo había visto tan abatido! – susurró Shura…

---

Mientras en su cuarto, Shaka se sentía morir… su mente revivía todo lo que había pasado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas… todo lo sucedido, desde el momento en que Shun le contara de su estado, y él no le creyera… luego la noticia del accidente y verlo sobre esa cama del hospital, ya sin vida… sus lágrimas volvían a agolparse en sus ojos… la imagen del bello hijo de Shein lo atormentó… él ya no tendría un hijo de su amado niño… y era su culpa…

¡Shun, perdóname… fui tan idiota… te amo mi niño… por qué me dejaste! – los atormentados pensamientos de Shaka lo llevaron entonces al funeral… y de pronto sus lágrimas dejaron de caer… parecía como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de algo… recordó la fría mirada de jade que lucía su hermoso cuñado… "¿Qué significa esto?"… en aquel justo momento, una imagen llegó clara a su mente… "¡Esa mirada…!"… - ¡ERA ESMERALDA!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Bienvenido a casa, mi amor! – Hyoga le indicaba su habitación al peli verde, este entraba con el pequeño en brazos, miró el cuarto, había una cuna dispuesta a lado de la cama… su estomago se encogió al imaginar a su hermano arreglando el lugar… - ¡Como siempre debió ser… tú y yo!

El rubio tomó al infante en brazos y lo depositó en su cuna… Shun aún parecía perdido en sus pensamientos… aunque volvió a tocar tierra cuando sintió los labios del mayor sobre los suyos…

¿QUÉ HACES?... – el peli verde se apartó con violencia… - ¡No vuelvas a tocarme… tú eres el responsable… no creas que no se que aquellos malhechores eran tus hombres! – el menor hablaba con rabia… se alejó del mayor hasta donde la puerta se lo permitió…

¡Si, lo hice… mi intensión era deshacerme de tu hermano y de su bastardo, es cierto! – Hyoga se detuvo justo enfrente del menor, sonrió con malicia… - ¡Pero yo no sería capaz de hacerte daño… no se suponía que tu te convirtieras en el esposo de ese paria! – sus palabras eran frías y estaban empapadas de ira contenida - ¡Mucho menos que le engendraras un hijo! - los ojos del menor se abrieron asustados… casi por reflejo llevó una de sus manos a su vientre - ¡Pero todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba… ahora estas aquí… y permanecerás a mi lado, así tenga que encerrarte en esta mansión para siempre!

El mayor volvió a asaltar aquellos labios que deseaba, a pesar de los intentos del menor por alejarlo, no lo conseguía… la fuerza que Hyoga imprimía en mantenerle a su merced le estaba causando daño, aún le dolía la cabeza y la pierna…

¡No puedo creer que te hayas enamorado… tú me amabas a mí, siempre lo haz hecho… ahora todo volverá a su curso… serás mío! – el rubio entre besos llevó al más joven hacia su lecho, Shun aún intentaba alejarlo de él… - ¡Deja de rechazarme… cada rechazo tuyo lo pagará ese bastardo!

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el menor se quedara estático, él sabía como nadie que de decirle al mundo quien era en realidad le apartarían de su sobrino, pues quien tenía todos los derechos sobre él era Hyoga, y él estaba seguro que el rubio no le permitiría acercarse el chiquillo, por más hermano gemelo que fuera de su padre… además, estaba el hecho de que el rubio, no dudaría en lastimar al recién nacido…

Sintió las habidas manos del mayor recorrer su cuerpo por encima de su ropa… lentamente fue desprendiendo la camisa que llevaba puesta, sus labios recorrían su cuello, Shun ladeó el rostro hacia un lado, observo el pequeño bulto que descansaba en la cuna, ajeno a lo que estaba por suceder… "¡Shein… Shaka!"…

Un escándalo afuera interrumpe el momento… Hyoga se incorpora al instante en que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación, Shun simplemente se sentó y prestó atención a lo que pasaba… el rubio pareció alterado… miró hacia él y luego salió del cuarto.

---

Shaka había llegado a la casa de su rival… miró con furia las puertas, ingresó a los terrenos y comenzó a golpear violentamente las puertas… estaba convencido de estar en lo cierto… esos ojos, aquella mirada, Shun era quien estaba a lado de Hyoga en el funeral.

Entró como alma que lleva el diablo a la mansión, los sirvientes nada pudieron hacer para evitarlo, por lo que fueron en busca de su señor…

¡Qué haces aquí paria! – Hyoga lo miraba con desprecio al bajar por las escaleras.

¡¿Dónde esta mi esposo?! – fueron las simples palabras del rubio de cabellera larga…

¡Dos metros bajo tierra! – respondió escueto el oji celeste…

¡NO JUEGUES CON MI PACIENCIA! – Shaka estaba que ardía en celos… no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, una parte de él quería pensar que estaba equivocado, pero al mismo tiempo la idea de Shun vivo le llenaba de esperanza, aunque el que este con Hyoga no le agradaba para nada.

¡El que está aquí, es mi esposo Shein… el padre de mi hijo… lamento que el golpe de perder a Shun te haya enloquecido, pero ni modo… no pienso tolerar tu presencia en mi casa, por más lastima que me cause el que hayas perdido todo! – el rubio de cabellera corta parecía estar disfrutando ver en ese estado a su rival, una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro… - ¡hora… ¡VETE!!

¡NO ME IRÉ HASTA VER A SHEIN…! – Shaka sentía deseos de golpear al oji celeste, sentía que le odiaba… realmente sentía que lo odiaba…

¡Está bien… acompáñame, Shein esta cuidando de nuestro hijo… aún esta débil, así que no voy a decirle para que venga aquí solo para que lo veas! – Hyoga caminaba tranquilo, Shaka dudó un momento pero terminó siguiéndole, cuando llegó frente a la entrada del cuarto que al parecer compartía con Shein… al ver en su interior vislumbró al menor con el pequeño en brazos… se veía tan adorable que todo en su interior se hizo trizas… - ¡Mi amor… tu cuñado desea verte!

El corazón de Shun se detuvo, por un instante sintió que hasta se había olvidado de respirar, su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta, pudo notar el semblante torturado de su esposo… la oscuridad ocultaba el verdadero color de sus ojos, por lo que no dudó en seguir mirándole desde el lugar en dónde estaba…

¡Shaka… su presencia realmente me incomoda…! – el peli verde trató de sonar frío… pero su voz se quebraba - ¡Verlo me lastima, váyase!

El rubio observó un momento más al reflejo de su esposo… después sintiéndose derrotado se marcho… al salir por completo de la propiedad de su rival, no se volteó a mirar atrás… "¡Deseaba… realmente deseaba que fueras tú!"…

---

¡Vaya… me haz sorprendido… pero no se por qué… tú y tu hermano siempre fueron muy buenos cambiando lugares! – Hyoga se aproximó al más joven… lo vio tan cansado que decidió dejarle por esa noche… tendría tiempo para disfrutar de sus favores… - ¡Mañana vendrá un amigo de mi familia… es médico… él te tratará de ahora en más… no aceptare bajo mi techo otro bastardo… así que espero que sigas lo que el te va a recomendar!

¡Maldito…! – Shun perdió el poco color que tenía… se mordió el labio intentando pensar que podría hacer para salir de esa…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche… su mente era un mar de lamentos y reclamos… su niño no merecía morir así… y sin embargo… sabía que había algo que no le cerraba del todo, Afrodita había ido temprano junto a su padre a ver a Shein y no le habían permitido hacerlo… el peli turquesa tuvo además un desagradable encuentro con su prometido… de no haber ido con su padre, no podía ocurrírsele que le hubiera pasado… Albafika estaba un poco disgustado, él también quería ir, pero no pudo hacerlo… otro que estaba echando chispas era Shura, más intentó mantenerse sereno…

¡Shaka, ¿qué piensas muchacho?! – hablo el sabio de Piscis.

¡Afro, dime… ¿Tú no te llevas bien con Shein? – Shura se dirigía al peli turquesa menor.

¡No, él y yo, rivalizábamos por la atención de Shun…! – el menor parecía distante… sus ojos mostraban claramente que tampoco había podido dormir en toda la noche…

¡Afrodita, tú también piensas que algo anda mal! – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, Shaka estaba convencido que algo andaba mal, y estaba seguro que el mejor amigo de su esposo creía lo mismo.

¡Sí, también lo creo… no me parece que no hayan dejado a Alastor revisar a Shein y a Shun, siendo que él siempre se ha encargado de velar por la salud de toda la familia! – Afro se expresaba casi ido… miraba por la ventana, mientras recordaba cómo había sido su visita a su primo…

¡Pues lo que sea que este sucediendo… Shein y su esposo han partido para Gamma! – un peli castaño había ingresado a la sala, Shaka lo miró seriamente, se sintió intimidado por su mirada, que más parecía recriminatoria…

¡Para Gamma! – Afrodita miraba confuso al recién llegado…

¡Además antes mando una misiva al parlamento culpando a los grupos rebeldes de la muerte de su cuñado! – Aioria no dijo más… sin dar mayor explicación se marcho luego de decir aquello…

¡Definitivamente Hyoga trama algo! – Milo se ponía de pie… - ¡Maldito se está aprovechando… Shaka debemos ir al Parlamento… ahora más que nunca… es necesario…!

Pero Shaka parecía estar en otro lugar en ese momento… una solitaria lágrima descendía por sus mejillas… "¡Lo más importante es el estado… lo más importante es Atlantis!"… el rubio sabía que Shun jamás permitiría que el pueblo fuera victima de abuso o de persecuciones… por lo que aun a pesar suyo, debía cumplir con el deber que tanto Horus como Shun habían depositado en él…

¡Vamos Milo… ya me encargaré después de Hyoga!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche había caído… Shun miraba casi perdido a través de aquella ventana de la que a partir de entonces sería su prisión… observó en la mesa, la infusión que le recetara aquel estúpido doctor… tres días, le había dicho… sólo tres días para perder a su hijo, sintió que todas sus fuerzas le abandonaban… aunque ya había decidido dejar de llorar, sus lágrimas le traicionaban, saliendo nuevamente de sus bellos ojos…

¡Deja de llorar, Shun… deberías estarme agradecido… respetaré la vida del hijo de tu hermano y lo criaré como mío… a cambio, deseo que tú me des hijos propios! – Hyoga besaba el cuello del menor… lentamente dejaba de ejercer resistencia y se dejaba hacer sumiso… no contestaba sus besos, pero no impedía que el mayor se los diera… cuidadosamente sus ropas abandonaban su cuerpo… cerró sus ojos simplemente para no ver el rostro del rubio… varios escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo… deseaba poder hacer algo, pero su cuerpo y su mente no reaccionaban… entonces la imagen de su esposo se impuso en su mente…

¡NOO! - gritó alejando el cuerpo del mayor del suyo… - ¡DEJE DE AMARTE HACE MUCHO… DÉJAME EN PAZ! - Hyoga lo miró con disgusto… pero sonrió divertido…

¡Soy mucho más apasionado que él… te acostumbrarás a mis besos y a mis caricias… después serás tú el que las busque…! – el rubio volvía a colocarse sobre el menor, antes sujetando ambas manos del menor con una de las suyas - ¡Será mejor que no me evites… podría llevarme a ese bastardo a otro cuarto y prohibirte verlo! - Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Shun se quede totalmente inmóvil… - ¡Bien… ahora abre las piernas para mí, Shun!

¡Por qué no abres esto idiota!

---

¡Aioria… ¿Cómo?! – Shun intentaba correr con su sobrino en brazos, estaba siendo arrastrado, prácticamente, por el castaño, quien sin más había golpeado a Hyoga, y dejado inconsciente en la habitación…

¡Simple… Shein jamás se abría volteado a mirar a un paria como yo, durante el velorio… por otra parte… juré protegerte! – Aioria acercó más al menor a su cuerpo - ¡Lo siento… debí resguardarte a ti y a tu hermano… pero llegue demasiado tarde… sin embargo, pude verlos a ambos antes de que los llevaran al hospital… vi sus prendas, por eso lo supe…durante el funeral solo confirmaste mis sospechas!

¿Dónde vamos? – Shun se sentía demasiado cansado… su estado aún no era el mejor, habían sido demasiadas cosas en muy corto tiempo… el castaño pareció alarmado… miró en dirección de la mansión y pudo notar que empezaban a seguirlos…

¡Shun…. vete, yo los distraeré…! – el castaño instó al menor a retirarse…

¡No, ellos te matarán! – dijo asustado el más joven…

¡Se cuidarme… además, ahora lo que me importa es que estés a salvo… viene ayuda en camino, así que tranquilízate… vete! – Shun miró al mayor, no lo pensó dos veces, rozó sus labios en un delicado beso y se marcho… - ¡De doy por bien pagado… "¡Eres tan afortunado, Shaka!"… espero que mi improvisado plan funcione!

---

Shun apenas podía seguir andando… su respiración se le hacía muy dificultosa, además que sus piernas ya no le estaban respondiendo, sólo sentía sus brazos que celosamente protegían su amaba carga, lo que más amaba, el último regalo de su hermano, sin embargo, sus fuerzas eran casi inexistentes, su visión se nublaba… sus pasos cada vez más lentos lo llevaban a ningún lugar, sentía la más absoluta desesperación… deseaba tanto ir con su hermano… estaba oscuro, y él estaba cansado… "¡Hermano… abuelo… Shaka…!"… una sombra parecía estársele acercando, paró su marcha y se quedó mirando a aquello que bien podía ser producto de su propio delirio… sin que el agarre sobre su sobrino menguase, sintió sus piernas dejarse rendir ante el cansancio… unos poderosos brazos parecieron envolverle… por un instante creyó que eran de Aioria… abrió con dificultad los ojos e intentó fijar su mirada…

¿Papá…? – susurró antes de perder por completo la conciencia…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Al parecer un grupo de rebeldes atacaron la Mansión de Hyoga en Gamma… todo indica que secuestraron a Shein y a su hijo! – informaba Milo a Shaka, quien permanecía impávido en su lugar…

¿Qué opinas?... – el rubio miró al peli azul…

¡Esto es serio, amigo… él Parlamento querrá justicia… no se que pensar, excepto que se vienen días negros! – Milo entendía la preocupación que embargaba al rubio… habían capturado a Aioria… y según lo dispuesto por el parlamento lo juzgarían… él debía hallar a Shein y a su hijo, o probablemente su amigo de infancia sería sentenciado a muerte, y este hecho podía ocasionar la furia de los grupos rebeldes.

¡Lo primero será buscarlo…averiguar qué es lo que sucedió, necesito encontrar la manera de conversar con Aioria… sé que él sabe algo!

¡Lamento que no puedas guardarle el luto a Shun! – Milo parecía abatido… Mime había estado muy mal por lo ocurrido y este se había quedado en sus tierras para llorar aquella pérdida.

¡Es velando por el pueblo al que tanto él amaba, que honraré más dignamente su memoria!

---

Sintió el calor de unas cobijas… sus ojos lentamente se abrieron… entonces recordó que debía tener algo en sus brazos, a mas bien a alguien, ese alguien no estaba…

¡Pequeño…! – Shun se incorporó en el lecho… justo sentado a su lado, mirándole fijamente y alimentado al bebe con una mamadera, estaba… - ¡Kain…!

¡Me alegro que hayas despertado… así como haber llegado a tiempo… ahora estás a salvo, Shun! – el sabio de Cáncer hablaba sereno, acarició el dulce rostro del más joven… luego le entregó al pequeño bebé…

¿Pero… cómo…? – Shun no entendía nada… recibió el pequeño en sus brazos, sonrió al verlo sano y salvo…

¡Aioria pidió mi ayuda, y yo se la di… me dijo que debía alejarte de Atlantis, que corrías peligro así como ese niño… supongo que tuvo razones sobradas para pensar eso… Fika me comento en una carta que se supone que habías muerto! – el hombre hablaba con ecuanimidad, acercaba al peli verde una bandeja de comida que el menor acepto - ¡No puedo expresar con palabras la felicidad que me embarga al verte aquí… vivo!

Un sonrojo adornó las mejillas del mas joven al sentirse observado de esa manera tan insistente… entonces recordó…

¿Y Aioria? – su corazón casi se detiene al imaginarse a su amigo capturado… Hyoga no se tocaría el corazón para lastimarle…

¡Fue capturado… sin embargo, era algo que el esperaba que sucediera… por lo que me hizo jurar que te impediría volver a tus tierras para ayudarlo… Shaka ya tiene conocimiento que está prisionero… le harán un juicio así que su vida está asegurada… por lo menos el tiempo que tardes en recuperar tus fuerzas y puedas enfrentar a ese hombre, y mantener a tu lado a tu sobrino, lejos de él! – el peli azul volvió a sonreír al ver esas esmeraldas tan asustadas… - ¡Todo saldrá bien… ahora yo cuidaré de ti…!


	15. Chapter 15

_Antes que nada, gracias por sus reviews… y seguidamente… DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, en realidad se me pasó la mano con el tiempo, pero:_

_Estuve muy atareada, ando organizando unas cuantas cosas y no me deja tiempo para nada._

_El trabajo esta bastante agotador, suelo llegar a casa tan cansada que lo único que me estira es dormir…_

_ME COSTO HORRORES ESCRIBIR… esta bien bloqueada T.T_

_Pero bueno, aquí les dejo la conti, y el miércoles ya subiré el final._

**Capítulo 14º:**** Intrigas**

La situación estaba volviéndose insostenible… sentía la presión desde todos los lados… cerró sus ojos intentando recuperar algo de serenidad… "¡Tres meses!"… ese era el tiempo que su calvario estaba durando… se acomodó en su asiento y observó detenidamente los papeles que tenía en frente… debía encontrar una solución a aquellos problemas, no podía permitir que las cosas se le salieran de las manos… se lo debía a su niño, se lo debía a Shun…

Se incorporó de su lugar… se acercó a la ventana un largo rato, simplemente fingió estar observando tras el cristal. Después de aquel día en que su cuñado y el hijo de este desaparecieron, Hyoga casi pone a todo el parlamento de su lado, lo peor del caso era que Aioria no había dicho absolutamente nada sobre su paradero… el juicio estaba llegando y si las cosas seguían así, su amigo sería sentenciado a muerte. Los disturbios debido a su encierro habían echado por tierra todos sus avances en las negociaciones de los tratados… simplemente ahora se podría considerar a Atlantis un lugar poco seguro…

Apretó su puño fuertemente… al único a quien dejaron ver a Aioria era a Afrodita… este salió impávido de la reunión… pocos días después Albafika tuvo que marcharse, aunque Shura no lo hizo, en parte para apoyarlo, en parte para cuidar de Afrodita, que se había echado al hombro representar a los Duhbe, con su padre y abuelo, adoptivos… de hecho, gracias a ellos aún no se había desatado una guerra… sonrió con tristeza… su nombre también estaba siendo manoseado… Hyoga se había encargado de hacer correr la vos de que él había ido a su casa en Alfa reclamando ver a Shun una noche antes del secuestro, incluso tuvo la osadía de decir que no le parecía descabellada la idea de que fuera él mismo quien mandara secuestrar a Shein, poniendo en claro manifiesto de que dudaba de su salud mental…

¡Idiota… pero no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya… si Shein huyó de ti, y Aioria lo protege… debe ser por algo!

---

La reunión se volvió sumamente conflictiva, parecía que en cualquier momento tanto Shaka como Hyoga se iban a agarrar a golpes, por fortuna Afrodita había logrado alejar al rubio de larga cabellera con ayuda de Shura…

¡Shaka no debes caer en sus provocaciones… es lo que quiere… sabemos que no tuviste nada que ver con el secuestro de Shein… y si me permites decirlo…! – Afrodita se sentaba a lado de Shura al decirlo - ¡No creo que haya sido secuestro…tal vez, se fue por su propia voluntad!

¡Afrodita… anda diciendo que mataron a Shein… eso le costará la vida a Aioria… si él muere... habrá una guerra civil! – Shaka parecía estar conteniéndose para no gritar, su corazón palpitaba violento en su pecho…

¡Pues Dita tiene razón, amigo! – Milo se acercaba al pequeño grupo y tomaba asiento junto a ellos - ¡Hyoga intenta desacreditarte… no debes darle ese placer… menos considerando la situación actual del país!

¡Sin embargo, Shaka tiene razón… esas acusaciones perjudican a Aioria… les advierto que si su vida es cegada por gente de Atlantis… el clan de Leo y Sagitario le declarará la guerra a Atlantis… y no creo que los demás clanes le nieguen su apoyo a ellos! – Shura habló seriamente, observó la expresión de angustia en el bello rostro de su niño, este parecía estar pensando en algo… luego suspiró…

¡Pues los abogados de mi padre, son muy buenos… nos darán tiempo suficiente para encontrar a mi primo! – Afrodita parecía perdido en sus pensamientos… Shaka tenía ganas de zarandearlo para sacarle aquello que Aioria le había dicho… pero sabía que ni aún así hablaría…

¡Afrodita… aunque valoro tu ayuda aquí… quizás lo mejor es que vaya a Piscis… no es seguro aquí para ti! – el rubio murmuró como reconsiderando algo

¡No me iré… tengo una obligación con mi familia aquí! – Dita pareció ofendido, miró con disgusto a Shaka.

¡Perdona, Afro, pero creo que Shaka tiene razón… ahora te estas convirtiendo en una piedra en el zapato de Hyoga… por otra parte, Julián es impredecible… tal vez…! – Milo calló inmediatamente ante la mirada de furia del peli turquesa…

¡No les pregunte lo que tengo que hacer… no le temo a Julián… además… no estoy solo! – el menor sonrió ante la mención de su prometido… el peli oscuro, que se había mantenido en silencio, se sintió complacido ante eso…

¡No se preocupen… yo me encargaré de velar por la seguridad de mi joya! – Shura beso la mano del peli turquesa, y este se sonrojó acaloradamente…

¡Entonces cuídalo bien! – Shaka sintió algo de envidia… de haber creído en Shun, él aún estaría a su lado…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus heridas casi habían sanado en su totalidad, por lo menos las heridas del cuerpo, las del alma tardarían un poco más… sin embargo, él debía sanar, sabía a la perfección que debía cumplir con muchas personas, por lo que no debía ser débil, debía ayudar a Aioria, quien lo había arriesgado todo para salvarlo… debía volver para ayudar a estabilizar la situación reinante en Atlantis, que aunque Kain no se lo comentaba, él sabía que estaba muy mal… y por sobre todo… debía vengar a su hermano… "¡Hyoga vas a pagar caro… muy caro lo que hiciste!"…

Una suave risa lo quita de sus cavilaciones, levanta la mirada para encontrar a su hijo en brazos de alguien, que definitivamente quiere el cargo de padre…

¡Despertó! – susurra extendiendo los brazos para recibir al pequeño rubio.

¡Es una criatura adorable…es muy tranquila! – mencionó el mayor entregándole al bebé en brazos a Shun.

¡Mi abuelo siempre dijo que tanto mi hermano como yo éramos bebes muy tranquilos… eso cambiará cuando cumpla un año… jejeje… después no quedará nada en pie! – Shun habló risueño… el pequeño había heredado las jades de su hermano, pero todo lo demás lo había heredado de Shaka, nada tuvo que explicarle a Kaín, el sabio de Cáncer respetó su silencio, no hacía más preguntas de las necesarias…

¡Pues me gustaría ver eso…! – Kain acarició el rostro del oji esmeralda, lentamente se fue acercando cada vez mas hasta él, Shun parecía congelado en su lugar, sus labios casi se rozaban entre si, cuando…

¡KAIN!

--- Flash Back ---

¿Te sientes mejor?

¡Si, gracias, señor Ka…! – comenzó a decir el peli verde…

¡Solo Kain, por favor… para ti soy Kain! – el peli azul sonrió seductoramente, su corazón dio un brinco cuando el menor le regaló una dulce sonrisa de aceptación…

¡Gracias, Kain! – Shun no pudo evitar colorear sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza, los ojos azules del mayor eran tan intimidantes y seductores, él, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a ser coqueteado, no estaba acostumbrado a que tan descaradamente, prácticamente, le desnudaran con la mirada - ¡Podría… no mirarme así!

¡Me es imposible… lo siento! – el peli azul sonrió y al fin apartó la mirada, solamente para incorporarse de su lugar y observar a través de la ventana… una suave brisa ingresaba por ella… - ¡Uhmmm huele a rosas…!

Shun acomodó al pequeño bebé en la cuna cerca de la cama que ocupaba, se acercó al hombre con cuidado… él deseaba hacerle preguntas sobre Atlantis, pero cuando se encontraba a una corta distancia del mayor, simplemente, este se volteó y lo rodeó con sus brazos… el peli verde se quedó petrificado de la impresión, y más cuando los labios del peli azul se unieron a los suyos en un apasionado beso… Cuantas veces se había burlado Shaka, sobre las intenciones del sabio de Cáncer, Shun le había tomado a broma cada una de sus palabras, pero había llegado el momento en que debía admitir que su esposo, jamás estuvo tan acertado en una de sus afirmaciones…

¡Kain…! – susurró el más joven intentando alejarse del hombre, quien se lo impidió con sus brazos… - ¡Por favor… yo estoy…!

¡Casado! – acotó inmediatamente el oji azul, pero en lugar de apartarse o permitir que el menor se aparte, lo sostuvo mejor entre sus brazos, lo arrinconó por la pared al momento de volver a rozar sus labios… - ¡Me gustas…! – susurró al alejarse, antes de volver a besarlo… - ¡Desde la primera vez que te vi…! – el beso fue mucho más apasionado, las manos de Shun estaban sobre el pecho del mayor e intentaban hacer fuerza para alejarlo, aunque no lo conseguía - ¡Yo te haré feliz… permíteme… hacerte feliz!

Una dolorosa presión en el pecho, paralizó al más joven, quien lentamente se dejó llevar por aquellos expertos labios, era una sensación de seguridad que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, aunque no pudo evitar que su corazón sangre… el amaba a Shaka… por más daño que le hubiera hecho, no podía engañarlo, por que aún él lo amaba…

¡Usted sabe mi estado… por favor! – dijo el menor haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para alejar un poco al mayor…

¡Lo criaré como mío… al hijo de tu hermano y al tuyo… eso no es problema para mí… sólo quédate conmigo… no te arrepentirás! – Kain estaba más que seguro que si seguía presionando, el pequeño cedería… estaba demasiado débil y hambriento de amor y protección, ambas cosas que él estaba más que dispuesto a proporcionarle… - ¡Te enseñaré a amarme… prometo que nadie te amará como yo lo haré!

¡Pero yo…! – Shun no pudo continuar, sus labios volvieron a ser asaltados por los del sabio, quien esta vez estaba llevando un poco más lejos la situación, pues lentamente fue llevando al menor en dirección del lecho… una de sus manos descendió hasta una de las piernas del peli verde, con la otra lo sostenía aún de la espalda para evitar que se alejara, sus labios habían abandonado los labios y ahora recorrían el cuello… - ¡estoy… casado!

Kaín sabía de la condición de Shun, no se sorprendió cuando uno de los médicos le había informado de su embarazo, otro punto más, según él, en contra de Shaka, estimaba al rubio, pero este había perdido su oportunidad, ahora le tocaba a él… la juventud puede ser la responsable de muchos errores, él mismo los había cometido durante la suya… perdió a su amor debido a ellos… era una lección que Shaka aprendería, si amas debes confiar y proteger…

¡Te haré olvidar todo el dolor y la desilusión! – murmuró el peli azul recostando al más joven sobre el lecho…

¡Qué bonito, Mascara… él podría ser tu hijo!

--- Fin del Flash Back ---

El recuerdo de ese día aún encendía sus nervios… y ahora, una vez más…

¡Fika… ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?!

¡Te recuerdo que estoy aquí para cuidar a Shun de tus cochinas intensiones! – el peli turquesa se había sentado a lado del peli verde, justo entre este y Kain.

¡Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza! – el peli azul salió azotando la puerta… Shun no sabía si sonreír o asustarse…

¡No le hagas caso… a veces se comporta como un idiota! – Albafika había llegado justo el día en que el sabio de Cáncer había decidido que Shun estaba lo suficientemente mejor como para empezar ser cortejado por él… y desde entonces, el sabio de Piscis, que se había enterado de todo por su hijo, a quien Aioria le había confesado lo sucedido bajo juramente de guardar el secreto, se había encargado de arruinar todos los intentos del peli azul.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No había nada que se pudiera hacer, el juicio estaba claramente decidido… Aioria sería condenado a muerte, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los abogados de la familia de Afrodita, y del mismo Shaka, que había ejercido también su profesión… pero la situación era muy complicada para el castaño, no sólo se le acusaba de haber secuestrado a Shein, cómo él no había confesado el paradero del mismo, comenzaron a suponer que quizás eso era debido a que le había dado muerte, Hyoga nunca se había mostrado más consternado… sin embargo, el castaño no pronunció palabra en su defensa, simplemente guardo un espeluznante silencio…

Todos estos acontecimientos pusieron alertas a los miembros del parlamento, quienes parecían tan impactados por todo lo acontecido, el atentado hacia el último descendiente de Horus, era una ofensa hacia todo lo que representaba no solo Alfa, sino también Atlantis… estos deseaban justicia… y que además aquello sirviera de lección para los grupos rebeldes… Shaka intentó hacerles entrar en razón, pero Hyoga tenía las de vencer en esta ocasión, el hecho de haber perdido a su esposo y a su hijo recién nacido, le daban la simpatía de la mayoría…

¡Maldición! – el rubio de larga cabellera golpeaba con fuerza su escritorio… sus amigos lo observaban con pesar - ¡Hyoga pedirá la pena de muerte… Aioria morirá en la horca!

¡Debe haber algo más que podamos hacer! – murmuraba Milo… El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta los distrajo… Mime ingresaba al despacho con una expresión aterrada… - ¿Qué ocurre, amor?

¡Disculpen… Shaka, lo buscan… creo que es muy serio! – el peli naranja estaba mortalmente pálido, antes de que el rubio pudiera decir nada o preguntar algo, alguien abrió completamente la puerta e ingresó por ella, acompañado de unos cuantos agentes del orden.

¿En qué puedo ayudarlos, oficiales? – Shaka frunció el seño… Hyoga acompañaba a la comitiva…

¡Shaka Merak de Virgo! – dijo el hombre que acababa de abrir completamente la puerta… - ¡Esta usted bajo arresto, por el atentado en contra de Shun y Shein Duhbe!

¡¿QUÉ?! – Milo y Shura no podían dar crédito a sus oídos, Shaka sin embargo, se mantuvo sereno…

¿Tienen pruebas que fundamenten su acusación? – habló sereno el rubio de larga cabellera…

¡Señor, uno de los maleantes fue detenido y confesó que actuó por órdenes suyas! – habló el hombre de ley - ¡Acompáñeme, por favor!

¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA…! – Milo estaba que perdía los estribos, esa acusación superaba todos los límites…

¡Milo… habla con mi abuelo y avísale a mi padre, por favor… Shura…! – Shaka se acercó al peli oscuro para susurrarle - ¡Llévate a Dita de Atlantis… las cosas no están bien aquí… no tardará mucho en proclamarse no grata la presencia de nuestra gente en este país!

Shaka acompañó serenamente a los agentes del orden, éstos, a pesar de la acusación que pesaba sobre el rubio, lo trataron con mucho respeto…

¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO! – Afrodita había llegado justo al momento en que salían del despacho del rubio, se molestó al encontrar ahí, tanto a Hyoga como a Julián… pero lo que más le inquietó fue que los oficiales también estuvieran…

¡Afrodita, cariño… al parecer ya tenemos al responsable del atentado que le costó la vida a Shun! – quien hablaba era Julián, sonrió al notar la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del menor, este sin apartar la mirada de Shaka, comento…

¡¿Y piensan que creeré una patraña como esa?… ¡Es absurdo!!… - comenzó a decir firmemente el peli turquesa, se acercó al esposo de su primo…

¡Afrodita, tranquilo, esto se solucionará…! – Shaka sonrió ante las palabras del menor…

¡Como les dije, este hombre tiene totalmente engañados a los miembros de la familia Duhbe… pero ahora como cabeza de la familia… me encargaré de mantener a salvo a su último miembro! – Hyoga habló al fin, tenía una expresión victoriosa en su rostro… - ¡Julián, mejor llévate a Afrodita de aquí, siempre fue tan sensible… no quisiera que esto le afectara demasiado!

¿Qué…? – el peli turquesa miró sorprendido a los presentes… especialmente la expresión en los rostros de Julián y Hyoga, apretó el puño, aunque después se relajo… - ¡Esta bien… iré con Julián!

¿Cómo…? – Shura casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar aquello… pero Afrodita ni se dignó a mirarlo al momento de tomar del brazo a Julián y aceptar que este lo escolte afuera, mientras Shaka era llevado también… - ¡Pero…!

¡Shura, tranquilo…! – Milo sostuvo del brazo al peli oscuro… - ¡No creo que Afrodita pueda hacer otra cosa más que aceptar irse!

¡Es cierto, Shura… está claro que debe hacer lo que le dice la nueva cabeza de la familia! – comento Mime, quien parecía al fin haber recuperado la voz… - ¡Además, obviamente, tú correrías peligro si él se negaba!

¡Exacto, podrían inculparte también…! – acotó el peli azul…

¡Maldita sea… iré a buscar a Albafika… esto no se va a quedar así!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a eso… Kain simplemente no toleraba la presencia de Fika, y no perdía la oportunidad de discutir con él… aunque le acomplejaba un poco ser el responsable de esas discusiones. Sin embargo, él no era nada tonto… aquellas miradas que se lanzaban y la manera en como se decían las cosas… sonrió al imaginar que esos dos sabios no podían disimular en absoluto que algo sentían entre ellos… y por lo que solía escapárseles en sus pequeñas peleas, ahí había algo de historia…

¡Pues te diré, que si me voy, pienso llevarme a Shun… no lo dejaré con alguien que definitivamente no respeta los sagrados lazos del matrimonio! – culminaba diciendo serenamente el peli turquesa, volteando el rostro hacia otra dirección…

¡Pues estas muy equivocado si piensas que voy a permitirlo… ya no soy un muchacho que deja ir aquello que quiere…! – el peli azul lo dijo con una especie de rabia, apretando fuertemente el puño, Shun notó un brillo muy extraño en su mirar… los ojos de los dos mayores se encontraron, una especie de batalla se libró entonces en los ojos de cada uno…

¡No permitiré que alejes a dos personas que se aman! – ahora si que Shun estaba sorprendido, el tono que usaba el sabio de Piscis era amenazante, como si se hubiera tocado un tema, que para él estaba enterrado… - ¡Aunque me sorprende ver que ahora si estas dispuesto a luchar…!

¡Pues a mi me sorprende la manera en la que hablas del amor… justamente tú! – Kain hablo con mucha frialdad… Shun lentamente se puso de pie, tenía la intensión de salir, al parecer esa conversación era seria… y se había tardado años en salir a la luz - ¡El que juró amor… fidelidad, y no tardo ni una semana en unir su vida a otra persona!

¡CALLATE… NO ADMITO QUE JUSTAMENTE TÚ ME HABLES ASÍ… te recuerdo que fuiste el primero en apartarse! – Fika gritó, eso el peli verde no se lo esperaba, la mirada del padre de su primo era dolida, después de decir aquello se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la puerta… - ¡Lo mejor es que no hablemos… ese tema ya estaba muerto…!

El más joven miró la expresión de derrota del peli azul, y también la fría que demostraba el peli turquesa al dirigirse hacia la puerta, eso no le pareció correcto… miró a Kain como exigiéndole que hiciera algo, pues no lo consideraba alguien que deje las cosas sin ser aclaradas a la perfección, pero lo que se encontró lo dejó frío… los ojos azules se habían vuelto de hielo, pudo notar ira en el semblante del peli azul, y también que este había olvidado por completo su presencia ahí… el mayor rió sarcásticamente antes de decir…

¡No te pedí mucho tiempo… cuando fui a buscarte, tú ya te habías casado… eso no es peor traición…! – Fika se quedó de piedra con una de las manos extendidas… el ambiente se volvió más tenso aún - ¡Tal vez debería reclamar a tú hijo como mío… ya que tú no cumpliste tus promesas… quizás tu hijo si lo haga! – las palabras sonaron irónicas… se notaba que la única intensión era lastimar - ¡Y si no te agrada la idea, deja de meterte entre Shun y yo… me gusta el pequeño… incluso más de lo que me gustaste tú!

¡Que bien…! – Albafika salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás…

¿Por qué dijo eso?… - Shun inquirió al peli azul con enfado - ¡Vaya tras él… ni siquiera quedará su amistad si lo deja ir de esa manera!

---

La semana pasó tensa, para Shun, ni el sabio de Piscis, ni el de Cáncer, estaban haciéndole honor a su posición de sabios, debido al comportamiento que ambos habían comenzado a llevar… Por un lado, Albafika estaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que Kaín no perdía la oportunidad para expresar comentarios irónicos… aunque eso, según el peli verde, lo único que buscaba era volver a abrir el tema, por Fika, cerrado…

¿Por qué mejor no le dice para que hablen?… - Shun preguntaba al peli azul que estaba sentado molesto en un sillón…

¿Como hablar de un tema, que él simplemente dio por terminado… es más fácil hablar con la pared! – el tono del mayor era cansado… Shun se sorprendió, en realidad Kain estaba siendo afectado por la actitud del peli turquesa…

¿Ustedes fueron algo? – la curiosidad era demasiada como para callar esa pregunta… por lo que Shun no pudo evitar expresarla.

¡Si… éramos enamorados… hace mucho tiempo! – contesto el oji azul sonriendo…

¿Y qué pasó? – Shun no podía creer que el rostro de uno de los hombres más fuertes que conocía, podía volverse tan tierno ante los recuerdos de ese pasado…

¡Pues fui un tonto… tuve miedo de entregarme por completo… era muy ambicioso y pensé que el matrimonio podría cortarme las alas! – murmuró el mayor… - ¡Pero solo me bastó una semana para darme cuenta de que no podía vivir si él… entonces fui a buscarlo…!

¿Y él ya no lo acepto? – Shun miró confuso al mayor…

¡Algo así… llegué el día en que se caso con su prima… la madre de Afrodita… haciendo cálculos supongo que ellos se casaron justo por ese motivo… ese día me culpe por la boda y le pedí que sigamos siendo amigos… no deje que me diera ninguna explicación… no quería escuchar nada! – Kain tomó una copa de vino y la bebió completa…

¡Ah… pues… la verdad… de haber sido usted… jejeje pues yo me hubiera robado al novio! – Shun sonrió ante la idea - ¿Dígame si aún siente algo por él, por qué no le pidió para que volvieran cuando enviudó?

¡Yo lo ame… él no a mí… él amó a la madre de su hijo… la veneró y guardo su memoria todos estos años… además que la pérdida de su hijo, casi lo enloqueció… no me necesitaba como hombre… sino como amigo! – un largo suspiro siguió a esas palabras, el mayor miró al más joven y le sonrió… no le iba a costar nada vivir solamente para esa criatura, era simplemente adorable…

¡Tal vez fue muy buen amigo… Albafika ya tiene a su hijo, quizás sea que usted odia a Afrodita y es por eso que no desea volver con su antiguo amor! – Shun habló sin pensar, pero le pareció lógico el comentario… - ¡Las palabras que dijo en aquella ocasión… y las que sigue diciendo… usted desea que él vuelva a explotar, por que para usted no está tan enterrado ese tema… no creo que a mi primo le moleste que su padre rehaga su vida!

¡No odio a ese muchacho… es exactamente igual a Fika, pero tiene un temperamento bastante fuerte… me sorprendió cuando lo secuestre en la otra ocasión! – murmuró un tanto disgustado el mayor…

¡Pero a él le gusta Shura… y creo que aunque se parezca a Albafika, usted no desea al hijo, sino al padre! – Shun sonrió… el sonrojo en las mejillas del mayor, era un logro muy extraño… - ¡Uhmmm… estoy en lo cierto… debería hacer algo… a mi tío pareció interesarle Fika… él es un hombre atractivo… si usted no hace algo, podría llegar tarde otra vez!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En todos sus pensamientos más pesimistas, jamás se le ocurrió que acabaría en prisión… sabía que era inocente, pero todo lo inculpaba, sentía que se volvería loco, más después de la visita de Hyoga… él simplemente vino a regocijarse viéndolo en el suelo… le había dicho que Afrodita pidió por él… y que este acepto el trato… el peli turquesa se casaría con Julián, y él no moriría en la horca… aunque la verdad eso no dependía de él… los miembros del parlamento, influenciados por esas últimas pruebas incriminatorias, habían decidido que él sería acusado de alta traición… por tanto, su muerte sería lo único que haría que el alma de Shun, descansara en paz… no le había favorecido para nada, que esos hombres se enteraran de que su esposo había abandonado su mansión en un mar de lágrimas… rió amargamente al pensar… "¡Si… la muerte es lo único que resarcirá todo el daño que te hice, Shun!"…

No pudo evitar caer en una profunda depresión… todo estaba mal… incluso entre los habitantes del pueblo, su nombre había sido totalmente ensuciado… la expresiones… "Paria… sucio… traidor"… eran los apelativos que se consideraron más propios de él… durante el juicio, hubo muchos gritos, su padre y su abuelo estaban destrozados... por la seguridad de su madre, esta tuvo que permanecer en Solaris… aunque en todo momento él se mostro sereno, como si nada lo afectara… por dentro estaba muriendo, pero no le iba a dar esa satisfacción a Hyoga… él no se mostraría débil y derrotado, por lo menos no frente a otros, ahora estando sólo si podía hacerlo…

Milo le había dicho que ni siquiera Mime había podido hablar con Afrodita… no estaba entendiendo nada… sabía que el padre adoptivo del joven, no permitiría que su hijo fuera obligado a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, aunque también era cierto, que ese hombre no permitiría que el nombre de su hijo cayera por el suelo… sonrió con ironía al entender cual sería el chantaje perfecto… decir que Afrodita era de Solaris, contar la verdad… definitivamente sería dar muerte a todo lo que representa ser un Dubhe.

¡Horus… cuanto lo siento!

¡Espero que realmente lo sientas!

¡Afrodita… ¿qué haces aquí? – Shaka se aproximo a los barrotes…

¡Shaka… perdona, por favor… Shura fue a buscar a mi padre, se que ellos vendrán a rescatarte a ti y a Aioria…! – el peli turquesa tomó de las manos al rubio… - ¡Se que eres inocente, pero no tenemos pruebas… no se en que momento Hyoga se volvió tan fuerte… pero créeme, eso acabará!

¡No te cases con Julián! – ordenó el rubio, Afrodita era muy amado por Shun, y no deseaba que le hicieran daño…

¡Tuve que aceptar… mandarían a mi padre a prisión por mi secuestro… y contarían toda la verdad de mi origen, lo que me quitaría toda posibilidad de hacer algo… pero no pienso casarme… Shura no lo permitiría! – el menor sonreía… lo que consiguió que el mayor también sonriera… - ¡Confía en mi… tanto tú como Aioria estarán bien…!

¡Lo dudo… más considerando que serán ejecutados en dos semanas! – una voz conocida por el peli turquesa los interrumpió…

Shaka se sintió aún más impotente, Julián se había llevado casi a rastras al menor… la novedad era bastante desalentadora… pero siguió el ejemplo del peli turquesa, este en ningún momento se mostro afectado por la noticia… eso quería decir que él aún tenía un as… solo le había susurrado antes de que se lo lleven que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo… entonces… él le daría tiempo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun se había escondido por orden de Fika al momento de sentir que alguien había llegado… era Shura, y las noticias que traía no le gustaban en lo más mínimo… cuando se disponía a salir de su escondite, el peli turquesa lo detuvo… Shura estaba acompañado por otros sabios, incluida la madre de su esposo…

¡No podemos permitir que eso suceda… mi esposo me informó que ambos fueron sentenciados a morir en la horca! – Alana hablaba tristemente… parecía que lo que estaba pidiendo la destruía más a ella que a ninguno…

¡Declararle la guerra a Atlantis es lo único que queda! – firmemente dijo Saga y fue secundado por Aioros - ¡Venimos a pedir tu apoyo Kain!

¡Es horrible que tengamos que caer en eso! – murmuró Shión…

¡No hay otra salida, primo! – le recriminó Mu…

¡CLARO QUE LA HAY! – Kain se tapo los ojos… Fika fue incapaz de seguir reteniéndolo… la noticia de que Shaka estaba en prisión lo había alterado, no le importó absolutamente nada… y la idea de una guerra contra su país, fueron motivo suficiente para motivarle a hablar…

¿Tú…?... ¡Se supone que estás muerto….! – el peli lila había hablado, temblaba como una hoja de pura rabia… su amado estaba en prisión por la culpa de él y de su hermano… - ¡DEBERÍAS SER TÚ EL QUE SE PUDRA EN ESA PRISIÓN! – sin pensarlo dos veces, Mu empujó con saña al más joven, quien al no esperar esa reacción, nada pudo hacer para defenderse…

---

Alana no se había alejado de él, el golpe fue muy fuerte y en su estado, sumado con el nerviosismo causado por las últimas novedades, habían apresurado demasiado su trabajo de parto… Fika se había sentado a sus espaldas, recostándolo contra su pecho para que lo use como soporte, mientras que Shión con ayuda de Alana ayudaban con el nacimiento… Shun se sostenía con fuerzas de las rodillas del peli turquesa… sentía un dolor casi insoportable, tenía miedo… apenas había cumplido los siete meses, su hijo aún no era lo suficientemente maduro… y lo peor de todo eran las imágenes que asaltaban su mente… los recuerdos de Shein…

¡Ahhh… Dioses… apiádense de mi…! – gimió el menor, unas lágrimas habían abandonado sus ojos… temía por su hijo, también por su vida… qué sería de Shaka si él moría…

¡Tranquilo… estarán bien… sólo relájate… respira, no estas sólo… lo que sientes es normal! – Fika murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras a los oídos del peli verde… le decía que debía hacer, como respirar y en que momento debía hacer fuerza…

De tanto en tanto, Alana secaba la frente totalmente empapada de su yerno… tenía una expresión preocupada, pero intentaba mantenerse tranquila… Shión por su parte indicaba que debía hacer, estaba muy concentrado en su labor… no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado, a la vez que culpable… pues había sido su primo el responsable de todo eso…

¡Un poco más Shun, aguanta un poco más! – murmuró Alana mordiéndose el labio, sus ojos se estaban empapando de lágrimas…

¡Duele…! – se quejó el más joven, antes de hacer un último esfuerzo, sentía sus fuerzas escurrírsele en cada una de las fuertes contracciones…

---

El suave llanto de un infante rompió el tenso ambiente que reinaba entre los sabios… sobre los brazos de Shura, descansaba el pequeño Seth, para nadie pasó desapercibido el parecido de este con el heredero del Clan de Virgo… Mu era quien menos le quitaba la mirada de encima, de tanto en tanto, sus ojos se dirigían a Kain, quien a la distancia se dejaba ver, parado firmemente frente a las puertas de la habitación en la que Shun se encontraba… su semblante se relajó y una genuina sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cuando se escucho los quejidos del recién nacido… el peli lila también sintió su alma volver al cuerpo… si algo le pasaba a niño o a su padre, Shaka jamás se lo perdonaría en la vida.

¡Un Varón!

Alana salía con el niño en brazos… era tan pequeño se notaba que poseería una cabellera tan verde como la de su progenitor, a pesar de haber nacido antes de tiempo, la fuerza con la que lloraba, hizo que muchos de los sabios sonrieran, era pequeño, pero sería muy fuerte…

¿Cómo esta Shun? – Shura miró algo preocupado a la mujer…

¡Él es muy fuerte… estará bien! – la mujer entonces vio al otro pequeño… sonrió ante la imagen, y aunque no entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo, esperaba que tanto Kain como Albafika, se lo explicaran…

---

Shun se sentía tan cansado… Shión le sonrió al asegurarle que estaría muy bien, después de eso salió… Fika se quedó a su lado, jamás soltó su mano, por lo que le estaba infinitamente agradecido… realmente consideró al mayor un sabio, pues le trasmitió una confianza que difícilmente habría obtenido por su propia cuenta…

¡Me acabo de dar cuenta…! – susurró Shun, antes de perder lentamente la consciencia…

¿Qué cosa? – Fika sonrió al arroparlo mejor…

¡Usted es el padre de Dita…! – el peli verde se dejó derrotar por el cansancio…

¡Si… yo soy su padre…!

---

¡Esa es la situación…! – culminaba diciendo Shura - ¡Ya no podemos contar con la ayuda de Afrodita, ha aceptado casarse con el primo de Hyoga, Julián Solo… Shaka y Aioria, serán ejecutados en el mismo día frente a un gran número de personas… la segregación ha crecido de maneras alarmantes en la Nación… y no se niega la posibilidad de declararle la guerra a Solaris para convertirla en un estado más!

¿Qué opciones tenemos? – pregunto Aioria…

¡Pues… debemos prepararnos para una posible guerra… no podemos permitir que nos invadan! – dijo firmemente el sabio de Géminis.

¡No hará falta una guerra…! – una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los sabios se hizo escuchar, Kain se levanto inmediatamente de su silla, Albafika venía en compañía de Shun, el mayor ya le había comentado toda la situación,

¡Cariño… deberías descansar! – Alana se había aproximado al más joven preocupada por su estado…

¡Estoy bien… pero necesito volver lo antes posible a Atlantis! – dijo con firmeza… a estas palabras mas de uno de los presentes protestó…

¡Creo que en su estado, lo mejor es que descanse! – Shión fue quien tomó la palabra, el sabio de Escorpión y de Leo asintieron…

¡Pues en este momento, es mi deber ocupar el lugar que me corresponde… y la única manera de sentirme bien… es poniendo a Hyoga en el lugar al que corresponde!… "¡Humillado…!" – lo último sólo lo pensó… se sentía adolorido… pero si las cosas habían llegado en ese punto, el debía tomar cartas en el asunto…

¡Yo te acompañaré… debo ir por mi hijo! – el peli turquesa habló dando su apoyo al peli verde…

¡Definitivamente tú y tu hijo están cortados con la misma tijera! – Kaín habló sorprendiendo a la mayoría por el tono usado contra el sabio de Piscis, este también se sorprendió… aunque lo que dejó a más de uno con la boca abierta, fue su expresión de disgusto al afirmar…

¡Yo diría que sacó tu mismo carácter!


	16. Chapter 16

_Muchas Gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron con este fic, la verdad ya deseaba darle fin, estoy algo cansada de escribir… o quizás es sólo el estrés de todas las responsabilidades que tengo últimamente… pensaba tomarme un tiempo antes de publicar algún capi o fic nuevo… pero… uhmmm después de la próxima semana estaré menos atareada, me parece… jejeje y ya comencé a escribir la conti de Elegido… pero lo que realmente quiero hacer__, es decirles que próximamente publicare un Fic, Hades x Shun, cuyo título es "La Manada"… espero que le den una ojeada… bien, ahora si… espero que el final les guste… pienso que pudo tener mas, pero la verdad como que ya estaba demasiado cansada…_

**Capítulo 15º:**** Sentencia**

Tiempo… tiempo era lo que Afrodita le había pedido, y eso fue lo que consiguió, sus defensas habían sido maravillosas, el juicio había sido oral y público, los ciudadanos que participaron en él, comenzaron a dudar de las acusaciones que pesaban sobre el rubio…

Aioria y él habían hablado, este simplemente le dijo que no podía contarle nada de lo que sabía de Shein, pero le aseguro que el peli verde y el pequeño estaban en buenas manos… Shaka entendió su silencio, ellos eran constantemente vigilados, al parecer el rubio de ojos celestes quería de vuelta a su esposo y a su hijo… y el castaño no consideraba eso prudente, y si él lo pensaba bien, compartía esa opinión…

Así que en defensa de ambos usó lo que tenía, la verdad… cuestionó la confiabilidad del hombre que lo había incriminado, lo interrogó durante el juicio y las versiones de este dejaron de ser congruentes… el nerviosismo del hombre ante la mirada serena, pero firme de Shaka, no le permitía hilar bien sus ideas… pero cuando parecía que se quebraría, Hyoga intervenía a su favor… pero el oji azul no se dejó amedrentar por eso, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, la gente comenzó a dudar…

Pero de nuevo la segregación les jugaba en contra… rápidamente usaron en contra de ambos que eran mestizos, e hilvanaron una historia, para Shaka increíble, pero que pareció creíble a los oídos de la gente común y del jurado… Los parias habían atentado contra los descendientes de los fundadores de Atlantis… el odio que había mostrado en sus principios la familia Dubhe, era el motivo para la venganza… y los dos amigos se habían asociado para llevar a cabo el plan…

¡ESO ES RIDÍCULO! – Shaka no contuvo más su indignación…

¡RIDÍCULO… ENGAÑÓ A HORUS CON FALSAS PROMESAS… TODOS FUERON TESTIGOS DE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE ABANDONÓ A MI CUÑADO POR IR A SOLARIS! – Hyoga una vez más usaba sus debilidades en su contra… y el oji celeste supo, al ver la expresión en los señores del juzgado, que esas palabras le darían las de ganar… - ¡Él también engaño a Shun Dubhe… y lo sentenció a muerte!

---

¡Me pregunto si me encontraré contigo… será que los dioses se apiadarán de mi alma, y le permitirán permanecer junto a la tuya! – Shaka se encontraba meditando… su abuelo y su padre habían podido visitarle, le llevaron ropa y algunos implementos que le hacían falta para arreglarse… si iba a morir, lo haría dignamente… él sabía que Solaris no se quedaría tan tranquilo con la muerte de dos de sus hijos… su consciencia sufrió inmensamente ante la idea de ser el causante de una confrontación… le había pedido a su padre, que le diga a su madre, que la amaba… y que en lo posible, no permita que el consejo de sabios tome venganza… - ¡Aioria… ¿Estas asustado?! – preguntó en voz alta…

¡No…! – respondió escueto… - ¿Y tú?

Shaka meditó la respuesta… su abuelo Buda siempre le hablaba de ella como un salto necesario hacia un plano mejor… una parte más de la existencia… sonrió con los recuerdos de su niñez… la época en la que no entendía el significado de discriminación…

¡No… no le temo! – el rubio recostó su cabeza por la pared, luego recordó algo - ¡Aioria… gracias… fuiste un gran apoyo para Shun cuando yo estaba demasiado ciego como para ver la verdad! – cerró con fuerzas sus ojos… - ¡Yo juré protegerlo… y lo único que hice fue dejarlo sólo y hacerle daño!

¡Siempre fuiste muy cabeza dura… pero descuida… lo valió… sus labios han sido la ambrosía que los dioses ofrecieron a sus hijo mas osados! – eso último lo dijo con algo de malicia…

¡Pues si sus labios te parecieron la ambrosía… no te imaginas el paraíso al que te trasporta el sabor de su piel! – Shaka sintió un punzante nacimiento de celos ante la idea de Shun besando a su amigo… sin embargo, esas palabras le hicieron recordar aquellos suspiros, esos gemidos… el sonrojo… el anhelo, la timidez… - ¡Dime una cosa… Aioria… ¿cómo fue que tú lograbas diferenciar a Shun de Shein?!

¡Simple… antes de dirigirme a él, siempre lo espiaba primero… Shun era más delicado y dulce… y… los ojos de él, esmeraldas… después de conocerte… brillaban intensamente! – el castaño rió ante aquella afirmación… - ¡Realmente te ama… tienes suerte!

¡Aioria… él esta bien, verdad! – Shaka intentó reprimir unas lágrimas que se le escapaban de los ojos…

¡Perfectamente! – susurró el castaño… aunque eso, no lo había escuchado el rubio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo había llegado… en su mente, intentó suprimir los últimos angustiosos días… la expresión de desesperación de sus abuelos, y de tristeza de su padre, eran imágenes que lo atormentarían eternamente en su viaje a otra vida… pero era la imagen de Hyoga, con aquella mirada victoriosa, y esa sonrisa ladina la que se llevaría más profundamente en sus memorias… deseaba poder reencarnar simplemente para cobrarse la humillación de su familia, y la suya propia…

Tanto Aioria como él, estaban en una plaza que hacía más de veinte años no era usada para un acontecimiento como ese… sus oídos parecieron sordos, por lo que no supo cuales eran las palabras explícitas que habló el juez… sus ojos miraban seriamente a los ciudadanos del pueblo, en cuyos rostros se mezclaba la curiosidad, el temor, la angustia… incluso, la rabia… sí… habían personas que no deseaban que eso sucediera, aún quedaban quienes consideraban que eran inocentes…

El sonido de unas trompetas lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones… él primero en morir sería Aioria… pero él no lo deseaba así, por lo que inquirió al verdugo a que él fuera el primero en cumplir con la condena… el juez no objeto… un fuerte viento llegó, el cielo ya desde la mañana se había mostrado inestable y oscuro… un triste día para morir…

Cuidadosamente la soga fue colocada en su cuello, sintió presionar el nudo… sus propios latidos se le hicieron audibles… intentó mantener la calma y la compostura, dirigió una rápida mirada a sus familiares… y entonces…

---

Su corazón dio un brinco, y agradeció desde lo más profundo de su alma, que Aioros haya lanzado la flecha que cortara la cuerda… hubo un revuelo, todo pasó tan rápido que no pudo mantener su atención sobre Shaka… cada uno de los sabios que lo habían acompañado se hicieron ver, Kain había planeado muy meticulosamente todo… nadie se lo vio venir, aunque las medidas de seguridad eran muy altas, ninguno de los miembros de las fuerzas del orden pudo prever que esas personas estarían allí.

Milo les había informado de todo una noche antes, se dividieron en grupos de tres, como era la costumbre en batalla, aunque en esta ocasión simplemente fueron los sabios los que se arriesgaron, poniendo su seguridad y confianza, en la confianza que demostraba Shun, de que su presencia sería suficiente para voltear la balanza a favor de ellos…

¡GUARDIAS… ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?…! – rugió Hyoga, ante la aparición de los intrusos, Julián colocó a Afrodita detrás suyo… aunque una daga en su cuello le hizo permanecer totalmente estático… cada miembro importante del Parlamento, tenía a un sabio de Solaris a su lado… - ¡Esto es la guerra!

¡No… esto es un acto desesperado… para evitar una injusticia! – la voz que resonó era bien conocida por la mayoría… del brazo del representante de Zeta, Cid, se dejaba ver Shun…

---

¡¿Joven Dubhe?! – murmuraron algunos parlamentarios…

¡Suelten a mi esposo! – Shun habló firmemente, y para sorpresa de los sabios de Solaris, los guardias hicieron exactamente lo que el peli verde ordenó… - ¡Por favor, señores… no es apropiado que amenacen a los miembros del Parlamento! – esta vez el oji esmeralda les hablaba a los hombres que lo habían acompañado… - ¡Gracias Cid…! – dijo por último el peli verde al subir hasta el lugar donde yacían Aioria, Shaka y el verdugo…

¡Siempre es un placer servirte, Shun! – Cid miró fríamente hacia Hyoga, quien estaba totalmente pálido… Shun había acudido a él, en busca de su apoyo para que el plan tuviera éxito… no le costó convencer a hombre, después de todo, él también tenía un gemelo, y comprendió a la perfección el dolor y la desesperación del peli verde - ¡Arresten a ese hombre…!

¿Qué…? – Hyoga iba a protestar, pero la voz de Shun lo cortó…

¿Acaso tienes algo que decir, cuñado? – la voz del menor sonó fría… su mirada parecía jade con los rayos de sol que comenzaron a dejarse ve, y lo iluminaban directamente - ¿O no fueron tus hombres los que nos atacaron a mi hermano y a mí… no me amenazaste con lastimar a mi sobrino si es que no callaba y me hacía pasar por Shein… no manipulaste al Parlamento para que sentenciaran a Shaka… por tus crímenes?... ¡Tú eres el responsable de la muerte de mi hermano… ¡frente a los ciudadanos de Alfa y a los miembros del Parlamento exijo justicia!… quiero que este hombre pague su pena en prisión… como las leyes de Atlantis lo exigen!

Un murmullo generalizado siguieron a esas palabras… Unos hombres se acercaron al rubio de cabellos cortos y lo apresaron…

Shun por fin dirigió su atención hacia Shaka, quien parecía no dar crédito a sus ojos…

¡Aioria salvó mi vida y la de mi sobrino… y Shaka… siempre fue fiel a las promesas a mi abuelo… es una pena que se hallan segado en sus prejuicios… ¿cuando comprenderemos todos… que Solaris es la gemela de Atlantis?… somos todos iguales… somos hermanos… debemos ser amigos… trabajar como un solo pueblo… ese debe ser el fin que persigamos! – el peli verde se arrodilló frente a su esposo y lo abrazó fuertemente… - ¡Debería ser el deseo de todos… el que Atlantis y Solaris… estrechen sus vínculos de amistad!

¡Vínculos fraternales… ¿es lo que quieres decir?! – Shaka no contuvo sus emociones, estrecho el cuerpo del menor y al separarse sólo un poco, con una de sus manos levantó el mentón para luego posarse en aquellos labios tan anhelados…

¡Shaka perdona… te extrañe… perdóname por favor…!

¡No, Shun… es a mí a quien debes perdonar… fui yo el que te falló!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Muchas Gracias, por todo Kain! – Shun le sonreía al mayor, este acarició su rostro, se acercó lentamente y depositó un suave beso en sus labios…

¡Solo pide…! – murmuró al alejarse…

¡Creo que pediré entonces… que luche por lo que es suyo!… - Shun lo dijo pícaramente… sabía que el peli azul le entendía, y más al notar el brillo relampagueante que se pintó en su mirar cuando su primo Afrodita se acurrucó en los brazos de Albafika…

¡Parece que al final, no pudo salir mejor! – habló un peli naranja del brazo de su amado…

¡Comparto su opinión, Mime! – habló con firmeza Shura…

¡Si me permites, Shura, yo no consentiría que mi prometido haya estado tanto tiempo a merced de ese sujeto, Julián! – Kain había sorprendido a unos cuantos con su comentario… miraba seriamente al peli turquesa menor… que con una mirada altanera, acotó…

¡Creo que usted sabe a la perfección, que yo se cuidarme muy bien solo! – Shun sonrió por las palabras de su primo, Mime le inquirió por el gesto, se acababa de percatar que se había perdido de algún dato importante… - ¡Y Shura lo sabe también!

¡Vaya Fika… las espinas de tu retoño, son más ponzoñosas que las tuyas! – sonrió el sabio de Cáncer logrando sacarle más de unas risitas a los presentes…

¡Será que me parezco a usted! – murmuró Dita al momento de ir a refugiarse en los brazos de su amado, no sin antes dirigirle una significativa mirada al peli azul…

¡Me parece que me debes algunas explicaciones…! – Albafika asintió y tanto él como Kaín salieron del salón…

Shaka observó todo entretenido… tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algún improperio a Kaín por su atrevimiento de besar a su esposo… pero se contuvo… todos ellos esperaban la llegada de Alana y de Mu, quienes estaban en camino de las tierras de Beta… Shun desde que habían llegado, ya no se había acercado a él, ni le había dirigido la palabra… eso lastimaba su alma… más al verlo tan amable con Aioria…

¡Tranquilo… se que mi amigo, no ve más allá de ti! – Mime notó la tristeza en el rubio… él había sido testigo de todo su dolor y arrepentimiento… además, admitía que había perdido a Shun contra el mejor… - ¡Aioria es sólo un buen amigo!

¡Gracias, Mime… realmente te lo agradezco!

---

Los comentarios que reinaban eran acerca de todos los acontecimientos… Julián no había sido sentenciado a nada… este, según Afrodita, se había comprometido con él para protegerlo de Hyoga… al final, debía admitir, que el joven empresario sentía algo fuerte por él… Hyoga estaba en prisión, su juicio sería en un par de días… pero no hacía falta ser adivino para predecir que recibiría una condena por sus actos… había llevado muy lejos con su ambición…

Nadie había podido negarle a Shun, el concederle la tutela de su sobrino… pues estaban seguros que era el deseo de su difunto hermano… cada parlamentario y noble de Atlantis se había disculpado con Shaka, con Aioria… y con el pueblo… juraron apoyar al rubio en todas sus propuestas en pos del beneficio de los estados… además de facilitar el relacionamiento con Solaris, asesorándoles en lo necesario para que esas tierras sean reconocidas como un país totalmente autónomo e independiente.

El sonido de las carrosas animó a los presentes… varios de ellos, miraban de re ojo a Shaka… este se había percatado de ese hecho, pero no le prestó verdadera atención… salió a revivir a su madre, quien estaba acompañada de su abuela y de Mu…

El primo de Shión cargaba a un niño pequeño en brazos, pudo notar que tenía la cabellera color verde... casi inmediatamente observó al sabio de Aries, quien sonrió mirándolo fijamente a él… Su madre también se dejó ver, ella también tenía a un niño en brazos, pero este era un poco más grande… supo de inmediato que era el hijo de Shein y de Hyoga…

¡Shaka…! – murmuró Shun y este no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar nuevamente al menor dirigirse a él… - ¡Te presento a Seth… Seth Asmita Dubhe! – el peli verde tomó en brazos al pequeño, quien se mostró feliz de verlo… - ¡O si lo prefieres… Seth Asmita Merak!

El rubio se quedó de piedra… esa mirada era jade como la del reflejo de su esposo… pero el cabello, la piel… incluso la marca familiar que él llevaba en la frente…

¡Dioses…!

¡Shein… al final… él sólo te mintió cuando te dijo… que el hijo no era tuyo! – Shun le entregó al pequeño en brazos… los ojos del mayor se llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar… aquella criatura lo miraba con curiosidad y ya le había echado gusto a enredar sus manos en los largos cabellos rubios de su padre…

¡Es… mío…! – su corazón dio un vuelco al buscar la mirada de su amado niño… temió ver dolor en aquellas esmeraldas… nuevamente por causa suya… pero las encontró radiantes de dicha y felicidad…

Entonces fue que Shaka volvió a dirigir su mirada al pequeño que Mu llevaba en brazos… el peli lila parecía avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo feliz de tener tan preciada carga en sus brazos… ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio, entregó al recién nacido en los brazos a Shun… quien miró al bebé con ternura antes de besar su frente…

¡Tú eres mi esposo, y yo te amo…! – dijo con firmeza el menor, sin apartar la mirada de del rubio de larga cabellera - ¡Y él es mi Siegfried Adam Dubhe Merak… es mi niño… y tuyo también!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche había caído… los niños dormían profundamente… cada uno de los huéspedes se habían retirado a sus habitaciones respectivas para descansar… al día siguiente debían volver a su tierra… cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido, Shun ingresó a su cuarto… se sorprendió al no ver a nadie dentro… dio unos pasos hacia el interior y entonces…

¡UHMMM! – una mano había cerrado su boca… y un poderoso brazo rodeaba su cintura… la presencia de un hombre a sus espaldas lo alertó, y aunque intentó soltarse del agarre, no lo consiguió… aquel individuo, empezó a instarlo a aproximarse al lecho… cuando estuvo frente, con algo de fuerza lo subió sobre el mismo…

El peli verde apenas y podía moverse… entonces sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente… la mano con la que lo sostuviera de la cintura, ahora bajaba y se introducía dentro de su pantalón… un sonrojo fue la respuesta a ese hecho… su corazón palpitó con violencia en su pecho…

¡Te he deseado tanto…! – suavemente Shaka le susurró a su oído… esto ocasionó que el menor dejara escapar un leve gemido… - ¡Esta posición me trae… excitantes recuerdos!

¡UHMMMM! – el calor recorrió gradualmente cada parte de su cuerpo… él también ansiaba ese contacto… deseaba ser uno nuevamente con la persona que amaba… dos de los dedos del mayor se introdujeron entre sus labios… sintió el deseo de morderlos, aunque fue más grande el deseo de saborearlos… - ¡Te amo…! – dejó escapar entre suspiros…

¡Vida mía, perdóname… jamás volveré a dudar de ti… jamás volveré a dejarte solo… juro que siempre voy a protegerte! – Shaka volteó al menor y lo recostó sobre el lecho… se deshizo de todas la prendas que les impedían sentirse enteramente… - ¡Prométeme…! – murmuró entre besos - ¡Que no volverás a dejarme… mil veces prefiero la muerte… a vivir sin tenerte!

El peli verde sonrió… acercó sus labios a los de su esposo, asintió con picardía antes de volver a asaltar sus labios… sus besos bajaron luego por el cuello del rubio… sus manos recorrieron sus hombros, su espalda… su pecho… todo aquello que añoraba… todo lo que era suyo… solamente suyo…

¡Lo prometo…! – susurró al llegar a una de las orejas del rubio… quien se sintió estremecer… ya con la promesa dada… dejo ver una sonrisa maliciosa…

Las delicadas caricias se convirtieron en unas mas anhelantes y fuertes… los besos antes tiernos se volvieron un tanto violentos y salvajes… estaban ansiosos el uno por el otro, por lo que ambos se demostraban su deseo con desesperación… cuando al fin volvieron a ser uno, perdieron por completo la noción del tiempo… nada existía excepto ellos y su pasión…

¡Te amo… uhmm…ahhhh!… - el corazón les latía incesante, el sudor inundó sus cuerpos, el éxtasis y el deseo, marcaron el rumbo de la noche, que definitivamente era aun muy joven…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resultado del juicio era el esperado… aunque los miembros del jurado pensaron en la pena de muerte, por pedido de Shun, esta no se hizo a lugar… Hyoga pagaría sus crímenes en la cárcel… Julián era la nueva cabeza de Gamma, el joven empresario acepto su derrota, a medias… aún mandaba sendos regalos a Afrodita solicitándole una oportunidad para demostrar sus afectos…

Aioria, una vez que había logrado que los derechos de la gente humilde sean tomados en cuanta volvió a su tierra… no sin antes ir a despedirse de Shun bajo la atenta mirada de Shaka…. Shión se llevó a Mu a sus tierras, percibió que su primo necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo lo ocurrido, para sanar su corazón… y quizás… más adelante, permitirle a él, ocupar un puesto en él…

Las misiones diplomáticas entre Solaris y Atlantis se habían intensificado… ambos pueblos ponían de su parte para mejorar su relacionamiento… los pronósticos eran muy alentadores.

Milo y Mime, se habían casado una vez que todo se había normalizado… tuvieron una hermosa niña de cabellera azul y ojos magenta, a la que nombraron como Marina… otros que habían decidido casarse, fueron Kain y Albafika… mas de uno de los sabios consideraron que ese acontecimiento había tardado demasiado en cumplirse… Afrodita pasaba tiempo tanto con su familia en Atlantis como con su familia en Solaris… él y Shura, decidieron darse más tiempo para conocerse, antes de contraer nupcias… al menos eso pensaba Dita, la verdad era que el peli oscuro ya estaba planeando otro secuestro al menor para obligarlo a unirse a él, antes de que llegase algún otro rival a querer quitárselo…

Tanto Seth como Siegfried, eran unas criaturas muy dotadas… el orgullo de sus abuelos y de sus bisabuelos… pero por sobre todo, de sus padres… cada uno mostro diferentes modos de expresar su talento… pero los dos poseían un gran sentido de la igualdad… serían dignos sucesores de sus padres…

En lo que respecta a Shaka y a Shun… siguieron luchando por sus ideales… pasaban su tiempo tanto en Atlantis como en Solaris, criaban a sus hijos con altos valores morales, poniendo como principal arma, el diálogo; y como mayor defensa, la verdad… la confianza fue el cimiento principal de su relación… el compañerismo, la amistad… y por sobre todo… _El amor_… el cual dejó de representar un obstáculo, para volverse su más poderosa arma…

FIN


End file.
